Las vacaciones de Ash
by Andreu320
Summary: Despues de un tiempo de viajar por distintas regiones delia arrastro a su hijo a unas vacaciones en un hotel en la región de kanto ahi se encontrara con personajes muy interesantes que no dejaran al entrenador descansar en paz ¿lograra Ash descansar en paz? ¿sera cautivado por alguna chica? ¿donde esta mi pan? estas y mas preguntas seran respondidas con el correr de la historia
1. Chapter 1-El comiezo de las vacaciones

Bien este en mi primer Fic y quiero aclarar unas cosas aqui Ash no conoce a ninguna de sus acompañantes y tiene otra actitud espero y disfruten

Capitulo 1.-El comienzo de las Vacaciones

Despues de mucho tiempo viajando nuestro héroe de pueblo paleta decidió tomar un pequeño descanso en un hotel en la región de kanto (aunque fue delia quien lo llevo a fuerzas luego que se desmallara por entrenar tanto), en el hotel hay una pequeña piscina con varias sillas para recostarse o tomar el sol, ash que se encontraba en su habitación opto por salir un poco a tomar el sol y descansar como le había dicho delia, en fin tomo su toalla se puso unos shorts negros con rojo y bajo a la piscina, cuando se encontraba recostado una figura femenina de cabello color miel se acerco a el diciendo:

? : ¿Quieres nadar un poco conmigo?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras abrió sus ojos y respondió:

Ash: Me tapas el sol, me harías el favor de moverte.

Al momento de su respuesta la chica se negó y dijo:

? : Aun no has respondido mi pregunta.

Ash: ¿Quieres que responda a tu pregunta?

La chica afirmo moviendo su cabeza.

Ash: Bien por lo menos podrías presentarte primero ¿no?

?: Sabes que es un poco descortés preguntar a otra persona su nombre sin siquiera haberse presentado primero.

Aquellas palabras isieron que el chico se confundiera aun mas pero el quieria seguir descansando y se presento

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en esta región ¿Y tu quien eres?.

Serena: Mi nombre es Serena de la región de Kalos una regi…

Pero antes que terminara de decir nada Ash la detuvo diciendo:

Ash: Se donde queda Kalos acabo de llegar de ahí.

A su respuesta solo soltó una pequeña risa con una gota de sudor al tipo anime

Serena: Ya veo ¿y que hacías por Kalos?

Al oír la pregunta sabiendo que esto iba para largo y que no iba poder descansar se sentó y dijo:

Ash: *Suspiro* ¿Quieres que charlemos un rato?

Serena emocionada por aquellas palabras afirmo y tomo asiento.

Y así paso el tiempo mientras estos dos charlaban de las aventuras de Ash las personas que había conocido y todas las cosas sin sentido que parecían sacadas de un cuento, mientras seguían con su charla un tipo de muy mala cara llego diciendo:

Tipo: Oye belleza ¿Por qué no dejas a ese debilucho y bienes conmigo?

Lo decía con tanta seguridad y confianza que izo que Ash se enfadara contestando:

Ash: Lo siento mucho pero yo soy chico.

El Tipo furioso dijo:

Tipo: ¡No te estaba hablando a ti estúpido! sino a esta bella chica. Tomando el brazo de Serena.

A lo que Ash reacciono haciendo que se levantara de la silla en la cual estaba acostado nuevamente:

Ash: ¡¿Me llamaste estúpido?! Con un tono muy fuerte.

Lo cual llamo la atención de muchas de las personas que se encontraban en la piscina en ese momento .

El tipo afirmo y lo dijo de nuevo:

Tipo: ¡Si lo ise te llama estúpido y lo puedo repetir por si no escuchaste bien! ¡ESTUPIDO!.

Ash con una cara de seriedad contesto:

Ash: Dime estúpido una ves mas.

Al momento de decir esto el tipo soltó a serena y la lanzo al suelo haciendo que el azabache se enojara aun mas pues no soportaba que lastimaran a las mujeres.

Tipo: Con mucho gusto

Se acerco a el y se puso a la altura de su cara para gritar lo siguiente:

Tipo: ¡ESTUPIDO!

Ash reacciono dando un golpe justo en su estomago haciendo que el tipo cayera de rodillas y dijo:

Ash: Es lo que te llevas por tener un aliento horrible y dañar a una dama.

Al hacer esto todos especialmente Serena se sorprendieron por la fuerza que tenia el chico a pesar de parecer que no tenia tanta, se acerco a Serena que se encontraba sentada en el suelo viendo aquella escena, Ash estiro su brazo hasta Serena diciendo:

Ash: ¿Estas Bien?.

Serena aun con el shock que había dejado esa escena en su cabeza solo pudo responder con la cabeza afirmando que se encontraba bien y aceptando la mano del chico y reincorporándose y dijo:

Serena: Estoy bien, Muchas gracias.

A lo que Ash solo sonrió y no dijo nada mas y se retiro dejando a Serena sola, esta escena había dejado a ciertas personas con envidia de haber querido ser ellas las que protegiera el chico, aunque por dentro se culpaban a ellas mismas por no haber sido lo suficientemente valientes como para ir a hablar con el, una de ellas corrió para alcanzar al muchacho, cuando lo alcanzo dijo:

?: ¡Hola!

Ash solo podía pensar una cosa, que sus vacaciones no serian tan relajadas como el quería que fueran y todo por la culpa de ese tipo, pero no quería ser descortés y devolvió el saludo:

Ash: Hola, ¿Tienes algún asunto conmigo?, De no ser así me gustaría ir a mi cuarto a descansar.

Dawn: O si perdón veras mi nombre es Dawn y soy de la Región de sihno, me imagino que ya has estado alguna ves allí o me equivoco.

Ash: No, no te equivocas ase ya tiempo que estuve allí ¿Pero que quieres de mi?

Dawn: O si claro ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo alguna ves?

Dawn estaba muy confiada de su belleza e imaginaba que respondería de la siguiente manera:

*Pensamientos de Dawn*

Ash: O por favor señorita Dawn no merezco tal honor

Dawn: No te preocupes por ser tú, te daré el derecho a ser llamado mi novio.

Ash: Enserio o por favor

*Fin*

Pero lo que en realidad sucedió fue algo que Ash desearía que no hubiera pasado pues aumento el interés de la chica por el:

Ash: No estoy de humor para una novia, Pero gracias por fijarte en mí.

La chica solamente quedo perpleja ante su respuesta pues desde que había llegado al hotel muchos chicos trataron de flirtear con ella pero solo los rechazaba pero en esta ocasión ella era la que fue rechazada .Mientras el azabache se alejaba con una cara de preocupación pues sus vacaciones se verían afectadas solo puedo decir a lo lejos:

Ash: ¡Adiós Dawn!.

Al dia siguiente muchas chicas trataron de coquetear con Ash pero este era muy hábil y logro evadir a todas.

Ash: valla que los consejos de mi madre fueron de utilidad.

*Flashback*

En la habitación de los Ketchum en aquel hotel, luego de que Ash armara aquella escena, Delia le estaba dando unos consejos para evitar que las chicas lo rodearan, ya que desde la llegada de Ash al hotel ya había logrado cautivar a mas de una incluyendo a Dawn, mucho antes de que llegaran al hotel ya tenia un club de fans solo por ser un entrenador muy hábil y lo respetaban pero luego de la escena que formo esa tarde todas los miembros de su club llegaron a tener mas que un sentimiento de respeto,(Volviendo con los Ketchum).

Delia: ¡Bien echo Ash luego de esa escena no podrás disfrutar tus vacaciones como querías.!

Ash solo podía retorcerse en su cama pero no se arrepentía de lo que había echo pero sus vacaciones fueron afectadas por ello.

Ash: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Mama ayúdame dime que puedo hacer.

Delia: Valla, valla quien diría que mi hijo que ha viajado por todas las regiones conocidas y hasta viajo a otro universo donde también cautivo a unas señoritas necesita mi ayuda.

Delia se encontraba muy feliz con aquella situación pues sabia que su único hijo aun necesitaba su ayuda.

Ash: ¡Por favor mama dime que puedo hacer solo quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones!

Delia: Bien debes hacer lo siguiente si no te interesa ninguna que es muy malo, ya tienes 16 anos y aun no has tenido ni una novia deberías comenzar a pensar en ello.

Ash: ¡No comiences con ello y dime que debo hacer!

Delia: Bien solo debes tener tacto con ellas si bien no te dejaran en paz pero podrás librarte de ellas por unos minutos para escapar, estoy segura que a partir de mañana comenzaras una aventura, y probablemente la mas difícil que todas pues estaba vez no enfretaras ni al Team Rocket, al New Team Rocket, al Team Magma, al Team Aqua o ninguno de esos criminales.

Ash seguía observando a su madre que en ese momento parecía de lo más genial del mundo pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de lo que decía.

Delia: ¡No estas ves enfretaras ala fuerza más temible de todas incluso el mismo Goku les teme!

Ash: mama ¿quien es Goku?

Delia: no tengo idea lo leí por ahí y se dice ser la persona mas fuerte del universo pero no como entrenador sino como luchador ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Lo importante es que te enfrentaras a la fuerza más descomunal y esa fuerza! ¡Son las Chicas!

Parece que Delia esta desesperada para que Ash consiga una novia.

bien este fue mi primer capitulo de este fic espero y les haya gustado los comentarios se agradecen hasta otra


	2. Chapter 2-El Duelo Al Viejo Oeste

Continuemos desde la parte donde Ash era perseguido por una horda de fans por sus acciones el día anterior solo podemos ver a nuestro Héroe corriendo de un lado a otro por el hotel:

Ash: ¿Qué les pasa están locas o que?-cuando voltea ve como las chicas van corriendo por el otras saltando entre el montón-¡Que alguien me ayude!-grito el chico.

Narrador: ¡STOP!

Entonces el tiempo se congela

Ash: ¿ ¡ehh!?¿ ¡Qu-que pasa aquí!? |Aunque es la segunda ves que me pasa|

Narrador: Andreu

Andreu320: ¿Si que pasa?

Narrador: ¿Me puedes donde estuvo pikachu todo el capitulo anterior?

Ash: Ahora que lo mencionas también tengo curiosidad ni yo lo eh visto

Andreu320: ahhh pues estuvo en la habitación debajo de la cama dormido

Narrador: enserio

Andreu320: si

Narrador: oye chico Ash prepárate

Ash: ¿Por qué?

Andreu320: pues por que el tiempo volverá en 3…2…1...GO

Ash: ¿¡eh !? ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Al momento de dar una vuelta en una esquina es jalado por una persona que Ash conoció el día anterior Serena. Solo pudo ver como pasaban enfrente de el con una cara de asombro.

Serena: ¿Estas bien?-Con tono de preocupación y sonrojada por la acción que había echo.

Ash:*Jadeo* s-si… es-es-estoy… bi-bien-Recuperando el aliento pudo decir-si estoy bien esto no es nada comparado con otras cosas |En realidad es lo peor que me a pasado incluso peor que cuando Red quiso hacerme daño cuando Yellow me curaba|. Bien como sea te lo agradezco Serena adiós.

En ese momento Ash se estaba retirando pero el mismo Tipo de ayer se encontró con el y parecía furioso al momento de Ash chocar con el tipo dijo:

Tipo: Eh tu mocoso te reto a una batalla pokémon.

Ash: ¿¡ehh!? Y eso por que

Tipo: me quiero vengar por lo de ayer-esto lo decía confiado de si mismo y al mismo tiempo enojado con el Azabache.

Ash:*Suspiro* | ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto ami?|. Bien como sea no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Tipo: eh, espera hagamos esto mas interesante

Ash: Te escucho

Tipo: El ganador del reto tiene el derecho de salir con esa chica de ahí-señalando a Serena

Con esas palabras Serena se sorprendió pues no esperaba algo así, así que volteo con Ash y su cara cambio de una expresión de preocupación a una cara llena de furia

Ash: ¿Qué te hace pensar que se puede tratar a alguien como un objeto? especialmente si es una chica

Tipo: Acaso tienes miedo o dudas de tus habilidades

Ash: Sabes tipos como tu me sacan de quicio...Acepto el reto

Serena se había sonrojado de solo imaginar tener una cita con el chico que estaba a punto de defenderla por segunda ocasión y además consecutiva pues el día anterior también la había salvado del mismo tipo.

Ash: bien quieres que vallamos al campo de batalla o te acobardas.

Tipo: ¡A quien llamas cobarde! Vamos ya

Así los dos seguidos por Serena, un Arbitro que se encontraron por ahí y todas las fans de Ash que solo querían matar al tipo por hacer lo que iso.

Ash: bien hacemos esto más interesante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos pues esa situación ya era interesante pues una cita con Serena esta en juego

Tipo: ¿Cómo puede ser esto más interesante?

Ash: ¡Pues muy fácil hacemos esto al Viejo Oeste!

Todos: ¿¡QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Tipo: ¿Cómo al Viejo Oeste?

Ash: Hablaremos con nuestros pokémon antes de comenzar. Entonces irán al centro del campo darán 10 pasos y luego atacaran como dijimos no podemos darles ordenes en esos momentos… es decir esto se decidirá a un golpe.

Tipo: Valla que es interesante…acepto, pero luego no te arrepientes.

Ash tiro un silbido al cielo y a lo lejos se podía ver como una figura caía del cielo era el pokémon que Ash usaría en esa Batalla al estilo Oeste… Un Lucario… esto sorprendió a mas de uno y mas por que

Lucario: Me llamo Señor.

Ash: Si Lucario prepárate tendremos un duelo… ¡Bien idiota este es mi pokémon cual escogerás tu!

Tipo: ehhh espera ese Lucario hablo o me equivoco

Ash: No, no te equivocas si hablo…Bien cual será tu pokémon

Ash se veía confiado ante esta situación aunque no le importaba la cita con Serena, pero no aguantaba que llamaran a una dama como un objeto.

Tipo: No te confíes solo por que tu pokémon puede hablar… yo escogeré este-Al momento lanzo una Premier Ball al cielo y de ella salió un Manectric que parecía muy fuerte

Pero a esto Ash solo sonrió en forma de burla, lo que iso enojar al tipo.

Ash: Bien comencemos con esto, Lucario ven aquí.

Tipo: Manectric ven aquí.

Al momento los dos pokémon aceptaron las ordenes y sus entrenadores les contaron lo que debían hacer y fueron al centro del campo dieron 10 pasos y contaron

Todos: 3…2…1… ¡GO!

Al momento que el GO fue dicho Lucario se movió de una manera que nunca nadie había visto se posiciono detrás de Manectric empezó a cargar una aura esfera y junto con ello golpeaba simultáneamente a Manectric cuando estuvo completa golpeo al pokémon eléctrico en un costado y salto, al momento de que salto libero la energía lanzando la aura esfera y debilitando al pokémon… todos quedaron en shock luego de esa escena pero alguien rompió el silencio

Ash: Bien echo Lucario ya puedes retirarte, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Todas las chicas iban corriendo para felicitar al muchacho pero todas fueron mandadas a volar por Serena que una ves mas Ash había conseguido que su corazón fuera suyo…Serena emocionada corrió a por Ash y le dio un gran abrazo.

Serena: Gracias,gracias,gracias Ash muchas gracias.

Ash: No fue nada. Ahora ¡Podrías soltarme por favor! –Luego que la chica peli miel lo soltara Ash fue con el Tipo y dijo:

Ash: entiendes por que has perdido.

El Tipo aun seguía en shock por ver aquella escena pero aun podía contestar:

Tipo: Co-como has logrado eso se supone que aura esfera no debería ser tan fuerte

Ash: Supongo que no te diste cuenta…bien recuerdas cuando Lucario se movió ¿lograste ver su pata?

El Tipo trataba de recordad cuando lo iso pero no logro ya que se movió súper rápido, así que le dijo que no lo recordaba

Ash: Bien tu Manectric no fue derrotado por el aura esfera ni por que lo golpeara mientras cargaba lo que lo derroto fue la patada. Lo dejo lo suficientemente débil para que el aura esfera lo derrotara.

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo que El chico había mencionado pero tenían una sed de curiosidad por saber como una simple patada había debilitado a un pokémon

Tipo: Pero como es que una simple patada lo debilito.

Ash: Para empezar no era una patada común y corriente esa patada iba cargada con aura

Todos: ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!?

Tipo: ¿Como es eso posible?

Ash: Mientras Lucario se movía hacia tu Manectric ib.…

Pero antes de terminar de decir nada fue interrumpido por alguien:

Tipo: Espera un segundo se supone que mi Manectric es igual de rápido que un Lucario

Ash: Veo que tampoco te diste cuenta de eso…Tu Manectric sin dudo pudo haber derrotado a mi Lucario pero…

Todos: ¡PERO!

Ash: Tu Manectric es muy lento…

Tipo: A que te refieres?

Ash: Tu has entrenado a ese Manectric de forma incorrecta… tiene mucho poder de ataque pero a causa de ello su velocidad cayo mucho…

Al lo lejos una de las misteriosa fan de Ash dijo:

?: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de ello?

Ash: Disculpa… ¿Quién eres?

May: Mi nombre es May Balance y vengo de la Región de Hoenn… Supongo que sabes donde esta ¿No?

Ash: No, no te equivocas fue mi cuarta parada en mi viaje…Bien respecto a tu pregunta es muy simple todo… todo esta en… sus piernas

May: ¿Sus piernas?... ¿a que te refieres?

En este punto todos los presentes incluso el tipo tenían su atencion en el chico. Ash se acerco al tipo y dijo

Ash: Disculpa ¿ esta tu Manectric bien?

Todos se sorprendieron de que el muchacho incluso se preocupara por el pokémon del rival

Tipo: Si, esta bien gracias por preocuparte…

Ash: Bien entonces podrías sacarlo un momento

Tipo: ehh , si claro-En ese momento saco a su Manectric de su Premier Ball…

Ash: Bien- Al instante el también lanzo una Poke Ball y para sopresa de todos igual saco un Manectric-Tendremos una carrera

Ah simple vista ambos parecían ser iguales tanto en fuerza pero al momento de comenzar la carrera rápidamente el Manectric de Ash tomo una gran ventaja dejando a el otro Manectric muy atrás…

Narrador: ¡STOP!

Andreu320: Ahora que pasa…

Narrador: Pues tenemos mucho tiempo aquí y parece que no llegaremos a ningún lado…

Andreu320: ¡No te preocupes! Solo estamos presentando algunas cosas pronto se pondrá interesante.

Narrador: eso espero, bien continuemos.

Andreu320: El tiempo volverá en 3…2…1…¡GO!

Todos quedaron asombrados de cómo un simple Manectric venciera a uno igual en una carrera

Ash: Ves como todo esta en las piernas.

May: Sigo sin comprender-May hablaba con Ash como si fueran conocidos eran como un sueño para ella pues igual que muchas esta había entregado sus sentimientos a Ash.

Ash: Veras es muy simple –*Apuntando a las patas de su Manectric* – ves como estan estas patas son gordas pero al mismo tiempo son delgadas.

May: Si y eso

Ash:*Apuntando a los pies del otro Manectric* pues los de este son mas gordos pero no son lo suficientemente delgadas como para tener su velocidad original y así no pueden ser sacadas sus verdaderas capacidades.

Tipo: Como fregados…

Ash: Me di cuenta de ello con solo verlo, llevo 7 años entrenando junto a mis pokémon no es raro que distinga pequeños detalles como esos… de hecho justo ayer tenias un peinado distinto..

Tipo: Ehh a es verdad aunque solo me peine hacia otro lado..

Ash: bien ahora si me disculpas me retiro…-cuando estuvo un poco alejado salió corriendo por el miedo de que las chicas volvieran a perseguirlo.-|Creo que ire a comer algo|- Ya bastante alejado de ese lugar recordó- ahhh es verdad ahora tengo que salir con Serena por haber ganado espero y se olvide de ello…

A lo lejos un tipo con una chaqueta azul pensó:

?:Si yo también lo espero-al momento se escondió pues parecía que el chico lo había escuchado

Ash: ¿¡Ehh!? Justo ahora pensé que había escuchado algo, como sea ire a la cafetería…

La cafetería estaba completamente llena pues era justo medio dia

Ash:*Suspiro*- en ese momento encontró un sitio junto a un hombre de pelo puntiagudo.-Creo que me sentare junto a el- Cuando llego a la mesa-Disculpa me puedo sentar aquí …


	3. Chapter 3-Los preparativos

Antes de que comiences a leer quiero preguntar algo al dueño del siguiente mensaje, esque tengo una duda de lo que dijo:

"apuesto a que sacaste lo del otro universo del crossfic en fdzeta sobre que ash cae en el mundo de Leguage of Legends"

La respueta a eso es... que no tengo la mas minima idea de lo que estas hablando, si me pudieras aclarar un poco seria perfecto... bien ahora sin mas que añadir los dejo con el capitulo 3 de este fic

Espero y lo disfruten

Capitulo 3-Los preparativos

Imaginen la escena un Ash cansado de escapar de su club de fans (Locas Por Ash o LPA), luego de eso tuvo que enfrentar a un tipo que quiso "Vengarse " de lo que había pasado un día anterior, en fin vemos como Ash se dirige a una mesa para comer se encuentra con un tipo moreno con una cabellera color café y puntiaguda

Ash: Disculpa ¿Me puedo sentar?

El muchacho volteo y lo reconoció enseguida

?:!Ashhhhh!

Ash: Silencio no quiero que me vuelvan a perseguir, por cierto ¿Quién eres?

Brock: Como no me reconoces, entonces tendré que presentarme de nuevo.*Ajem*, Bien mi nombre es Brock y soy líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Bien ¿Ya me reconoces?

Ash:… … … Espera haber Ciudad Plateada, Lider de Gimnasio… … A Hombre Brock ¿Cómo va todo?

Solo vemos como Brock cae con las piernas al aire.

Brock: Veo que sigues igual de despistado que siempre, aunque siempre me pregunte una cosa.

Ash: ¿Qué cosa?

Brock: No me lo tomes a mal pero… ¿Eres o te haces?

Ash: jajaja, No eres el primero que me lo pregunta, parece que tu ya sabes la respuesta o me equivoco.

Brock: Lo sabia siempre te hacías el ingenuo ¿No?

Ash: No voy a negar que cuando Salí por primera ves era un ingenuo de primera pero al llegar a tu ciudad no quería llamar la atención así que… solo fingí.

Brock: Ahhh ya veo *Convierte mirada normal a mirada picara*, oye Ash y ¿No te has conseguido novia?

Lo que no saben es que el motivo de esa mirada es que al fondo vemos a una Serena tratando de espiar a Ash.

Ash: No, ahora no estoy interesado en esas cosas. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Brock no dijo nada solo apunto con su cabeza al lugar donde se encontraba Serena.

Ash: A era por eso *Suspiro*, ¿Me das un momento? Ya regreso

Brock: Si lo que necesites, vamos campeón.

Ash: Calla

Brock:jajajajajaja, parece que entraste en esa etapa.

Vemos con Ash se acerca a una nerviosa Serena pues teme que se haya molestado, trato de correr pero un brazo la cogió del suyo.

Ash: Se puede saber a donde vas.

Serena se encontraba roja como un tomate y solo pudo decir

Serena: ¿Tendrás la cita conmigo?- Al momento solo esperaba la negación del chico pero lo que dijo la sorprendio.

Ash: Ahhh la cita es verdad, ¿Quieres ir esta noche a comer?- Puede que no este interesado en esas cosas pero solo buscaba una excusa para comer fuera lejos de su madre pues le esperaba un sermón por lo que había echo (Refiriéndose a la batalla).

Serena: ¿¡ehhh!? ¿Esta noche?...

Ash: No quieres… lo podemos dejar para después si estas ocupada.

Serena: No no no, esta bien esta noche ¿A dónde iremos?

Ash: Eso mi estimada Serena es un secreto… Solo ponte algo elegante.

Serena: ¿Algo elegante?, esta bien… |Espero y la noche llegue rapido|.

Ash: Bien me retiro a comer, te espero en la recepción.

Entonces se fue dejando a una Serena sorprendida de las palabras del chico que resonaban en su mente-Algo elegante, Algo elegante. Solo podía imaginarse que irían a un lugar romántico o eso era lo que esperaba, al regresar con Brock este pregunto

Brock: ¿Cómo te fue Don Juan?.

Ash: No soy ningún Don Juan.

Brock: ¿Enserio? Pues yo no pienso igual, hace un momento vino una chica muy linda preguntando por ti y tus planes para la noche.

Ash: *Suspiro* Me puedes describir a la chica.

Brock: Ahhh que estas interesado-Solo vemos a Ash con fuego en los ojos y con un aura negra alrededor de el, y Brock con una gota en su cabeza- Ya calmado solo bromeaba.

Ash: Con ese tipo de cosas no se bromea, para mi en un pequeño problema, pero ¿Me la puedes describir o no?.

Brock tratando de dar lo mejor de si en su pequeña cabecita tratando de imaginar como era.

Brock: Pues era de pecho plano,-Ash en lo primero que imagino May- Tenia era de un poco como de tu estatura,-Entonces cambio su pensamiento a Dawn- Y tenia el pelo naranja

Ash: ¡Eh! Naranja, no puede ser otra mas.

Brock: ¿A que te refieres?

Entonces Ash le conto a el morenaso de fuego lo que le había pasado desde que llego al Hotel.

Brock: Pues para mi tienes la mejor suerte del mundo, sabes yo daría lo que fuera para que una horda de chicas me persiguieran.

Ash: *Con una mirada MALVADA* ¿Enserio? Lo que fuera.

Brock manteniendo su temple de seriedad afirmo.

Ash: Bien como esta noche tengo que salir con una chica y no quiero que molesten ¿Podrias vestirte como yo y experimentar lo que yo viví?

Brock: Enserio me darías ese honor.

Ash: Te lo regalaría de ser posible pero como no es posible solo será por una noche, ¿Qué opinas?

Brock: Ya no tienes que preocuparte por que tú cita con tu novia se arruine, yo me encargare de todo.

El chico solo levanto su dedo pulgar y luego cerro y Brock iso lo mismo y chocaron puños

Ash: Bien tengo cosas que hacer para esta noche asi que a las 5 pasa por mi habitación para darte lo necesario mi habitación es…*Susurro* la 320.

Brock: Y por que lo susurras.

Ash: pues seria malo que las chicas que me persiguen supieran el numero de mi habitación- sin mas el azabache se levanto se despidió recordándole la hora a el ojicerrado y se retiro.

Al salir de la cafetería se encontró con un muchacho de su edad, su misma estatura, pero este tenia una goggles azules en su cabeza y una chaqueta azul

?: Disculpa tu eres el Famoso Ash o me equivoco.

Ash: ¿Necesitas algo?, estoy ocupado ahora así que dilo rápido te doy 5 segundos…5…4…3

? : ¿¡ehh!? Espera yo tengo que presentarme… Cale..

Pero no termino de decirlo pues fue interrumpido.

Ash: ¡Tiempo agotado! Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer adiós

Pero no pudo irse pues le cerró el paso.

Ash: ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que estoy ocupado.

?: Tu no te vas hasta que tengas una batalla conmigo. Soy Calem de Kalos, y no dejare que Serena sea tuya.

Ash: Con que tu eres el Famoso Calem del que Serena me hablo-Entonces cambio su actitud- Déjame decirte dos cosas.

Calem: Adelante.

Ash: La primera… tú no eres nadie para decir que Serena es tuya ya que no es ningún objeto… Y la segunda… Según tengo entendido que tú y Serena en un momento mientras yo me encontraba en Kalos estaban saliendo.

Calem: No se si te encontrabas en Kalos pero si Serena y Yo estábamos saliendo ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Ash: Justo ese es el punto Tu la dañaste y terminaron su relación y ella perdió todo sentimiento hacia ti… ahora aclarado esto me tengo que preparar para algo así que me retiro.

Mientras Ash se retiraba como había dicho Calem se encontraba furioso por las palabras que le había propinado estaba a nada de soltarle un golpe pero fue detenido por una persona… esa persona fue Brock. Al parecer Ash no se había dado cuenta.

Brock: Bien señorito se puede saber que estabas tratando de hacer…

Calem: ¡Oye suélteme ya! Tengo que ir a patearle el trasero a ese sujeto.

Brock: me temo que no puedo hacer eso…

Lo que Calem no noto pero Ash si es que Serena se encontraba cerca de ahí escuchando lo que estaban hablando Ash y Calem. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta.

Calme: ¡Serena! Ayúdame a quitarme a este sujeto de encima.

Vemos a una Serena molesta acercándose lentamente hacia Calem, el muchacho asustado por Serena dijo.

Calem: Serena ¿que te pasa?

Cuando llego con Calem iso algo que todo el publico agradecerá… te metió tremenda bofetada parecía que esa bofetada iba con toda la ira del mundo no solo por haberla dañado sino también por querer dañar a Su chico

Serena: ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!- Fue lo que dijo lo que dejo boquiabierto a el muchacho y a un Brock tratando de contener la risa por la bofetada que le habían dado-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi o a mi Ash entendiste!

Calem: Pe-pero Serena…

Serena: ¡Pero nada! ¡Tu fuiste el motivo de que me deprimiera en aquella ocasión mientras me encontraba en mi viaje para ser reina de Kalos! ¡De no haber sido por ti seguro hubiera ganado!...

Para ponerlos al tanto Serena se encontraba en la cima de sus concursos, incluso se pensaba que si ya no hacia nada igual ganaría, solo tenia que entregar un video mas y seria coronada, pero por la pequeña intromisión de un personaje no quiero mencionar… no presento el video y quedo descalificada, la razón de no presentar el video… se deprimió cuando descubrió que Calem salía con una ex-amiga suya, uno por lo menos pensaría que trato de explicar las cosas pero no fue así tan pronto descubrió lo que tenían los fue a confrontar pero los dos no negaron que se encontraran en una relación… y así Calem termino a Serena de la forma mas cruel posible, Se beso con su amiga enfrente de ella… ahora volvemos con Serena.

Cuando todo pensábamos que todo estaría por terminar y que Serena mataría a Calem, llego su salvador aunque es la persona que mas odia en el mundo, y Serena se encontraba con los ojos llorosos y esa persona fue el detonante para liberar tremendo mar de lagrimas en el pecho de aquella persona que solo podía ver a Calem con ojos de odio… pues como todos sabes aunque no le interesara ninguna chica aria lo posible para defenderlas

Ash: Veras Calem solo tengo una cosa que decirte… Me voy pensando que Serena no aria nada tonto por así decirlo cuando escuche su grito a lo lejos ise todo lo posible para escapar otra ves de una horda de chicas para encontrar a una amiga mía llorando por la culpa de una persona despreciable…

En ese momento llegaron las fans de Ash

Ash: Good Timing, disculpen chicas me podrían hacer un favor, les estaría agradecido de corazón

Antes de que hablara todas prestaban atención a Serena pues se encontraba llorando en el pecho del entrenador pero en ves de enojarse con Serena decidieron escuchar al entrenador pues aunque todas fueran rivales se respetaban.

Fans: ¡Claro Querido!.

Ash: Bien ven a esta chica de aquí- señalando a Serena, las chicas afirmaron- Bien ahora ven a ese sujeto de ahí- ahora señalando a Calem- Pues la razón de que ella este llorando es ese estúpido de ahí… podrían golpearlo por mi, ahora estoy muy ocupado…

Fans: ¿¡Queee iso queee!?

Al momento del grito todas se abalanzaron a por Calem golpeándolo con palos de Golf que habían sacado de la nada, mientras que Ash disfrutaba aquella escena mira a Serena y dijo

Ash: No te preocupes por ese idiota ahora y deja de llorar que tu cara se ve muy mal de esa manera mejor dame tu una hermosa sonrisa- Serena dejo de llorar y le sonrió a el chico- Bien esa es la Serena que conozco, ahora no te preocupes por otra cosa que no sea nuestra cita de esta noche, are lo mejor que pueda para que no la olvides y así se retiro una ves mas no antes ir con Calem diciendo a las chicas que se movieran y dándole tremendo puñetazo en el brazo

Ash: Bien pueden continuar… yo luego se los recompensare

Cuando dijo eso las chicas con mas entusiasmo comenzaron de nuevo a golpear a Calem con mas fuerza

Calem: |Me las pagaras Ketchum|- fue todo lo que pudo pensar en ese momento.

Bien espero y lo hayan disfrutado se que queda algo raro pero eso es porque... les dire que esta paso despues de esto Ash seguido por Brock se fueron a su habitacion para preparar la cita y Serana tambien se fue a su habitación para arreglarse.

Okay les dire algo el capitulo 4 lo subire en la noche y si estas leyendo esto en la noche pues tienes doble capitulo

Sin mas que decir reviews se agradecen y hasta otra, se despide Andreu320


	4. Chapter 4-La Cita Perfecta

Como dije capitulo 4 el mismo dia espero.

Capitulo 4- La cita perfecta

Ya era noche en aquel Hotel de la Región de Kanto y se puede observar a un chico con un smoking negro con unos zapatos negros y una rosa en manos.

Ash: Espero que le vaya bien a Brock y no lo lastimen demasiado.

Veamos que sucede con Brock… vemos a un Brock con las ropas de Ash en la cafetería que se encontraba vacía cuando de repente.

Fan 1: ¡Lo encontré esta en la cafetería!

Brock solo podía sonreír ante aquella situación pues su sueño por fin se aria realidad estaría rodeado de un montón de chicas hermosas

Fans: ¡Ashhhhhhhhh!

Las únicas que no se encontraban hay eran May y Dawn pues Ash había hablado previamente con ellas de lo que tenia planeado… se molestaron un poco pero sabían que solo era por haber ganado un reto.

En la habitación de May, se encontraba viendo televisión con su pequeño hermano y sus padres

May: Espero y no la pasen bien, ya que Ash es solo mio.

En la habitación de Dawn, se estaba preparando para dormir ¿Arreglando su cabello?

Dawn: Ojala la pasen bien, pero cuando llegue mi turno Ash será todo mio

De nuevo con Ash

Ash: Esta demorando un poco- Revisa la hora en su celular y eran las 5:50-Bien no debe tardar en llegar

Entonces se podía ver a una Serena con un vestido Blanco con un moño en su cintura y otro a la altura de pechos, tenía unas zapatillas rojas y unos aretes en forma de corazón de color azul, tenia el pelo suelto. Ash no se sorprendió pero si le dio un cumplido.

Ash: Te ves magnifica con ese vestido, pareces toda una princesa eso me gusta… Bien-alzo su brazo y dijo- ¿Nos vamos?

Serena abrazo su brazo como su fueran pareja y salieron del hotel al salir se encontraron con una limosina La ojiazul no pudo quedar mas que sorprendida de lo que veía

Serena: Es-es-este es nuestro transporte. Debió costarte mucho.

Ash: Tengo un privilegio especial del lugar a donde nos dirigimos por haberlos salvados de la bancarrota así que no es nada, te había dicho que no te preocuparas por nada- en ese momento el chico abrió una de las puertas del vehículo- vamos entra

La chica no dijo nada más y entro a la limosina seguido por el azabache. Mientras llegaban a el restaurante Serena preguntaba cosas de sus aventuras, cosas como ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? O ¿No saliste dañado?, pero fue una de las preguntas que iso lo que iso que recordara algo que no quería…

Serena: ¿Y tu familia no se preocupo?

Al chico no le gustaba hablar mucho de su familia pero el había dicho que respondería cualquier pregunta que tuviera.

Ash: Mi única familia es mi Madre y ya esta acostumbrada…- fue lo que respondió.

Serena: ¿Y tu padre?- Lo que Serena desconocía fue que el padre de Ash el señor Ketchum fue el detonante para que saliera de aventura.

Ash: De hecho yo estaba buscando a mi padre antes de estas vacaciones pero también aprovechaba para derrotar a los lideres de gimnasio pero al terminar con Kalos no lo pude encontrar temo que este en otra dimensión.

Serena: ¿Otra dimensión?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar habían llegado a un restaurante de lujo de hecho era el restaurante mas famoso de la región de Kanto el cual Ash como dijo anteriormente había rescatado pues su comida no era la mejor hasta que un día Ash llego pidiendo trabajo pues necesitaba dinero para continuar con su viaje le dieron un trabajo de cocinero su comida era de la mejor, desde ese entonces ese restaurante es el mejor y todo gracias a Ash.

Ash: Mira ya llegamos, permíteme-entonces bajo del vehículo para abrir la puerta del lado de Serena como haría cualquier caballero- Bien damisela puede bajar.

Al momento de que Ash apareciera con Serena en el restaurante mas famoso se hicieron correr voces dentro del restaurante, que inmediatamente fueron callados por el mismo restaurante y sus trabajadores pues estaban agradecidos con el chico.

Dueño: Ash cuanto tiempo- abrazando a Ash

Ash: Si ya paso mucho tiempo desde que este lugar era una pocilga, como has estado Cilan.

Cilan: Si este lugar era una pocilga hasta que llegaste, eh estado bien pero pasen no se queden ahí… tu debes ser Serena o me equivoco.

Serena: S-si así es gracias por enviar la limosina por nosotros fue una experiencia muy grata.

Cilan: Deberías agradecerle a tu novio pues sin el no estaríamos aquí.

Serena: Pues que fue lo que iso para que este lugar mejorara tanto

Cilan: Pues veras.

*Flashback*

Teníamos 3 años de abrir el restaurante y gastábamos mas de lo que ganábamos entonces nos avisaron que cerrarían en lugar si no mejorábamos entonces fue cuando llego Ash.

Ash: Disculpen ¿Estan contratando?

Cilan: Si claro, ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Ash: No serian mejor si le muestro

Cilan: Claro- Entonces nos dirigimos a la cocina para descubrir al próximo gran chef.

Ash: Bien ¿Que preparo?- se decía así mismo-ahhh ya se preparare un platillo que yo mismo cree.

Entonces tomo unos tomates mientras los cortaba estaba preparando una carne con la otra mano le ponía salsa alrededor cuando termino con los tomates comenzó a cortar manzanas mientras con la otra continuaba con el pedazo de carne solo que esta ves se encontraba ya en el sartén a pesar de que apenas lo había colocado se podía oler que ese platillo seria exquisito y así continuo por un tiempo cuando termino el platillo era el siguiente: un pedazo de carne barnizado con distintas pero seleccionadas carnes para que este dará lo mejor de si en cuanto a sabor alrededor de este habían unas rodajas de manzanas que parecían forman una Poke Ball con la carne y unos pedazos de tomate sobre la carne… cuando probé ese platillo mis papilas gustativas bailaban dentro de mi boca por aquel platillo tan exquisito.

Cilan: whoaaaaaa, con este posiblemente podamos continuar… chico quedas contratado.

Y a partir de ese momento nuestro restaurante creo variables de aquel platillo y lo pudimos convertir en lo que es ahora

*Fin*

Serena: No sabía que Ash pudiese cocinar.

Ya se encontraban dentro del restaurante en una mesa tomando agua.

Ash: oye Cilan.

Cilan: ¿Qué sucede?

Ash: ¿Me dejarías cocinar nuestras órdenes?

Esto sorprendió tanto a Serena y Cilan pues no esperaban aquella situación

Cilan: ¿Enserio?- lo decía con los ojos brillantes pues por mas que trataron de hacer un platillo con aquel solo lograron acercarse pero nunca lo igualaron- Seria un placer verte cocinar de nuevo

Ash: Bien, Serena ya regreso espérame un momento- se quito la chaqueta y se fue junto con Cilan.

Serena: No Puedo creer que Ash valla cocinar para mi es como un sueño.

Mientras en la cocina podíamos ver a un Ash concentrado mas que nunca pues seria la primera ves que algún conocido probara su comida termino mas rápido que otras veces pero el sabor era el mismo incluso el mismo Cilan lo dijo

Ash: Bien asegúrate de que llegue a nuestra mesa, de acuerdo- Mientras se retiraba y regresaba a su lugar junto a Serena- Ya regrese, pronto traerán nuestra comida.

Serena: Nunca imagine que supieras cocinar me tomo por sorpresa.

Ash: Durante mis viajes era aprender o comer comida chatarra.

Serena: O ya veo, antes dijiste que tu padre se podría encontrar en otra dimensión ¿A que te referías?

Ash: ahhh, eso, veras mi padre al igual que yo es un entrenador pero también es un investigador un día encontró una deformación tiempo espacio que podría haberlo llevado a la dimensión alterna a esta, mientras lo buscaba encontré la misma deformación y fui llevado a esa otra dimensión.

Serena: ¿Y no te paso nada malo?

Ash: Para mi desgracia al momento de que entre me encontré con el Team Rocket de aquella dimensión y trataron de robarme mis pokémon, pero por suerte unos chicos ahí llamados pokédex holders me rescataron y me ayudaron a regresar a esta dimensión no antes sin ayudarlos a detener al Team Rocket.

Mientras hablaban la comida ya había llegado pero Serena estaba mas concentrada el lo que decía el entrenador que en la comida.

Ash: Oye no dirás nada.

Serena: ¿Sobre que?

Ash: Sobre la comida al parecer te la comiste mientras contaba mi historia.

Serena sorprendida miro su plato avergonzada pues no pudo saborearla para decirle algo, volteo con Ash pero este estaba sonriendo.

Ash: No importa que no digas nada con que la hayas disfrutado me basta, ahora que terminamos podemos ir a el otro lugar que tenia planeado.

Serena: ¿Aun iremos a otro lugar? ¿Enserio?

Ash: Si espérame un momento- entonces se dirigió junto con Cilan y le pidió unas cosas entre ellas ropa de calle y unas sandalias.

Serena: Oye Ash para que son esas ropas.

Ash: Iremos a la playa.

Solo podía imaginarse la escena de una hermosa noche cubierta con la luz lunar, junto con Ash a un lado de ella caminando junto a el mar.

Serena: ¿Para que iremos a la playa? |Aunque no me molesta|.

Ash: Quiero mostrarte algo, pero si vamos con estas ropas seguramente se maltrataran y eso seria malo, así que le pedí a Cilan que nos consiguiera estas.

Las ropas que mostro se trataban de:

Para Ash: Una camisa negra con una Poke Ball azul en el centro unos jean azules, una gorra roja y unas sandalias azules.

Para Serena: Una camisa sin mangas café con la imagen de un dedenne abrazando a un Pikachu, también unos jeans pero estos eran negros, un sombrero rosa (Como el que usa en el anime) y unas sandalias rojas.

De camino a la playa Ash aprovecho para sacarse una duda de su cabeza.

Ash: Oye Serena ¿Por qué aquel día me hablaste?

Serena: Ahhhh, ¿Te moleste o algo parecido?

Ash: Más bien me sorprendí, si tengo varias fans pero ninguna me había hablado hasta aquel día

Serena: Pues, la verdad no era la primera ves que te había visto, te vi una ves en Kalos luego de que Calem rompiera conmigo.

Ash: ¿Enserio? Y yo que pensé que no llamaba la atención.

Serena: No fue por que llamaras la atención yo te estaba viendo entrenar desde atrás de un árbol, y parecías muy concentrado me imagino que entrenabas para otro líder de gimnasio, quise hablar contigo pero entonces llego una chica contigo y pensé que era tu novia, luego te vi en aquella silla y estabas solo pensé que te había pasado algo similar a lo mio.

Ash: Ya veo entonces me conociste el Kalos… una chica que me hablo… ahhh ya recuerdo, esa chica pidió de mi ayuda.

Serena: ¿De tu ayuda?

Ash: Si anteriormente la estaban robando a ella entonces la ayude pero estaba ves su novio había sido secuestrado y vino a pedirme ayuda ¿Aunque no se por que fue conmigo en ves de con la policía?, igual no dije nada y la ayude.

Serena: Ya veo, ¿Siempre has sido así no?

Ash: Como así.

Serena: Así de amable, tu ayudas a la gente aunque no la conozcas sin pedir nada a cambio eres realmente increíble.

Ash: No quiero que la gente pase por las cosas que eh tenido que pasar, así que siempre que puedo ayudo a los demás no importa cuan difícil sea la tarea.

Al terminar de hablar llegaron a la playa, se podía observar una montaña que era hermosa

Ash: Serena, ves aquella montaña-La chica afirmo- Pues allí es a donde iremos.

Serena: Y no es peligroso.

Ash: No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Entonces Serena le pidió a Ash que caminaran por la orilla del mar mientras llegaban a los pies de aquella pequeña montaña.

Serena: Oye Ash ¿Nunca has pensado en tener una novia?

Ash: Si, la verdad si pero si tuviera una novia serie demasiada presión para ella pues siempre me sobrepaso con mi entrenamiento y mis aventuras son peligrosas, así que si viaja conmigo seria peligroso para ella también y no me puedo permitir eso, pero si no viaja conmigo se quedaría con el resquemor de que tal ves nunca volvería, así que nunca eh tenido novia por esa razón.

Serena: ¿Y si hubiera una chica que estuviera dispuesta a realizar esas cosas y soportar lo pero solo por ti?

Ash: ¿Qué estas insinuando? Que quieres ser mi novia tal ves -Lo dijo en tono burlesco pues ya sabia que así era.

Con esas palabras Serena se puso tan roja como la parte de arriba de un voltorb y mas nerviosa que el sudowoodo de Gold antes de que lo encontrara, si no has leído el manga ya te digo yo era tan nervioso que aunque tenia ventaja contra un pokémon se iso pasar por un arbolototote.

Serena: s-s-si qu-qu-qui-quieres po-pod…

Mientras decía eso miro a Ash que se encontraba viendo las estrellas.

Ash: No quiero que seas mi novia, o al menos no por ahora.

Las palabras que salían de la boca de Ash parecían dagas pues no sentía lo mismo aunque al mismo tiempo se encontraba feliz pues sabia que tenia una oportunidad con el.

Serena: Con que no por ahora, ¿Sera que estas enamorado de mi?- Le devolvió casi las mismas frases que Ash había dicho hace un momento.

El joven en ves de ponerse rojo o nervioso solamente la miro mientras se acercaban a la montaña.

Ash: No estoy enamorado de ti, pero no niego que eres hermosa y serias una gran novia, *Susurro* tal ves una candidata.

Serena: ¿Qué dijiste?

Ash: Na-na-nada importante.

Serena se sorprendió pues era la primera ves que escuchaba al chico nervioso, la chica iba a hablar pero llegaron a los pies de las montaña.

Ash: Parece que hemos llegado, vamos rápido que sino no lo veremos.

Serena: Que se supone que veremos- Realmente no le importaba lo que fuera pues había logrado que por lo menos una pequeña parte de ella quedara en su corazón.

Ash: Veremos lo que probamente sea la cosa mas hermosa que veras en tu vida.

Serena: *Susurro* Dudo que haya algo mas lindo que tu.

Ash: Dijiste algo- Fingiendo que no había escuchado.

Serena: Nada importante

Ash: jajajajajaja, mira ya llegamos.

Al fondo se podía observar una luna bastante grande que se reflejaba en el océano azul

Serena: whoaaa esto es hermoso.

Ash: Espera un momento.

Entonces comenzaron a brillar unas luces que igual se reflejaban en el océano lo que era eran muchos illumise y volbeat que realizaban su danza para encontrar pareja… bien imaginemos la escena, vemos a un hermoso océano en el cual se reflejan una hermosa luna y la danza de los pokémon mas románticos que hay, en una pequeña montaña cerca de hay observamos a una pareja mirando aquella escena, todo esta en silencio hasta que.

Ash: Espero y pueda lograr encontrarlo- Mientras de sus ojos se asomaba lo que parecía una lagrima pero este la seco.

Serena solo veía como se daba la vuelta para que no viera la lagrima, entonces la chica iso lo que todos esperaban de ella… abrazo al chico por la espalda.

Serena: No debes contenerte es malo para la salud.

El azabache controlando el llanto pues no quería preocupar a la chica, se volteo y dijo.

Ash: ¿Volvemos al hotel? Necesito descansar un poco a sido una noche muy agitada.

Serena: Pienso lo mismo seria mejor que regresáramos.

Y así después de un buena noche ambos regresaron al Hotel pero a la puerta del mismo se encontraba Brock todo lastimado.

Brock: Por fin llegaste amigo, no pensaba que seria así de malo lo que tenias que pasar.

Ash: ¿Te descubrieron?

Brock: No, pero aun hay una que otra que me sigue buscando, necesito de tu ayuda para regresar a mi cuarto.

Ash: Serena mil disculpas pero aquí nos separamos te veo mañana.

Serena: No te preocupes entiendo.

Y así Ash y Brock se fueron por la parte de atrás para cambiar atuendos

Ash: Bien Brock te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero es momento que regrese a lo mío te veo mañana.

Brock: Espero y sobrevivas después de todo sigues desgastado por la cita o no.

Ash: Solo te diré que espero y no me desmaye yendo a mi cuarto.

Brock: Ese es mi héroe

Mientras Ash entro en el hotel rápidamente fue reconocido por una de sus fans

Fan 2: ¡Lo encontré rapido vengan!

Ash: ¡Rayos esperaba pasar desapercibido pero me equivoque! Hora de mis ejercicios nocturnos.

Llevaban persiguiendo a el chico 1 hora entonces paso lo inevitable… se desmayo por el cansancio.

Fans: ¡Ashhhhhhhhhh!-inmediatamente corrieron a el rescate del chico mientras hablaban como si fueran un ejercito en una misión.

Fan1: Tu, tu y tu busque a alguno de sus amigos

Fan2,4,6: Si,Señor- y corrieron mas rápido que un Rapidash en una carrera de caballos.

?: ¡No se molesten yo lo cuidare!- Entre el fondo de las chicas paso la chica que Brock había descrito.

Mientras unas gritaban que era injusto otras estaban de acuerdo pues la mayoría trataría de hacerlo cosas malas, al final todas entendieron que no le haría nada malo y la dejaron.

?: Bien lo llevare a mi habitación mientras se recupera alguna avísele a su madre.

Fans: Si, Señor

Mientras llevaban a Ash a la habitación de aquella chica pareciera que Ash estuviera tuviendo una pesadilla y así era.

*Sueño de Ash*

Podemos ver una escenario completamente negro mientras una voz decía

Voz: ¡Fallaste una ves, Fallaras siempre! ¡Nunca encontraras a tu padre!

Ash: ¡Mientes yo Fallare las veces que sean necesarias! ¡Pero seguramente lo encontrare! ¡Nunca me rendiré me oíste!

Voz: Asi que nunca te rendirás, ¿Ni siquiera si te lo pidiera alguna de ellas?

Entonces se iluminaron tres sitios en ellos se encontraban Serena, May y Dawn

Serena: Oye Ash me abandonaras igual como lo iso Calem, yo que pensé que podríamos tener algo.

Ash: No, espera yo nunca…

May: Valla, Valla y yo que te admiraba tanto por proteger a los débiles y resulta que siempre los abandonas y ahora me abandonaras a mí también después de todo lo que dije… eres despreciable.

Ash: Espera yo nunca haría tal cosa…

Dawn: Me sorprende que después de haberte dado el honor de estar en mi corazón vallas a desaparecer asi como asi y esperaba que tu también sintieras lo mismo.

Ash: ¡Esperen un momento chicas! ¡Yo nunca aria tal cosa como desaparecer asi como asi!

Voz: Parece que las dañaste, te convertiste en la cosa que mas odias, me decepcionas pensaba que eras mejor persona, asi nunca podrás encontrarlo.

Ash: ¡CALLA! ¡Yo ya estuve cerca de el una ves se que podre encontrarlo solo necesito ayuda!

Voz: Trataras de desafiarme pues gustoso lo aceptare. Por ahora este será el adiós.

Ash: Espera y tu quien eres…

Entonces despertó de aquella pesadilla sudoroso y con 4 chicas alrededor de el con caras de preocupación pues parecía que estaba hablando dormido…

Ash: Chicas tengo que hablar con ustedes…

Bien algo de suspenso a la historia no podria faltar.

Espero y les haya gustado, y me imagino que sabran quien es la chica de pelo naranja.

Sin mas que añadir, reviews se agradecen, les escribio Andreu320 hasta otra.


	5. Chapter 5-Los Lindos Recuerdos

Gracias por sus comentarios, ayer subi dos capitulos espero y lo hayan disfrutados, sin mas que decir espero y disfruten este capitulo

Saludos a:

Leaf-Chan una gran Fanfictonier

Fanweb

Asurax1-Otro gran Fanfictioner

AndrickDa2

Yuichiro- Muchas gracias por tu mensaje

y por ultimo pero no menos importante a AmourAshXSerena

Capitulo 5-Los Lindos Recuerdos

Ash se encontraba en medio de su pesadilla que era el y tres chicas iluminadas por reflectores se encontraba en un cuarto totalmente oscuro y solo una Voz hablaba con el

Voz: Te convertiste en la persona que mas odias, me decepcionas persona, asi nunca podrás encontrarlo.

Ash: ¡CALLA! ¡Estuve cerca de el una vez lo estaré de nuevo solo necesito ayuda!

Voz: Trataras de desafiarme estaré gustoso de aceptar tu reto. Pero por ahora este es el adiós.

Ash: Espera y tu quien eres…

Entonces despertó de aquella pesadilla sudoroso y con 4 chicas alrededor de el con caras de preocupación pues parecía que hablaba mientras se encontraba dormido.

Ash: Chicas tengo que hablar con ustedes…

?: Entonces iré a por té ¿alguien quiere un poco?

Todos: ¡Yo!

?: Bien ya regreso esperen un poco-Entonces se retiro de la habitación para dirigirse a una pequeña cocina que tenia la habitación- Me pregunto si el estará bien.

Dawn apunto de explotar de llanto por lo que Ash decía en su sueño.

Dawn: O-oy-oye As-Ash ¿Te encuentras bien?

Entonces Ash puso una mano sobre su cabeza para calmarla un poco.

Ash: No te preocupes por mi, eh pasado por cosas peores.

Al decir eso voltearon a ver a Serena pues era la que mas sabia de esas cosas, la ojiazul solo movio su cabeza en forma de afirmación lo que iso que las chicas se preocuparan.

May: ¡Debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que nos pasaría si te sucede algo?- Regañando a el azabache

Ash: Me hago una gran idea de lo que me harían a mi si me sucede algo y regreso para contarlo

El chico trataba de sacar la tensión de aquel cuarto pues lo que tenia que decir era un asunto de seriedad.

?: Aquí esta el té-Sirviendo el té.

Ash: Bien antes de decir nada, tengo unas pregunta…

Todas: ¿Cuáles son?

Ash: La primera ¿Por qué no estoy en mi habitación?

?: Veo que no recuerdas el dia de ayer en la noche después que volvías de tu cita…

Ash: Espera, espera como sabes de la cita.

?: Me dijo Serena, bien mientras volvías una mini horda de tus fans de perseguían y al parecer terminaste muy cansado y mientras corrías te desmayaste y te trajimos ami habitación.

Ash: Bien eso responde una de mis preguntas… La Segunda ¿Quién eres tu?- Señalando a la chica de pelos naranjas.

?: ¿Cómo no me recuerdas? Soy líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, con eso me recuerdas

Ash: Enserio otro líder de gimnasio y este esta enamorada de mi… bien deja recordar… líder de Gimnasio, chica, Ciudad Celeste… ¿Cómo has estado Misty como va el Gimnasio?

Misty: Bien pero no gracias a mis hermanas.

Ash: Bien eso ya respondio dos tercios de mis preguntas la ultima es… ¿Qué hacen ustedes 3 aqui?

Misty: Al parecer de todas tus fans ellas son las mas cercanas a ti asi que les avisaron que te habias desmayado y llegaron casi tirando la puerta- apuntando la puerta que pareciera que estaba medio rota.

Ash: Ya veo jajaja-Saliendo una pequeña gota de sudor- Bien ahora lo que tenia que decirles- Cambiando su rostro a uno de seriedad- Al finalizar estas vacaciones puede que ninguna de ustedes vuelva a saber de mi…

Todas las chicas quedaron perplejas de las palabras del chico pues no les gustaba la idea de no volverlo a ver

May: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ash: Cuando termine de descansar... tendré que volver a viajar, y todas ustedes saben que no soy de llamar atención.

Dawn: No te preocupes por eso nosotras viajaremos contigo para que no te pase nada malo y no te falte nada… ¿O me equivoco chicas?

Las chicas solo babeaban de tener la oportunidad de poder viajar con el chico pues eso significaría que tendrían la oportunidad de verlo sin camisa

Chichas: ¡Por supuesto!

Ash: Lamento decirles que no es posible que me acompañen

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

En ese instante Ash se dio media vuelta se levanto la cabeza dejando ver una gran cicatriz que pasaba por la mayoría de su espalda, al ver aquello las chicas reaccionaron con sorpresa

May: ¿Qué te sucedió?

Ash: Durante uno de mis viajes, tuve que pasar por una montaña y por un descuido fuimos atacados por un gran Ursaring en ese momento mis pokémon no se encontraban en la mejor condición asi que corrí para salvarlos y que pero mi Pikachu que siempre va en mi hombro-al parecer el pequeño pokémon amarillo se encontraba junto con el- Pero en un momento este se resbalo y quedo junto al gran Ursaring, dirán porque no lanzo un ataque pues estaba muy cansado de un entrenamiento de antes y no había pasado por el centro pokémon, bien cuando cayo se encontraba frente a frente con el gran oso, entonces ice lo que era típico de mi me lance por Pikachu pero entonces era tarde pues ya había lanzado un zarpazo, pero logre proteger a Pikachu pero yo me encontraba en estado Critico y no podía caminar…

Todas quedaron mas que sorprendidas por la historia, incluso Serena que conocía historia de el pero no como esa.

Dawn: ¿Y como saliste de ahí?

Ash: No tengo la más mínima idea, solo se que le debo mucho a esa persona.

Serena: ¿Cómo llegaste al Centro Pokémon?

Ash: La enfermera Joy me conto que un pokémon me había traído, pero al parecer no tenia entrenador.

Misty: ¿Qué pokémon era?

Ash: Un Absol, pero este tenía un color distinto del normal… este no tenia su cara de color negro sino que era de color rojo, la enfermera se enojo con el pues creía que lo rojo era mi sangre pero luego confirmo que era parte de el… Y esa mis queridas amigas es el porque no me pueden acompañar.

Todas: ¿¡Enserio creíste que solo con eso te ibas a librar de nosotras!? Eso hace que queramos acompañarte más.

Ash: ¿Cómo le isieron para hablar al unísono y con las mismas palabras y todo?

Todas: La magia del teclado de Andreu320.

Ash: Ya veo… Pero sigo sin entender por que me quieren acompañar en un viaje tan peligroso si apenas me acaban de conocer con excepción de Misty pero ella solo me conoce porque la desafié pero las demás prácticamente recién me conocen ¿Por qué tomarían tal riesgo?

May: De hecho Ash yo te conocí en Hoenn…

*FlashBack*

Estaba en medio de mi viaje para convertirme en una coordinadora pokémon entonces en uno de esos apareciste.

*Interrupción*

Ash: Espera, espera dices que me conociste la primera ves que entre el esas cosas

May: Si

Ash: whoa

May: continuo.

*FlashBack*

Bien mi turno era el número 5 y antes de aquello tenia curiosidad de como serian las participaciones de los demás, entonces apareció el número 3 con un Pikachu…

Narrador: ¡STOP!

Andreu320: Si quieren saber como participo Ash en el concurso es tan simple como que es esos momentos uno de los pokedex holders se encontraba perdido en ese dimensión y como no podía participar obligo al pobre de Ash a participar… el tiempo volverá en 3…2…1… ¡GO!

Y aunque no llevaba las mejores ropas parecía muy confiado de si mismo

Ash: Pikachu utiliza OndaTrueno y gira sobre tu cola (Si la misma técnica que uso en el anime en sinnoh).

El resultado de ello unos rayitos salían de las mejillas de Pikachu mientras giraba lo cual dio un magnifico momento pues parecía un pequeño tornado de truenos.

Ash: Pikachu usa BolaTrueno y lánzala hacia arriba.

Y asi el ratón amarillo cargo electricidad en su cola y salió disparada hacia el techo

Ash: Ahora utiliza ColaVenenosa en ella.

Pikachu obedeció su cola se torno de color morado y golpeo a la bola de electricidad dando como resultado que en escenario cayeran partículas moradas brillantes, y asi concluyo su presentación

Después de que el numero 3 de aquella presentación quede sorprendida de ello todo mundo estaba igual que yo todos esperaban que pasara a la siguiente ronda pero para sorpresa de todos este se retiro antes de que anunciaran los resultados, a pesar de que fue el ganador de esa ronda dio la victoria al numero dos, el por que se retiro fue un misterio nadie conocía la razón.

*Fin*

Dawn: No sabía que también eras coordinador.

Ash: No lo soy solo que el estúpido de Ruby me obligo, por que quería que probara lo que se sentía.

Serena: ¿Y no te gustaría probarlo de nuevo?

Ash: No por el momento… Asi que May ¿Me conociste cuando participe en ese concurso?

May: Si y desde entonces se lo que siento por ti… Además estuviste increíble.

Ash: Ya veo… Muchas gracias.

May: ¿Pero por que te retiraste si en ese entonces eras el favorito?

Ash: Por que le dije a Ruby que había encontrado la formación de tiempo-espacio que lo regresaría a su lugar de origen y teníamos que viajar lejos de ahí.

May: Por lo que oigo nunca estas solo en tus viajes o me equivoco.

Ash: Si te equivocas siempre voy solo, solamente por tonterías del destino se me pega uno que otro raro y termino viajando con el… Eso explica como me conociste pero no el porque quieren viajar conmigo |Aunque se la razón quiero que me la digan|

Serena: Pues yo quiero viajar contigo para conocerte mejor y mejorar nuestra relación y no me importaría pasar peligros con tal de estar contigo me sentirá segura.

Dawn: Yo pienso lo mismo… Además yo también te conocía de antes…

*FlashBack*

Yo al igual que May estaba en un viaje para ser coordinadora pokémon igual que mi madre entonces, mientras pasaba por un Bosque termine perdiéndome, pero entonces vi a un chico que se encontraba entrenando con un Lucario y un Pikachu.

Ash: Bien Lucario utiliza Palmeo y Pikachu Cola de Hierro.

Al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador ambos pokémon corrieron uno contra el otro pero al parecer Lucario era mas fuerte y mando a volar a el Pikachu pero se encontraba en problemas pues se estrellaría contra un árbol, pero no sucedió ya que su entrenador corrió y se puso delante de el para parar el impacto pero eso lastimo mas al entrenador que al Pikachu, estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlo pero entonces apareció una chica con cabello rojo que le cubría un ojo tenia una camisa que dejaba ver su ombligo un poco apretado por lo que se podía apreciar que tenia buenos pechos, unos jeans azules con un cinturón rojo y unos tenis negros, se me adelanto al parecer ella viaja con el fue lo que pensé, asi que me retire, pero al notar que el chico seguía entrenando después de ese gran golpe su gran fuerza de voluntad fue lo que se gano un pequeño espacio en mi corazón en aquel momento.

*Fin*

Dawn: Pero después de ver lo que hiciste aquel día en la piscina ganaste completamente mi corazón y respeto.

Ash: whoa no sabía que ya todas me conocían y yo que pensaba que pasaba desapercibido por cada lugar que iba, por cierto la chica que mencionaste era Flannery Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lavacalda en Hoenn.

Dawn: Yo pensé que era tu novia pues salió corriendo lo más rápido posible para revisar que estabas bien.

Ash: De hecho se me declaro pero por el motivo de que mis viajes eran muy peligrosos y que debía regresar a su gimnasio la rechace pero me dijo que no se rendiría tan fácil *Suspiro*… Bien-Levantándose de la cama- Creo que va siendo hora de que regrese a mi habitación mi madre debe de estar esperándome con un gran sermón de porque no regrese a la habitación ayer en la noche, sin mas que agradecerles por subirme el animo me retiro las veo mas tarde.

Pero al momento de salir de la habitación choco con un chico el cual estaba furioso con Ash y que estaba enamorado de Serena, La pelimiel lo reconoció y estaba furiosa pero fue detenida por Ash que se encontraba frente a frente con Calem.

Ash: Valla, valla parece que sigue con vida… ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Calem: Sigo con vida pero no gracias a ti… Y esta mas que obvio que vengo por Serena idiota.

Al escuchar la ofensa que Calem le dijo a Ash las cuatro chicas estaban a punto de matar literalmente a Calem hasta que Ash las detuvo y vieron que su cara estaba llena de furia como la primera vez que salvo a Serena entonces retrocedieron.

Chicas: Calem no sabes donde te has metido.

Calem: A que se refieren-Entonces volteo a mirar a Ash y veía que estaba con un aura rojo alrededor de el.

Ash: ¿Me llamaste idiota? ¿Te atreviste a llamarme idiota?, si lo hiciste dime idiota una ves mas (Para los que no hayan visto la película de Hancock es una frase que usaba cuando le llamaban idiota).

Calem: Con mucho gusto…

Chicas: ¡No espera Calem no lo hagas!

Calem: ¡IDIOTA!

Ash: Bien hasta aquí había soportado tu actitud de estúpido solo por Serena pero ya me tienes arto tendremos una batalla pokémon el Ganador se quedara con Serena.

Cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras Serena se sonrojo, y las otras 3 se morían por lo celos.

Calem: Ya veo lo aremos asi eh… Bien Acepto tu reto cuando quieres donde sea.

Ash: Bien ahora mismo en el campo de Batalla del hotel…

Al fin una Batalla de verdad ,El proximo capitulo no tengo la mas minima idea cuando lo subire a lo mejor mañana o el miercoles.

Sin mas que añadir, review se agradecen, sin mas les escribio Andreu320 hasta otra.


	6. Chapter 6-La Batalla Por Serena

Bien sexto capitulo de este que es mi Fic espero y lo disfruten.

Quiero agradecer al Foro The Reporter por darme la oportunidad de hacerme conocer... y tambien a su creador jorgelatina por su amabilidad.

Un saludo muy grande a Asurax1 por hablarme de el Foro anteriormente mencionado.

Otro saludo a Fanweb y Yuichiro por tus consejos.

Capitulo 6- La Batalla Por Serena

En el exterior de una habitación en aquel hotel una Guerra por una chica estaba apunto de comenzar.

Calme: Quítate del medio estúpido vengo por mi Serena.

Serena solo podía estar furiosa pues ya le había dicho lo que realmente sentía por el, las cuatro chicas iba a matar literalmente a Calem, hasta que voltearon a ver a Ash y observaron que tenia el mismo aura que tenia la primera ves que salvo Serena.

Ash: ¿Me llamaste idiota?, Si así fue, Dime idiota una vez más.

Calem: Con mucho gusto.

Chicas: ¡No Calem espera!

Calem: ¡IDIOTA!

Ash: ¡Hasta aquí había soportado tu actitud de idiota solo por Serena pero ya me tienes harto! ¡Vamos a tener una batalla pokémon el ganador se queda con Serena!

Al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca del entrenador Serena había quedado sonrojada tanto como la gorra de Red y las otras tres pretendientes estaban muertas de celos (que no se preocupen ya llegara su momento).

Calem: ¿Con que asi será eh?... Bien acepto donde quieras donde sea.

Ash: ¡Ahora mismo en el campo de Batalla del hotel!... Solo te digo que esta vez no tendré piedad.

Calem: Lo mismo digo.

Y asi todos bajaron al campo en el camino se les unió Brock que tenia el papel de arbitro.

Brock: ¡Sera una batalla de 3 contra 3 y no se permite sustitución! , ¡El premio!- Entonces apareció Serena con un vestido y una corona, aunque era para distraerlos solo funciono con Calem.

Ash: Bien ahora mostrare mis tres pokémon para esta batalla, el primero mi fiel amigo Pikachu…

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachuuu |No sabes donde te estas metiendo amigo mío|.

Ash: Y los otros dos- entonces lanzo un silbido al aire y después de ello llego el Lucario de aquel reto.

Lucario: Me llamo, amo.

Ash: Si, prepárate tendremos una batalla de verdad.

Lucario: Ya veo, quien es el oponente- entonces Ash apunto a donde se encontraba Calem- Bien- Luego de decir eso Lucario supo que solo era un extra asi que se sentó para observar.

Ash: Y mi tercer pokémon- Lanzo al aire una Poke Ball y de esta salió un Sceptile con un collar con una piedra verde en el centro-Bien Calem me dirás cuales serán tus pokémon o lo tendrás en secreto hasta que los derrote.

Calem: Muy gracioso Ketchum, pero no soy tan idiota como para mostrarle mis pokémon a mi rival.

Brock: ¡Sin más pueden comenzar!

Ash: Bien mi primer pokémon será Pikachu- Entonces la rata amarilla salto del hombro del entrenador al campo de batalla.

Calem: Con que un Pikachu, Entonces yo comenzare con este- Despues de decir eso lanzo una Luxury Ball (Creo que se escribe asi, si no es asi perdón), Del que salió un gran Snorlax.

Ash: Bien Pikachu Ataque Rápido- En ese momento mientras Pikachu dejaba un rastro de luz detrás de el.

Calem: Bien Snorlax Golpe Cuerpo- Todo Mundo esperaba que con el gran cuerpo de Snorlax aplastara al pequeño pokémon rata pero…

Ash: Pikachu brinca en su barriga elévate y usa trueno- Y asi antes de que el gran pokémon dormilón aplastara a Pikachu salto tomo altura cargo electricidad en sus mejillas, apareció una gran nube negra en el campo y de el salió un rayo amarillento que golpeo a Snorlax dejándolo casi derrotado.

Calem: ¡Pero como es posible que con un simple trueno!, Snorlax Descanso.

Ash: Gran error amigo mío, si bien con otros entrenadores los abrías puesto en un gran aprieto yo también tengo un Snorlax y es una clase de entrenador para mis pokémon… Pikachu usa cola veneno- Y mientras Pikachu se acercaba al Gran pokémon Ash saco de su bolsillo una Flauta y la empezó a tocar en ese instante Snorlax Despertó y Pikachu lo golpeo de lleno, haciendo que quedara envenenado- Bien ahora es tiempo de terminar esto, ¡Pikachu utiliza Tacleado de Volteos!

Entonces Pikachu comenzó a correr mientras una capa amarilla cubría su cuerpo

Ash: Pikachu Cola de Hierro- cuando dijo eso todos se sorprendieron pues nunca se esperaba que alguien usara una ataque dentro de otro ataque el resultado de esto, Pikachu golpeo al Snorlax de Calem pero al ser grande se mantuvo en su lugar pero enseguida la cola comenzó a brillar y lo golpeo de lleno en toda su carota haciendo que este quedara derrotado.

Calem: Veo que no eres un oponente con el cual me pueda confiar, tengo que tener cuidado con tus estrategias… Bien mi Segundo Pokémon- Asi lanzo una Great Ball del cual salió un Tyranitar con un collar colgando con una piedra café dentro de esta- Bien Tyranitar Mega-Evolución- Entonces Calem toco su Pulsera y empezó a brillar al igual que el collar del Pokémon, y entonces Tyranitar se empezó a cubrir de una luz con la cual iso que los pinchos (No se que carejo son las cosas de la espalda de Tyranitar) de su espalda crecieran la parte de su estomago que normalmente es azul grisáceo se volvió rojiza-Bien Ketchum ahora veras lo que es tener poder, Tyranitar usa terremoto- Y asi Tyranitar levanto una de sus patas y al caer iso que muchas piedras volaran y el suelo empezó a temblar.

Ash: Pikachu utiliza Ataque Rápido y Cola de Hierro para protegerte.

Pero sus intentos fueron en vano pues era tarde y el Terremoto lo había golpeado, pero aun no estaba debilitado y realizo los ataques que anteriormente había mencionado su entrenador, empezó a correr mientras que su cola empezaba a brillar, al estar cerca del Pokémon rival le dio de lleno pero Pikachu se encontraba muy débil y no surgió mucho efecto.

Calem: Utiliza Mega Puño, para terminar con esa rata amarillenta de una ves por todas-Entonces el puño del Pokémon comenzó a brillar y dio a Pikachu que voló y cayo justo frente de su entrenador derrotado, mientras Ash se dirigía para recoger a un Pikachu derrotado.

Calem: Tyranitar usa Tumba Rocas contra Pikachu-Entonces Ash se sorprendió que quería lograr su Pikachu ya se encontraba derrotado, pero al parecer no le importo, entonces el Pokémon coraza lanzo grandes piedras cerca de donde se encontraba nuestro azabache se preocupo pues las rocas estuvieron a punto de caer encima de Pikachu, pero por suerte logro llegar a tiempo y quitarlo del medio.

Ash: ¿¡Que estas haciendo idiota!? Dañar a un Pokémon vencido no es de un digno entrenador…

Calem: No solo te venceré a ti sino que también me desharé de tus Pokémon para que no me vuelvas a causar ningún problema.

Ash: ¿Crees que puedes lograrlo?, Bien adelante inténtalo yo no me rebajare a eso, derrotare a ese Pokemon tuyo en un santiamén… Sceptile Mega-Evolución- Al decir eso Ash toco su pulsera y empezó a reaccionar con el collar de Sceptile haciendo que este quedara envuelto en una luz, entonces de su pecho salieron unos arbustos que cubrieron su pecho y quedaba una parte por su espalda su cola se afilo y la punta era de un color rojizo, las hojas de sus manos crecieron y en la punta también tenia un tono rojizo- Sceptile usa Hoja Afilada y termina de un golpe con ese Pokémon.

Asi pues el Pokemon Bosque se acerco a una velocidad que incluso superaba a Lucario, mientras se acercaba las hojas de sus manos tomaron un color verdoso que era característico del ataque al estar enfrente del Pokémon ataco varias veces que al ser del tipo Roca lo lastimo mucho hasta el punto de caer rendido ante sus ataques.

Ash: Bien, Terminemos con esto saca tu ultimo Pokémon.

Calem: No creas que el siguiente lo vencerás con un golpe de suerte- Lanzo una Friend Ball, del cual salió un Luxray- Luxray utiliza Rapidez.

Al momento de que las palabras de su entrenador le llegaron lanzo un grito y después aparecían varias estrellas que se dirigían contra el Pokemon de Ash pero este reacciono rápido y con un salto pudo esquivarlo.

Ash: Sceptile utiliza Danza Espada y luego Portazo debajo de Luxray- Luego de esas palabras unas espadas salieron alrededor de Sceptile lo cual significaba que había aumentado su ataque y con su velocidad llego a estar enfrente de Luxray y antes de que este reaccionara golpeo el suelo cerca del Pokemon y salió disparado pues había arrancado una parte del suelo y se había compartido en un balancín solo que este mando a volar a Luxray- Bien ahora salto utiliza Hoja Afilada para lanzarlo hacia abajo y luego utiliza portazo para terminar- Entonces las Hojas en las manos de Sceptile volvieron a tomar el color verdoso y golpeo a Luxray en un costado para dejarlo tendido en el suelo y cuando Sceptile cayo le dio con su cola… Despues de esto Luxray trato de pararse pero al instante cayo rendido-Y asi es como se derrota a un Pokémon que no un buen entrenador.

Brock: ¡Declaro a Ash Ketchum ganador de esta batalla!

Ash: Si te soy sincero Calem esperaba mas de ti, pero veo que eres un completo inútil tanto como persona como entrenador- Se le acerco a la cara y dijo- No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Serena o yo mismo te daré una paliza – Esto lo dijo con los ojos de color rojo lo cual intimido al entrenador.

Fans: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Ashhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Sabíamos que ganarías!

Serena: Muchas muchas muchas gracias Ash- Esto lo decía abrazando a el entrenador mientras que todas las demás se encontraban como siempre muertas de celos deseando ser Serena.

May: Buena batalla Ash pero, como fue que ganaste tan rápido.

Ash: Tan simple como dejar claras las desventajas del tu oponente y utilizarlas correctamente.

Dawn: No me esperaba que tu Pikachu fuera tan fuerte como lo lograste, incluso derroto a un Snorlax que es un Pokémon con mucha defensa.

Ash: Tenemos viajando y entrenando 6 años eso no fue ni una pizca del verdadero poder de Pikachu.

Misty: Y ahora que aras.

Ash: Creo que me iré a mi habitación como tenia planeado hacer hasta que Calem me interrumpió, Pues me iré a descansar un rato, adiós y no vayan a meter en problemas.

Serena,Misty,Dawn,May: No te preocupes por nosotras y ve a descansar.

Ash: Sigo son comprender como logran hablar al unísono y con las mismas palabras.

Chicas: Ya te dijimos que el poder del teclado de Andreu320.

Ash: Si como digan bien me retiro.

No muy lejos de ahí tres chicos estaban decepcionados de su camarada que había sido humillado.

?: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

?: No te preocupes yo ya tengo un plan.

Bien Capitulo 6 espero y les haya gustado se que todo el Capitulo se fue para la batalla... hablando de la batalla no se como me quedo si me pudieran decir como esta seria fantastico

siguiente capitulo no tengo la mas minima idea, ahora si que estoy atareado por que en mi preparatoria me escogieron para participar en una olimpiada de programacion, pero seguramente siga con este ritmo.

Sin mas que decir, reviews se agradecen, Les escribio Andreu320 Hasta otra.

Ya saben algun consejo o opinion personal no dudes en ponerla en los comentarios o mandame un MP y tratare de aplicarla.


	7. Chapter 7-La Historia Del Aura

Capitulo 7 de este mi Fic espero y les guste. Y si lo se el nombre del capitulo es muy largo.

Capitulo 7- La Historia del Aura Y El Verdadero Comiezo De Las Vacaciones

Despues de una batalla de lo menos épica que se pueda describir en cierta habitación de cierto muchacho solo podía apreciar como el señor rayo de luz-chan (Si el mismo que arruina todas las escenas de echii en los animes) entraba por una ventana en esa habitación habían dos camas pero solamente una estaba siendo habitada ni mas ni menos que por Delia Ketchum, que al despertar se preocupo pues no encontraba a su hijo en ninguna lado incluso pidió ayuda al LPA para ayudar a buscar, incluso el hotel entero pues desde que llego habían tenido mas visitas.

Despues de buscar unas 3 horas por el frente del hotel podíamos ver entrar a un Ash lastimado y cansado.

Ash: Ya regrese- Luego de decir eso cayo desmayado por el cansancio que su cuerpo había acumulado.

LPA: ¡Ashhhhhhhh!- Comenzaron a correr pero entre esas personas 5 se podían resaltar, estas personas eran la misma madre del azabache, Serena, Misty, Dawn y May, las cuales mandaban a volar a todas las chicas para poder acercarse al chico.

Después de todo eso Ash despertó en su habitación y con un trapo mojado en su cabeza.

Delia: ¡Ash Ketchum se puede saber en que estabas pensando se supone que estas aquí para descansar no para entrenar!- Le decía su madre a Ash en forma de regaño.

May: ¿Pues que tipo de entrenamiento tomas para quedar en ese estado?- Preguntaba la coordinadora preocupada.

Ash: Pues veras…

Pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa madre.

Delia: ¡Yo les diré que tipo de entrenamiento hace!- Ya mas calmada comenzó a decir- Supongo que ya todas vieron la cicatriz que tiene mi hijo en su espalda.

Chicas: Si- afirmaron todas prestando atención a la que podría ser su futura suegra.

Delia: Pues precisamente esa cicatriz la tiene por estar entrenando.

Serena: No nos habías dicho que era por que estabas de paso en aquella montaña.

Ash: Culpable- Entonces fue golpeado por las cuatro chicas en la cabeza- ¿Y eso por que fue?

Chicas: ¡Por decirnos mentiras!

Dawn: Pero aun no nos dice que tipo de entrenamiento toma para acabar en tal estado.

Delia: Pues cada vez que este de aquí- apuntando a Ash, que solo podía estar nervioso pues no quería que ninguna se enterara- Se pone tan serio y se mete tanto en sus entrenamientos que pierde toda noción de tiempo y dolor por consecuencia cuando deja de entrenar empieza a sentir el dolor que había acumulado, pero no es todo sino que el entrena con sus Pokémon, es decir cada ves que sus Pokémon comienzan a entrenar se vuelven igual de tercos que Ash y para calmarlos se pone en medio de los ataques que lanzan para que recuperen la conciencia.

Misty: ¿Y que es lo que tanto entrenas?- Volteando con el entrenador que se estaba escabullendo para salir de tal situación.

Chicas: ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Entonces lo tomaron y lo volvieron a recostar.

Misty: Ahora responde mi pregunta.

Ash: Bien, bien pero baja ese cuchillo, por favor… Yo entreno con mi Lucario, para poder controlar el aura.

Chicas: ¿Aura?

Ash: Si, Verán a todo aquel que haya formado un gran lazo de amistad con su Lucario tiene la oportunidad de dominar el Aura y utilizarlo, pero al parecer el Aura funciona con los sentimientos del portador.

Serena: Y alguna ves has utilizado el Aura.

Delia: Ohhh, que si lo ha utilizado, aunque estoy de acuerdo que lo use, pero siempre después termina agotado, al igual que cuando entrena.

Dawn: ¿Cuándo fue que lo utilizo?

Delia: Pues…

*FlashBack*

Estábamos regresando de una compras luego que regreso de Unova y entonces le pedí que regresara pues había olvidado unas cosas, cuando se fue unos tipos trataron de secuestrarme pues al parecer tenían asuntos pendientes con Ash, pero mientras trataron Ash ya había regresado de recoger las compras y vio que estaban haciéndome daño.

Ash: ¿¡Se puede saber que están haciendo con mi madre, bola de idiotas!? O la sueltan o tendremos que arreglarnos por las malas.

Secuestrador 1: La quieres entonces ven por ella.

Entonces comenzaron a correr, mientras detrás Ash venia furioso persiguiéndonos mientras que un Aura de color Rojo lo cubría, luego de un tiempo de correr me llevaron a un callejón sin salida, entonces Ash llego aun con el Aura Roja de hace un momento.

Secuestrador 2: Te lo advertimos chico vete de aquí y nadie saldrá herido- En ese momento saco una pistola y apunto a Ash, pero no iso nada y ese acercaba poco a poco, luego de que se acercara el criminal disparo yo cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero luego de abrirlos solo podía ver a Ash cubierto con el Aura Roja su mano levantada goteando sangre y entre los dedos la bala.

Ash: Bien, con que haremos esto por las malas, que asi sea.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras se movía con una velocidad con la cual pareciera que no fuera humano, me tomo y me dejo fuera de peligro, cuando estuve cerca de Ash podía ver como sus ojos de color Café eran consumidos y cubiertos de un color Rojo.

Cuando me soltó empezó a moverse despacio hacia los criminales, pero estos comenzaron a dispar pero ninguna bala acertaba cuando finalmente estuvo cara a cara contra el primero, lo tomo del brazo y le dio un rodillazo tan fuerte como para romperlo, el primer criminal soltó un grito de dolor, la verdad no me encontraba cómoda en aquella situación aunque fueran unos criminales no estaba bien hacerles eso.

Delis: ¡Ash Para de una ves!- Le decía una y otra ves pero parecía que no me escuchaba, y se acerco al segundo criminal, Lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio tremendo rodillazo tan fuerte que escupió sangre y cayo desmayado, luego de dejar tendidos a ambos el Aura desapareció y se me acerco.

Ash: ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me lo decía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero entonces se desmayo y lo lleve a casa, luego de eso no volvió a ocurrir situaciones como esas y se fue a Kalos.

*Fin*

Las chicas solo podían estar mas que sorprendidas por escuchar aquella historia, la primera en reaccionar

Serena: Entonces aquella ves que el tipo me iso daño fue el Aura.

Ash: No lo creo, ya que no te conocía del todo bien.

Chicas: Pero si te encontrabas cubierto de un Aura Negra.

Ash: Pero fueron efectos especiales del autor.

Chicas: Ahhhh.

Ash: Oye ya me puedo ir ya me aburrí de estar acostado.

Delia: Bien te puedes ir- Entonces salto de su cama y empezó a correr hacia la puerta- Espera- Y se puso delante de la puerta bloqueándola para que no saliera- Oigan chicas.

Chicas: Que pasa.

Delia: ¿Verdad que también se preocuparon por ver a Ash en ese estado?

Chicas: Por su puesto.

Delia: Seguramente este se escabulla y se vaya a entrenar otra ves- Al oír aquello las chicas miraron a Ash con una mirada maliciosa, a lo cual solo pudo reaccionar con una sonrisa y rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza- Asi que para que eso no pase ustedes tendrán la labor de hacer que se relaje y no piense en irse a entrenar.

Chicas: De acuerdo- Entonces tomaron al Azabache y salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la piscina para hacer lo que en verdad habían venido a hacer pero por culpa de dos personitas no habian hecho, relajarse y divertirse.

Al llegar a la piscina las chicas lanzaron a un Ash con una camisa negra con un símbolo Rojo en su pecho y unos shorts Rojos con una franja negra, En fin lo tomaron y lo lanzaron a la piscina.

Ash: Es-es-es-esperen- Fue todo lo que pudo decir pues ya era tarde ya se encontraba en el agua- Por lo menos podrían escuchar mi opinión de cómo divertirme y relajarme.

May: Si claro seguro es salir del hotel e irte a las montañas para entrenar.

Ash: Bueno eso no suena nada mal, pero no quiero estar en el hotel no puedo relajarme con todo esto alboroto- Mientras que alrededor de la piscina se encontraba la LPA mirando al joven entrenador mientras estaba en la piscina.

Dawn: Bien tienes razón, escuchamos tu opinión.

Ash: Bien pues déjenme pensar… … … … Podríamos ir a la playa de cerca asi yo podría acostarme en la arena mientras ustedes hacen lo que les plazca.

Misty: Pues no es mala idea, pero por que tienes que estar recostado en la arena mientras hacemos otras cosas.

Ash: Sabes van 6 capítulos y se supone que debo descansar pero por culpa de aquel tipo y Calem no eh tenido tiempo y no quiero moverme mucho.

Serena: Bien iremos a la playa pero te divertirás con nosotras o si no- Entonces todas sacaron unos cuchillos y se rodearon de un Aura Negra y sus ojos tenían una estrellita.

Ash: Bien, bien no prometo nada pero me divertiré con ustedes si asi lo desean.

Chicas: Bien vayamos.

Después de un rato caminando pues como había dicho Ash era una playa cercana al hotel, habían llegado a la playa, luego de instalarse.

Ash: Bien- Entonces se acostó cerca del lugar donde se encontraban y cerró sus ojos.

Dawn: Nada de eso señor tú vienes con nosotras- Lo tomo de la pierna, mientras Serena lo tomaba de una mano, Misty de la otra pierna y May de su otra mano y lo llevaron a el mar.

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, me pregunto si alguna ves Ash volvera a usar el aura, y como dije al principio lo se el nombre del capitulo esta muy largo pero no encontre otro nombre que ponerle.

Quieren que haga un episodio donde Ash este entrenando o De una Parte de su pasado? ustedes deciden, pero sera mas adelante

Sin mas que decir, Reviews Se agradecen, les Escribio Andre320 Hasta otra.


	8. Chapter 8-Un Dia En La Playa

Capitulo 8 de este mi Fic sin mas espero y les guste

* * *

Capitulo 8- Un Dia En La Playa

* * *

Despues de que llegaron a la playa y se instalaron.

Ash: Bien-Entonces se recostó en un lugar cercano y cerró sus ojos.

Dawn: Nada de eso señor- Lo tomo de una pierna, Serena lo tomo de una mano, Misty lo tomo de otra pierna y May lo tomo de la otra mano.

Ash: Esperen que creen que están haciendo yo solo quiero descansar.

May: No tu dijiste que te divertirías con nosotras y ahora lo harás.

Ash: Bien bien, pero podrían soltarme esto no el lo mas cómodo del mundo sabes- Entonces lo soltaron – Pero como se supone que entraremos al mar solo yo tengo traje de baño.

Chicas: Lo tenemos debajo, ahora venimos nos vamos a cambiar.

Ash: Ok, |Aunque hubieran hecho eso antes de levantarme tan bruscamente|

Luego de un rato las chicas volvieron con sus trajes de baño pero como a Ash le importaba un comino solo se limito a darles cumplidos, Serena traía un traje de baño de color Rosado con puntos de color blanco y no traía puesto el sombrero que la caracterizaba, el traje de baño de May era de un color Verde Esmeralda y se había sacado el pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo en su cabeza, Dawn tenia puesto un traje de baño color morado que hacia juego con su cabello que estaba suelto pues no contaba con su gorrita, mientas que Misty venia toda apenada pues traía un traje de baño escolar.

Ash: Whoaa, sus trajes le quedan magníficos chicas |A todas menos a Misty|, Bien ahora si podemos ir a divertirnos un rato, pero antes – Entonces el estomago del chico empezó a gruñir pues no había comido nada desde que salió de su habitación en la mañana- Alguien trajo comida.

Después de un pequeño almuerzo (Y por pequeño me refiero pequeño para Goku), Comenzaron a jugar unos estaban nadando en el mar, otros hacían castillos de Arena y otra enterraba a Ash en la arena.

Ash: ¡Ehhhhhh!, Oye Misty sácame de aquí, ¿Por qué me enterraste?

Misty: Quiero que me digas como me veo realmente- Esto lo decía con un Aura negrito.

Ash: ¡Ya te había dicho que te queda magnifico!

Misty: ¡Mientes!

Ash: ¡Por que debería de hacerlo!

Narrador: ¡STOP!

Andreu320: Bien antes que me digan por que las demás no hacían nada, pues es por que Misty le pidió a Ash que se encontrara con ella detrás de unas rocas. El tiempo volverá en 3…2…1… ¡GO!

Misty: ¡Nadie con un cuerpo como el mío se puede ver magnifico con este estúpido traje de baño escolar!

Ash: ¿¡Quien lo dice!?

Misty: ¡Yo que lo puedo confirmar!

Ash: Misty primero que nada podrías sacarme de aquí mis pulmones se están comprimiendo- Ya después de que el azabache saliera de su tumba de arena- En segundo yo no veo lo malo en que lleves un traje de baño escolar, mientras los este usando la persona correcta se verán bien, sin importar si tiene o no busto, todo lo que me importa ami por lo menos es lo que esta aquí- Entonces se toco el corazón- Si tienes buenos sentimientos y siempre haces lo correcto, a mis ojos esa persona será la mas bella del mundo.

Misty: ¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

Ash: Tengo 6 años viajando y eh podido aprender de otras personas que veo a mi alrededor, pero la principal razón es que mi primera novia era una belleza de cuerpo pero un día, mientras salíamos nos encontramos a un tipo que estaba lastimando a un pobre Skitty, cuando quise ir a detenerlo, ella me detuvo diciendo que no era mi asunto y que no me metiera, luego de que dijo aquello me enoje pues no me cabía en la cabeza como una persona podía ver como lastimaban a un pequeño Pokémon, después de aquella cita me di cuenta que tipo de persona era y termine con ella.

Misty: Asi que luego de aquella experiencia no te fijas en el cuerpo de las personas, sino en como son por dentro.

Ash: Exacto la actitud de cada una de ustedes puede ser distinta pero se que no son como aquella chica de hace tiempo.

Misty: Pero solo nos conoces por poco tiempo, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ash: ¿Ehhh?, pues cada ves que me sucede algo ustedes han estado ahí y aunque se que es por que están enamoradas de mi antes de que yo las conociera ustedes ya querían auxiliarme cuando me entrenaba, incluso tu antes de enfrentarte por la batalla de gimnasio.

Misty: ¿De que hablas?

Ash: No lo recuerdas, ¿Ahora quien tiene mala memoria?

Misty: Calla.

Ash: Bien como sea, antes de que me enfrentara a ti me encontraba entrenando cerca de la casa de Bill, pero como siempre me sobrepase y casi caí desmayado, en ese entonces yo estaba viajando con una chica de Ciudad Verde pues iba en camino a Ciudad Azulona, ella me auxilio pero a lo lejos te pude ver detrás de un árbol preocupada.

Misty: Ahhh ya recuerdo.

Ash: Como te encontrabas preocupada por una persona que no conocías, puedo decir que si encontraras a otra persona o Pokémon en mal estado lo ayudarías.

Luego de eso los dos volvieron con el resto del grupo y les preguntaron que estaban haciendo pero ninguno de los dos quiso responder, entonces luego de descansar un rato siguieron divirtiéndose hasta que cierto chico moreno apareció.

Brock: Hola Ash.

Ash: ¿Que pasa Brock?

Brock: Nada solo quería venir a relajarme al igual que ustedes.

Ash: Oye Brock, ¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos?

Brock: Dedos, no mentira es una pelota de voleibol.

Ash: ¡OIGAN CHICAS! ¿QUIEREN JUGAR VOLEIBOL?

Chicas: ¡CLARO!

Entonces prepararon todo para poder jugar como no tenían redes Ash le pidió a Pikachu que partiera un árbol a la mitad, y May le pidió a Beautifly que usara su disparo demora para poder hacer las redes.

Mientras que los chicos juntaban las cosas para poder jugar bien, las chicas estaban hablando.

May: Oigan que tal si hacemos esto mas interesante.

Serena: Te escuchamos.

May: Les diremos a los chicos que haremos un torneo en parejas, la que gane tendrá que pedirle a Ash una cita.

Misty: Pero somos 6 y son dos chicos.

May: La pareja que tenga dos de nosotras, jugara un uno contra uno.

Dawn: Ya lo pillo, me gusta la idea.

Serena: ¿Pero no existe la posibilidad de que el nos rechace?

May: Serena estamos hablando de Ash Ketchum el que te defendió ya 3 veces en lo que llevamos de historia, dudo mucho que nos valla a rechazar.

Ash: ¡Oigan chicas ya estamos listos!

May: Bien vamos a contarle- Ya después que se encontraban con los chicos May le conto la idea del torneo ocultando lo de la cita obviamente.

Ash: Me parece una gran idea, ¿Cómo haremos los equipos?

Serena: Pues con unos palos marcamos con números del 1 al 3 y los que saquen el mismo número serán pareja.

Ash: Bien, voy por los palillos- Luego de un rato volvió todo besuqueado y con la ropa rasgada.

Dawn: ¿Qué te paso?

Ash: El LPA.

Todos: Ahhhhh, con razón.

Ash: Bien ya esta- Sus ropas volvían a estar en buen estado y no tenia signo de besos en ningún lugar.

Serena: ¿Qué fue lo que isiste?

Ash: Magia del teclado de Andreu320, gracias.

Andreu320: Cuando quieras.

Ash: Como sea aquí están los palillos tomen uno.

Las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Ash con May.

Serena Con Brock

Y por consíguete

Misty y Dawn.

Y los partido quedaron de la siguiente manera, como solo son tres equipos seria por puntos, ganar te daba 3 puntos, empatar te daba 1 y perder no te daba puntos, bien los partidos fueron asi:

Ash y May VS Serena y Brock.

Ash y May VS Misty Y Dawn.

Serena y Brock VS Misty y Dawn.

Pero como seguían siendo solo tres partidos lo isieron por rondas, fueron 3 rondas.

Narrador: ¡STOP!

Andreu320: Se preguntaran por que no pongo los juegos de los chicos, ¿no?, pues de todas maneras les diré no los pongo pues no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlos, espero y me disculpen por eso. El tiempo volverá en 3…2…1… ¡GO!

Luego de terminar las 3 rondas los ganadores fueron Dawn y Misty lo que significaría que tendrían que jugar un uno a uno, pero no seria de voleibol pues el chico podría sospechar.

Dawn: Entonces, ¿que tipo de juego haremos?

May: Pues unas partidas de "UNO" a la mejor de 3.

Misty: No veo por que no, igual yo ganare.

May: Otra cosa mas… Ustedes decidirán a donde lo llevaran y lo que harán.

Dawn: ¿Y eso por qué?

May: Pues por que al autor le dio la gana, pero igual es mas trabajo para el.

Dawn: Ya veo, nuestro querido autor le gusta escribir no creo que sea un trabajo, es mas un hobbi

May: Si como sea.

Andreu320: Que dura eres.

May: ¿Y tu de donde saliste?

Andreu320: SOY UN NINJA- Luego de eso lanzo una bomba de humo y desapareció.

May: ¿Qué fue eso?

Serena: No tengo la más mínima idea.

Dawn: ¡SI GANE!

May: ¿Cuándo comenzaron?

Al voltear a ver a Misty y Dawn se podía ver a una Dawn como prendida en fuego por haber ganado y a Misty con una Aura depresiva en la esquina.

Dawn: Ya vengo- Fue lo que dijo y se encamino directo donde se encontraba Ash, que al parecer se estaba inscribiendo en algo- ¿Qué haces?

Ash: Ahhh, pues va a haber un torneo y quería participar.

Dawn: Oye Ash, ¿No tienes nada que hacer mañana?

Ash: ¿Mañana? ... … … No porque

Dawn: Pues quería ver si quisieras tener una cita conmigo.

Ash: ¿Una cita? ...… Si por que no podría ser divertido, ¿Quieres que lo prepare yo?

Dawn: No, gracias prefiero hacerlo yo.

Ash: Ahh ok , ¿donde te veo Y que tipo de ropa llevo?

Dawn: Veme en la puerta principal y llevo ropa común.

Ash: Ok, entonces te veo mañana tengo cosas que hacer- Entonces se fue hacia… quien sabe donde.

Mientras que Dawn celebraba felizmente pues tendría una cita con su amor deseado, en una esquina cerca de ahí.

?: Maldito Ketchum, no le pudiste haber dicho que no.

?: Tranquilo en el torneo te podrás desquitar, por ahora no hay que llamar la atención.

?: De acuerdo, pero los estaré vigilando para que no le haga nada a mi Dawn.

* * *

¿Que les parecio la escenita de Ash y Misty? ¿Como saldra la cita de Dawn? ¿Quien ganara el torneo?

Espero y hayan disfrutado el capitulo 8 de Las vacaciones de Ash.

Sin mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Les Escribio Andre320 Hasta otra.


	9. Chapter 9- La Primera Cita De Dawn

**Capitulo 9 del Fic espero les guste, visiten el foro The Reportes es muy entretenido**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9- La Primera Cita De Dawn**

* * *

Despues de el día de ayer, el día mas divertido que han tenido todos desde que habían llegado al hotel, tuvieron una competencia de voleibol para ver quien tenia la oportunidad de salir con Ash saliendo como ganadora Dawn después de una victoria que tuvo humillando a Misty en el "Uno", (La verdad es que mientras nadie miraba Dawn iso trampa), Pero bueno después de aquello Dawn corrió para ir a buscar a Ash cuando lo encontró estaba enfrente de una mesa escribiendo algo.

Dawn: ¿Qué haces?

Ash: Hola Dawn, Pues va a haber un torneo y quería inscribirme… y con esto ya esta tenga- Le entrego los papeles al encargado.

Encargado: Bien tu número será el 320, que tengas buena suerte.

Ash: ¡320! , ¿pues cuantos participantes son?

Encargado: La verdad son solo 50 pero dimos número distintos al Azar para que fuera mas vistoso.

Ash: Ufff, ya me había dado algo, |Aunque todos sabemos que hubiera ganado|.

Dawn: Oye Ash.

Ash: Ahh es verdad, que pasa Dawn.- Al parecer al Azabache se había olvidado de Dawn.

Dawn: Quería ver si no tenias nada que hacer mañana.

Ash: Pues quería entrenar pero lo puedo cambiar.

Dawn: ahh, Entonces no querrías salir a algún lado.

Ash: ¿Salir?, si por que no, ¿Quieres que lo prepare?

Dawn: No, gracias yo lo are.

Ash: Ok, ¿Qué tipo de ropa llevo?

Dawn: ¿Ropa?, pues lleva ropa de calle. |Ahora me preocupa mas que me pondré yo|.

Ash: Bien, entonces te veré afuera del hotel. ¿A que horas nos vemos?

Dawn: Pues a la hora del almuerzo estaría bien.

Después de ello cada uno se fue por su lado mientras que Dawn brincaba de alegría hacia su habitación, en el camino se encontró con las demás chicas.

Chicas: ¿Qué te dijo?

Dawn: Me dijo que si claro esta, no podría resistirse a mi gran atractivo- Lo decía con toda seguridad y en tono arrogante.

Misty: Se nota que no conoces a Ash.

Serena: Opino lo mismo.

Dawn: ¿Por qué lo dicen?

May: Pues esta mas que claro que a el no le importa el cuerpo de la chica con la que va salir sino lo que tienes por dentro.

Dawn: ¿Le importan mis tripitas?- Al decir aquello todas se golpearon en la frente.

Serena: Enserio piensas que son tus tripas lo que le importan.

Dawn: Acaso no es asi.

Misty: A el le importan lo sentimientos de la persona con la que va salir.

Dawn: ¿Mis sentimientos?

May: Si lo que tu arias por otras personas cuando estén en problemas o si lo que sientes por el es verdadero y no por lo que hace.

Dawn: No sabia que el pensara asi.

Serena: Como esperabas que una superficial como tu lo entendiera, esta mas que claro que tu piensas en el como otro chico mas del montón.

Dawn: Bien hay es donde te equivocas, yo no veo a mi Ashy como otro chico del montón el es muy distinto a los chicos del montón, si fuera otro chico del montón me hubiera aceptado rápidamente pero el me rechazo en seguida lo que me iso pensar que posiblemente estaría interesado en otra chica pero después de lo que ha pasado me queda muy claro que los sentimientos que tengo por el son verdaderos, yo no lo quiero por lo que ah hecho, no me preocupo por las cosas que ah pasado, bueno si un poco pero lo que siento por el va mucho mas lejos pues justo por que me preocupo por el es que estoy enamorada de el.

Chicas: Pues parece que el ya lo sabe.

Al momento que terminaran de decir aquello Dawn volteo para encontrarse con un Ash que se dirigía a la cafetería.

Ash: Parece que eres adecuada para estar entre las candidatas, pero te digo que enamorarme es bastante difícil.

Dawn toda temblorosa y rojiza dijo: N-n-no me im-im-importa yo daré lo mejor de mi.

Ash: Asi se habla , ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comida?

Chicas: Claro.

Ash: A veces me asusta lo que hacen.

Después de aquella escena y que terminaran de comer por fin llego el día que Dawn estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo, su primera cita con el chico de su sueños, mientras miraba por la ventana vio que el ya se encontraba esperando mirando su pokewatch, Entonces se apresuro pues no lo quería dejar esperando y que este se enojara, después de un rato ya estaba arreglada y bajo.

Ash: Hola Dawn, Te ves genial con esas ropas,-Dawn llevaba una camisa azul con un Pikachu en el centro, una falda rosa, un gorro rojo con blanco, y unas pulseras amarillas- Nos vamos.

Dawn: Claro.

Ash: Por cierto Dawn, ¿A dónde vamos? No me dijiste nada.

Dawn: Es un se-cre-to, por cierto tu también te ves bien con esas ropas.

Ash llevaba una camisa negra con una franja roja, unos jeans azules rasgados, unos tenis rojos con azul, no llevaba cachucha, llevaba el pokewatch en una mano y el la otra llevaba una pulsera azul y un collar en forma de pikachu.

Ash: Gracias, si te soy sincero agarre lo primero que vi.

Dawn: No te preocupes yo también- Mintió lleva desde que se levanto a las 6 de la mañana buscando que ponerse.

Caminaron buen rato hasta llegar al distrito comercial cerca del hotel, al parecer Dawn quería tener una cita común y corriente.

Dawn: Oye Ash mira vamos a aquel lugar- Apuntando a un restaurante que era famoso por el lugar por su helado.

Ash: Claro vamo..

Pero no término de decir nada pues Dawn ya lo había tomado de la mano e iban corriendo hacia aquel lugar, cuando entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas libres del lugar un mesero llego para pedir su orden.

Dawn: Me da este de aquí por favor- Mostrando la cartilla al mesero seleccionando un reto para parejas para comerse un helado gigante.

Mesero: Esta segura de que quiere ese, nadie a podido completarlo.

Dawn: No se preocupe estoy segura que podremos terminarlo verdad Ash- Volteando a ver al chico que se encontraba confuso ante la situación.

Ash: Si si claro nosotros lo terminaremos o me dejo de llamar Ash Ketchum. |Que esta pasando aquí?|

Mesero: Si asi lo desean, se los traeré enseguida.

Ash: Oye Dawn, ¿Que fue lo que pediste?

Dawn: Un helado gigante llamado el reto de la pareja.

Ash: E-e-el reto de la pareja, ¿Por qué pedirías algo asi?

Dawn: ¿Acaso te molesta?- Mientras ponía una cara de cachorrito.

Ash: No me molesta pero, ¿Por qué pedir eso? No es demasiado helado.

Dawn: No te preocupes, tengo confianza en que lo lograremos.

Entonces llego el mesero con un gran vaso de helado con fresas, unos pockys, galleta y sirope de chocolate, mientras iba con el gran vaso la gente miraba a la pareja que estaba apunto de comerse semejante cosa.

Ash: Bien llego la hora, fue un gusto estar delgado.

Dawn: Lo mismo digo.

Mesero: Bienvenidos al reto de parejas, para poder ganar este reto tienen que terminar este vaso, si logran terminarlo tendrán un premio.

Ash: ¿Qué clase de premio?

Mesero: Lo siento no puedo revelarlo hasta que terminen.

Ash: Bien, juro por Arceus que terminare esto.

Entonces comenzaron a comer al cabo de 10 minutos ya llevaban la mitad.

Dawn: Ya no puedo mas, estoy llena oye Ash por que no lo dejamos… - Pero paro de hablar pues veía con asombro como el joven seguía comiendo a una velocidad increíble- Vamos Ash tu puedes.

Al cabo de 20 minutos el chico ya había terminado y todos lo miraban con asombro pues no había engordado lo mas mínimo, soltó la chuchara y dijo

Ash: Quiero mi premio.

Mesero: Es-es-espero por favor i-ir-ire por el encargado.

Entonces el mesero se fue mientras que los demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar miraban asombrados al chico que había terminado el gran vaso de helado.

Ash: Ahhh, Estaba delicioso.

Dawn: ¿Cómo es posible que después de comer tanto no hayas engordado ni un poco?

Ash: Magia, magia pokémon… no mentira la verdad ni yo tengo la más mínima idea, supongo que es el poder del protagonista.

?: ¿¡QUE ALGUIEN TERMINO EL RETO DE LA PAREJA!?- Se escuchaba a lo lejos más precisamente en la oficina del encargado.

Después de escuchar aquel grito todos los presentes miraban la puerta del encargado mientras se abría y se dirigía a la mesa de Dawn y Ash.

Encargado: Me imagino que ustedes son la joven pareja que termino el reto de la pareja.

Dawn y Ash: Si, somos nosotros.

Encargado: Bien su premio es este- Y se lo entrego al joven con la mano temblorosa.

Ash: Ahhh, Esto yo pensé que seria otra cosa- Estiro su brazo al otro lado de la mesa – Ten Dawn ami no me interesa.

Dawn: Haber que es… … … ¿¡UN VIAJE A LAS ISLAS NARANJAS TODO PAGADO!?

Ash: Yo ya estuve en ese lugar.

Dawn: ¿Por qué dan un premio tan grande solo por terminar un helado?

Encargado: Pues la verdad es que este es un reto imposible ya que las grandes cantidades de helado causan dolores de cabeza y la mayoría por no decir todos paraban cuando llegaban a la mitad.

Ash: No veo el por que hacer eso.

Encargado: Es un truco de publicidad que aprendí en la escuela de administración de empresas.

Ash: Ok, sin mas nos retiramos gracias por la comida.

Al salir de aquel lugar se encontraban rodeados de pandilleros que escucharon que una pareja había ganado el premio.

Pandillero1: Asi que ustedes son la pareja que gano el premio.

Ash: ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto ami? Se supone que estoy de vacaciones.

Dawn: No me preguntes ami diles a ellos.

Pandillero2: Oigan no nos ignores, no ven que venimos a quitarles el premio.

Ash: Se supone que ustedes 5 vienen a quitarme un premio que gane, vamos esto no es una pelea justa.

Pandillero3: Si o esperabas que solo uno de nosotros les quitara el premio siendo que puedes golpear a uno y salir corriendo, claro que es una injusticia.

Ash: No yo decía que no es una pelea justa para ustedes, por que no llaman a otros 5 para que sea justo.

Dawn: Vamos Ash no estes presumiendo que ya quiero seguir, quiero ir a la feria.

Ash: ¿Despues de esto quieres ir a la feria?- Entonces miro su pokewatch- Bueno aun es temprano supongo que iremos mas tarde.

Pandillero4: No les habíamos dicho que no nos ignoraran.

Ash: Si si lo que digas nos tenemos que ir.- Entonces Ash tomo a Dawn y comenzaron a caminar pero uno de los pandilleros se puso en su camino- Vamos quítate del medio.

Pandillero5: Tú crees que los dejaremos escapar con el premio, Idiota.

Dawn: Uhhh, no debiste decir lo último.

Ash: ¿Me llamaste idiota?, si asi fue dime idiota una ves mas.

Pandillero5: ¡IDIOTA!

Al momento de terminar de decir la frase ya había recibido un golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente.

Ash: Ahhh, yo me quería por la buenas pero tendremos que hacerlo por las malas, ¡Dawn entra al local!

Dawn: Claro.

Pandillero1: ¡Te crees que te dejaremos escapar después de lo que isiste!- Saco una navaja y se propuso a ir por Dawn, pero Ash se puso entremedio tomando la cuchilla con su mano que empezó a gotear luego de eso doblo la navaja como si fuera un papel.

Ash: Se puede saber a donde ibas, tu oponente soy yo- Entonces los pandilleros comenzaron a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra pero ninguno acertaba, al cabo de un rato ya había dejado a los 4 pandilleros restantes en K.O- Ohhh, yo pensaba que duraría mas.

Dawn: Eso fue grandioso, ¿Donde aprendiste a pelear asi?

Ash: Donde mas en mis viajes- Voleto a ver su pokewatch- Oye mira la hora, ¿Aun quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

Dawn: Si, ¿Pero y si llamamos a las otras?

Ash: Si gustas- Entonces tomo su celular y llamo a las chicas- Bien nos veremos en el parque en 30 minutos.

* * *

 ** _Y que tal les gusto? ahora la famosisima seccion de relleno, me sorprende que aqui tambien haya relleno, como sea les aviso que talves el lunes no suba capitulo pues tendre que ir a la escuela como todos los dias pero tengo unas tareas que hacer asi que espero y lo comprendan._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Les escribio su loquillo amigo y escritos novicio Andreu320, Hasta otra._**


	10. Chapter 10-El Momento De Todas

**Quien diria que simepre encontre un poco de tiempo para terminarla, antes de que comienze el capitulo quiero decir que me siento muy agradecido con todos pues en lo que llevo sorpresivamente no eh recibido ningun comentario Negativo y pues no se si no tengo comentarios negativos por que lo estoy haciendo bien y les guste la historia o por que se los guardan, pero igual soy feliz por poder escrbir esta historia.**

 **sin mas los dejo con el Capitulo 10 del Fic Las Vacaciones De Ash y si el nombre de este tambien esta un poco raro**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10- El Momento De Todas**

* * *

Después de que Dawn y Ash entraran y tomaran el reto de la pareja que consistía en devorar un gran vaso de helado, lo cual el azabache logro pero el premio no le importaba (Aunque era un viaje todo pagado al archipiélago naranja para 2 personas), cuando salían el establecimiento unos pandilleros trataron de quitarle el premio a la joven "Pareja", pero como viene siendo habitual en esta historia Ash les dio en toda la geta y los noqueo.

Ash: Oye mira la hora, ¿Aun quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

Dawn: Si, pero ¿Y si llamamos a las otras?

Ash: Si gustas-Entonces tomo su celular y marco los números- Bien nos vemos en el parque en 30 minutos, adiós.

Dawn: ¿Qué dijeron?

Ash: Que nos viéramos a las entradas del parque en 30 minutos, ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos?

Dawn: ehhh, Pues me gustaría descansar un poco.

Ash: Vamos a aquella banca…

Dawn: No, no quiero descansar en una banca quiero descansar en un lugar tranquilo.

Ash: ¿Lugar tranquilo? … … … Ahhhh ya se ven conmigo.

Entonces la tomo del brazo y poco a poco se fueron retirando de aquel distrito para dar paso a un ambiente completamente distinto se encontraban cubiertos por arboles y a un costado de donde estaban estaba un hermoso lago con agua cristalina, Dawn aun no salía de su asombro por estar en aquel lugar, cuando volteo a ver a Ash este se encontraba ya recostado con una mariposa en la nariz (Si al estilo de Sonic, Algún problema, ¿No? Eso pensé podemos continuar)

Dawn: ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Ash: Cerca de este lugar es donde me encontraba entrenando aquel día.

Dawn: Parece que encuentras lugares hermosos mientras entrenas.

Ash: Me sirve para descansar, aunque muy pocas veces lo hago.

Y asi pasaron 25 minutos y tenían que irse a reunir con los demás, Ash miro su pokewatch y miro que faltaban 5 minutos para el encuentro.

Ash: Ahhhh, se nos iso tarde vamos Dawn- Estirando su mano hacia Dawn.

Dawn: Ehhh- La saco de su sueño- ¿Ya es la hora?

Ash: Si, anda vamos no queremos dejar esperando a las demás.

Y asi después de que Ash la defendiera de unos pandilleros…

Narrador: ¡STOP!

Andreu320: Si se preguntan que paso y por que no se preocupo por que la mano le goteaba, fue por un error y omití la escena donde lo llevan a una enfermería cerca de ahí solo aclaraba… El tiempo volverá en 3…2…1… ¡GO!

Y que la llevara a un lugar hermoso con el lago, se termino el tiempo a solas con Ash, ¿Por que lo iso aun es un misterio?, luego de un tiempo habían llegado con las demás que se encontraban un poco molestas hasta que Ash les sonrió y se calmaron (LOL).

May: Oye Dawn- Le dijo separándola del grupo Misty y Serena isieron lo mismo, mientras que Ash estaba sentado en una banca esperando a que terminaran de hablar- ¿Por qué nos llamaron?

Serena: Si, se supone que esta es tu oportunidad de estar con el a solas.

Misty: No puedes dejar escapar una oportunidad asi como asi.

Dawn: Si lose lose pero, cuando estoy con el mi corazón late muy fuerte y me siento incomoda y muchas veces no se que decir.

Serena: Es lo normal estas enamorada de el.

Dawn: ¿Enamorada?

May: ¿No es por eso que te le pegas tanto?

Dawn: Pues si les soy sinceras, al principio lo tome como un reto pues el había sido el primero en rechazarme.

Serena: ¿Cómo puedes querer tomar a Ash como un reto? Sabes que es imposible.

Dawn: Bueno no se como explicarlo, pero justo ahora si estoy a solas con el siento que mi corazón estallara con lo rápido que late.

Mientras estas hablaban unas chicas se habían acercado a Ash y estaban hablando con el pero como eran personas nuevas estaba con su semblante seria.

May: Oigan miren, ¿Qué creen que haga Ash?

Misty: Lo más probable es que les diga que lo dejen solo.

Serena y Dawn que hasta el momento habían descubierto lo que en verdad sentía por el chico se encontraban muertas de celos pero en el fondo sabían que es difícil acercase con Ash, y con Ash.

Ash: Lo siento mucho pero yo vengo con ellas- Apuntando hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Chica1: Vamos no seas asi, nosotras somos mas hermosas que ellas te divertirás mas.

Ash: Lo dudo mucho.

Chica2: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ash: Déjame responder tu pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿Por qué debería ir con ustedes si ya les dije que no me interesaba?

Chica1: Pues porque…

Entonces llegan las demás para "Salvarlas" de aquel martirio.

May: Mejor ríndanse es imposible que valla con ustedes.

Chica2: ¿Pero por qué no quiere venir con nosotras si somos mas lindas?

Ash: Justo en lo que acabas de decir esta tu respuesta.

Chica2: ¿ehhh?

Serena: Ciertamente son más bellas pero a este de aquí- señalando a Ash- Le importa un comino eso.

Chica2: ¿Y por que es eso?

Serena: Eso solo te lo puede contestar el.

Pero cuando voltearon el chico ya se estaba yendo a una atracción acto seguido que imitaron las demás "Acompañantes".

Ash: Que me ven todas que me quieren invitar a salir- Volteando a ver a las demás las cuales voltearon a otro lado con la cara roja- Bien como sea, ¿A dónde quieren subir?

May: Yo quiero subir a la montaña rusa.

Ash: Con que la montaña rusa, mira ahí esta la fila vamos.

Después de un rato de esperar finalmente llegaron y llego el momento más importante para las chicas pues se decidiría quien se sentaría con Ash, (Bueno la verdad lo estaban haciendo mientras estaban el la fila) las parejas fueron las siguientes:

Ash y May, Serena y Dawn y Misty con un extraño (XD)

Mientras subían.

Ash: Puf, esto no da miedo de que se jacta tanto la gente.

Mientras Ash decía esto May ya estaba temblando y esperando a que se terminara.

Dawn: Oye Serena. ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Ash?

Serena: Pues fue…

Pero no termino de decir nada pues ya se encontraban bajando la primera colina y ya habían dado una vuelta.

Serena, Ash y Dawn: ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mientras May y Misty: ¡BAJENME DE AQUI!

Después de tres vuelas más dos subidas y bajadas en las colinas por fin había terminado aquel infierno para May y Misty

May: No vuelvo a pedir subir ahí.

Ash: Vamos fue divertido y lo sabes.

Misty: No, no lo fue, fue aterrador.

Ash: Si tú lo dices, ¿A cual vamos ahora?

Dawn: Yo quería ir al carrusel de Ponyta.

Ash: Bueno a que estamos esperando.

Y asi se dirigieron al carrusel pero esta ves Ash no subió.

Ash: Y si vamos a comer ya me entro hambre.

Dawn: ¡Despues de comer aquel helado! ¿¡Aun tienes hambre!?

Ash: Como decirlo, soy de un metabolismo rápido, asi que si tengo hambre.

Serena: Pues no queda de otra vamos por comida.

Ash: ¡Comida! (La verdad es que puse que Ash tenia hambre por que mientras escribo esto me estoy muriendo de hambre, alguien deme comida T_T)

Luego de encontrar un puesto de comida Ash pidió una hamburguesa con papas y un refresco, mientras las chicas pidieron un sándwich menos May que también pidió una hamburguesa.

Serena: ¿Cómo es que puede comer tanto y no engordar ni un poco?

Misty: Me da un poco de envidia.

Dawn: Bueno seguro y después hace mucho ejercicio… Oye May ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar?

May: Digamos que al igual que Ash soy de un metabolismo rápido.

Serena,Misty,Dawn:¿ ¡Queeeeeee!?

May: Si enserio.

Mientras ella platicaban Ash tenia otras cosas en la cabeza.

Ash: | ¿Me pregunto si aquella voz de mi sueño era real o solo eran imaginaciones mias? Aunque quiero encontrar a mi padre para resolver algunas dudas no quiero preocupar a mi madre, pero después de esto tengo que desaparecer por el bien de ellas|

Serena que vio el rostro de Ash que era de preocupación.

Serena: ¿Pasa algo?

Ash: ¿¡Ehh!?, No, no pasa nada- Mientras sonreía forzadamente- Bien ya todas terminaron ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

May: ¿No seria mejor esperar un rato antes de volver a subir a alguna atracción?

Ash: Bueno tienes razón- Mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Dawn: ¿A dónde vas?

Ash: A caminar por ahí.

Misty: ¿Te acompañamos?

Ash: No, no será necesario- Mientras volteaba a ver a lo lejos.

Y asi poco a poco el azabache se retiraba mientras unas chicas se le acercaban pero este estaba en su mundo y las ignoraba por completo.

May: ¿Qué le pasara?

Serena: Tal ves recordó aquella pesadilla.

May: Pero si la recordó y tenia cara de preocupación eso significa… … … ¿Qué cosa?

Entonces todas cayeron al estilo anime dejando las piernas hacia arriba.

Dawn: Pues nosotras no sabemos.

Misty: pues, podemos seguirlo.

Serena: No creo que sea buena idea.

May: ¿Por que lo dices?

Serena: Pues estamos hablando de la persona que reconoció una pequeña diferencia entre un Manectric, y que pudo verme cuando Calem trataba de "Cautivarme", asi que si lo seguimos puede que nos descubra.

May: Hay vamos no creo que nos diga nada.

Dawn: May tiene razón.

Misty: Además mientras no nos descubra no pasara nada.

Serena: Bueno vamos pero luego no digan que no les advertí.

Y después de esa charla, todas se pararon para ir a buscar al azabache pero ya era tarde pues lo habían perdido de vista por lo que decidieron separarse para encontrarlo mas rápido, pero buscaron por todo el parque y no había señales de Ash.

Serena: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

May: ¿No se habrá ido para entrenar?

Dawn: No si hace eso su mamá nos va quitar el pelo.

Misty: Tiene que estar cerca, vamos fuera del parque.

Salieron del parque para ver si lo encontraban en algún lugar entrenando pero no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de donde buscar, hasta que Dawn recordó algo.

Dawn: Ya se donde puede estar- Y salió corriendo en dirección del lago al que lo había llevado hace un rato.

Después de un rato de correr seguida por las demás chicas el no estaba en el lugar de entrenamiento, pero no perdieron la oportunidad de ver el lago y entonces ahí estaba Ash recostado contra un árbol dormido.

Serena: Parece que estaba cansado.

Dawn: Bueno después de todo lo que ah pasado creo que seria algo natural.

May: Además parece que no ah estado durmiendo bien.

Pero lo que era una cara de felicidad para las chicas mientras lo veían dormir se convirtió en preocupación pues la cara que el chico tenia antes que también era una feliz se convirtió en una cara enojada y llena de furia.

Serena: ¿Que estará soñando?

May: No seria mejor despertarlo.

Dawn: Bueno si va descansar seria mejor que fuera en su habitación.

Misty: ¡OYE ASH DESPIERTA!

Todas se taparon los oídos y regañaron a Misty pues no tenia por que gritar, pero el chico aun se encontraba dormido.

May: Bueno que tiene el sueño pesado, ¿Alguna forma de despertarlo?

Dawn: Podemos moverlo.

Entonces lo movieron pero este seguía sin dar señas de que despertaría.

Misty: ¿Y si lo lanzamos al lago? no parece ser profundo.

Serena: ¿Y no se enojaría con nosotras?

Misty: No el comprenderá.

Entonces las cuatro lo tomaron de una extremidad y lo balancearon un poco y luego lo soltaron en dirección al lago, después de unos segundos el azabache salió del agua.

Ash: ¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando? Que hubieran hecho si no despertaba.

Serena: Ven les dije que se enojaría.

Misty: Vamos Ash no es para tanto.

Ash: Bien como sea yo me retiro- Cuando termino de decir aquello aun seguía con su cara de preocupación- |Por que tuvieron que venir|

Luego de ello se escucho como explotaba un lugar cerca de ahí.

Ash: ¡Justo por esto no quería que me siguieran!

Chicas: ¡Y NOSOTRAS COMO LO IBAMOS A SABER!

Ash: ¡TENEMOS TIEMPO DE CONOCERNOS Y SABEN QUE LOS PROBLEMAS SURGEN A MI ALREDEDOR!

* * *

 **Bueno con esto concluye en Capitulo 10 espero y les haya gustado, Que abra sido lo que paso en aquel sitio? Pues en el Capitulo 11 lo sabran.**

 **Quiero decir que despues del 7 de Diciembre Probablemente saldre de vacaciones asi que tendre mucho tiempo libre y eso significa mas tiempo para ver anime... digo para Escribir Yessss.**

 **Sin mas que decir, Review se agradecen, Les escribio Andreu320 , Hasta otra (Lo que me hace gracia es que desde que comence el mensaje de les escribio andreu320 ha cambiado por cada capitulo y nunca es el mismo)**


	11. Chapter 11- Emergencia 320

**_Hola me extra_ _ñaron ¿no? ya sabia pues como sea les tengo una mala y una buena... la mala el capitulo de hoy esta mas corto que de costumbre, la buena tenemos batalla para buen rato osea uno capitulos de batalla, ademas les tengo una sorpresa que alo mejor despues de leer este cap muchos sepan de que se trata. sin mas que decir exepto que me disculpen por lo corto del cap. los dejo con el cap nos vemos alla abajo._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11- Emergencia 320**_

* * *

Luego del pequeño atentado en el rio de que Ash no quería despertar y lo lanzaran al lago.

Ash: ¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando? ¿Qué hubieran hecho so no despertaba?

Serena: Ven les dije que se enojaría.

Misty: Vamos Ash no es para tanto.

Ash: Bien como sea yo me retiro-Mientras se retiraba miro a las chicas un momento y volvió su cara de preocupación-/¿Por qué tenían que venir?/

Luego de eso se escucho una explosión cerca de ese lugar.

Ash: ¡POR ESTO NO QUERIA QUE ME SIGUIERAN!

Chicas: ¡Y NOSOTRAS COMO LO IBAMOS A SABER!

Ash: ¡TIENEN TIEMPO DE CONOCERME Y SABEN QUE LOS PROBLEMAS SURGEN ALREDEDOR DE MI!

Entonces Ash dejo solas a las chicas y salió corriendo hacia el sonido de la explosión sin antes decir.

Ash: ¡Quiero que regresen al hotel de inmediato!-Esto lo decía con su cara seria.

Dawn: Pero nosotras podríamos ser de ayuda.

Misty: Si, no olvides que nosotras también somos entrenadoras.

May: Aunque no estemos a tu nivel podremos ser de ayuda.

Serena: Chicas yo creo que lo mejor seria dejar a Ash solo en esto.

Chicas-Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Serena: ¿Que no han visto la cara de Ash?

Entonces lo voltearon a ver y mas que una cara seria o de enojo era mas una de preocupación.

Dawn: Parece que esta preocupado por algo.

Ash: ¿!Qué hacen aquí todavía les dije que se fueran ahora!?

Misty: Yo me pienso quedar a ayudarte si algo te preocupa no debes valerte por ti mismo.

May: Misty tiene razón, no podemos dejarte solo ante esta situación.

Dawn: Claro que no tenemos tu nivel de batalla pero podríamos ser útiles.

Ash: Serena tu que dices.

Serena: Yo creo que deberías hacerlo solo.

Ash: Me alegra que pienses asi-Entonces el chico se acerco con las demás-Lo siento por esto pero es por su bien.

Chicas: ¿¡Ehh!?

Entonces Ash las golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlas, a el no le gusto hacer aquella cosa pues era algo que no encontraba correcto pero sabia que si quedaban podrían morir.

Ash: Serena… necesito que las lleves al hotel mas precisamente a mi habitación y dile a mi madre que es una emergencia 320.

Serena: Pero como las voy a llevar a todas yo sola no puedo.

Ash: No te preocupes por ello- Y de su cinturón de 6 Poke Ball salió una séptima de un compartimiento secreto-Con este las podrás llevar sin ningún problema- Lanzo la Poke Ball al aire y de esta salió el Manectric de aquel reto-Manectric ayuda a Serena- El Pokémon asintió.

Serena: Pensaba que era uno de tus 6 Pokémon.

Ash: Lo era pero lo cambie por uno que me sirviera mas, además solo puedo usar el séptimo Pokémon para emergencias… ¡Ahora largo de aquí!

Entonces Serena subió a las chicas como pudo a Manectric y este empezó a correr con mas velocidad de la que había corrido en el reto, entonces Serena comprendió a lo que se refería con su máximo potencial… mientras con Ash.

Ash: ¡Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías!

?: Por favor Ash me estas subestimando yo siempre estuve cerca de ti, solo que eres tan tonto como para no verme.

Ash: ¡Ohhh! ¡Enserio Alex! Pues parece que tendré que entrenar un poco mas.

Entonces lanzo un silbido al aire al mismo tiempo que sus otras 5 Poke Ball (Así es señores y señoritas el Pikachu de Ash estaba en una Poke Ball) al momento del silbido llego Lucario pero esta vez con un collar con una piedra azul y de las demás Poke Ball salieron Pikachu, Charizard con un collar con una piedra roja, Sceptile con su collar, Un Luxray, y un Greninja.

Alex: Parece que has encontrado las piedras que necesitabas además agregaste un Lucario a tu equipo pero, ¿por que no estaba en su Poke Ball?

Ash: Lo mande a buscar su piedra, y tal parece que su misión fue todo un éxito.

Alex: Bien pues comencemos con esto…

Narrador: ¡STOP!

Andreu320: Antes que nada parece que me salte una parte y es la descripción de Alex.

Alex: Un chico de la edad de Ash con cabellos blancos que en este momento tiene puesta una camiseta roja con una X en su pecho negra una gorra negra con una pokeball en el centro y unos pantalones como los de Ash.

Andreu320: Si no soy bueno describiendo cosas pero es mi estilo asi que… El tiempo volverá en 3…2…1… ¡GO!

Entonces el chico lanzo sus 6 Poke Ball de las cuales salieron un Samurott, un Excadrill, un Gyarados con un collar con una piedra azul con blanco (Ahora todos yo lo veo dorado con negro), un Ursaring, un Magmortar, y un Darkrai.

Mientras esta Batalla épica entre dos entrenadores exageradamente fuertes estaba a punto de comenzar Serena ya había llegado con Delia.

Serena: ¡Señora Delia Por favor abra!

Entonces Delia abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Manectric y con Misty, Dawn y May desmalladas encima de este.

Delia: ¿¡Que paso!?

Serena: Estábamos con Ash en el parque de diversiones entonces este se retiro para descansar pero en realidad salió del parque y se fue a un bosque con una laguna y cuando llegamos hubo una explosión y luego Ash desmayo a las chicas para que las trajera con usted y le dijera que es una emergencia 320.

Delia al escuchar emergencia 320 sabia que Ash estaba en grande peligro y que había desmayado a las chicas para que no les pasara nada malo.

Delia: Bien Serena lo que vas a hacer es lo siguiente… Vas a entrar a mi cuarto con las chicas y no saldrán de ahí por ningún motivo, yo tengo que hacer una llamada asi que pasa ya no abras a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?

Serena no podía estar en otro estado mas que sorprendida por lo que pasaba ¿A quien iba a llamar es que no tiene pensado ayudar a Ash?

Mientras con Ash.

Ash: Parece que será una batalla de 6 contra 6 |Rayos no se que are nunca lo eh derrotado yo solo, espero y Serena ya le haya dicho a mi madre|

Alex: Por favor querido Ash sabemos que no estas a mi nivel.

Ash: Lamento decirte que mi trabajo no es derrotarte, pero si tengo la oportunidad no durare en hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **¿Bien alguien lo descubrio? ¿A quien fue a llamar delia? ¿Quien es Alex? estas y mas respuestas seran contestadas en otros capitulos.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, reviews se agradecen, se despide su amigo y compañero de aventuras (Alguien quiere ser mi compañero de aventuras? T_T) les escribio Andreu320 hasta la noche que subiere otro capitulo cuando cominza la batalla o eso espero.**_


	12. Chapter 12- Batallas Dimensionales I

_**Hola hola mis queridos lectores hoy vengo con mi doceavo capitulo de Las vacaciones de Ash.**_

 _ **voz: Oye andreu.**_

 _ **que pasa.**_

 _ **voz: Dijiste que subirias un capiulo doble pero no lo isiste.**_

 _ **ahh eso pues lo que paso fue que hubo una convencion en mi ciudad y fue Rene Garcia, pues no tuve de otra mas que ir a ver al principe saiyayin.**_

 _ **no los deleito con mis babosadas y los dejo con el capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 12- Batallas Dimensionales I**_

* * *

Luego de que Serena llegara con Delia y le dio el mensaje de la emergencia 320, Delia le dijo a Serena que se encerrara en su habitación y no saliera por ningún motivo mientras que Delia se dirigía a hacer una llamada, mientras con Delia que se encontraba fuera del hotel con un celular un poco extraño en su mano mientras hablaba.

Delia: Hola, Profesor Oak.

Prof. Oak: ¡Ohh!, Delia como van las vacaciones por allá.

Delia: Hasta ahora iban bien pero tenemos problemas, Ash declaro una emergencia 320.

Prof. Oak: Ya veo, ¿Quieres que los llame?

Delia: Por el momento solo comunique a uno con Ash para saber que sucede.

Prof. Oak: De acuerdo pero me tomara un tiempo, asi que tendrán que esperar.

Mientras con Ash la batalla ya había dado comienzo y ninguno de los dos pareciera que fuera a ceder mientras que el Charizard luchaba contra Ursaring que lanzaba Lanzallamas mientras se acercaba para dar Tajos Umbrios y Charizard igual lanzaba Lanzallamas y a la ves se acercaba para darle con su Garra Dragón, mientras con Greninja y Samurott, Tanto Greninja como Samurott se lanzaban Hidropulso pero solo que al mismo tiempo Greninja lanzaba Shurikens de Agua contra el Pokémon espadachín que se cubría con sus caparaconchas, con Sceptile y Excadrill, mientras Excadrill se hundía en la tierra para salir de la nada y golpear a un Sceptile que se encontraba desorientado pues antes le habían lanzado arena en los ojos hasta que logro quitarse la arena y golpeo a Excadrill con una Hoja Afilada que paro a Excadrill en seco, Pikachu y Magmortar luchaban mientras la rata amarilla se acercaba con Ataque Rápido para luego darle de lleno con Cola de Volteos (Si se preguntan que carejo es Cola de Volteos, la verdad no se si Ash ya la uso pero es Cola de Hierro pero a la ves con una Bola de Volteo cargada), mientras que Magmortar alejaba a Pikachu con sus Lanzallamas y los pocos ataques de lucha que conocía, hasta que Pikachu encontró un momento donde se confió y perdió la concentración fue entonces cuando logro darle con la Cola de Volteos pero Magmortar lo había cubierto con Protección, mientras los ataques volaban de aquí para allá Lucario y Gyarados parecen que no daban la mas mínima ventaja al oponente aunque Lucario tiene mas velocidad y atacaba con Aura Esfera Gyarados lo cubría con Cola de Agua, Lucario encontró el momento exacto para dar su Golpe Incremento (Antes que nada no estoy seguro si Golpe Incremento es Golpe Certero si alguien lo sabe que me diga) y a la ves lo golpeaba con Huesomerang y Gyarados no hacia nada mas que recibir los golpes del oponente lo que a Lucario le parecía extraño hasta que en un momento Gyarados alejo un poco a Lucario pero aun se encontraba a su alcance se acerco a Lucario y lo golpeo con Contador que venia con mucha fuerza hacia Lucario pero este iso el movimiento de la matrix y lo golpeo con Patada Salto en el Abdomen cayo en el agua Pero esto no había acabado Gyarados salió del agua preparado para volver a luchar, Mientras la batalla mas difícil daba comienzo Darkrai y Luxray, mientras Darkrai trataba de dormir a Luxray para usar su movimiento mas fuerte Come Sueños Luxray evitaba Hipnosis mientras se acercaba para darle un Colmillo Trueno pero le era imposible pues no dejaba de atacar con su Hipnosis, pero en un momento de confusión por los ataque de Lucario y Gyarados, Luxray bajo la guardia y Darkrai no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le dio con Hipnosis, mientras que fuera del todo Darkrai pensaba que tenia todo ganado vio que su ataque no surgía efecto pero como era posible si estaba dormido, pues tal parece que no solo entrenaban física sino mentalmente también Darkrai trataba y trataba de darle pesadillas a Luxray pero este sonrió pues se encontraba cerca y estaba con la guardia baja pensando que este estaba dormido, entonces de su boca salieron truenos, Darkrai quiso retroceder pero fue muy tarde pues ya Luxray lo había mordido con su Colmillo Trueno y Darkrai sufrió de parálisis lo cual Luxray aprovecho y no fue en vano pues se notaba como Darkrai estaba muy cansado pero Luxray no se quedaba atrás parece que aguantar el Come Sueños no fue tan sencillo como parecía.

Mientras con Ash y Alex estos se tiraban golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra pero ninguno acertaba hasta que en un momento de confusión por el ataque de Sceptile a lo lejos lo cual había dejado a Excadrill lastimado pero aun no estaba derrotado, Ash aprovecho el momento de confusión para darle tremendo golpe en la cara a Alex lo cual lo alejo un poco.

Alex: Parece que has mejorado después de nuestra ultima batalla pero sabes ni yo ni mis Pokémon hemos mostrado nuestro máximo poder.

Ash: Por favor eso lo supe desde un principio si estuvieras a tu máximo pues estaríamos a la par pero mis Pokémon tienen la ventaja sobre los tuyos y yo sobre ti asi que es mas que obvio que no usas tu máximo.

Alex: Sabes el motivo por el que no lo usamos.

Ash: La verdad me gustaría saberlo.

Entonces detrás de los arbustos salieron 7 personas más que se encontraban mirando la batalla y se pusieron al lado de Alex

Alex: Pues en justo por esto si no puedes contra uno menos podrás contra 8 de nosotros.

Entonces en ese momento el celular de Ash empezó a sonar y contesto.

Ash: Hola, ¿quien habla?

?: Hola, Ash el Profesor Oak me dijo que declaraste una emergencia 320, exactamente cuantos son.

Ash: Pues hace un momento era solo 1 pero de pronto salieron otros 7 y ahora son 8 si me pudieran ayudar seria perfecto.

?: No lo dudes, pero estamos un poco lejos ya sabes, asi que trata de entretenerlos mientras llegamos.

Ash: Pero como quieres…

Entonces la llamada termino y los ataques de los demás miembros no se isieron esperar y fueron tras Ash, mientras Ash saltaba, agachaba y corría por aquel lugar Greninja, Pikachu y Luxray cayeron derrotados enfrente de el.

Ash: Maldita sea, chicos es hora Mega-Evolución- Entonces de su bolsillo saco un collar con 3 piedras Mega-Evolutivas y las tres reaccionaron con los collares de Charizard, Sceptile y Lucario, estos se vieron envueltos en una luz, cuando la luz se disipo apareció Mega-Charizard X, Mega-Sceptile y Mega-Lucario- Parece que las estrenaremos.

Alex: Con que Mega-Evolución bien yo solo tengo uno asi que Gyarados Mega-Evolución- Entonces la piedra de Alex y el collar de Gyarados reaccionaros y Gyarados se vio envuelto en una luz que al disiparse se dejo ver Mega-Gyarados.

Ash: Bien momento de entretenerlos mas.

Mientras con Delia.

Delia: Bien ya llegue como esta todo.

Serena: Pues las chicas ya despertaron.

Misty: Pero sigo sin entender por que Ash iso eso.

Delia: Mi hijo no hace las cosas sin pensar y siempre evalúa la situación.

May: Si eso lo sabemos bien.

Dawn: Pero que es eso de emergencia 320.

Serena: ¿Usted no sabe nada señora Delia?

Delia: Mientras Ash hacia sus viajes se enfrento con cantidad de organizaciones malvadas que usaban a los Pokémon para sus fines malévolos, estos equipos fueron el Team Rocket en Kanto, el New Team Rocket en Johto, el Team Aqua y el Team Magma en Hoenn, el Team Galaxia en Sinnoh, el Team Plasma en Unova y el Team Flare en Kalos, si bien me imagino que todas ustedes conocen estas organizaciones pues fue Ash quien las desmátelo a todas y cada uno de ellas.

Chicas: ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

Serena: Esta diciendo que Ash a derrotado 7 organizaciones a lo largo de su viaje.

Delia: Si, pero hubo un momento que no se si les conto el, donde viajo a otra dimensión para buscar algo preciado para el, en esa dimensión se encontró con varios entrenadores además estos estaban teniendo problemas con una organización llamada el Team Prod. (Prod. Lo puse como abreviación del Team Prodigy), esta organización es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier organización de la cual se haya enfrentado Ash desde que volvió de aquella dimensión a entrenado viajando una y otra ves a las 6 regiones conocidas ahora investigando al mismo tiempo, pero parece que el Team Prod. encontró la manera de pasar de una dimensión a otra sin ningún problema pero Ash junto con el profesor Oak, Elm , Birch, Rowan, Juniper y el Ciprés encontraron la manera de pasar de dimensión a dimensión.

May: Como Ash trabajo con mi padre.

Delia: Exacto entonces como Ash es uno de los entrenadores mas fuertes de esta dimensión y probablemente uno de los mas fuertes de los de la otra dimensión, en aquella dimensión los entrenadores con una Pokédex son llamados Pokédex Holders y son los entrenadores mas fuertes, y Ash fue nombrado uno de ellos mientras se encontraba por en aquella dimensión.

* * *

 ** _Haber creo que en este resolvi un par de dudas no muy importantes y quien diria que Ash seria un Pokedex Holder quien lo esperaba nadie verdad im tremendo._**

 ** _dudas o comentarios no dudes en ponerlos ya saben._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, reviews se agradecen, se despide su Otaku amigo amante de pokemon y de rene garcia Andreu320, Hasta otra._**


	13. Chapter 13- Batallas Dimenionales II

_**Un Episiodio salvaje de Las Vacaciones de Ash aparecio**_

 _ **Lamenteo haberme tardado tanto en subir en capitulo 13, pero hay una muy buena excusa... digo explicacion.**_

 ** _La primera en una semana ya estoy libre de la escuela y estamos en examenes mas o menos yo no tengo que hacer 3 examenes sali con 10 en esas materias pero en las que tengo examen es dificil pues es geometria analitica, biologia y Base de datos, y estuve estudiando y hoy, mañana y pasado tengo examen asi que deseenme suerte._**

 ** _Bueno me dejo de explicaciones y los dejo con el 13 espero y lo disfruten. Un saludo para cutesaralisa, para AndrickDa2 por sus reviews cuando comence el fic y uno muy grande para jorgelatina148 y por su consejo de subir gameplays a mi canal. por cierto visiten mi canal de youtube me encuentras como andreu320._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13-Batallas Dimensionales II_**

* * *

Mientras Delia les explicaba la situación a las chicas Ash estaba en graves problemas estaba el solo contra 8 miembros del Team Prodigy y solo contaba con 3 Pokémon pero estos se encontraba en Mega-Evolución pero aun asi se encontraba en una muy considerable desventaja pues eran 3 Pokémon contra 48 Pokémon y 2 que 3 se encontraban en Mega-Evolución.

Ash: Bien chicos hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo mientras llegan los refuerzos… ey mira me salió un verso sin esfuerzo… Bien ahora si ah ponerse serios Charizard, Sceptile, Lucario cuento con ustedes al ataque.

Al momento de decir esas palabras los Pokémon se metieron contra el ejercito que les esperaba mientras Alex se encontró contra Ash para seguir su pequeña riña de golpes y patadas.

Alex: Vamos Ash sabes que es imposible que 3 Pokémon aun en su fase Mega derroten a 48 Pokémon.

Ash: Y yo ya te dije que mi plan no es derrotarlos- Entonces recibió un puñetazo que lo tiro al piso y al mismo tiempo los 3 Pokémon restantes habían caído junto con los otros 3 Pokémon que aun se encontraban inconscientes- No- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Alex: Jajajajajajajaja, ahora que te derrotamos a ti y a tus inútiles Pokémon… creo que iremos por tu madre y esa enamorada tuya como es que se llamaba Serena.

Cuando escucho que irían por su madre y por Serena su sangre se calentó y los ojos se le dilataron con solo imaginarse las atrocidades que les harían y no solo a ellas dos también con Misty, May, Dawn que por fin se había dado de sus sentimientos.

Alex: Que paso pequeño idiota te quedaste paralizado por no poder proteger a tus amigos, esta vez no vendrán tus queridos compañeros y para cuando lleguen tu y todos en esta dimensión estarán bajo las ordenes del Team Prodigy.

Ash con la cara al suelo y la gorra que por sorpresa aun tenia y que cubrían sus ojos que empezaron a cambiar de su característico color Café para dar vista a un color tan Rojo como la misma sangre.

Ash: ¿Me llamaste idiota?- Entonces un aura roja empezó a rodearlo no solo a el sino que también a sus Pokémon lo cual sorprendió a Alex- Si me llamaste idiota… dime idiota una vez mas- Esta vez mirando a Alex a los ojos lo cual iso que Alex se sorprendiera aun mas pues sus ojos eran rojos y su rostro estaba lleno de furia al instante sus Pokémon se levantaron y los que tenían fase Mega sin titubear se encontraban en ella otra vez.

Un Alex sorprendido pero no asustado de lo que ocurría se acerco a Ash y dijo:

Alex: I-D-I-O-T-A.

Justo al instante de terminar de decir la palabra, Ash con solo levantarse mando a volar a Alex donde sus Pokémon y los de Ash se encontraban a su lado.

Ash(Oscuro): Bien Alex quieres tener el segundo round como hombres o serás como una nena y te apoyaras en tus hombres.

Alex: Bien- Y entonces dio una señal a sus compañeros diciendo que no intervinieran-Haremos esto como se debe hacer.

Entonces los dos corrieron en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su oponente y una ves mas los combates dieron comienzo solo que esta ves la ventaja clara era de Ash y sus Pokémon que no dieron ni una oportunidad a sus oponentes para regresar el golpe.

Con Mega-Charizard y Ursaring, mientras Ursaring trataba de esquivar los tajos sombríos de su oponente este lanzaba malicioso para bajar su ataque pero al momento de que el lanzaba eso Charizard lanzaba un Aullido que subía su ataque dejando inútil los intentos de Ursaring, supo que no tenia otra opción mas que luchar se acerco a Charizard y le dio un Mega Puño en la cara pero Charizard solo sonrió lo tomo de los brazos y se alzo con sus alas empezó a tirar lanzallamas hacia Ursaring mientras daba vueltas en el aire, luego bajo a toda velocidad mientras seguía lanzando lanzallamas a su oponente cuando estaban a centímetros del suelo Charizard lo soltó se alzo de nuevo y lanzo su ataque mas poderoso Anillo Ígneo lo cual dejo fuera de combate y muy dañado a Ursaring.

Con Greninja y Samurott, en el combate anterior la ventaja la tenia Samurott pero en esta batalla la velocidad, fuerza y habilidad de Greninja había subido y en todo el combate no daba ni un golpe a su oponente Greninja se acercaba cargaba Hidropulso en su mano se acercaba y lo dejaba ir a centímetros de su cuerpo lo cual hacia que este retrocediera pero no le era impedimento a Greninja para seguir atacando de lejos lanzaba cientos de Shurikens de Agua mientras se multiplicaba para que los ataques de Samurott no los golpeara, una vez ya cerca de Samurott ya sabia su estrategia y su patrón de ataque pero lo que iso Greninja no lo tenia previsto se acerca se puso detrás de el y le dio varios Tajos Umbrios por la espalda a la ves que le daba Mega-Patadas, cuando dejo lastimado a Samurott de lejos se multiplico lanzo Rayo Hielo y detrás de este cientos de Shurikens de Agua que al impactar con Samurott desprendió polvo que al disiparse se podía ver a un Samurott igual que se compañero Ursaring derrotado y muy dañado.

Con Mega-Sceptile y Excadrill, Excadrill seguía con su estrategia de antes que constaba en meterse a la tierra salir y dar a Sceptile con Garra Metal, pero esta ves era diferente pues no acertaba ni uno de sus ataques, cuando volvió a la tierra se sorprendió pues unas lianas lo estaban jalado hacia en exterior cuando salió Sceptile lo esperaba con un Rayo Solar que le dio de lleno pero aun no se encontraba debilitado y Sceptile lo sabia bien se acerco a el cargando sus Hoja Afilada para darle de lleno y terminar con la batalla pero Excadrill logro saltar en el ultimo instante pero Sceptile salto y desprendió varias hojas de su cuerpo que al instante daban con Excadrill que en el aire estaba indefenso entonces cuando Sceptile estaba cerca le dio con su Hoja Afilada un golpe que lo mando al suelo, pero sorpresivamente no se encontraba debilitado lo cual no sorprendió a Sceptile pues sabia que Excadrill contaba con mucha defensa lo cual lo respaldaba, Excadrill con toda su fuerza se abalanzo contra Sceptile y este no se movió ni un centímetro y recibo el ataque, pero lo que Excadrill desconocía era el por que este lo había recibido entonces lo tomo de los brazos empezó a darle cabezazos y lanzaba Furia Dragón hacia un Excadrill que se encontraba indefenso una vez lo soltó de dio con Portazo que lo alejo y entonces metió sus manos a la tierra y de esta empezaron a salir lianas característico del ataque Plante Feroz que poco a poco se acercaba a un Excadrill debilitado, cuando estas impactaron con Excadrill levanto polvo que al disiparse solo se podía ver un cráter y dentro de este Excadrill debilitado y dañado.

Con Pikachu y Magmortar, Pikachu tomaba terreno mientras Magmortar lanzaba lanzallamas a la pequeña rata amarilla, pero este con su velocidad las esquivaba fácilmente mientras le lanzaba el ataque de Velocidad que consistía en estrellas que se dirigían a su oponente, en un descuido de Magmortar, Pikachu se acercaba con Tacleada de Volteos mientras su Cola brillaba y de la misma salía una Electro Bola, cuando se acerco a Magmortar recibió la tacleada que al igual que Snorlax no le iso retroceder al instante Pikachu lo golpeo con su cola que tenia la Electro Bola y al mismo tiempo brillaba lo cual si iso retroceder y mucho a Magmortar, este furioso empezó a lanzar explosiones de calor las cuales no impactaban con Pikachu, este sabia que ese ataque bajaba mucho su ataque especial y pronto estaría muy baja, cuando dejo de atacar con las explosiones de calor lanzo un lanzallamas hacia Pikachu y este la recibió sin ningún problema, Pikachu empezó a cargar electricidad en sus mejillas lo cual Magmortar sabia que atacaría con Rayo o Impactrueno asi que dejo que cargara, grave error, cuando las nubes negras se isieron presentes Pikachu empezó a correr contra Magmortar mientras el Rayo caía sobre Pikachu rodeándole de electricidad mientras su cola de nuevo tomo brillo, Magmortar sorprendió dio un salto pero le fue inútil pues Pikachu lo esperaba e iso lo mismo impactando a Magmortar que antes de salir volando fue golpeado con la Cola de Hierro de Pikachu, Magmortar cayo al suelo e iso un pequeño cráter en el suelo cayendo debilitado y dañado.

Con Mega-Lucario y Mega-Gyarados, Aunque Gyarados poseía una pequeña ventaja sobre Lucario al poder volar le era casi insignificante pues los saltos y el tiempo que este permanecía en el aire daban la impresión de que podía volar, de las manos de Lucario salió un Hueso de color azul el cual usaba para golpear en repetidas ocasiones a Gyarados mientras que este trataba de golpearlo con Furia Dragón pero Lucario lo esquivaba fácilmente mientras lo esquivaba este se acercaba cargando aura en su pata derecha cuando estuvo cerca de Gyarados este trato de golpear a Lucario pero le fue inútil pues se puso detrás de este y empezó a cargar su aura esfera que a la ves golpeaba a Gyarados, cuando su ataque ya estaba cargado le dio con su Patada Salto que se encontraba cargada con aura en un costado, lo cual lastimo mucho al Pokémon de Agua pero ahí no acababa el ataque de Lucario pues se acerco mas rápido que la vez pasada y le dio con la aura esfera en su cuerpo y aunque no le iso mucho daño ya estaba cansado de la batalla tan movida mientras que Lucario se encontraba con el aura Roja de Ash se encontraba perfectamente como si no hubiera peleado ni un segundo, entonces Lucario prosiguió con su ataque multiplicándose mientras lanzaba miles de golpes a Gyarados que los recibía lo cual no sorprendió a Lucario y siguió golpeando cuando se encontraba ya dañado le dio un Mega Puño para mandarlo a volar pero este aun no se encontraba debilitado, Lucario empezó a cargar discretamente aura en su pata, cuando Gyarados toco tierra se impulso a toda velocidad contra Lucario que ya esperaba el ataque de contador de Gyarados cuando se encontraba cerca iso la técnica de la matrix y con su puño y pata cargadas al máximo golpeo a un costado a Gyarados que lo mando a volar y cuando cayo, se encontraba debilitado volvió a su forma original y se podía observar que estaba muy dañado.

Con Luxray y Darkrai, Darkrai seguía con su estrategia anterior que consistía dormir al oponente con Hipnosis para luego usar Come Sueños y debilitarlo mientras este se curaba pero su técnica era inútil y Luxray había aumentado su velocidad y fuerza, este se acercaba a Darkrai y le daba con su Tri-Colmillo que era pues la fusión de los tres ataques de colmillo, colmillo trueno, fuego y hielo, lo cual le hacia mucho daño a Darkrai pero este cambio de estrategia y ahora era mas agresivo, pero esto a Luxray no le daba ningún problema mientras mas se acercaba Darkrai a Luxray mas oportunidades le daba al Pokémon Trueno, este secretamente estaba cargando electricidad en su espalda para dar su ataque en fusión, cuando estuvo cargado al máximo empezó a correr hacia Darkrai con Tacleada de Volteos pero esta era diferente pues no tenia su color Amarillo-Naranja sino que este era de un color Amarillo Rojizo esto era por que al mismo tiempo estaba usando Voltio Cruel y Carga Ígnea, pero la ráfaga de ataque de Luxray no paraba lanzaba Rayos e Impactruenos que impactaban con Darkrai cuando este se encontraba en problemas empezó a volar para localizar a su oponente, sorpresivamente no se encontraba en ningún lugar no fue hasta que volteo hacia arriba y vio a Luxray envuelto en su ataque de color Amarillo Rojizo que impacto contra el y mientras caían Luxray daba con su Tri-Colmillo dañando aun mas a Darkrai cuando cayeron Luxray salto hacia atrás para dejar ver a un Darkrai muy dañado.

* * *

 _ **Miren, miren Ash se enojo y esta vez paso su aura a sus pokemon y le dieron en toda su geta a los de Alex, bien les gusto eso espero.**_

 ** _Sin mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su condenado amigo por los examenes Andreu320, Hasta otra_**


	14. Chapter 14-Batallas Dimensionales III

_**Chan chan chan chan, la verdad este capitulo es algo corto pero tiene su razon y ya veran que el proximo capitulo estara lleno de sorpresas.**_

 ** _Sin mas los dejo con con capitulo 14 de Las vacaciones de Ash_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 14- Batallas Dimensionales III_**

* * *

Mientras lo que pasaba de un lado de los Pokémon era que los entrenadores de los respectivos Pokémon luchaban sin cansancio pero en esta ocasión Ash tenía una pequeña pero clara ventaja pero a pesar de esa ventaja Alex le daba problemas a Ash pues en fuerza Alex seguía teniendo más.

Alex: Vamos Ash se que puedes dar mas que eso-Mientras golpeaba a Ash en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

Ash(Oscuro): Sabes te enfocaste en nuestra batalla que no miraste a tus Pokémon.

Entonces Alex volteo a ver las batallas y uno a uno sus Pokémon caían derrotados y muy dañados.

Alex: Esto no puede ser posible-Volteándose a ver a sus hombres- ¡Vamos inútiles acaben con ellos!

Entonces el ejército volvió a atacar a los Pokémon enfurecidos.

Ash(Oscuro):No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde como para mandar a tus hombres a terminar el trabajo sucio.

Alex: Es la mejor forma de terminar con la basura que me da problemas.

?: Uhhhh amigo no debiste decir eso.

?: Teníamos pensado detener a Ash pero debido a lo que acabas de decir es mejor que acabe contigo.

Los ojos de Alex se dilataron a percibir a 7 personas que venían acompañadas de sus Pokémon respectivamente eran un Venusaur, Un Charizard, Un Blastoise, Un Pikachu, Un Thlyposion, Un Feraligart, y Un Meganium.

Ash(Oscuro): Tardaron mucho saben .

?: Vamos no te pongas haci.

Ash(Oscuro): Por favor Red sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar.

Red: Si, lo se- Volteando a ver a Alex- ¡Oye tu que le dijiste al chico acaso que lastimarías a alguien valioso!

Ash(Oscuro): El dijo que mataria a mi madre y a mis amigas- En ese momento la imagen de una chica con el pelo color miel paso por su cabeza-/¿Que es este sentimiento?/

?: Oye Red-sempai.

Red: ¿Que pasa Gold?

Gold: Parece que Ash-sempai se esta desmayando.

Entonces Ash cayo con los ojos abiertos y sus ojos volvieron a su color original y luego se cerraron.

?: Bien es mejor que se haya desmayado haci no se dañara mas internamente y lo necesitamos… Oye Yellow.

Yellow: ¿Que sucede Green?

Green: ¿Sabes en que hotel esta hospedado Ash?

Yellow: Creo que Blue sabe… Oye Blue.

Blue: ¿Que sucede?

Yellow: ¿Sabes en que hotel esta hospedado Ash?

Blue: Claro, es un hotel no muy lejos de aquí… Oye Silver.

Silver: ¿Que pasa hermana?

Blue: ¿Podrías llevar a Ash a su hotel, por favor?

Silver: Pero si yo quiero… Como sea da igual- Entonces saco una Poke Ball de la cual salió un Honchcrow, luego tomo a Ash y lo subió a la espalda del Pokémon pájaro- Vamos tenemos que darnos prisa.

Gold: No espera Silver yo lo llevare-Lo dijo serio- Tal ves halla alguna linda chica o las amigas de Ash podrían ser Guapas-Entonces recibió una patada que lo lanzo al suelo- Que te pasa chica súper seria.

Cristal: No me vengas con esas sabes bien que necesitamos a Ash en su mejor condición tanto mental como físicamente y de seguro contigo allá serias una carga mas que una ayuda para el.

Gold: Bien como sea, tenemos basuras de la cual encargarnos.

Silver: Bien entonces me voy-Entonces tomo la pata de su Pokémon y empezó a volar con cuidado para no tirar a Ash.

Red: Bien ahora nos toca divertirnos un poco-Volteo a Ver al Charizard de Ash- Oye Charizard te parece si me das una mano-El Pokémon lanzo un gruñido para aceptar.

Green: Bien entonces- Volteo a ver al Greninja de Ash- Tu me ayudaras-Este no dijo nada y se poso a su lado.

Y asi los Pokémon de Ash se posaron frente a los demás Holders en señal de que vengarían el daño que le hicieron a su compañero.

Gold con Sceptile

Cristal con Lucario

Yellow con Pikachu

Blue con Luxray

Red: Esto será divertido- Volteando a ver a los demás- Chicos hay que vencer a esos de ahí.

Green: Dejémonos de palabrería tenemos prisa recuerdas.

Red: Como digas ahora vamos a por ellos y no dejen que ninguno escape.

Y asi la batalla entre los Holders y miembros del Team Prodigy empezó.

Alex: Parece que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, entonces me retiro- Pero cuando giro un pequeño Butterfree se puso frente a el y lo cubrió con Hilo para que no escapara.

Yellow: Tú no puedes ir a ningún lado.

Mientras que con Silver y Ash, Silver ya había llegado al hotel tomo a Ash en los brazos y guardo a su Pokémon.

Silver: Ahora cual es la habitación de Ash… Aquí esta.

Dentro de la habitación, Delia seguía relatando las aventuras de Ash guardando unas cosas que solo Ash les podía contar, cuando de repente.

Toc, Toc, Toc*

Serena: ¿Quién podrá ser?- Se levanto para atender pero fue parada por Delia, entonces recordó las palabras de Delia que no debía de abrir a nadie.

Silver: Señora Delia soy yo Silver.

Entonces Delia se levanto y abrió la puerta a velocidad luz… al abrir la puerta tanto Delia como las chicas se sorprendieron pues veían a Silver el cual fue ignorado aunque a el no le importaba, y el los brazos de este estaba un Ash desmayado y con la ropa desgarrada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Silver: Parece ser que antes de que llegáramos le dijeron algo que iso que su Aura despertara y también parece ser que estuvo mucho tiempo con esta posiblemente mas tiempo que la ves anterior.

Delia: ¡Mas que la ves anterior!, Pero la ves anterior tardo semanas en despertar, aproximadamente cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado.

Silver: No estoy seguro pero… posiblemente unos 10 o 20 minutos.

Y las chicas que se encontraban al margen y escuchaban la conversación.

Serena: Disculpa- Dirigiéndose a Silver.

Silver: ¿Que sucede?- Al verla solo pudo pensar-/Si que se parece a Y/

Serena: El esta bien- Señalando a Ash.

Silver: Si no te preocupes esto ya es el pan de cada día para el, ¿o me equivoco?

Entonces Serena recordó todo lo que Delia y Ash le habían contado y asintió

Silver: Bien entonces lo dejare en sus manos- Mientras lo acostaba- Tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros y ustedes- Señalando a las chicas- Cuando todos los demás volvamos ignoren a un tipo llamado Gold.

* * *

 ** _Llego el lechero, Digo los pokedex holders, despues de una batalla tan animada con Alex llegaron para calmar un poco a Ash, sera Delia la unica razon por la cual Ash activo su Aura, Cuanto tiempo tardara Ash en despertar Poco a Poco tendra que llegar la decision final pero igual falta mucho._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Les escrbio Andreu320,Hasta otra_**


	15. Chapter 15-El Momento De Los Holders

**_Bien aqui esta el capitulo 15 de este mi fic llamado las vacaciones de Ash, quiero dar un pequeño anuncio es que no podre subir capitulos por un tiempo pues me cortaron el internet en mi casa y no tendre como subir los capitulos y si ven que no estoy activo es por ese motivo._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 15 El momento de los Pokedex Holders_**

* * *

Mientras Silver había llevado a Ash a su hotel para que descansara para poder que los Pokédex Holders llevaran a cabo lo que sea que tuvieran planeado, sus batallas eran las menos épicas pues solo se trataban de soldados de nivel muy bajo que aunque eran mas en cantidad pues tenían menos experiencia que los Holders que para ellos fue pan comido derrotar a 48 Pokémon con solo 12 (Juntando los Pokémon de todos solo tenían a su Pokémon y uno de Ash)

Red: Bien creo que este fue el último.

Green: Si te soy sincero pensaba que darían mas batalla- Mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Blue: A donde vas Greeny- Mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello- Es hora de celebrar la victoria.

Green: No es tiempo para eso necesitamos ir a ayudar a Ash y curar a sus Pokémon.

Gold: Pero que dices Green-Sempai si ellos están bien.

Green: *Suspiro* Mira bien en 3…2…1-Entonces el Aura que los rodeaba se disperso y todos cayeron debilitados.

Crystal: Parece ser que el Aura de Ash era lo que los mantenía de pie.

Yellow: Parece ser que tenemos que meterlos en sus PokeBall antes que les pase algo.

Red: Bien… ¿Alguien sabe donde están las PokeBall?

Green: Creo que están donde se desmayo Ash.

Entonces Red fue al lugar donde se desmayo y efectivamente las PokeBall se le habían caído de su cinturón.

Red: Bien ahora a meterlos a sus PokeBall- Entonces apunto a los Pokémon pero Pikachu esquivaba cada vez que le apuntaran- Pero que pasa entra.

Yellow: Red-San no creo que a el le guste estar en su PokeBall- Y lo tomo para ponerlo entre sus brazos a lo que Pikachu gruño con felicidad- Ves es mejor que lo llevemos asi.

Red: Bien como gustes.

En ese momento llego Silver montado en su Pokémon volador.

Silver: Parece ser que llegue tarde.

Gold: No tienes una idea de lo sencillo que fue derrotar a esos tipos.

Red: ¿Cómo esta Ash?

Silver: El esta bien, pero tu- Apuntando a Gold- Ni se te ocurra decirles nada a las amigas de Ash.

Gold: ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué son guapas?

Silver: Te lo diré de una forma para que entiendas, una se parece a Shappire, otra se parece Y, Otra se parece a Misty incluso tiene el mismo nombre, y la ultima se parece a platinum.

Todos quedaron asombrados pues no tenían la más mínima idea de que en este mundo existieran personas idénticas a sus amigas Holders.

Gold: Entonces son guapísimas, pero ¿Tienen la misma actitud que ellas?

Silver: Claro que no bueno tal parece que la que se parece a Platinum es un poco parecida y también Misty es la misma de todo el tiempo.

Red: Como sea tenemos que ir con Ash para contarle lo que tenemos planeado.

Yellow: ¡Esperen! – Entonces todos voltearon a ver a la chica de cabellera amarilla- No seria mejor dejar que descanse un poco si el motivo de la activación del Aura fue alguna de esas chicas puede que se preocupe por ella.

Red: Bueno tienes un punto.

Green: Pero sin el no podemos volver a nuestra dimensión.

Blue: A mi no me importaría mientras este contigo Greeny- Y lo volvió a abrazar por el cuello lo cual iso que Green se sonrojara un poco, lo cual noto Blue- ¿Asi que por fin estas cayendo ante mi eh?

Green soltándose de Blue dijo: Calla chica ruidosa.

Red: Vamos Green tienes que admitir que te gusta Blue pasa mucho tiempo con ella y te sonrojas demasiado con ella.

Green: Me lo dice el chico que se hace el despistado con Yellow.- Las palabras de Green iso que tanto Red como Yellow se sonrojaran al máximo.

Blue: Ohhh, Red acaso tu caso de despistado es solo una actuación.

Red: N-n-no se d-d-de que me ha-ha-hablas- Dijo tartamudeando.

Yellow: Bu-bu-bueno co-como sea tene-tenemos que ir con Ash.

Gold: Ok vayamos al hotel para cuidar de nuestro camarada.

Silver: Te dije que no hay necesidad.

Gold: Como sea no puedo dejarlo en ese estado a echo mucho por nosotros en el poco tiempo que estuvo en nuestra dimensión.

Red: Bueno hay también tienes un punto.

Green: Como sea mejor démonos prisa para llegar al hotel estoy cansado.

Blue: ¿Quieres un masajito cariño?

Green: Si pudieras dejar de actuar asi por un segundo serias fantástica sabes… Pero aceptare tu amabilidad solo esta vez por que estoy cansado viajar entre dimensiones no es sencillo.

Las palabras de Green hacia Blue la tomaron desprevenida lo cual iso obviamente que se sonrojara.

Yellow aprovecho el echo de que Blue le dijo a Green se dirigió con Red y dijo.

Yellow: Eto… Red-San

Red: Si que pasa Yellow.

Yellow: ¿Tu no estas cansado? – Pregunto a Red pero lo que estaba haciendo iso que se sonrojara un poco.

Red: Ahora que lo dices te contare un secretito- Se acerco a la oreja de Yellow y dijo- Me torcí un tobillo mientras veníamos pero no se lo dije a nadie para no causar molestias- Le dijo en un tono bajo para que solo ella escuchara.

Yellow: ¿Qué enserio? ¿Cómo esta no te duele?

Red: Te ves graciosa y hermosa cuando te preocupas por mi- Despues se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo al igual que Yellow.

Yellow: ¿Enserio piensas que soy hermosa?

Acción que tomo desprevenido a Red pues esperaba que no hubiera escuchado pero al parecer lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para ella.

Red sonrojado dijo: Etooo… Pues… si te soy sincero desde la primera ves que te vi pensé eso.

Yellow igual sonrojada contesto: ¿Desde la primera ves, Pero pensé que creías que era un chico?

Red: Acaso no escuchaste a Green, ese Green iso que todo lo que había echo fuera nada.

Yellow: Entonces siempre has sabido que soy mujer.

Red: No eres solo una mujer, eres la mujer mas bella del mundo- Le dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose la mejilla.

Yellow si ya estaba sonrojada lo que le dijo logro que se sonrojara aun mas tanto que ya no lo pudo ocultar de Red.

Red: Yellow, ¿Estas bien?

Yellow: Si si si si, ¿por que lo dices?

Red: Por nada, por nada… /De verdad te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas/

Al cabo de un tiempo los Holders llegaron al hotel y entraron al cuarto de Ash pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que no había nadie.

Red: Ehh, ¿donde esta todos?

Entonces el Poke-Gear de Silver sonó.

Silver: Si hola habla Silver.

Delia: Si, Silver no han visto de casualidad a Ash es que salimos un momento del cuarto para traerle comida para cuando despertara y al regresar no había nadie- Lo decía con un tono de preocupación.

Silver: ¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo que Ash despertó mucho antes?

Entonces todos se miraron sorprendidos.

Delia: Tal parece que asi es todas las chicas y yo lo estamos buscando pero no podemos encontrarlo, ¿Podrían buscarlo? Y si lo encuentran llévenlo a su habitación para que descanse.

Mientras con Ash

Ash se encontraba entrenando su poder del Aura, estaba sentado en el piso con sus ojos cerrados y sus piernas cruzadas, entonces un Aura de color azul lo empezaba a rodear pero no lograba mantenerla mucho tiempo.

Ash: Maldita sea, si esto vuelve a ocurrir podrían lastimarla y no quiero eso.

Entonces a lo lejos se podía ver a una personita que fue la primera en encontrarlo pero nodecia nada y se limitaba a mirarlo de lejos esa persona era Serena.

Serena: ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?

Pero Ash sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de su lugar.

Ash: ¿¡Quien esta ahí!?- Lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que Serena saliera de su escondite- ¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena: Eso debería preguntarlo yo que se supone que haces entrenando mientras que todos están preocupados buscándote.

Ash: No tengo tiempo que perder si esos tipos vuelven y no puedo hacer nada para protegerla…- Se detuvo pues estuvo a punto de decir algo que no quería.

Serena no salía de su asombro pues ya estaba pensando en proteger a alguien aunque ella sabia que quería protegerla tanto a ella a su madre y a las chicas pero esta vez se dirigía a una en especial y sintió curiosidad.

Serena: ¿A quien quieres proteger Ash?

Ash: No puedo decirte… aun no.

Serena: Ash… Bueno por lo pronto será mejor volver al hotel.

Ash: Puedes volver por tu cuenta yo seguiré aquí un tiempo.

Serena: Entonces me quedare contigo.

Ash: ¡NO!- Le dijo gritando lo cual sorprendió a Serena- Lo siento es solo que si le hacen algo no podría perdonármelo- Se refería a una persona en especial pero Serena no tenia la mas minima idea de quien podría ser.

Serena: Parece ser que quieres mucho a esa persona.

Ash: La verdad es una conocida mía de la infancia y me volví a encontrar con ella al principio de mis vacaciones- Lo decía rascándose la mejilla.

Serena: ¿Al principio de tus vacaciones?, /¿No será que…?/

* * *

 _ **Pues hasta aqui y como ven ya comenzo el AmourShipping me tarde un poquito en comenzarlo pero era necesario dar a conocer varias cosas y que pasaran otras cosas pero ya di un pequeño comienzo si podria decirlo asi.**_

 _ **Y si mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, se despide su amigo Andreu320, Hasta Otra**_


	16. Chapter 16- Una Lida Historia

Ok ya vamos por el capitulo 16 y les juro que no esperaba que esta historia tuviera un efecto tan positivo con ustedes, si bien esperaba que la gente la leyera pero no que les gustara, como dije en el capitulo de la semana pasada me cortaron el internet y no podre subir capítulos cada 3 días como estaba acostumbrado pero lo compensare con algo muy especial mis capítulos suelen ser de 1,400 a 2,500 palabras, pero mientras recupero mi internet y pueda subir capítulos cada 3 días de nuevo, subiré capítulos largos y digo largos para mi este tiene mas o menos 4,300 palabras, sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el Capitulo 16 de esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 16- Una Linda Historia

* * *

Mientras Serena y Ash armaban su escena los demás estaban apurados en encontrarlo y mas los Pokédex Holders que incluso sacaron a sus Pokémon voladores para ayudar en la búsqueda pero aun asi no daban con el joven portador del Aura.

Red: Ohhh vamos Ash ¿Dónde te pudiste haber metido?- Entonces Sintió un dolor en su tobillo que era en que se había torcido y cayo de Aero su Pokémon Volador, Pero Yellow estaba cerca y fue a auxiliar a su Red.

Yellow: Red-San ¿Estas bien?- Lo decía en tono de preocupación.

Red: Vamos Yellow me conoces esto no es nada- Pero al momento de querer pararse el dolor en el tobillo aumento haciendo que cayera de nuevo.

Yellow: Es muy obvio que no estas bien, ven te llevare al hotel para que te revise un doctor.

Red: No, por ahora es mejor encontrar a Ash para poder volver a casa.

Yellow: ¡NADA DE ESO!- Le dijo gritando cosa que sorprendió a Red- ¡Te voy a llevar al hotel para que te revise un doctor y punto final!

Red: Pero…- Lo decía un poco asustado.

Yellow: ¡NADA DE PEROS SEÑOR CAMPEON!- Calmándose un poco prosiguió hablando- No sabes lo preocupada que eh estado por ti desde que me dijiste que tenias un tobillo torcido, ¿Acaso sabes como me sentiría se te llegara a pasar algo?

Red: Pues ahora me hago una idea.

Yellow: Mira que lo dudo mis sentimientos por ti desde aquel día que me ayudaste a capturar a mi primer Pokémon, son mas que admiración o respeto… Red… yo lo que siento por ti…-Pero fue detenido por un Red que estaba de pie.

Red: Alto no me lo digas quisiera ser yo el que te lo diga a ti pero aun no es ni el momento ni el lugar, ¿Por ahora me llevarías al hotel por favor?

Yellow con lagrimas en los ojos pues estaba viendo una nueva faceta de Red el campeón de Kanto, ella pensaba que no se interesaba en otras cosas que no fueran las batallas o el entrenamiento de sus Pokémon.

Yellow: Claro… Tonto.

Red: ¿Y eso por que fue?

Yellow: Por preocuparme tanto… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Red con una sonrisa en su rostro: Nunca, te prometo que nunca te preocupare o bueno lo intentare.

Yellow: Nunca cambiaras.

En un lugar un poco alejado de ahí Green y Blue también buscaban al Señor Ash Ketchum pero como todos excepto Serena que ya lo había encontrado aun no lo encontraban.

Blue: Oye Green, ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

Green: Por que estoy haciendo algo importante.

Blue: ¿Mas importante que yo?- Lo decía con voz tierna y con un dedo apuntando a ella.

Green: Podría ser un poco más importante, pero sigo sin entender como puedes ser tan ruidosa.

Blue: Pero aun asi me amas y lo sabes.

Las palabras de Blue y un pensamiento que le vino a la mente de Red isieron que el pobre Líder de Gimnasio se sonrojase.

Green: Claro que no te amo… y ya deja de molestar tenemos que encontrar a Ash.

Blue claramente noto el que Green se sonrojarse y no desaprovecho para seguir con el juego.

Blue: Si no sientes nada por mi, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Acción que tomo desprevenido al muchacho pues no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Green: Bien, te diré por que… Puede que tenga un pequeño sentimiento hacia a ti pero nada mas que eso, /Por no decir que ese pequeño va creciendo día a día desde el momento que te conocí y ahora es mucho mayor que el mismo Arceus y mas pesado que Groudon/

Blue no salía de su asombro de nuevo pues primero le acepto un masaje y ahora le estaba diciendo lo que sentía por ella y aunque no fuera muy fuerte por fuera ese sentimiento Blue sabe muy bien que por dentro es muy grande.

Blue: Green… ¿Sabes cual es la razón de que te moleste tanto?- Estas palabras isieron que Green se volteara de lo que hacia y mirara fijamente a los ojos de Blue tan azules como el mar mismo, acción que iso que los dos se sonrojaran pero igual siguieron viéndose.

Green: No solo me molestas ami también molestas a todos, pero no se por que siento que a mi me molestas de forma distinta.

Blue: Eso es correcto yo podre molestar a todo mundo, pero en el momento que te vi tratando de entrar a Ciudad Azafrán aquella vez sentí algo en mi pecho que me decía que yo sentía algo por aquel chico montado en su Charizard.

Green: Bueno eso explica el por que me molestas ami, pero ahora tengo una duda.

Blue: ¿Y cual es?

Green: ¿Por qué sientes eso por mi?

La pregunta tomo desprevenida a Blue pues esperaba que terminara la conversación con su típico "Ya veo"

Blue: ¿Por qué siento eso por ti?... Sabes Green ni yo misma lo se, todo lo que se es que si no estoy contigo molestándote tengo miedo que mis verdaderos sentimientos salgan a flote y tu me lastimes.

Green: Sabes Blue hay dos cosas que nunca haría… la primera no descuidar mi gimnasio… La segunda sabes cual es Blue.

Blue: No descuidar tu entrenamiento.

Green: Ja, te equivocaste… la segunda cosa que yo nunca are mientras tenga vida será lastimarte o dejar que te lastimen.

Blue sonrojada al máximo tanto como la gorra de Red dijo.

Blue: ¿En-en- en- Enserio?

Green solo asintió con la cabeza y su típica sonrisa.

Green: Sabes siento que este universo tiene algo no se que pero tiene un ambiente muy romántico.

Blue: ¿Tú crees?

Green: Claro si no nunca podría haber dicho eso.

Blue: Tal vez tengas razón.

Dejando de lado el romanticismo de los Holders de Kanto, En una pequeña colina frente al mar se encontraba un joven con el cabello azabache sentado con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, y una chica que lo observaba.

Serena: Oye Ash.

Ash: *Suspiro*, ¿Qué pasa Serena?

Serena: Lo pensé por un tiempo y… Sera que la chica que tanto quieres proteger que conociste en tu infancia y que te encontraste con ella el primer dia de tus vacaciones, sea yo.

Ash al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco oculto su rostro con su cachucha y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash: Quien sabe.

Serena: Vamos Ash dime no se lo diré a nadie.

Ash: Lo sabrás tu, además ahora no es el momento de contestar esa pregunta, debo seguir con mi entrenamiento

Serena: Ohh vamos, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cerrado?

Ash: Para proteger lo que me importa.

Serena: Eso quiere decir que te importo.

Ash: Puede ser, tal vez no te pueda decir quien es la chica de quien te hablo pero te puedo decir como la conocí en mi infancia si asi lo deseas.

Serena: Claro que me gustaría.

Ash: Ok- Entonces se volteo a dirección donde estaba Serena y comenzó a relatar.

*FlashBack*

Todo comenzó un día de verano en Pueblo Paleta mi ciudad natal ese día el Profesor Oak, estaba realizando un tipo de campamento para los niños del pueblo o cualquier niño que quisiera entrar, En lo que consistía en campamento era para que los niños aprendiéramos un poco mas de los Pokémon y de sus distintas variedades y ese tipo de cosas, también para decidir que querías ser en un futuro: Entrenador, Pokémon Ranger, Criador, Doctor, Etc… Bueno al caso en ese campamento había un pequeño niño de cabello azabache llamado Ash Ketchum que se encontraba ansioso por llegar al laboratorio del Profesor Oak para comenzar con el Campamento y divertirse.

Cuando llegaron había muchos niños y niñas los mas activos eran los varones pues las niñas eran un poco tímidas pero también participaban, entre las chicas tímidas resaltaba una que no se alejaba del lado de su madre, mi madre y la madre de esa niña eran amigas muy cercanas asi que fue inevitable que esa niña y yo nos conociéramos, y después de conocernos me presente ante la madre de aquella niña y ante la niña con un poco de miedo ella también se presento, yo la invite a que jugara conmigo y los demás la niña volteo hacia su madre y esta asintió entonces le estire la mano para que viniera con nosotros tímidamente la tomo y corrí en dirección a los demás chicos y comenzamos a jugar, poco a poco la niña se iba adaptando a los demás e iba perdiendo su timidez las madres se quedaron hablando cosas que alcance a escuchar.

Delia: Míralos **** (Si se preguntan por que los **** es por que Ash esta omitiendo el nombre de Grace) no son lindos.

?: Pues tienes razón Delia se nota que cuando crezcan serán muy amigos.

Delia: Yo espero que puedan ser algo mas no crees.

?: Miera que es la mejor opción para ella hasta ahora Ash es muy amigable.

Yo en esos momentos no sabia a que se referían pero con el paso del tiempo lo supe, prosiguiendo con lo que pasaba en el campamento, el Profesor Oak aun no llegaba y los niños aun estábamos jugando cuando llego y llamo nuestra atención para que nos acercáramos nos explico el propósito del campamento y ese tipo de cosas, bueno el caso es que el campamento tenia varias actividades para que los niños aprendieran sobre los Pokémon, iban desde tomar fotos a los Pokémon, Limpiarlos y cosas asi, hubo una actividad que se tenia que hacer en equipo yo desde niño siempre me eh destacado mucho acción que iso que varios de los niños de ahí me pidieran que fuera su compañero yo amablemente los rechace y me dirigí hacia donde estaba una niña apartada del resto, yo sabia que era muy tímida y le seria difícil que encontrara alguna persona que fuera su compañero asi que decidí que yo seria su compañero fui con ella y le dije.

Ash(Niño): Vamos **** sera divertido.

La niña de nuevo volteo con su madre y esta asintió de nuevo, la niña con timidez tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos con el Profesor Oak para que nos digiera que seria la actividad esta vez.

Profesor Oak(Joven): Bien ahora niños la siguiente actividad será que tendrán que ir al bosque y tomar una foto con la cámaras de allá- Apuntando a una mesa cercana, todos los padres rápidamente se preocuparon excepto dos madres que eran mi madre y la madre de aquella niña parece que confiaban mucho en mi- Ahora niños tomen su cámara adéntrense en el bosque con un adulto obviamente y tomen la foto del mejor Pokémon que puedan la mejor foto se ganara un premio muy especial- Entonces el Profesor Oak saco de su bolsillo unas PokeBall con un pequeño rayo en ella y otra con una pequeña Flama- Se ganara estos Pokémon se que son un poco jóvenes pero mientras mas rápido tengan un Pokémon con ustedes este será mas fuerte en este momento la mayoría de ustedes tiene años e años cuando puedan salir de viaje este Pokémon será muy fuerte pues tendrán un gran vinculo.

Los niños tomaron el brazo de uno de sus padres, tomaron una cámara y salieron corriendo al bosque, cuando la niña y yo nos acercamos con nuestras madres estas se negaron y nos dijeron que fuéramos nosotros solos, la niña sintió mucho miedo pero llame su atención y dije.

Ash(Niño): No te preocupes yo te protegeré- y le di una sonrisa, me dio la impresión de que se sonrojo un poco pero no estoy seguro.

Bueno prosiguiendo fuimos por una cámara y nos adentramos al bosque vimos muchos Pokémon de la región de Kanto y de otras regiones pero ninguna llamo mi atención, entonces vi un Butterfree de un color distinto y empecé a perseguirlo soltando la mano de la niña que hasta ahora tenia sujeta hasta ahora no me eh arrepentido de ello, luego de ver que la niña no se encontraba junto a mi me preocupe y comencé a buscarla en todos lados, entonces vi un pequeño poliwag y algo me dijo que debía perseguirlo, poco a poco lo iba perdiendo pero lo encontraba un momento se metió entre unos arbustos y lo seguí.

Ash(Niño): ¿Dónde te metiste pequeñín?- Al salir del arbusto vi a la niña y sentí como un peso se me quitaba de encima, fui con ella y le dije- ¿Estas bien?

?: Me raspe mi rodilla.

Ash(Niño): Ahh, no te preocupes- Entonces saque un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba conmigo y lo puse en su rodilla- Ahora las palabras mágicas "Dolor, dolor fuera" ahora trata de levantarte.

Ella lo intento pero no pudo y volvió a caer.

?: No puedo es imposible me duele mucho.

Ash(Niño): Vamos, no te rindas hasta el final- Extendí mi mano para que la tomara- Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum.

Ella con timidez tomo mi mano y yo la jale quedando en mi pecho, entonces ella me miro pero rápidamente volteo al suelo, cosa que me extraño pero igual ya había tomado la mejor foto que pude y comencé a caminar con ella de la mano sujeta.

Cuando llegamos al campamento ya todos estaban ahí y cuando nos vieron llegar comenzaron a murmurar muchas cosas como "¿Serán novios?", "De seguro son Hermanos o son vecinos y son muy cercanos", Sinceramente me dieron igual pero cuando voltee a ver a mi madre a la de la niña estas estaban sonriendo como si estuvieran felices de que hubiera pasado ese "Incidente", la verdad hoy en día me siento muy feliz de que allá pasado pero en aquel entonces no lo entendía muy bien y lo ignore por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegamos con el Profesor Oak ya había recibido todas las fotos y le entregue la nuestra.

Profesor Oak(Joven): Vamos a ver niños que Pokémon me trajeron- Cuando la vio salto de la impresión y volteo con nosotros yo tenia cara de confundido y la chica aun miraba al suelo cuando la mire mas de cerca pude notar que estaba un poco ruborizada- Oye Ash.

Ash(Niño): ¿Si Profesor?

Profesor Oak(Joven): ¿Donde encontraste este Pokémon?

Ash(Niño): En el bosque donde teníamos que buscar, ¿por que?

Profesor Oak(Joven): Chico as tomado la foto de 5 Pokémon legendarios y un Pokémon variocolor.

Todos en el campo se sorprendieron obviamente solo los adultos pues los niños no teníamos la más mínima idea de que era un Pokémon legendario o un variocolor, cuando todos los adultos fueron a ver la foto, hoy en día conozco los Pokémon de la foto incluso esta en mi casa, los Pokémon de la foto eran Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia y Ho-oh y el Pokémon variocolor era un Butterfree de color rosa.

Ash(Niño): ¿Y son muy importantes?

Profesor Oak(Joven): Chico estos Pokémon son casi imposible de encontrar.

Entonces me emocione y según me contaron mis ojos se llenaron de brillo.

Ash(Niño): ¿Entonces significa que ganamos?

Profesor Oak(Joven): Claro que ganaron, damas, caballeros, niñas y niños los ganadores de esta actividad y de estos dos Pokémon- Señalando a una mesa cercana a el- Son Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y **** de **** ****, vamos tomen sus Pokémon y cuídenlos mucho.

Yo voltee con la niña le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y le dije.

Ash(Niño): Vamos que es gracias a ti que los ganamos.

Entonces me dio la impresión de que la niña si ya se encontraba un poco sonrojada se sonrojo aun más pero no le tome importancia y agarre la PokeBall con el Rayo en ella y la niña tomo la PokeBall con la Flamita en ella, entonces por segunda vez en el campamento la chica me hablo para decirme.

?: ¿Qué Pokémon crees que sean?

Ash(Niño): No lo se a lo mejor mi Pokémon es uno tipo Eléctrico y el tuyo uno tipo Fuego, pero para asegurarme sal de ahí- Entonces lance la PokeBall al aire y de esta salieron unos pequeños Rayos y cuando se disiparon dieron lugar a un pequeño Pichu- Ohhh asi que un Pokémon de Johto será mi compañero- Todos se sorprendieron de que supiera incluso la región del Pokémon el mismo profesor Oak me pregunto como sabia de donde era yo le respondí que solo lo sabia y me acerque con el que seria mi compañero de ahí hasta siempre- Hola mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto en conocerte- Entonces el pequeño alto hacia a mi sorprendiéndome e inclinándome hacia atrás cayendo con el en mi pecho lanzando un gruñido de conformidad, me voltee con la niña y dije- Por que no sacas el tuyo también.

?: Esta… Bien, Sal de ahí- Entonces lanzo su PokeBall al aire de la misma forma que yo y de esta salieron Flamas que al disiparse dieron lugar a un Pokémon que pocos conocían pues era un Fenekin(No estoy seguro como se escribe asi que perdónenme).

Ash(Niño): Ohhh un Fenekin un Pokémon de Kalos si no me equivoco verdad profesor.

El profesor no pudo mas que sorprenderse por mi conocimiento a pesar de tener 6 años, el Profesor solo asintió sorprendido, luego la niña y yo pasamos un tiempo jugando con nuestros compañeros hasta que el profesor llamo la atención de todos.

Profesor Oak(Joven): Bien con esto concluye el campamento de verano del Profesor Oak, espero y lo hayan disfrutado pude observar quienes serán grandes entrenadores, criadores, investigadores, ETC…

Entonces todo mundo comenzó a disiparse demandándome a mi pues el profesor quería hablar conmigo mi madre, la niña que aun no soltaba mi mano y su madre.

Delia: Mírala como no suelta la mano de su pequeño amado.

?: La verdad me sorprende como es que puede estar tanto tiempo con un extraño no me quiero imaginar cuanto le va doler cuando nos tengamos que ir.

Al parecer después de esas palabras mi madre sonrió.

Delia: No te preocupes, Estoy segura que cuando le cuente esta historia a Ash aunque dudo que la olvide y salga de viaje lo primero que ara es salir en busca de ella.

?: Bien entonces para que ella tampoco lo olvide le contare esta historia para que sepa quien fue su primer amor y espero que sea para siempre y no un chico como ese tal Gary me parece que es muy egoísta o me lo imagino yo.

Delia: Jajajajaja, no te preocupes ****, Gary podrá ser muy egoísta pero es un buen chico.

Entonces luego de que el Profesor Oak termino de hablar conmigo era el momento de la despedida para mí y la niña.

?: Vamos despídete- Entonces su madre noto que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas y se sintió fatal pero tenían que regresar a su región- Bien te daré un tiempo para que te despidas estaré por allá- Entonces soltó su mano y fue con mi madre- Yo sabia que le dolería pero no tanto.

Delia: Vamos ****, Ella lo ve como su pequeño príncipe pues según lo que nos conto Ash de cómo tomo la foto ella se perdió y el la "Salvo" de un poliwag.

?: Bueno tienes razón, solo espero que dentro de poco se puedan ver de nuevo.

Delia: Por eso no te preocupes y obsérvalos muy bien.

Entonces la niña se acerco conmigo con los ojos llorosos a lo cual yo respondí limpiando sus lágrimas con otro pañuelo que tenia conmigo y mostrando una sonrisa.

Ash(Niño): ¿Por qué lloras?

?: Pues lo que pasa *Snif* es que *Snif* tengo que regresar *Snif* a mi casa y no te veré en mucho tiempo.

Ash(Niño): Ahhh es eso, No te preocupes si asi lo quieres cuando pueda salir de viaje la primera región que visitare será la tuya y asi podremos viajar juntos por tu región mientras consigo las medallas para participar en la liga Pokémon de tu región, Por cierto ¿cual es tu región?

?: Yo*Snif* vengo de la región de *Snif* Kalos.

Ash(Niño): Con que Kalos eh, pues esa será la primera liga que ganare contigo a mi lado si tu quieres.

Entonces su cara llena de lágrimas cambio a una cara feliz, y de repente salto a darme un gran abrazo el cual correspondí.

?: Si, Claro que quiero en 4 años cuando puedas viajar vendrás a mi región y viajaremos juntos ¿Verdad?

Yo todo lo que ise fue mostrar un sonrisa y le dije.

Ash(Niño): Claro que asi será, y para que eso se cumpla solo tienes que recordar dos cosas la primera mi frase que es "No te rindas hasta el final" y la segunda que me tienes que devolver ese pañuelo- Entonces apunte a su rodilla.

Ella solo miro su rodilla y a mi alternadamente luego me dijo "Si" y se fue con su madre, lo raro fue que no se despidió pero no te tome importancia, a lo lejos podía ver a mi madre y la de la niña.

?: Oye delia, ¿Qué le das de comer al niño para que sea tan maduro a su edad?

Delia: Jajajajja, Por eso te decía que no te preocuparas a mi también me sorprende lo maduro que es a su edad.

?: Bien gracias a el Serena tendrá su primer viaje en paz y no tendré que preocuparme.

Luego de eso las acompañamos al aeropuerto y ella no me dirigió la palabra pero su madre si, pero fue en susurro pues no quería que escuchara su hija.

?: Oye Ash, muchas gracias por las palabras que le dijiste a mi hija, ahora solo recuerda que no debes tener una novia que no sea mi hija.

Yo a pesar de ser maduro no entendía de lo que estaba hablando pero dudando asentí y ella me sonrió para al fin regresar a su región.

*Fin*

Serena: Entonces ese Pichu de la historia…

Ash: Si es mi Pikachu verdad amigo- Le dijo a su Pokémon que estaba acostado en un árbol, este asintió dando un salto hacia su entrenador- Bien ¿ahora sabes quien es esa chica?

Serena: Pues tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura.

Ash: Bueno ya te di una pista, /Lo malo es que no te puedo contar lo que paso en mi primer viaje junto a ti ese viaje donde perdiste la memoria/.

Serena: Bien, ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de volver al hotel?

Ash: Regresa tu, yo me quedare un rato aquí para meditar unas cosas.

Serena: Ya no entrenaras ¿verdad?, se que ese entrenamiento puede parecer inofensivo pero te hace daño por dentro y mucho o me equivoco.

Ash: No se quien te lo dijo pero tienes razón, pero no te preocupes ya no entrenare, ya tuvo mucha aventura por hoy.

Serena: Ok, Entonces te veo en el hotel.

Luego de eso Ash se quedo un rato hay sentado pero no estaba pensando en nada solo miraba al mar, cuando decidió regresar al hotel tomo el camino largo por la playa, cuando unas chicas lo vieron y pues siendo Ash ya saben lo que pasaría.

Chica 1: Oye mira que chico mas guapo, además lleva un Pikachu en su hombro.

Chica 2: Por que no lo invitas a salir.

Chica 1: No de seguro tiene novia, pero no estaría mal robárselo o si.

Chica 2: Claro que no venga ve.

Entonces la chica se fue acercando con Ash cuando estuvo cerca le dijo

Chica 1: Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? /Idiota no tenias que decir eso/.

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, ¿Quieres algo?

Chica 1: Pues ahora que lo dices me preguntaba si quisieras salir con nosotras.

Ash: Claro saldré con cualquier chica que en este momento me pueda resolver el siguiente enigma. (Ojo que quiero que ustedes lo resuelvan para ver que tan inteligentes son o si alguno ya vio Gosick), Tres leñadores fueron encargados por su jefe de que tendría que traer 3 leños pero obviamente eran muy pesados para que cada uno llevara unos, entonces uno de ellos recordó que su jefe les dijo que tendrían que llevar 2 leños cada uno, al final los 3 leños llegaron a donde les habían encargado, Ahora la pregunta ¿Cómo lo lograron?

Lo que Ash no sabia es que cerca de ahí se encontraba Blue buscándolo y escucho todo lo que dijo.

Chica1: Pues no tengo la más mínima idea.

Blue: Pero yo si.

Entonces las tres personas voltearon y a Ash le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda pues el sabia en la que se había metido.

Blue: Bien Ashy-Boy.

Ash: ¡No me llames asi!

Blue: Como sea, acabas de decir que saldrías con cualquier chica que respondiera ese enigma verdad.

Ash: Pues si, pero no veo el por que querrías salir conmigo.

Blue: Pues es mas claro que el agua por que me gustas.

Entonces Ash comprendió toda la situación y choco una mano contra su cara. (Por cierto las chicas ya se fueron)

Ash: Le quieres dar celos a Green saliendo conmigo en una cita verdad.

Blue: Diste en el blanco.

Ash: Ahhh, pero luego que hago yo con la paliza que me quiera dar Green o el LPA, o como arreglare las cosas con la chica que me gusta.

Blue: Por lo que se tienes a 4 chicas que están locas por ti además de ese Club que crearon en honor a ti.

Ash: Asi es.

Blue: No te preocupes por ello yo le explicare todo a las chicas.

Ash: Bien y quien me salva de Green.

Blue: Pídeselo a Red.

Ash: No Red esta lastimado.

Entonces Blue se sorprendió pues no sabia que estaba lastimado.

Blue: Como que Red esta lastimado.

Ash: Que no les dijo, bueno a mí tampoco me dijo pero por lo que vi tiene lastimado el tobillo.

Blue: Bueno pues tendrás que soportarla o ya se le puedes decir a Silver y a Gold.

Ash: Bueno ya que, bien dime la respuesta al enigma. /Espero no lo sepa, Espero no lo sepa/

Entonces se acerco a su oído y le dijo la respuesta, haciendo que Ash golpeara su mano contra su cara de nuevo (Que no les voy a dar la respuesta, piensen ustedes)

Ash: Acertaste, rayos sabia que era demasiado sencillo.

Blue: Bien ahora vamos a preparar nuestra cita, tengo entendido que hay un restaurante de 5 estrellas por aquí.

Ash: Si asi es quieres ir a comer ahí.

Blue: Eres una clase de adivino o que.

Ash: Como sea bien voy a volver al hotel para decirles a todos lo que estuve haciendo y ayudar a Red.

Blue: Ok, Ahora si Green voy a averiguar que tanto me quieres- Lo dijo con un aura sombría

* * *

Y que les pareció al parecer la dimensión de Ash tiene un aire romántico y la historia de cómo Ash conoció a Serena me pareció muy tierna no se que piensen ustedes.

¿Ash saldrá con vida después de su cita con Blue?, ¿Lograra Green matarlo?, ¿Cómo fue que Serena perdió la memoria?, ¿Asurax se lee mi fic? No lo se, lo descubriremos con el pasar de la historia.

Sin mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su amigo Andreu320, Hasta Otra


	17. Chapter 17- Una Cita Problematica I

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 17 del FIC, les voy a ser sincero lo comencé a escribir el mismo domingo que subí el capitulo anterior pero no lograba hacer que quedara como yo quisiera que quedara esto fue lo mejor que pude escribir y aun asi no me gusta como quedo y como no soy bueno con la narración tiene demasiados diálogos pero si hubo una parte que me gusto de este cap es el final espero y a ustedes también les guste. Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 17 de Las Vacaciones de Ash.

* * *

Capitulo 17- Una Cita Problemática I

* * *

Despues de que Ash le contara a Serena como fue que la conoció en su infancia pero por una clase de accidente esta perdió la memoria y no tiene recuerdos de su infancia o de cómo conoció a Ash, el azabache decidió irse al hotel por la playa donde se encontró con unas chicas que le invitaron a salir, este dijo que saldría con cualquier chica que le respondiera una adivinanza y esa chica fue Blue.(Por cierto para aquellos que no lo resolvió o que no lo hayan buscado en internet les daré la respuesta… la respuesta es tan sencilla es un triangulo y dirán ustedes como que un triangulo, pues lo que pasa es que los leñadores pusieron los 3 leños en forma de triangulo y se pusieron en las esquinas y tomaron un leño con cada mano asi cada leñador llevaría dos leños consigo).

Ahora vemos como Ash esta regresando a su hotel junto con Blue, todo iba en silencio hasta que a Blue rompió el silencio.

Blue: Entonces me dirás quien es la chica que te gusta por lo que se a ti no te interesaban las chicas, ya me estaba imaginando que eras gay y querías hacer yaoi con Red- Lo decía como su fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Ash: ¡No soy gay y no quiero hacer yaoi con Red!, como se te ocurre pensar eso- Contesto enojado

Blue: Ya tranquilo era solo una broma, pero ahora… vamos dime quien de las 4 es la que te gusta o acaso te enamoraste de mi- lo decía con ojos tiernos y con un dedo apuntando a ella.

Ash: No te diré quien es la que me gusta y yo nunca me enamoraría de ti

Blue: Sabes eso fue cruel, me estas diciendo que no crees que sea bonita por que Gold, Green, Red, Ruby y los demás tienen otra opinión.

Ash: Yo nunca dije que no fueras bonita, si lo eres pero la chica que me gusta es más hermosa que tú, además nunca me enamoraría de ti por que Silver y Green no me dejarían acercarme a ti y mas por parte de Green, que no me quiero imaginar que pasara cuando se entere de que tendremos una cita.

Blue: Ahhh, Entonces la chica que te gusta es mas linda que yo eh, entonces es la que se parece a Y verdad.

Entonces Ash sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda y temerosamente miro a Blue para decirle.

Ash: Co-co- como pu-puedes decir se-se-se-semejante cosa Blue- Lo decía todo tembloroso y nervioso

Blue: No puedo creer como un entrenador tan fuerte sea tan predecible, además fue la primera que se me vino a la mente.

Ash: Entonces dices que Y es mucho mas linda que tu.

Blue: Sabes no lo podrá parecer pero aun es joven de seguro cuando crezca será mas bella de lo que soy yo ahora, aunque tiene unos gustos horribles mira que gustarle X.

Ash: Ni me lo digas Serena salió con Calem que es mas o menos un X de esta dimensión- Entonces rápidamente Ash se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapo la boca lo mas rápido que pudo.

Blue: Ohhh, entonces es Serena ehh- Dijo mirando a Ash con una mirada Picara

Ash: no,no,no,no,no,no,no, te equivocas solo decía que es parecido a lo que sucede con X y con Y-Lo decía lo mas rápido posible para poder defenderse

Blue: Ya tengo con quien burlarme contigo solo faltabas tu por fin diste a luz quien es tu verdadero amor, y dime como fue que te enamoraste de ella.

Ash ya resignado pues no le veía futuro a querer esconder sus sentimientos por la chica que le gustaba.

Ash: Pues la verdad la conozco desde mi infancia, pero por un suceso que no puedo describir ella perdió todo recuerdo de cuando viajamos por su región o de quien era yo.

Blue simulando lágrimas dijo.

Blue: Eso es demasiado triste- Ya sin lagrimas le dijo- Pero que fue ese suceso.

Ash: Sabes que yo no eh participado en una liga Pokémon desde que tengo 10 años verdad.

Blue: Ahh, bueno si pero tampoco lo han hecho Red o Green, que tiene eso de especial además tu ganaste tu primera liga con facilidad o me equivoco.

Ash: Bueno si, pero al parecer lo que iso que Serena perdiera la memoria fue que yo ganara la liga, luego de ganarla pasaron muchas cosas estúpidas que terminaron por quitarle la memoria a ella, asi que me prometí que hasta que Serena recuperara la memoria no participaría en otra liga.

Blue: Tu si sabes como tratar a una dama ¿verdad?, pero sabes si hay algún modo para darle su memoria de nuevo.

Ash: Claro que la hay pero aun no la encuentro y lo mas probable es que este en su universo pues yo ya viaje, ya visite cada pequeño rincón de cada región en este universo y ni pista de el.

Blue: Y que se supone que es eso.

Ash: Eso Blue es un secreto que me guardo solo para mí.

Blue: Anda dime no se lo diré a nadie.

Ash: No te lo puedo decir por que si te digo medio mundo se va a enterar.

Blue: Tampoco soy tan chismosa.

Ash: No lo digo por ti si no por que ya llegamos al hotel y estoy rodeado de chicas.

Entonces Blue miro a su alrededor y efectivamente ya estaban en el hotel y cuando quiso mirar para donde Ash este se encontraba pidiendo ayuda desde el centro de una multitud de chicas.

Blue: ¡Eyyy déjenlo en paz que sin el no puedo completar mi plan!

Entonces Blue se lanzo contra las chicas pero era como una barrera humana que no la dejaba acercarse a Ash entonces tuvo una idea, saco a su Ditto y le dijo que se convirtiera en Ash, entones el pequeño Pokémon rosado cambio su forma a la que tiene Ash entonces Blue le conto su plan a Ditto y este asintió entonces volteo con las chicas y grito.

Blue: ¡CHICAS ESE Ash ES FALSO ES UN DITTO ESTE DE AQUÍ ES EL VERDADERO!

Entonces todas las chicas voltearon a ver a donde se encontraba Blue y efectivamente la copia de Ditto de Ash como siempre fue perfecta las chicas creyeron en el cuento y dejaron al verdadero Ash y fueron a perseguir al Ash falso.

Ash: Muchas gracias Blue- Lo decía con la ropa rasgada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Blue: No es nada además eres una pieza muy valiosa de mi tablero.

Ash: Ahora que tienes en mente.

Blue: Voy a hacer que Green se me confíense mañana después o durante nuestra cita.

Ash: Bueno, pero ¿como es que soy tu pieza mas valiosa?.

Blue: Digamos que estamos en un tablero de ajedrez.

Ash: Esto va para largo, ya me arrepiento de preguntar.

Blue: En todo caso yo seria la reina la pieza con más poder y Green seria mi rey, tu serias algo asi como mis caballos y las chicas serian mis alfiles y los chicos mis peones.

Ash: Entonces quieres decir que harás algo asi como serle infiel a tu rey.

Blue: Exacto.

Ash: Los chicos serán tus peones eso quiere decir que te encargaras de que ellos hagan saber a Green de nuestra cita.

Blue: Que comes que adivinas.

Ash: Las chicas serán tus alfiles eso creo que tiene que ver con que ellas serán algo asi como… que cosa.

Blue: Ibas tan bien deduciendo mi plan pero te contare lo que harán las chicas, las chicas se encargaran de que el caballo no sufra daños.

Ash: Como entonces harás que las chicas serán como mi escudo, no eso es malo no quiero que metas ni a May, Dawn o Misty a esto además si Red y Gold se enteran de esto ellos me darán de madrazos y su estupidez y su fuerza junta no es nada bueno

Blue: Yo me asegurare de que ni Red, ni Gold te hagan daños.

Ash: Enserio, ¿Y como piensas hacer eso señorita plan perfecto?

Blue: Muy sencillo, tu verdadera salvadora esa es Serena.

Ash: No, deja a Serena fuera de esto.

Blue: ¿Por que?

Ash: Que tal si a Green se le va la mano y termina golpeándola mientras nos vamos.

Blue: Yo me encargare de que no pase nada de eso no te preocupes por los detalles por ahora quiero que hagas las reservaciones en el Bon a´ Petit (Si asi se llama el restaurante que salvo Ash, no se quejen no son bueno con los nombres).

Ash: Con que en el Bon a´ Petit, bueno quieres mesa con vista o dentro del local.

Blue: Sorpréndeme chico.

Entonces Ash y Blue entraron a la habitación de Ash y todos ya se encontraban ahí, al momento de cruzar por la puerta y decir "Ya regrese" recibió 9 golpes provenientes de Delia, Misty, May, Dawn, Gold, Yellow, Red, Cristal y el ultimo de parte de Green.

Ash sobándose la cabeza y sentado en su cama siendo examinado por Yellow para ver si no tenía heridas internas por su entrenamiento.

Red: Entonces que fue lo que iso que despertaras antes de lo debido, la ultima vez que utilizaste aura tardaste 5 días en despertar y aun después de eso no podías pararte sin caer.

Blue: Yo se por que fue… lo que pasa es que Ash esta- Pero no pudo terminar lo que dijo pues Ash le cubrió la boca con su mano dejado a todos confundidos, entonces Ash volteo a Blue para decirle en susurros.

Ash: No les digas nada de ella por favor.

Blue: Por que no debería no hay nada que me lo impida.

Ash: No digas nada y mañana antes de ir al restaurante te compro todo lo que puedas tomar de una tienda de ropa en 2 horas.

Blue: Que sean 3 horas y tenemos un trato.

Ash: Entonces serán 3 horas y no dirás una sola palabra sobre Serena.

Entonces los dos se apretaron la mano y cuando se voltearon Ash pudo ver a una Yellow enojada pues aun no terminaba de revisarlo.

Yellow: Ash-kun sabes que no te puedes cuando te estoy examinando es muy difícil sabes.

Ash: Si lo siento Yellow no pasara de nuevo.

Asi pues Ash volvió a sentarse en la cama y Yellow prosiguió con el chequeo cuando termino no vio nada peligroso pero le recomendó que se que descansara unas horas.

Green: Entonces que fue lo que iso a Ash activar su aura, tu lo sabes verdad Blue por que no nos lo dices.

Blue: no la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de que pudo haber sido lo que paso para que sucediera eso.

Red: Pero hace un momento ibas a decirnos lo que iso que se activara o no.

Crystal: Ehh, quieren saber por que activo su aura yo se por que sucedió.

Yellow: Si yo también se por que sucedió, Alex lo dijo cuando estábamos escondidos.

Gold: Entonces por que no lo habían dicho antes vamos Crys dinos que sucedió.

Crystal: Lo que paso es que Alex le dijo a Ash- Pero no término de decir nada pues Ash ya tenía tomadas a Crystal y a Yellow de las manos para sacarlas del cuarto.

Ash: Lo siento pero tengo algo de que hablar con ellas en privado, asi que saldremos del cuarto un momento si nos disculpan.

Antes de salir del cuarto tuvo una conversación visual con Silver que también sabia pero Ash le dijo que no dijera nada este solo asintió para confirmar, ya fuera del cuarto Ash, Crystal y Yellow estaban cerca del balcón al final del pasillo.

Ash: Bien chicas quiero que me digan su teoría de por que se activo mi aura.

Yellow: Es por que Alex dijo que lastimaría a Serena.

Crystal: Exactamente lo que dijo Yellow-Sempai.

Entonces Ash se tiro al suelo y un aura depresiva salió alrededor de el.

Ash: Bien parece que saben la razón- lo decía mientras estaba en el suelo, luego se levanto para decirles- Ok, ahora que saben la razón les diré que me hagan el favor de no decir ni una sola palabra de Serena si les preguntan díganles que dijo que mataría de mi madre.

Yellow: Ehh, ¿Por que?- Pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo

Ash: Sabes bien que si los demás se enteran de que Serena me gusta seria un problema muy grande asi que por favor no digan nada, se que les pido mucho pues es mentirle a sus chicos- Palabras que lograron que Yellow y Crystal se sonrojaran- Si lo hacen are todo lo posible para que esos dos sepan como tratar a una dama y que se les confiesen.

Al instante las dos asintieron como si fueran robots y regresaron al cuarto, entonces Red y Gold preguntaron por la razón de su activación Green ya tenia una idea pero se la guardo pues Ash estaba haciendo un gran trabajo tratando de que nadie se enterara, Crystal y Yellow les dijeron a Red y Gold que Alex le dijo a Ash que mataría a su madre y que eso fue la causa de la activación del aura.

Red: Entones Alex te dijo que mataría a tu madre, si ese fuera el caso yo lo hubiera matado al instante no se como lograste contenerte.

Ash: Si yo tampoco lo se fue fácil vencerlo una vez que active mi aura asi que ya todo esta resuelto por ahora… Oigan chicos no quieren registrarse en el hotel ya que estarán un tiempo aquí por que no siento ninguna deformación tiempo-espacio en ningún lugar del mundo.

May: Como Ash puedes detectar si hay o no deformaciones tiempo-espacio en cualquier parte del mundo.

Ash: Bueno ya que soy portador aura y las deformaciones tiempo-espacio están hechas en parte de aura pero es un aura mas débil que la mía asi que, si puedo detectar deformaciones en cualquier parte del mundo.

Dawn: ¿Como que un aura más débil que el tuyo?, ¿Qué no solo existía un solo tipo de aura?

Ash: No, en este universo existen 4 tipos de Aura, la Blanca que es un aura básica y la mas débil de todas, la Roja que es el aura de furia y un aura intermedia, la Azul la tradicional y la segunda mas fuerte, y la Morada que es la combinación de las 3 y es la mas fuerte de todas, todas las auras tienen un modo de activarse automáticamente pero no tendría todo su poder pero cuando la activas por tus propios medios tiene todo su poder

Misty: Entonces tú eres portador de Aura Roja.

Ash: No estoy seguro… Bueno necesito que todos salgan de mi cuarto pues quiero descansar, ustedes pueden decirle al señor de la recepción que les den 3 habitaciones del piso 5.

Red: Por que 3 habitaciones.

Ash: Son 7 personas se pondrán en parejas y hay una habitación para 3 personas ustedes sabrán como acomodarse.

Gold: Pero no tenemos dinero.

Ash: No se preocupen por eso solo digan que van de parte mía, todo el piso 5 es mío.

Green: Que conveniente.

Ash: Si lo se ahora fuera tengo sueño y tengo que pensar unas cosas- Entonces poco a poco esa habitación se fue quedando solo Ash que detuvo a Blue para poder hablar de la cita- Bueno Blue como será la cosa.

Blue: Pues no quiero estar aquí aburrida hasta el anochecer asi que saldremos a la hora del almuerzo y me llevaras a las compras que me prometiste, yo hablare con los demás excepto con Green que es la victima.

Ash: No lo digas de esa manera, asi hasta me da lastima.

Blue: No queda de otra yo dormiré con las chicas así que de esa manera are que se enteren de nuestro plan.

Ash: Queras decir tu plan yo solo soy un caballo dentro de todo esto, pero, ¿Cómo le contaras a los chicos?

Blue: Tengo a Silver de mi parte, are que Silver les cuente a los chicos sin que Green se entere y para como es Green eso será la parte mas sencilla.

Ash: ahh, ya entiendo pero recuerda dejar a Serena fuera de esto o si no yo mismo me encargare de que ustedes nunca regresen a su dimensión entendido- Lo decía con furia en sus ojos y un aura maligna a su alrededor.

Blue: ¿Aca-ac-acaso nos ma-ma-mataras?- Lo decía con miedo y tartamudeando.

Ash: No yo nunca aria tal cosa, solo no les contare cuando aparezcan las deformaciones tiempo-espacio.

Blue: No me des esos sustos chico, no ves que es malo para mi body.

Ash: Si como si me importara, ahora fuera que tengo que hacer las reservaciones y tengo que descansar.

Y asi Blue dejo la habitación de Ash dejando solo a el con Delia la cual estaba furiosa y Ash la estaba ignorando desde que llego a la habitación.

Delia: Disculpe señor campeón de Kalos- Lo decía con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

Entonces Ash callo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y poco a poco fue volteando para encontrarse con una Delia que estaba prendida en llamas de furia que se abalanzo sobre Ash.

Delia: ¡COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO HIJO, POR LO MENOS ME HUBIERAS DICHO DONDE ESTABAS SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA, PENSE QUE TAL VEZ LOS DEL EQUIPO PRODIGY TE HABIAN CAPTURADO!- Le gritaba a Ash y moviéndolo de un lado a otro dejando a Ash noqueado por tanto zangoloteo- Ash, ¿Estas bien?- Ash solo dijo "Cinco minutos mas" mientras sus ojos estaban en espiral- Si, esta bien- Entonces lo recostó sobre su cama y lo tapo para que pudiera descansar.

Y pasaron las horas y el sol salía el primero en despertar en todo el hotel como siempre fue Ash, que tomo el teléfono del hotel y marco el número del Bon A´ Petit.

Empleado: Bon A´ Petit, que desea.

Ash: Ahh si vera necesito que me comunique con Cilan.

Empleado: Lo lamento mucho señor pero eso es imposible.

Ash: Claro que no es imposible soy su mejor amigo Ash Ketchum.

Empleado: ehh, el señor Ketchum discúlpeme ahora mismo voy por el señor Cilan.

Ash: No se preocupe- Entonces paso un tiempo en el que Ash no escuchaba nada solo los pasos de las personas hasta que por fin Cilan tomo el teléfono.

Cilan: Hola Ash, se te ofrece algo.

Ash: Hola Cilan, veras necesito una mesa dentro del local a las 7.

Cilan: Y ahora con que nos sorprenderás.

Ash: Pues veras tengo una amiga que quiere descubrir lo que siente un amigo nuestro por ella pero no se le pudo ocurrir una mejor manera de descubrirlo mas que por parte de los celos.

Cilan: Espera, eso no surge un problema para ti y Serena.

Ash: Cilan… Serena no sabe nada de esto y espero que asi siga… pero me puedes dar la mesa la verdad estoy algo ocupado y no eh desayunado.

Cilan: Si, claro que te la puedo dar amigo a las 7 verdad.

Ash: Si, por favor.

Cilan: Ok, yo me encaro del resto no te preocupes.

Ash: Muchas gracias Cilan, entonces te veo luego.

Cilan: No hay de que Ash.

Entonces Ash colgó el teléfono y tomo una toalla y se metió a bañar y por parte de Serena esta ya se había levantado y ya estaba arreglado con su típica ropa.

Serena: Bien tengo que descubrir si la chica de la historia soy yo, pero antes de eso le iré a comprar un regalo según lo que me ah contado pronto llegara su cumpleaños y para tener tiempo libre lo comprare de una vez- Decía para si misma, pero en ese instante una figura que Serena odiaba iso acto de presencia.

Calem: Hola, mi querida Serena.

Serena: ¿Que haces aquí Calem?, si mal no recuerdo Ash te dijo que no te acercaras a mi otra vez o es que quieres que te den otra paliza.

Calem: Muy graciosa Serena, pero hoy solo vengo como informante.

Serena: Bien dime lo que me tengas que decir, que tengo que salir.

Calem: Si ya lo se por el regalo de Ketchum verdad.

Serena: Si, vamos date prisa.

Calem: Bien, déjame decirte que tu Ashy-Boy no es lo que aparenta ser.

Serena: ¿A que te refieres?

Calem: Pues que invito a salir a una chica al mismo restaurante al que el te llevo, y tal parece que eso no es todo también saldrán antes para que Ketchum le compre ropa.

Serena: Eso no puede ser verdad.

Calem: puedes o no creerme, pero si lo quieres confirmar ve a la plaza a las 3 de la tarde y te darás cuenta de que el no te ama.

Entonces Calem se alejo dejando a una Serena confundida y enojada, todo gracias y hacia Calem obviamente, pero no le tomo importancia y decidió que a las 3 iría a la plaza… Entonces paso el tiempo no paso nada interesante en esas 2 horas, solo que Blue hablo con las chicas y con Silver sobre el plan sorpresivamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo a ahora son las 2 de la tarde y la cita esta a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Bien aquí termina el capitulo 17, que les pareció el final falta solamente 1 hora para que el desastre comience les diré una cosa el nombre para este capitulo iba ser "La Creación Antes De La Destrucción" pero sentí algo que no me dio por dentro y al final le puse como esta ahora, pero ustedes díganme cual hubiera sido mejor el que esta ahora o el que le puse primero. Y díganme que les pareció el final.

Sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su amigacho Andreu320, Hasta otra

Y Merry Chrismas a todos ustedes atrasado y Feliz Año nuevo adelantado


	18. Chapter 18-Una Cita Problematica II

Hola a todo los amantes del Amourshipping hoy traigo a ustedes el capitulo 18, les seré sincero a este Fic le queda mucho jugo puedo hacer miles de situaciones si me lo propongo pero no lo are a este Fic le quedan como mucho sin contar este capitul capítulos, pero no se preocupen que tengo unas ideas por ahí que espero y vayan a disfrutar, como saben no suelo depender mucho de los reviews ya que esto no es mas que un hobbie para mi y lo voy a dejar el día que yo me aburra escribiendo pero para eso falta un buen tiempo, pero respecto a los reviews como dije no me gusta depender de ellos pero me alegra cuando veo que alguien me dejo su opinión la parte que le gusto y esas cosas, al grano Andreu que les quitas el capitulo, bien cuando termine este Fic tengo unas ideas respecto al siguiente de hecho tengo 3 en concreto y me gustaría cual les gusta mas para que la suba primero las opciones son:

1.- Escuela nueva, Vida nueva (Amourshipping)

2.- Una continuación de este fic(Aun no le eh puesto nombre a una continuación)

3.- Bueno aquí pondré lo que seria el Sumary por que aun no eh pensado el nombre: Un chico que viene de otro universo, que sentiría cuando entra por una grieta dimensional y no tiene forma de regresar y tiene que vivir su vida como un estudiante de prepa común y corriente(Oh bueno eso es mas o menos reducido ya para la original me la pensare mejor) (Amourshipping)

Bien ustedes deciden, sin mas los dejo con este capitulo y perdonen la larga introducción.

* * *

Capitulo 18- Cita problemática II

* * *

Calem: Tu Ashy-Boy no es lo que aparenta.

Serena: ¿A que te refieres?

Calem: Pues parece ser que invito a una chica al mismo restaurante al cual te llevo a ti, y eso no es todo si no que también se reunirán para que Ketchum le compre ropa.

Serena: Eso no puede ser.

Calem: Puedes creerme o no, como dije yo solo estoy de informante si lo quieres confirmar deberías ir a la plaza a las 3 de la tarde y te darás cuenta de que el no te ama.

Entonces (Bueno voy a aprovechar la cuarta pared para decir esto, el estúpido, hijo de su Ditto madre y mal entrenador que es mas frio que Paul y no tiene sentimiento alguno) Calem se retiro dejando a una Serena confundida y enojada todo gracias y hacia a Calem por supuesto, no le tomo mucha importancia y decidió que a las 3 iría a la plaza.

Ahora mismo son las 2 de la tarde falta 1 hora para que la cita de comienzo, no paso nada interesante durante las 2 horas solo que Blue les conto a las chicas menos a las de esta dimensión y a los chicos menos a Green que es la victima en todo esto, el plan de los chicos era sencillo Silver no participaría solo les conto lo de Blue, el plan consiste en sacar a Green fuera del hotel diciendo que van a salir a comer a algún lado o algo como eso, convencerlo y que vea a Ash y a Blue en la plaza, sencillo no les parece, pues bueno ya estamos aquí a 5 minutos para que todo este desastre de comienzo, Ash no se molesto en arreglarse llevaba una camisa color azul un collar de Charmander, unos jean azules y como es típico una gorra solo que esta era negra y tenia una PokeBall con la parte de arriba color rojo y la de abajo blanco.

Por parte de Blue decidió esmerarse al máximo en su atuendo y por eso llegaba tarde cuando por fin llego tenia su típica gorra, una camisa sin mangas con estampados de distintos Pokémon y unos jeans azules(No soy bueno poniendo ropa mis hijos los tendrá que vestir mi esposa T_T, Ne mentira cuando trata de ponerme ropa yo mismo soy muy quisquilloso), como sea decidieron ir a la plaza para que Ash cumpliera su parte del trato y le comprara todo lo que pudiera tomar en 3 horas de cualquier tienda es decir terminarían a las 6 y una hora de descanso y para dejar las cosas en el hotel, ahora mismo están de camino a la plaza Serena ya esta ahí y los chicos están convenciendo a Green de que salga con ellos será difícil pero lo mas probable es que lo consigan si dicen la palabra súper secretosa es decir Blue.

Ash: Bien Blue- Estirado sus dedos y sacando de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito- Terminemos con esto puedes ir a cualquier lugar y puedes comprar lo que quieras en 3 horas.

Blue: Bueno es fácil decirlo pero tengo una duda.

Ash: Si dime.

Blue: ¡Por que justo hoy hay tanta gente en la plaza no ven que es un día muy importante!

Asi es la plaza estaba repleta de genta y es por eso que Ash y Blue estaban muy pegados el uno al otro,(Muchos me mataran por lo que va ocurrir ahora) y entonces por una jugarreta del destino un chico que iba muy rápido empujo a Ash lo que iso que fuera directo hacia donde Blue y como son de la misma estatura mas o menos, Ash termino chocándose con los labios de Blue, si asi es se besaron lo que nadie sabia era que Serena y Green en puntos distintos estaban viendo todo, y mientras chocaron Ash pudo ver a Serena a lo lejos como movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas lo cual desgarro a Ash por dentro, cuando se separaron Ash sintió como era jalando por su camisa hacia atrás y llevado a un callejón.

Green: ¿Como pudiste hacer esto Ketchum?, ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?

Ash con la cabeza cabizbaja solo contesto: Si asi lo quieres mátame ya no me queda nada.

Todos estaban alrededor de ellos dos Blue trataba de apartar a Green de Ash y los chicos estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero al momento de que Ash dijera eso todos quedaron sorprendidos, pues aunque Ash sea un chico serio cuando tiene que serlo es muy alegre y que dijera eso no era muy normal de su parte.

Red: Como puedes decir eso Ash, aun te queda mucho por vivir al igual que a nosotros.

Ash estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero un *Clic* iso en su cabeza y aun cabizbajo les dijo.

Ash: Oigan chicos quieren regresar a su dimensión verdad.

Gold: Bueno si, pero no podemos irnos si tienes problemas.

Ash: No tengo ningún problema, asi que si quieres yo mismo les puedo crear aquí una deformación.

Green: ¿Como dices?, ¡Tu puedes crear deformaciones tiempo-espacio!

Ash: Si asi es, Blue recuerdas que dije que Serena había perdido la memoria por unas acciones estúpidas.

Blue: Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que sucede ahora, ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Ash: Ahora eso no importa, las acciones estúpidas, la causa de que Serena y todo el mundo perdiera el rastro de mí excepto mi madre… Fue mi culpa.

Blue: ¿! Como que fue tu culpa ¡?

Ash: Pues veras, en aquel entonces yo solo tenía 10 años pero aun asi me consideraban un gran entrenador y como todos ustedes saben yo ya era portador del aura, aunque en aquel entonces yo no los conocía a ustedes, bueno lo que pasó fue lo siguiente

*FlashBack*

Yo iba de camino a la liga de Kalos junto con Serena que en aquel entonces era ya mi novia, yo era muy feliz con ese echo y nunca me arrepentí por todo lo que hubiera echo las peleas, los grandes momentos de felicidad nunca olvidare nada de eso, pero llego el fatídico día… el día de la liga.

Serena: Bien Ash, te deseo la mejor de la suertes y ya sabes que pierdas o ganes te amo.

Ash: Si lo se, de eso no me cabra la menor duda y tu también debes saber que te amo y siempre te amare.

Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras con serena siendo mi novia por que entonces paso, yo estaba arrasando con toda la liga no hubo un entrenador el cual pudiera alcanzar mis habilidades y asi gane la liga sin problema alguno pero entonces… mi aura la aura mas peligrosa de todas mas fuerte que el aura morada la quinta aura se activo en mi todo por culpa de los celos la quinta aura también conocida como el aura destructivo, mi aura se activo por que vi como Serena era jalada por otro chico yo no dije nada y solamente los seguí, el chico era Calem… entonces Calem llevo a una Serena que no puso ninguna resistencia, no le tome importancia por que eran amigos de la infancia, ahora me arrepiento por no haber echo nada… el joven Calem jalo a Serena y la llevo a un lugar alejado cerca del bosque que estaba alrededor del estadio yo los seguí y entonces paso… vi como Calem y Serena se besaban, Serena estaba pegada a un árbol y Calem la besaba ahí frente a mis ojos, todo lo que sentí era como un *Clic* sonaba en mi interior y mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba y entonces paso el aura destructiva apareció, Calem y Serena me voltearon a ver la mas sorprendida era Serena la cual trato de explicarme la situación pero… ¡Fui un idiota no la escuche y ahora me arrepiento por tener la actitud que tenia! Lo que paso después fue que toda la región, no todo el mundo se vio rodeada por mi aura destructiva y después según recuerdo lo destruí… luego de eso yo estaba en un lugar completamente distinto era un lugar en el que nunca había estado todo estaba completamente oscuro y entonces escuche una voz proveniente de enfrente de mi era el mismo Arceus en persona.

Arceus: Sabes lo que has hecho Chico.

Ash: Si lo se, destruí el mundo todo gracias a mi forma egoísta de ser y mis celos.

Arceus: ¿Quisieras tener una segunda oportunidad?

Ash: ¿Eso se puede?

Arceus: Claro que se puede, recuerda que soy el dios del todo yo cree este mundo.

Ash: Pero como lo aras.

Arceus: Te lo explicare de una manera en la cual puedas entenderlo… Para mi este y los demás mundos es como si fueran archivos y yo fuera una computadora todo lo que tengo que hacer es regresar al ultimo punto de guardado de este mundo y volverá a estar tal como estaba.

Ash: ¿Entonces puedes regresar el mundo a como era antes?

Arceus: Si, asi es lo are pero solo con una condición.

Ash: Si dime cual es aceptare lo que sea no puedo excusarme por lo que eh echo.

Arceus: Todo mundo excepto una persona perderá todo recuerdo sobre ti, luego de todo esto aun tendrás tus poderes del aura asi que debes entrenar para dominarlo y poder controlarte… ¿Estas de acuerdo con todo esto?

Ash: Claro que si, es un precio pequeño por lo que todos tuvieron que sufrir y esa persona que no perderá sus recuerdos te pido que sea mi madre por favor.

Arceus: De acuerdo, entonces asi lo are te pondré en el mismo sitio donde estabas antes solo que ahora es como si no hubieras viajado por Kalos nunca conseguiste las 8 medallas entonces nunca participaste en la liga y no fuiste campeón.

Ash: De acuerdo eso quiere decir que me tengo que mover rápido para que no me vean.

Y entonces Arceus regreso el mundo a lo que era, pero yo y tampoco el mundo al que regrese eran el mismo… cuando regrese ahí estaban Serena y Calem besándose aun asi me vieron y yo solo dije "Lo siento parece que me perdí" y me retire del lugar y viaje de región en región para regresar a Kanto y contarle a mi madre todo lo que paso y asi después de eso un día que estaba entrenado un aura de color blanco y negro apareció frente a mi yo lo toque y me envió a su dimensión, luego que regrese aprendí como crearlos y cada ves que los residuos de batallas aparecían en forma de deformaciones ustedes eran traídos aquí a mi universo, pero yo nunca los mande de regreso por que si volvía a pasar el problema de mi aura se que ustedes nunca me olvidarían pues no son de este universo

*Fin del FlashBack*

Green: Entonces asi pasó todo.

Blue: Pero eso quiere decir que no existe manera para que Serena recupere sus recuerdos.

Ash: Si la hay lo que pasa es que Arceus me dijo que para que una persona pudiera recuperar los recuerdos sobre mi tengo que usar el aura destructiva sobre ella.

Red: Pero entonces eso no la mataría.

Ash: El aura destructiva como yo la llamo también es conocida como el aura de la vida, es decir que no tendrá problema alguno si la uso correctamente.

Gold: Espera entonces puedes hacer zombis.

Ash: No, no puedo regresar la vida a los muertos… pero entonces que me dicen quieren regresar a su dimensión.

Ash aun después de todo lo que había contado seguía cabizbajo y parecía triste, luego los Holders que estaban presentes se miraron, mostraron una sonrisa en su cara y todos dieron la respuesta al mismo tiempo.

Holders: ¡No!

Ash: ¿Por qué no?

Red: Ash, cuando tienes problemas nunca es bueno guardártelos para ti mismo, nunca debes dejar que los problemas te pongan asi, lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando los tienes es contárselos a tus mejores amigos o a tu madre como desees.

Green: Lo dice quien se deprimió solo por que deoxys le atravesó las alas a su Pokémon.

Red: Ahora no es momento de eso Green.

Blue: Lo que quieren decir es que nos quedaremos y te ayudaremos y te apoyaremos en cualquier problema que tengas.

Ash: No, creo que este problema es uno en el cual me puedan ayudar, lamento decir que me tengo que encargar yo mismo.

Gold: Pues cual es tu problema, ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Ash: No les diré nada solo quiero que hagan lo siguiente por mi, ahora mismo son las 4 de la tarde es decir faltan 3 horas para la reservación del Bon A´ Petit, necesito por favor que busquen a Serena y hagan todo lo posible por llevarla a la colina de la playa.

Red: ¿Por qué a esa colina?

Ash: Esa colina es especial para mí y para Serena.

Green: Bien no te haremos entrar en detalles, pero exactamente que quieres que hagamos nosotros, es decir no sabemos donde esta Serena.

Ash: Lo mas probable es que ande cerca de aquí, ella vio cuando yo bese accidentalmente a Blue, esa es la razón por la cual estoy triste me jure a mi mismo que aria lo que estuviera en mi poder para que la sonrisa que la caracterizaba y la hace tan hermosa no desapareciera… no de nuevo.

Entonces unas figuras muy familiares aparecieron en el lugar no parecían tristes pero si un poco decepcionadas.

May: Entonces perdimos contra Serena.

Dawn: Bueno era natural después de todo el le daba un trato muy especial a ella.

Misty: Bien ahora es una verdadera rival, perdimos una batalla pero no la guerra pero aun asi nosotras tampoco queremos ver a Serena triste ella es nuestra amiga.

Ash: ¿Chicas, cuando fue que ustedes?

Dawn: Justo en el momento que besaste a esa chica- Apuntando a Blue.

Ash: Bien podemos dejar de hablar del beso hacen que me sienta peor, /No Ketchum no es momento para que te derrotes has pasado por mucho este es solo un contratiempo/, bien si ustedes están aquí para ayudar me harían un gran favor, solo quiero que encuentren a Serena y la lleven ya sea a la fuerza a la colina de la playa después de eso me encargare de todo yo solo.

Red: Bueno es fácil decirlo pero no sabemos donde esta.

Ash: Ya les dije debe de estar cerca además si Calem la llega a ver así se podría aprovechar, pero de eso no me preocupo tengo a "Alguien" vigilándolo.

Blue: ¿Quien es ese alguien?

Ash: Bueno digamos que hay ciertos individuos por aquí, es decir todo los enamorados de ellas- Señalando a las chicas- Pero por miedo a que les pasara algo decidí poner a mis Pokémon a mi total ayuda, todos están entrenados perfectamente como si fueran ninjas no los puedes descubrir y tienen ordenes de si algún chico que les parezca sospechoso, /Es decir todos y mas por parte de Serena/, se les acerca atacaran al chico alejándolo de ella.

May: Whoa, isiste todo eso por nosotras.

Ash: Claro, aunque no sean la persona que me guste ustedes son mis amigas y esta mas que claro que esos chicos han tenido algo con ustedes y si sucedía algo como lo de Calem lo tenia que tener todo cubierto… como sea tenemos que empezar a trabajar vamos.

Todos: ¡SI SEÑOR!

Ash: Sigo sin entender como pueden hablar todos al mismo tiempo y con tanta sincronía pero ahora no es momento para ello- Saca una PokeBall de su cinturón- Sal Charizard- Unos fuegos salieron de la PokeBall cuando se dispersaron hay estaba el Pokémon dragón- Busca a Serena y ya sabes que hacer después cuando veas que alguno de estos se acerca a ella solo lanza un pequeño rugido dirigido hacia a el para que sepa que esta cerca y cuando llegue con ella encuéntrame en la colina de la playa- El Pokémon asintió.

Red: Un momento Ash, si Charizard lanza un rugido no lo escucharían todos.

Ash: No te dije que eran como ninjas, el rugido lo lanzara solo para que la persona que este cerca o a lo que yo le haya indicado lo pueda escuchar, en este caso a la persona mas cercana a Serena, bueno pues entonces me retiro tengo unas cosas que hacer, bien Charizard amigo me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones eres mi Pokémon mas fuerte incluso mas que Pikachu pero ahora necesito que me ayudes en grande asi que en cuanto alguno de estos presentes encuentre a Serena vuela lo mas rápido posible a la colina de la playa y si algún chico se le intenta acercar a Serena- Entonces los ojos y alrededor de Ash se puso sombrío- ¡No tengas piedad! Pero tampoco te pases- el Pokémon con una gota en la sien asintió- Bien ahora todo necesito su ayuda una ves mas… vamos a trabajar.

Asi todos estuvieron de acuerdo todos empezaron a buscar a los alrededores y Charizard tomo vuelo y rápidamente localizo a Serena, ninguno de los muchachos se encontraba cerca asi que solo se limito a quemar a algunos chicos pero entonces un chico que Charizard conocía muy bien y tenia permiso de su entrenador para mandarlo a volar apareció.

Calem: Hola mi Serena que haces aquí tan solita acaso paso algo malo.

Serena: Ahora entiendo todo.

Calem: Por fin te diste cuenta de que Ketchum no te ama

Serena: No te equivocas en eso el me ama o eso es lo que quiero pensar, a lo que me refiero es que fui una tonta por haber huido del lugar en ves de acercarme a el y preguntar que estaba pasando además vi algo muy interesante cuando beso a Blue.

Calem: Vaya si que eres persistente, pero dime que viste.

Serena: Todo esto fue por TU culpa.

Calem: ¿A que te refieres?

Serena: Tu fuiste quien choco contra Ash apropósito para que el se besara con ella y que pareciera que el se había acercado a Blue, todo para que ya no sintiera nada por el y que Green pudiera golpear a Ash para que te vengara.

Entonces apareció la persona con la que Calem menos se hubiera deseado encontrar no era Green no era Gold.

Red: Entonces todo esto fue TU culpa.

Serena: Red, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Red: Luego te explico a detalle- entonces cambio su rostro amistoso por uno de furia y miro a Calem- asi que todo este embrollo que mi amigo se haya puesto triste y que mi otro amigo haya tratado de matarlo fue toda culpa tuya.

Calem: Y tu quien te crees para poder hablarme asi.

Red: Yo solo era un informante pero ahora pasare a ser un asesino si no te vas de aquí en los próximos 5 segundos, sabes ahora mismo tengo en mi mano a mi mejor Pokémon un Venusaur al cual llamo Saur y arriba de ti hay un Pokémon que me atrevo a decir que es el Pokémon mas fuerte que haya visto.

Entonces Calem volteo hacia arriba y hay estaba un Charizard mirándolo fríamente sin hacer nada esperando.

Calem: Ese Charizard no puede ser el de…

Red: Asi es, es el Charizard de Ash y tiene ordenes de mandarte a volar y hasta de matarte se podría decir que soy tu salvador pero solo basta para que me de media vuelta suelte a mi Saur y este te mande volando hacia aquel Charizard y el termine el trabajo.

Calem: Parece ser que estoy en problemas eh.

Green: Ohh que si lo estas, estabas tratando que yo hiciera tu trabajo sucio muy astuto.

Serena: Green, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Green: Espera por favor Serena tengo un asuntillo del cual encargarme- Entonces poco a poco Green se iba acercando a Calem que estaba muerto de miedo pero su Poke-Phone sonó- Diablos justo en este momento- Contestó- Hola, ¿Quién habla?

Ash: ohhh lo siento parece que interrumpí algo importante pero por ahora déjalo ya me encargare de darle su merecido después ahora solo quiero que le digas a Charizard que venga aquí y que también le digas a Serena.

Green: ¿Estas seguro de esto Ash?

Ash: Tanto como mi apellido tiene que ver con un condimento, ahora por favor has lo que digo.

Green: Bien, bien- Colgo- Bien Idiota parece que te has librado te puedes ir- Entonces volteo con Charizard pero este ya estaba volando en dirección a la colina- Bien parece que mi trabajo esta echo, Red encárgate del resto.

Red: Serena, no hay tiempo para nada ahora mismo lo que acabas de Ver fue un accidente.

Serena: Si eso lo se, todo fue culpa de Calem, pero donde esta Ash normalmente el es quien se encarga de esto.

Red: El esta en la colina de la playa y nos puso a todos nosotros a buscarte para decirte que fueras lo mas rápido posible.

Serena: ¿Para que?, se que todo fue culpa de Calem pero eso no explica por que estaba con Blue en esa plaza.

Blue: Bueno, creo que eso lo puedo explicar yo.

Serena: ¡Blue!

Blue: No te enojes con Ash, Serena el solo estaba intentando ocultar algunas cosas asi que para mantenerme callada me dijo que podía comprarme todo lo que pudiera en 3 horas es por eso que estaba en la plaza con Ash.

Serena: Bueno eso explica por que estaban aquí en la plaza pero… ¿Por qué iban a ir a cenar y no a cualquier restaurante por que al Bon A´ Petit?

Entonces Blue se puso nerviosa era una cosa muy raro en ella.

Blue: Ahhhh pu-pues ve-ve-veras lo que pa-pasa es que…

Red: Suéltalo de una vez Blue no ves que estamos en aprietos.

Blue: Lo que pasa es que tenia planeado darle celos a Green con Ash pero al parecer algo salió mal, una cosa era que me tenia que comprar ropa para mantenerme callada eso no era parte de mi plan pero el que nos viera cenando en el Bon A´ Petit esa era parte de mi plan, prácticamente le obligue a que hiciera las reservaciones.

Serena: ¿Entonces nada de esto fue culpa de Ash?

Blue: No, solo era una especie de cómplice si bien yo lo tenía obligado por que si no hacia lo que decía diría su secreto a todo el hotel.

Serena: ¿Y cual es ese secreto?

Red: Lo mas probable es que lo descubras si vas a la colina de la playa, te has preguntado de por que entre todos los lugares Ash escogió ese lugar en especial.

Serena se quedo pensativa unos momentos y entonces recordó los momentos que ella había pasado con el en esa pequeña colina desde su primera cita con el hasta el momento en que le conto parte de su infancia, luego pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos pero las limpio al instante y empezó a correr en dirección a la colina de la playa.

* * *

Red es un héroe y todos ustedes lo saben, llego justo en el momento preciso, ¿que les pareció eh acaso Ash por fin le contara a Serena lo que siente por ella?, deje atrás el harem pero no se preocupen aquellos que no sean muy fans del Amourshipping tengo pensado hacer otras cosas además el Amourshipping, me gustan todas las parejas menos con Misty simplemente no queda por donde lo veas no queda,

Sin mas que añadir, Reviews esta vez se agradecen muchísimo, Se despide su gran amigo Andreu320, Hasta otra y Feliz año nuevo atrasado pero solo por 3 días


	19. Chapter 19- El Final de Calem

Se que no es domingo pero cuando estaba escribiendo esto me emocione de mas y lo termine asi que hoy viernes les daré este capitulo y que pasara con el domingo se preguntaran ustedes… pues no es seguro pero probablemente podre subir el capitulo 20.

* * *

Hola a todos capitulo 19 de mi fic… tengo que dejar de poner eso, pero enserio guau nunca pensé cuando comencé a escribir esto que llegaría tan lejos, si tenia pensado continuarlo igualmente por que ya lo había empezado pero guau me sorprende que a ustedes y a mi nos haya gustado, y un pequeño spoiler del capitulo, a petición de fanweb en este capitulo a Calem le pasaran cosas muy maliggggnas (acabo de ver los pingüinos de Madagascar y salió el episodio donde quieren llevarse al rey julien), como sea los dejo con este capitulo que es uno de los que mas me eh emocionado escribiendo, siento que cada vez mejoro un poco mas.

* * *

Capitulo 19- El Final de Calem

* * *

Red: Alguna vez te preguntaste por que entre todos los lugares Ash escogió ese lugar en especial.

Entonces Serena se quedo pensativa durante unos momentos y entonces recordó los momentos que había pasado con el en esa colina, desde el momento de su primera cita hasta cuando le conto parte de su infancia, luego de que recordara una pequeña lagrima se asomo por la cara de Serena esta rápidamente la limpio e inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección a la colina… mientras con cierto azabache ya se encontraba ahí preparando una sorpresa.

Ash: Bien, ahora si te daré lo que no pude aquel día- Pensaba para si mismo.

Y paso el tiempo y Serena logro llegar a la colina donde Ash estaba mirando hacia el mar, entonces volteo y pudo ver a Serena.

Ash: Asi que si viniste, bien solo te quiero decir que todo lo que viste en la plaza fue un gran malentendido.

Serena: Si eso lo se.

Ash: Entonces ya que los malentendidos se arreglaron, yo… yo te quiero dar un gran espectáculo.

Serena: Ash…

Ash: No digas nada Serena, recuerdas cuando vinimos aquí hace ya tiempo a ver a los Ilumise, pues ahora te mostrare algo más hermoso.

Entonces Ash iso una señal con su mano a Charizard que estaba escondido lanzo un lanzallamas que al llegar enfrente de ellos al cielo en el cual ya estaba atardeciendo, el lanzallamas exploto y se veía como si unos fuegos artificiales hubieran explotado pero al instante Pikachu lanzo una Electro Bola y la golpeo con Cola Venenosa haciendo que explotara y partículas moradas aparecieran y luego Pikachu ya en el suelo empezó a sacar rayos de sus mejillas y empezó a girar haciendo un tornado eléctrico y todo era observado por Serena.

Serena: Ash esto es.

Ash: Si lo se, Serena tengo que decirte algo que no debí haber ocultado.

Serena: A que te refieres.

Ash: ¿Recuerdas tu infancia?, ¿Recuerdas si tu madre te contaba una historia de un campamento?

Serena: Una historia de un campamento, bueno si algunas veces para que yo me quedara dormida mi madre me contaba una historia ficticia de una niños que fueron a un campamento pero dos de ellos se llevaban demasiado bien y al momento de despedirse el niño le dijo a la niña que en cuanto cumpliera diez años este iría a su región natal y viajaría junto a ella, tal parece que esa era la historia de cómo conocí a Calem.

Ash: Con que Grace te dijo que fue tu historia junto con Calem.

Serena: Un momento Ash, ¿Conoces a mi madre?

Ash: ¿Recuerdas la historia de mi infancia?

Serena: ¿La historia de tu infancia?, si en la cual tu y la hija de una amiga de tu madre que al parecer estaba enamorada de ti por haber sido tan buena persona con ella y por haberla ayudado y cuando se tenían que despedir…- Entonces la ultima parte la decía cada vez mas despacio hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- Tu historia es la que mi madre me contaba.

Ash: Exacto, pero sabes quien fue esa niña que se enamoro de mi.

Serena: Espera entonces la amiga de tu madre era mi madre entonces ¿la niña era yo?

Ash: Si.

Serena: Pero yo no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre eso, yo solía pensar que esa historia era de cómo había conocido a Calem en nuestra infancia pero ahora me dices que todo eso fue una farsa.

Calem: Eso es correcto mi querida Serena.

Ash: ¿Calem que haces aquí?

Calem: Le contare ahora mismo lo que hiciste a Serena, lo se todo se que la culpa de que Serena o cualquier persona con la que tuviste contacto hace mas de 6 años no recuerde nada de cómo te conoció, fue tu culpa y de que aparecieras justo después de que ganara la liga de Kalos.

Serena: ¿A que se refiere Ash?

Calem: Por que no lo escuchamos del mismo Ketchum, vamos Ketchum dile… dile como fue que destruiste el mundo por tu egoísmo.

Ash: Bien al fin y al cabo eso era lo que tenía planeado.

Serena: Ash…

Ash: Bien Serena es la hora de darte tus recuerdos de nuevo pero no de la forma que me gustaría… efectivamente yo destruí el mundo por mi forma egoísta del pasado, hace seis años yo cumplí mi promesa y fui a Kalos, para viajar por esa región y ganar la liga Pokémon, pero no iba solo tu me acompañabas al principio no me di cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mi pero un día me entere y nuevos sentimientos surgieron en mi y te pedí que fueras mi novia y tu aceptaste, y entonces viajamos por toda la región consiguiendo mis medallas y cuando por fin lo logre gane la liga Pokémon pero entonces vi como eras jalada por Calem y te llevaba al bosque y cuando los encontré el te estaba besando y el aura destructiva apareció pero no fue el hecho de que Calem te besara la cual iso que destruyera el mundo.

Calem: Ehh, hasta donde yo se ese fue el motivo.

Ash: No Calem, por lo que el mundo se vio envuelta en mi aura fue por que tu dañaste a la persona que mas amaba en aquel entonces… tu mataste a Serena o mas bien le dijiste a uno de tus Pokémon que lo hiciera.

Calem: ¿Que yo hice que?, por favor Ketchum eso te lo estas inventando.

Serena: Ash se que Calem puede ser mala persona pero no seria lo bastante como para matar a alguien.

Entonces se quedaron viendo la cara de Ash y este parecía que no mentía no daba ni una minúscula señal de que este estuviera mintiendo, entonces Calem inicio el plan la razón por la cual había aparecido en la colina justo cuando estos dos se estaban reconciliando.

Calem: Ya veo… entonces no me sentiré mal por hacer esto- Entonces Calem saco una navaja de su bolsillo y corrió contra Ash y la clavo en su estomago.

Ash: ¡Agggggggggggh!- Gritaba de dolor por la navaja que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Serena: ¡Ashhhhhhhhh!- Entonces las lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro- ¡Calem eres idiota o que por que quieres hacerle daño a Ash!

Calem: Por que el te alejo de mi.

Ash: Jajajajajaja.

Entonces Ash en el suelo empezó a reír y de un momento a otro se levanto, la herida en su estomago desapareció y se vio rodeado por un aura extraña de color Anaranjada, sus ojos cambiaron de color y su rostro no era el mismo era un rostro maligno.

Ash: No pensé que tuviera que usar esta aura de nuevo pero ya que me obligaste te tendré que poner fin ahora mismo pero antes quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

Calem: Ketchum como...

Ash: Calem… ¿Tienes padre o madre?

Calem: No, murieron años atrás.

Ash: ¿Tienes Tios, Tias, Hermanos o algo parecido?

Calem: No, solo estoy yo junto con mis Pokémon.

Ash: Bien entonces no me sentiré mal al hacer esto- Entonces rápidamente Ash se lanzo hacia Calem mientras que este lo cortaba la navaja para que no se acercara pero Ash aun se acercaba mas y mas y mas y cuando se encontró enfrente de Calem dijo- Es hora de que me vengue por aquello que hiciste hace 6 años en Kalos voy a vengar a todas esas personas que mate por tu culpa.

Entonces Ash envuelto en el Aura Anaranjada empezó a golpear a Calem a diestra y siniestra mientras Ash seguía sangrando por las heridas pero a este parecía que no le importaban, y siguió golpeando a Calem con todo lo que tenia y de un momento a otro Calem ya estaba desmayado, pero los golpes de Ash no dejaba que este cayera al suelo derrotado entonces lo golpeo con una patada y lo dejo apoyado contra una roca y esta se agrieto.

Ash: Bien Calem es hora de terminar tu sufrimiento…- Entonces una bola estaba en su mano justo para atravesar a Calem y darle fin pero…

Serena: Espera Ash no lo hagas.

Ash: Ehh, ¿Por qué no lo haría? El es la persona por la cual has estado sufriendo desde que estas vacaciones comenzaron.

Serena: No lo digo por su bien lo digo por el tuyo si lo matas entonces no serás mejor persona que Calem, además tu no eres asi por favor vuelve a ser la persona que tanto amo y ame- Lo decía con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, los ojos que Ash ama.

Entonces Ash se quedo viendo a Serena que estaba de espalda al mar y ya estaba atardeciendo entonces la vista de Ash a Serena era hermosa y pudo contemplar y asimilar perfectamente las palabras de Serena, el sabia que matarlo estaría mal, entonces el Aura Anaranjada desapareció.

Ash: Bien no lo matare, pero no lo dejare en esta dimensión mas tiempo no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por culpa de el.

Serena: ¿Qué harás?

Ash: Abriré una deformación tiempo-espacio y lo mandare a otra dimensión donde podrá vivir en paz- Entonces un Aura Blanca lo cubrió y cerro sus ojos, junto sus manos y de un momento a otro las separo y frente a el apareció un circulo Blanco y negro que daba vuelta en el aire- Bien Calem es hora de ponerle fin a tu existencia en esta dimensión y que te aguanten en otra espero y no te vaya nada bien.

Entonces tomo a Calem de la cintura y lo lanzo al agujero y poco a poco el agujero fue desapareciendo.

Serena: Asi que esa es una deformación tiempo-espacio.

Ash: Serena… podrías hacerme el favor de llamar a Red.

Serena: Ehh ¿Por que?- Entonces Ash esbozo una sonrisa y cayo desmayado además las heridas de la navaja aun estaban ahí en su cuerpo- Ashhhh.

Entonces Serena tomo el número de Red del Poke-Phone de Ash y lo llamo.

Red: ¿Hola? ¿Ash paso algo?

Serena: ¡Red! ¡Tienes que venir rápido Ash esta desmayado y esta sangrando!- Lo decía con la voz cortada señal de que estaba llorando.

Red: ¿¡ Qué se desmayo y que esta sangrando !?, enseguida vamos.

Entonces colgó la llamada y miro seriamente a sus amigos.

Green: ¿Paso algo?

Red: Tenemos que ir lo mas rápido posible a la colina de la playa Ash esta desmayado y esta sangrando.

Blue: ¿Que Ash esta que?

Green: ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder nos tenemos que mover rápido! ¡Sal Charizard!- Entonces lanzo una PokeBall al aire y cuando se abrió unas llamas salieron de esta y cuando se dispersaron ahí estaba el Pokémon dragón.

Red: ¡Aero Sal!- Al igual que Green lanzo una PokeBall al aire y cuando se abrió unas pequeñas piedras salieron pero estas al instante desaparecieron y dejaron ver al Pokémon fósil- Bien Aero lo más rápido que puedas a la colina de la playa.

Entonces Green iso lo mismo y tomaron vuelo hacia donde estaba Ash y mientras con nuestro azabache, Serena estaba llorando a su lado tratando de limpiar las heridas pero le era imposible eran demasiadas.

Serena: Ash… Todo esto fue mi culpa… si hubiera sido mas cuidadosa no te hubiera pasado esto.

Mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro una voz sonó en su cabeza y la reconoció al instante.

Ash: No llores Serena.

Serena: ¿Ash, eres tú?

Ash: Si, asi es te estoy hablando mediante mi Aura.

Serena: Ash… como quieres que no llore ya viste el estado de tu cuerpo y todo es mi culpa.

Ash: No, te equivocas Serena nada de esto es culpa tuya, ahora mismo mientras los demás llegan te contare la verdadera historia de lo que paso hace 6 años el día que destruí el mundo.

Entonces Ash le conto a detalle lo que había pasado ese día (Ustedes ya lo saben asi que no hay necesidad de contarla).

Ash: Tu me hiciste el chico mas feliz del mundo el día que aceptaste ser mi novia, yo nunca olvide los momentos que pasamos en el campamento del profesor Oak yo nunca eh participado en una liga Pokémon por que tenia miedo de que volviera a suceder, se que es una estupidez por que tu no estabas conmigo pero es justo por eso que no quería participar en una liga Pokémon, por que tu no estabas conmigo y si tu no estabas conmigo no tendría la misma satisfacción, el día que me hablaste aquel día en la piscina me dije a mi mismo que debía hacer todo lo posible para alejarte de mi por que podría ser que sufrieras de nuevo por mi culpa, pero tu perseveraste y una vez mas robaste mi corazón…

Entonces la sonrisa que Ash tenia en su rostro se borro y las palabras que sonaban en la cabeza de Serena desaparecieron.

Serena: Ash… Ash… Ashhhhhhhhhhh…

Y poco tiempo después llegaron los Pokédex Holders subidos en sus Pokémon y al mismo tiempo Pikachu llego a la escena pensando ver a Ash y Serena por fin reconciliados, en lugar de eso vio a Ash tirado en el piso lleno de heridas.

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaa (Ashhhhhhhh)- Y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente corrió para estar a su lado- ¿Pika pika Pikachuuuuuuu? (¿Por que? ¿Por queeeee?).

Red: Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que pase lo feo, Oye Charizard- Entonces el Pokémon de Ash salió de entre los arbustos y al ver a su entrenador en el suelo iso lo mismo que Pikachu y rápidamente fue a su lado- Necesitamos que lleves a Ash y a Serena en tu espalda para llegar mas rápido, tenemos que llevarlo con Yellow para que lo cure- El Pokémon asintió y subieron a Ash con cuidado y Serena iba detrás para cuidar que el cuerpo no cayera- Bien todos rumbo al hotel.

Y asi los 3 Pokémon tomaron vuelo y Charizard iba los mas rápido posible pero también con cuidado para que su entrenador no cayera, y cuando llegaron al hotel Yellow y Crystal estaban saliendo.

Red: Yellowwwwwwwww- Grito para que se detuvieran.

Entonces Yellow miro al cielo y dijo: Red-San, ¿Qué hacen aquí se supone que estaban ayudando a Ash?- Entonces miro al Charizard de Ash al fondo y vio a Serena- ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Ash?

Crystal: Pues lo sabremos cuando bajen.

Entonces aterrizaron y Red bajo cuidadosamente a Ash de Charizard y empezó a correr.

Yellow: ¡Ashhhh!, ¿Pero que le paso?

Red: ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones tenemos que llevarlo a su cuarto para que lo cures!

Yellow: ¡¿Ehh?! ¡Claro!

Entonces rápidamente todos subieron al elevador y en el camino se les junto Brock, May, Misty y Dawn que estaban preocupado por su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto prácticamente rompieron la puerta cosa que espanto a Delia pero al ver que eran los Pokédex Holders y que traían a su hijo lastimado no le importo y se preocupo más por Ash… después de un tiempo de que Yellow estuviera curando sus heridas, Ash soltó un suspiro cosa que calmo a todos, pero aun estaba dormido.

Blue: Enserio ¿Cómo hace este chico para siempre estar al borde de la muerte?

May: Como ¿No es la primera vez?

Red: Lamentablemente no, Cuando peleamos con el Team Rocket en nuestra dimensión un Híper Rayo lo atravesó.

Dawn: ¿Y como sobrevivió después de eso?

Red: Ehh, Pues digamos que solo Ash sabe.

May: ¿Como que solo el sabe?

Red: Pues por que cuando lo atravesaron el se siguió moviendo y en ese momento no éramos tan cercanos asi que se negó a que lo ayudáramos y se fue, después de un tiempo lo vimos luchando con el Team Rocket exactamente con 10 soldados y derroto a cada uno sin activar su aura.

Misty: Se que es un buen entrenador pero, ¿Si activaba su Aura no seria mas sencillo?

Red: Hay cosas que solo Ash sabe del Aura, lo mas probable es que usar el Aura lo deje agotado física y mentalmente y por eso pasa de usarla en algunas ocasiones, pero me sorprende que esta vez haya usado su Aura por algo como eso, Serena tu sabes algo de esto.

Serena estaba sentada en una esquina agarrando sus rodillas y al borde de las lágrimas.

Blue: ¿Te pasa algo Serena?

Serena: Ash… esta asi por mi culpa.

Blue: Como que por tu culpa.

Serena: El me estaba defendiendo de Calem.

Red: Con que otra vez Calem.

Serena: Si, pero el activo un Aura que nunca había visto, cuando la activo no parecía el mismo empezó a golpear a Calem sin piedad y una vez que estuvo desmayado no se detuvo incluso estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Green: No te puedes culpar a ti por las acciones de Ash, si el decidió activar un Aura que sabe que es peligroso para el y para ti entonces solo lo iso para defenderte para ayudarte no fue culpa tuya que la activara.

Serena: Tal vez… tienes razón.

Paso un tiempo y la habitación se fue despejando solo quedaron Ash, Delia y Serena que aun estaba preocupada, pero de un momento a otro Delia y Serena fueron a la cocina y cuando voltearon a ver Ash este no estaba.

Delia: No puede ser posible otra vez.

Serena: No se preocupe señora Delia, yo se donde esta.

Delia: Enserio, entonces me harías el favor de traerlo.

Serena: Déjelo en mis manos.

Entonces Serena fue a su habitación tomo su traje de baño y fue a la piscina, y efectivamente Ash estaba en el mismo sitio de cuando se volvieron a conocer, parece ser que estaba disfrutando del sol pero Serena se puso en su camino y dijo.

Serena: ¿Quieres nadar un poco conmigo?

Ash solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo: ¿Me harías el favor de moverte? Me tapas el sol.

Serena movió su cabeza de un lado a otro negándose.

Serena: Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Ash: ¿Quieres que responda a tu pregunta?- Serena asintió- ¿Entonces por que no te sientas para que hablemos?

Serena se lanzo a los brazos del entrenador y metió su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador y empezó a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad.

Ash: Lamento haberte preocupado.

Serena: No te preocupes, pero prométeme una cosa.

Ash: ¿Que cosa?

Serena: Que nunca mas harás algo asi de peligroso de nuevo.

Ash: Pues… Lo intentare.

Serena: Nunca cambias.

Ash: Si lo se, pero asi estoy bien si puedo verte sonreír.

* * *

Ojala hubiera escrito mas pero si seguía escribiendo iba a joder el capitulo, ¿Entonces fanweb, te gusto que lo "Matara"?, la verdad ni siquiera yo soy tan malévolo como para matar a una persona aun si es ficción pero Calem ya no dará mas problemas, Próximo capitulo por ser el capitulo 20 les daré algo a todos los amantes del Amourshipping algo que todos estaban esperando, como lo hare eso va ser lo complicado muchas veces las escenas como esas me salen solas pero cuando las quiero hacer yo me toma tiempo pensando como hacerlas. Les digo enserio siento que cada vez voy mejorando un poco en esto.

Bien sin mas que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su amigocho Andreu320, Hasta otra y una cosa mas solo hubo un voto asi que lo próximo a subir será una continuación de este fic, como será espérenlo, bien ahora si me despido Andreu320, Hasta otra


	20. Chapter 20- Una Linda Sorpresa

Bien creo que es lo mejor que pude haber escrito con tan solo dos dias aunque nadie me obligaba solo que quise hacerlo de esta manera, como sea voy a hacer algo que nunca habia hecho hasta ahora, respondere a unos comentarios que me intrigaron un poco.

black: Si hasta yo tenia intriga por saber cuantas novias le pondria a Ash pero solo ah tenido dos Serena que fue la que tuvo a los 10 años y Serenity Una chica originaria de Sihno que tiene un gran parecido con Serena pero su actitud no fue de el agrado de Ash asi que la corto.

SerenaXerYvel Ketchum XYZ: Si me encanta no puedo decir otra cosa mas que me encanta es mi pareja favorita.

bien las votaciones hasta el momento van asi.

Escuela nueva, Vida nueva- 1 voto

secuela de este fic- 1 voto.

Dimension alterna(Este era el sumary que no tenia completo)- 0 votos.

bien las votaciones terminan cuando yo termine de escribir este fic 2 dias despues de que suba el ultimo capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 20- Una Linda Sorpresa

* * *

Despues de lo acontecido con Calem y que Serena presenciara el Aura Anaranjada de Ash pasaron 2 días y Serena no había cruzado palabras con Ash cosa que la empezó a preocupar, mientras caminaba por el hotel vio a Ash hablando con Misty y entonces rieron Ash le dijo algo y Misty esta asintió, mientras Ash se iba por otro lado Serena lo alcanzo.

Serena: Hola Ash, ¿De que hablabas con Misty?

Ash: ¿Con Misty?, Nada importante, ahora si me disculpas tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Serena: Sabes Ash, siempre me eh preguntado a donde vas cuando dices eso.

Ash: Pues voy a hacer las cosas que tengo que hacer obviamente.

Serena: Ahh ok si tu lo dices.

Ash: Bien te veo mas tarde, por cierto…- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- ¿No tienes nada que hacer a las 6 de la tarde o si?

Serena: ¿A las 6?... Pues ahora que lo dices no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Por que?

Ash: Ahh por nada.

Entonces Ash se fue y dejo a Serena confundida y frustrada, paso el tiempo y vio como Ash era perseguido de nuevo por el LPA, pero lo raro esta vez fue que Ash las detuvo y les empezó a decir algo y cuando termino todas asintieron, entonces Ash aprovecho y se fue corriendo mas rápido que la ultima vez y las dejo muy atrás, Serena cuando por fin pudo dar con Ash le volvió a preguntar.

Serena: Oye Ash, ¿Qué les dijiste a el LPA?

Ash: ¿Al LPA?, Pues nada importante.

Serena: Pues a mi me pareció que era algo importante si todas asintieron.

Ash: Enserio, pues no es nada importante no te preocupes por eso, ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir haciendo unas cosas te veo mas tarde.

Entonces Ash se volvió a ir corriendo y pensó que si no sacaba información de Ash lo haría de Misty y se fue a buscar a Misty por todos lados, cuando la encontró estaba saliendo del hotel.

Serena: ¡Mistyyyy!- Entonces Misty volteo y vio a Serena- Oye Misty, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ash en la mañana?

Misty: ¿En la mañana?- Entonces puso una cara picara y dijo- Pues me dijo que era la cosa mas hermosa que el ah visto en toda su vida y que si estaría dispuesta a ser su novia obviamente pensando en ti yo reí y luego me pregunto si era una broma y yo asentí.

Serena: Misty… no es tiempo para bromas.

Misty: Bien me descubriste, no me dijo nada importante, además si el no te dice es por que no quiere que te enteres asi que mejor déjalo estar.

Serena: ¡Misty!... dime que te dijo Ash.

Misty: Esta bien te lo diré pero luego me iré a donde tengo que ir que se me esta haciendo tarde…- Entonces puso una cara seria y cerro sus ojos- Me que te dijo Ash, ahora adiosito- Y se fue corriendo.

Serena: ¡Misty tramposa sabes que no me refería a eso!- Le grito a lo lejos e iso pucheros- Bien tengo otra idea si no puedo sacar información de Misty el LPA tal vez me diga algo.

Entonces comenzó a buscar al LPA, pero mientras buscaba vio a Ash corriendo de un lado para otro y cuando vio a Serena se detuvo.

Ash: Serena… no has… visto a… Dawn o a… May.

Serena estaba enojada con el pues estaba haciendo cosas a sus espaldas, y aunque no fueran novios a ella le dolía un poco que no le dijera que estaba haciendo, entonces se volteo y dijo con una voz seria y con indiferencia.

Serena: No, no las eh visto.

Ash: Ok…- Ash estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su amiga- Si las encuentras me podrás avisar las necesito para algo muy importante.

Serena: Me lo pensare.

Ash: Bieeeeeeen… entonces me voy.

Serena sabía que actuar asi frente a el no serviría de nada pues ya fueron novios una vez, pero Ash no conocía a la Serena de 15 años, ¿a si que puede actuar de manera diferente y Ash pensaría que es normal?

Entonces después de un rato de buscar pudo encontrar a el LPA pero estaban ocupadas a si que sacarles información le tomaría un tiempo, veamos que esta tramando Ash, esta corriendo de un lado para otro con el Poke-Phone en la mano hablando con Misty.

Ash: ¿Cómo que el pastel no esta listo?, ¿Cuánto mas se tardaran en hacerlo?... ¡Media hora mas! Bueno aun son las 4 aun hay tiempo, cuando te lo den ven lo mas rápido posible no te preste a Charizard para nada… si como digas.

May: ¡Oyeeee Ash!- Entonces Ash se freno y escucho lo que tenia que decir- ¿Estas seguro que todo esto es necesario para la fiesta de Serena?

Ash: ¡Claro que si!- Dijo gritando- Perdón, es solo que me eh perdido 6 cumpleaños desde que ocurrió el incidente y quiero que este sea el que mas recuerde por el resto de su vida.

May: Ash… ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mi?

Ash: ¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora?

May: Siempre eh tenido curiosidad.

Ash: Bueno veras… te diré la verdad yo ya las conocí anteriormente a todas ustedes.

May: ¿A que te refieres?

Ash: Cuando yo era pequeño estuve viajando mucho pues me trasladaban de escuela por que era muy inteligente asi que cada vez que cambiaba de escuela en Kanto no era suficiente asi que me mandaron a escuelas en distintas regiones, una de ellas fue el Hoenn, y en esa escuela estaba una niña menor que yo y el poco tiempo que pase ahí esa niña se convirtió en mi mejor amiga si tenia algún problema yo podía contarle ese problema sin temor a que ella se riera o algo parecido... y esa niña eras tu, solo que no lo recuerdas por que paso antes de que pasara lo de Calem, y es por eso que no puedo enamorarme de ti por que tu tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón… pero de la persona que realmente estoy enamorado es de Serena, y si yo también hare esto cuando cumplas años no te preocupes… vas a cumplir 16 en septiembre verdad.

May: Ash… tu si que eres mi mejor amigo, la verdad yo tenia recuerdos vagos de un chico que vino a mi instituto cuando era pequeña ese chico y yo hablamos mucho, pero al poco tiempo lo transfirieron, pero ese chico me dijo mi madre que era un amigo de mi infancia llamado Drew.

Ash: Ese recuerdo que tiene tu mamá es un recuerdo falso creado por Arceus… Sabes May… hoy en día te sigo considerando mi mejor amiga, espero y tu me puedas ver a mi como tu mejor amigo.

May: Si que Serena tuvo suerte al robarse el corazón de un chico tan amistoso… claro que tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Después de la pequeña intromisión volvamos con Serena, esta aun seguía hablando con el LPA pero no sacaba ni un gramo de información de lo que ocupaba pero si obtuvo información de Ash.

Serena: No sabia que Ash tiene 16 años, pensé que era de nuestra edad, pero no saque nada de información de que esta tramando Ash hoy, supongo que iré a preguntarle a May después de todo es la mejor amiga de Ash seguro y sabe algo.

Entonces busco por todos lados, pero ni pisca de ella hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez estaría en la cafetería, asi que empezó a correr en dirección para la cafetería pero cierto azabache la vio y se puso nervioso asi que iso lo que se le ocurrió primero le grito para que se parara.

Ash: ¡Serenaaaaa!- Entonces Serena se paro y vio a Ash que iba corriendo hacia ella- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Serena aun estaba enojada con Ash, pero pensó que tal vez el sabría donde esta May asi que decidió preguntarle.

Serena: Estoy buscando a May, ¿No la has visto por algún lado?

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda del entrenador y contesto: ¿A May? ¿Para que la buscas?

Serena: Eso no te incumbe te pregunte si la has visto o no.

Ash: Ya, ya tranquila, hoy no estas actuando como tu misma, pero da igual… May esta en su habitación creo.

Serena: ¿En su habitación?, Ok gracias.

Entonces Serena se fue corriendo en dirección a la habitación preocupado por que descubriera la fiesta que le estaba preparando pero May es la que se encargara de que no se entere, ahora mismo son las 4:30 es decir que falta 1 hora y media para que de comienzo al fiesta de Serena, Ash le dio su tarjeta de crédito a May para que se llevara del hotel a Serena durante ese tiempo y compraran lo que quisieran.

Ash: Espero y no se sobrepasen- Entonces su Poke-Phone sonó- Si habla Ash… Misty como va el pastel… Que ya lo tienes pues ven lo más rápido que puedas es lo único que falta además necesitamos ayuda para seguir decorando la cafetería… bien ahora hare una llamada rápida a May- Entonces tomo su Poke-Phone y marco el numero de May espero y contesto- Si, ¿Hola, May?... ¿Qué Serena ya esta en tu habitación? Perfecto mira tengo que decirte algo necesito que te la lleves lo mas rápido posible del hotel y la lleves al centro comercial de aquí cerca… no te preocupes por el dinero mira en tu bolsillo derecho… Si, yo la puse ahí, como sea en ese centro comercial hay una tienda de ropa tengo apartado un vestido que de seguro le gustara a Serena solo asegúrate de entretenerla hasta las 6 y cuando este todo listo dile que vaya con el vestido puesto a la cafetería todo estará listo para entonces… Muchas gracias, May algún día te pagare por esto… Ok, ok también are esto para tu cumpleaños… ¿Mi cumpleaños?, Es el 29 de septiembre (Dato curioso, el 29 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños, si le puse mi fecha de cumpleaños por que no tengo la mas mínima idea de cuando cumple años Ash) ¿Por que?... Ok adiós- Colgó en Poke-Phone y lo puso en su bolsillo- ¿Para que habrá querido saber mi cumpleaños?

Mientras esto pasaba May y Serena aun estaban hablando en su habitación.

Serena: ¿Quién era?

May: Ehh, A no era nada importante, oye Serena ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?

Serena: ¿Al centro comercial, Ahora?, no es un poco tarde para ir de compras.

May: Nunca es tarde para ir de compras, además escuche que hay una tienda que te gustaría visitar, donde hay un vestido que te gusta.

Serena: Un vestido que me gusta… ¿Te refieres al Rosa ondulado con un moño en la cintura?

May: Exacto.

Serena: Pero esta muy caro, no creo poder comprarlo ni juntando todo el dinero que eh ganado en mi vida.

May: Jejejeje, no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que tu no te deberás preocupar por el dinero, vamos en verdad lo quieres verdad.

Serena: Si, pero como te dije…

No termino de decir nada por era jalada por May.

May: Y yo ya te dije que no te preocupes por el dinero… Espera ahora que lo recuerdo tengo algo que hacer, espérame en la puerta del hotel llego de inmediato.

Serena: Ehh, Yo puedo ir contigo si lo deseas.

May: No, es un asunto familiar.

Serena: Ohh, ya veo entonces te espero en la puerta del hotel.

Entonces Serena se fue yendo y May empezó a buscar a cierto azabache por todo el hotel para asegurarse de que el vestido era el mismo que había apartado, cuando por fin lo encontró se veía un poco extraño, Estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza en la mesa.

May: ¿Estas bien Ash?

Ash: Ehhh, ahh si no pasa nada lo que pasa es que no eh dormido muy bien que digamos.

May: Tal vez deberías dejarle el resto a Misty y Dawn, tú deberías descansar un poco si no, no podrás disfrutar de la fiesta.

Ash: Yo no pienso quedarme en la fiesta, no me gustan las fiestas solo la estoy organizando pero yo no me quedare.

May: ¿Enserio?

Ash: Si, además tengo cosas que hablar con Serena asi que si me quedo no podre hacerlo de la forma que me gustaría.

May: Bueno si tu lo dices solo no te sobrepases, en fin venia a preguntarte del vestido.

Ash: ¿Qué tiene el vestido?

May: ¿Me lo podrías describir?

Ash: Es Rosa ondulado con un moño a la altura de la cintura.

May: ¿Cómo sabes que ese le gustara?

Ash: Un día que estaba en un descanso de mi entrenamiento vi a Serena enfrente de una tienda viendo ese vestido y suspirando asi que me imagine que le gustaría.

May: ¿Solo con eso supiste que le gustaría?

Ash: ¿Esta mal acaso?

May: No, solo me sorprende que tan solo con esa pequeña expresión de parte de Serena puedas saber que cosas le gustan.

Ash: Te recuerdo que hubo una temporada en la cual fue mi pareja asi que tampoco es para sorprenderse, además también puedo saber las cosas que te gustan a ti solo con una pequeña expresión y también las de Dawn pero las de Misty me resultan imposibles.

May: ¿Por qué con Misty te resultan imposibles?

Ash: Con ella no eh tenido oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solos, siempre estamos con ustedes y las de Dawn pues mejor que te lo cuente ella misma.

May: Ok, entonces te veo mas tarde.

Ash: Ok, tal vez seria mejor que me fuera a dormir un poco a mi habitación y quedarme un poco en la fiesta.

May: Asi se habla, bien me dijiste que el vestido estaba apartado.

Ash: Bueno algo asi.

May: Mejor no pregunto.

Entonces May se fue dejando a Ash que se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación a descansar mientras llegaban las 6, mientras Serena aun seguía pensando en que estaría haciendo Ash.

May: Perdona la tardanza Serena, ¿Serena? ¡SERENAAAAA!

Serena: Uyy, perdona May estaba pensando unas cosas.

May: ¿Quieres saber que esta tramando Ash?

Serena: Si, pero nadie me a querido decir nada, ¿Tu no sabrás lo que esta pasando o si?

May: Solo te puedo decir que este día será un día que nunca mas olvidaras.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

May: Ya lo veras, tu se paciente y espera a que sean las 6 de la tarde, pero mientras vamos a comprarte ese vestido que tanto quieres.

Serena: ¿Cómo sabes que quiero ese vestido?

May: Me lo conto un Pidgey.

Serena: ¿Un Pidgey?

May: Si, ahora no estés curioseando y vamos a por ese vestido que para hoy lo necesitaras.

Entonces May se llevo prácticamente a la fuerza a Serena al centro comercial para comprar el vestido y casi al instante Misty bajaba del Charizard de Ash con el pastel en las manos, pero cuando llego a la cafetería no vio a Ash por ningún lado.

Misty: ¿Dónde esta Ash?

Dawn: Se fue a su habitación a descansar, parece que últimamente no ah dormido bien últimamente, pero sabes una cosa.

Misty: ¿Qué cosa?

Dawn: Tengo la impresión de haber visto a Ash antes de estas vacaciones, pero no logro recordarlo bien.

Ash: Ohhh, asi que tus recuerdos están borrosos.

Dawn: ¡Ash!, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estabas descansando.

Ash: Pero ya descanse mucho tiempo.

Dawn: ¿Exactamente cuanto tiempo descansaste?

Ash: 12 horas.

Dawn: ¡12 horas!, Pero eso es imposible.

Ash: El aura blanca es muy útil es estos casos, pero como sea dijiste que tus recuerdos sobre mi están un poco borrosos.

Dawn: Ehh, bueno si como si tu y yo ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

Ash: Es que asi fue.

Dawn: ¿Cómo dices?

Ash: Veras como te dije el aura blanca es muy útil es casos como estos no, aunque es la mas básica es la mas importante, tiene muchas funciones y una de ellas es borrar los recuerdos y cambiarlos por unos falsos, en este caso yo cambie todo recuerdo que tuvieras de mi por el de un chico llamado Paul si mal no recuerdo.

Dawn: ¿Paul?

Ash: Bueno no todos ya que hubo ocasiones en que mis acciones no iban con su actitud asi que esos simplemente los borre.

Dawn: Me dices muchas cosas interesantes pero… aun no me dices como nos conocimos.

Ash: Ahh, perdón… veras hubo un tiempo en el que quise dejar de ser entrenador pero no quería dejar mi viaje.

Dawn: ¿Quisiste dejar de ser entrenador? ¿Por que?

Ash: Creo que esto solo lo sabe Misty, mientras viajaba por Sihno yo me hice novio de una chica llama Serenity que tenia un aspecto muy parecido al de Serena pero su actitud no quedaba nada con su exterior ella no respetaba a los Pokémon y solo los veía como herramientas ella era una muy hábil entrenadora por eso pensé que seria correcto que saliéramos pero me equivoque con ella.

Dawn: Ohhh, asi que fue por eso.

Ash: Si, asi que me dio miedo convertirme en algo parecido y ya no querer a mis Pokémon asi que quise dejar de ser entrenador, pero para seguir mi viaje debía seguir entrenando y dedicarme a algo asi que… quise ser coordinador después de todo ya tenia un poco de experiencia, pero no me bastaba, y un día me tope con una chica que era coordinadora y una muy buena ella fue algo asi como mi mentora, pero no del todo ya que yo le enseñaba sobre las batallas.

Dawn: Espera esa chica…

Ash: Eras tu Dawn.

Dawn: Pero se supone que Paul quería cambiar y si quiso hacer coordinador.

Ash: Lo siento por eso, pero en aquel entonces me entere que eran muy cercanos asi que lo use a el para cubrirme.

Dawn: Asi que hubo un tiempo en el cual tu fuiste mi mentor y viceversa.

Ash: Exacto.

Misty: Oye Ash, ¿Tu y yo no tenemos ningún caso como ese?

Ash: Lo siento mucho Misty, en mi viaje tu solo fuiste una líder de gimnasio asi que no tuve la oportunidad de viajar contigo, aunque me pareció verte varias veces durante mi viaje en Kanto y Johto.

Entonces dejaron de lado las conversaciones y se pusieron manos a la obra con lo que tenían pendiente, de parte de May y Serena, May ya le había comprado el vestido a Serena y le pidió que a las 6 se lo pusiera y fuera a la cafetería para que le dijera que es lo que tenia planeado, ahora mismo son las 5:50 PM es decir que 10 minutos mas para que comience todo.

Ash: Bien esta todo listo, oye Red.

Red: ¿Si que pasa?

Ash: podrías llamar a Serena, creo que si le hablo yo no me contestara, se molesto conmigo por no contarle sobre esto.

Yellow: Yo lo hare.

Ash: Bien entonces cuento contigo Yellow. /Sabia que haría eso/

Entonces Yellow comenzó a caminar en dirección la habitación de Serena, cuando llego.

Yellow: Disculpa Serena-San, May me mando por ti.

Serena: Ehh, En un momento salgo espera por favor.

Yellow: Ok.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Serena salió con el vestido que May le había comprado en el centro comercial además de que llevaba el cabello suelto.

Yellow: Te arreglaste demasiado siendo que solo te sitiaron en la cafetería.

Serena: May me dijo que tal vez Ash estaría ahí, asi que.

Yellow: Ya entiendo, Bien vamos que te espera tu príncipe.

Entonces Yellow se llevo a Serena a la cafetería pero todo estaba oscuro, pero en cuanto Serena puso un pie en la cafetería se encendieron las luces y todos los que estaban escondidos gritaron "SORPRESA" al mismo tiempo.

Serena: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ash: Acaso olvidaste que hoy es 23 de Junio (Suponiendo que están en verano, y que no conozco la fecha de Serena)

Serena: ¿23 de junio?...- Serena se quedo pensativa durante un momento para abrir sus ojos y gritar- ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Ash: No puedo creer que lo olvidaras y yo que estaba preocupado por que te enteraras que estaba haciendo todo esto *Suspiro*, pero parece que mi preocupación fue en vano… Bien como sea, felicidades Serena hoy cumples 16 años- Entonces se acerco a Serena y la abrazo para decirle al oído en susurro- Cuando todo esto termine te veo en la colina de la playa- Entonces se separo de Serena dejando a esta con la cara rojiza- Bien, bien espero y disfruten de todo esto, pero tengo unas cosas que hacer asi que si me disculpan.

Serena: Ehh, ¿Ash no te quedaras?

Ash: Lamento decir que no soy un chico de fiesta asi que.

Serena: ¿Pero que vas a hacer?

Ash: Pues dentro de poco, será el torneo del hotel (¿Quién lo recordaba eh?), asi que supongo que entrenare a mis otros Pokémon.

Serena: No usaran a los de siempre.

Ash: No, no seria divertido.

Serena: ¿A quienes usaras entonces?

Ash: Pues haber a Pikachu, Donphan, Blaziken, Blastoise, Aerodactyl y a Serperior, ahora si me disculpan voy a por mis Pokémon- Entonces mientras si iba se detuvo con Red y le dijo- Cuando todo esto termine me hablas- Red asintió.

Entonces todo paso como debería ser una fiesta de cumpleaños, y paso el tiempo pero Serena seguía pensando en que tendría que decirle Ash en la colina de playa esa que era tan especial para ellos, entonces todo termino a las 8, Red inmediatamente le marco a Ash y le dijo que ya todo había terminado, Mientras Serena se dirigía a la colina de la playa Ash se monto lo mas rápido que pudo en su Aerodactyl para que lo llevara al hotel a cambiarse se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y llego antes que Serena a la colina de la playa, cuando Serena llego vio a Ash como la primera vez que fueron a ese lugar mirando a los Ilumise que se reflejaban en el mar.

Ash: Ohh, ¿ya termino todo?

Serena: Si, muchas gracias por haberlo organizado, ni siquiera yo había recordado que hoy era mi cumpleaños, y también gracias por esta vestido me gusta mucho.

Ash: No necesitas darme las gracias…- Se quedaron viendo las caras durante un momento nadie decía una palabra hasta que Ash cambio su rostro a uno Serio.

Serena: ¿Ash? ¿Te pasa algo?

Ash: Serena… /No pensé que tendría que hacer esto de nuevo/, veras hay algo que te quiero decir… Como dije antes tu y yo fuimos pareja hace ya mucho tiempo los recuerdos que formamos en aquel entonces ya no están, pero en estos días hemos podido hacer recuerdos mas lindos que en aquella ocasión y es debido a que los dos hemos cambiado para bien, recuerdo nuestra "Primera cita" estaba tan nervioso por dentro pero trate de aparentar que no lo estaba, que no me importaba pues todos estos años esa había sido mi forma de ser incluso ahora no encuentro las palabras para decirte lo feliz que eh estado es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me eh divertido y todo se lo debo a todos ustedes, pero en especial a ti Serena… aquel día en la piscina la primera vez que me hablaste, actué caballeroso por que a la que estaba defendiendo era la persona que siempre ah estado en mi mente durante últimos 10 años, te has robado mi corazón tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta…

Serena: Ash…

Ash: Espera aun no termino, por eso ahora en este mismo lugar donde hemos tenido tantos recuerdos te quiero pedir Serena… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? /Otra vez/

Cuando Ash termino de hablar los ojos de Serena se iluminaron y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos azules.

Serena: Si, ¡Claro que si Ash!

* * *

Soy de lo mas maligno que pueda haber en este mundo los dejare hasta aquí si quieren reclámenme pero asi tiene mas drama, si no fuera asi esto no podría considerarse un Fanfic de romance… Bueno se que ahora la mayoría de ustedes me odia por haberlo dejado asi pero ¿Qué les parecio eh? Alguno de ustedes recordaba el torneo estoy seguro no me digan que pensaban que no lo haría nunca se me olvido solo que lo quería para el final.

Bien sin mas que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su malévolo amigo Andreu320, Hasta otra


	21. Chapter 21- La Cruel Realidad

Capitulo 21- La Cruel Realidad

* * *

Ash: Serena… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? /Otra vez/

Entonces los ojos de Serena se iluminaron y las lagrimas empezaron a caer, una sonrisa se marco en su rostro.

Serena: ¡Si!, ¡Claro que sí, Ash!

Entonces Serena corrió directo a los brazos del entrenador y los dos cayeron al suelo, pasaron un rato en esa colina, no dijeron nada solo estaban ahí disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando llego el momento de despedir el día Ash beso a Serena de improviso lo que hiso que esta se sonrojara y se pusiera tensa pero después de un tiempo se relajo y abrazo al entrenador, cuando se separaron ambos estaban rojos, rojos pero felices… entonces aquí estamos el día siguiente al 23 de Junio, en la habitación de Serena, ella estaba dormida aun con la cara roja, y de repente se despertó.

Serena: ¿Habrá sido todo eso un sueño?, espero que no.

Entonces se arreglo, salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar a la cafetería, de camino vio a Ash bostezando, cuando volteo el azabache vio a Serena y empezó a caminar hacia ella, Serena estaba nerviosa deseaba que lo que paso el día anterior en esa colina no fuera un sueño.

Ash: ¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?

Serena con ese comentario se puso roja.

Serena: Tututututututututu ¿Princesa?

Ash: No me iras a decir que ya olvidaste todo lo que paso ayer en la colina de la playa (Creo que debería ponerle un nombre a esa colina), ¿o acaso pensaste que fue un sueño?

Serena: No, no es eso es que, que me llames asi es un poco vergonzoso.

Ash: Bien lo siento entonces déjame cambiar la pregunta… ¿Cómo amaneciste Serena?

Esta vez Ash pensó que lo había echo bien pero en vez de eso Serena puso otra cara.

Serena: ¡No tampoco asi!-hiso pucheros.

Ash: Bien, bien, ya entendí… ¿Cómo amaneció mi querida novia?

Esta vez la cara de Serena reflejaba felicidad, se lanzo a los brazos del entrenador para abrazarlo y después besarlo.

Serena: Pues mi mañana acaba de mejorar bastante ahora que estas tu.

Ash: Me alegro por ello.

Las mañanas asi se repitieron dos o tres veces y un día que estaban en una de sus citas de pareja terminaron yendo a la colina de la playa pero mientras subían vieron un cartel que ponía *Colina de la playa, también conocida como la Colina Reflejo- por que desde su sima en las noches puedes ver la luna reflejada en el mar y si tienes suerte a unos Ilumise y Volbeat danzando*

Ash: ¿Quién diría que esta colina si tiene nombre?

Serena: Además le va demasiado bien.

Entonces pasaron un tiempo en la sima de la Colina Reflejo, hasta que escucharon una explosión y cuando se levantaron para ver donde se había originado Ash pudo ver como salía humo del hotel para ser más exactos del piso 5.

Ash: ¿Humo del piso 5?...- Se quedo pensativo unos instantes y después- ¡No me digas que!

Serena: ¿Ash?

Ash: Sal Aerodactyl- Entonces lanzo una PokeBall al aire y de estas salieron unas pequeñas piedras que se desintegraron al instante dejando ver al Pokémon fósil- Vamos serena no te puedo dejar aquí por tu cuenta.

Serena: ¿Pero es seguro viajar en un Aerodactyl?

Ash: Ya has viajado en Charizard… es casi lo mismo- Entonces Serena subió a lomos de Aerodactyl- sujétate fuerte de mi Serena, ¡Lo mas rápido que puedas al hotel!- Entonces el Pokémon alzo vuelo y después de un tiempo llegaron al hotel y Ash bajo de su Pokémon y empezó a correr- No me digas que…

Entonces mientras corría los Pokédex Holders lo vieron y como ellos ya sabían lo que pasaba se preocuparon y trataron de pararlo.

Green: ¡No permitan que llegue a su habitación!

Entonces el primero en enfrentarse a Ash fue Silver.

Silver: Lo siento mucho Ash, pero no puedo dejarte llegar a tu habitación.

Ash: ¡Acaso ahí algo de lo que no deba enterarme!- Silver solo se mantuvo callado- Con que asi son las cosas… entonces solo tengo que verlo por mi mismo- Entonces Ash empezó a correr hacia Silver, pero no podían sacar a sus Pokémon por que seria muy peligroso- ¡Muévete Silver!- Entonces Ash le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro y lo dejo tirado en el piso- ¡Lo siento mucho Silver!

Silver: Aun después de hacerme esto te disculpas… eres muy blando

Entonces la segunda contra Ash seria Crystal.

Crystal: No puedes ver lo que hay, no lo soportarías.

Ash: ¡Entonces dime tú que paso, si no me lo dices lamento decirte que tendré que pasar sobre ti a la fuerza, y no es algo que me gustaría mucho!

Crystal: Si lo se Ash-Sempai pero comprende que la situación no es la mas favorable en estos momentos por favor espera.

Ash: ¡De eso nada, yo se que esa explosión tuvo que ver con el Team Prodigy! (¿Alguien lo recordaba?) ¡Y si es lo que estoy pensando dejare todo lo que tengo aquí e iré a matar a cada uno de ellos!

Crystal: ¡Ash-Sempai no estas pensando con claridad!

Ash: Bien no los matare… ¡Pero si me encargare de derribar su pequeño teatrito!- Entonces Ash comenzó a correr hacia Crystal, ella trato de evitar su avance pero Ash solamente la esquivo- ¡Ves no fue necesario que te lastimara!

Crystal: De verdad eres increíble.

Entonces Ash de nuevo comenzó a correr tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que paso de largo a Gold.

Gold: ¡Oiga Ash-Sempai eso no fue justo!

La tercera en turno fue Yellow.

Yellow: Lo siento mucho Ash-Kun pero si vas a tu habitación no te gustara lo que veas.

Ash: ¡Yellow tu debes entender que si me siguen diciendo eso no puedo contenerme se que paso algo ahí y tengo el derecho a saberlo!- Yellow fue la mas sencilla de pasar pues no es una persona de muchas palabras y menos de acción- ¡Lo lamento si te asuste!

Yellow: Pues la verdad es que si, me asustaste.

Faltaban las últimas tres personas y Ash sabia que serian difíciles de pasar y más a Red. La cuarta en turno fue Blue.

Blue: ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Ash: ¡Blue tú me debes entender mejor que nadie! ¡Casi te quitan a tus padres una vez!

Blue: Y es justo por eso que no puedo dejarte pasar, no quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí.

Ash: ¡Pero acaso no entienden yo debo llegar con ella es la única familia que me queda! ¡Si me la quitan estaré solo, no quiero estar solo de nuevo!

Blue: No estarás solo, nos tienes a nosotros además de a Serena.

Ash: ¡Lo se pero mi madre es la persona mas importante en mi vida y tengo que saber si esta bien y no me importa tener que pasar a la fuerza para llegar a ella!

Blue: Pues por que no lo intentas- Entonces Ash empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Blue y trato de hacer lo mismo que con Crystal, lo que Ash ignoraba es que Blue era mas astuta lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo al pasillo de nuevo- Uppps.

Ash: ¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO BLUE!

Blue: No estoy tratando de ser divertida.

Ash: Con que asi serán las cosas eh…- Entonces Ash empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Blue y cuando estuvo lo mas cerca posible la toma por la parte de debajo de su blusa salto en una pared, reboto en la segunda pared, al final cayo detrás de Blue con su blusa en sus manos dejando a Blue únicamente con su sujetador y empezó a correr- ¡Atrápame si puedes! /Con esto no me tendré que preocupar por Green/

Blue: ¡Ash vuelve aquí, esto no es divertido!

Entonces durante un rato Ash era perseguido por Blue hasta que por fin vio a Green a lo lejos.

Green: Lo siento mucho Ash pero hasta aquí llegaste.

Ash: ¡Yo no diría eso!- Entonces continuo corriendo y cuando estuvo enfrente de el le dio la blusa dejando a Green confundido y siguió corriendo- ¡Luego me lo agradecerás!

Green: ¿A que se refiere y que se supone que es esto?- Entonces extendió lo que Ash le había dado y se dio cuenta de que era la blusa de Blue y se puso rojo, por que si el tenia la blusa de Blue eso querría decir que…

Blue: ¡Ash vuelve aquí pequeño pervertido!- A lo lejos Green pudo ver a Blue que solo contaba con su sujetador azul, se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba y rápidamente extendió su mano con la blusa y volteo su rostro.

Green: /Ash pero que has hecho/

Blue: Greeny déjame te cuento que hiso ese horrible de Ash- agarro su blusa, se la puso y por ultimo se lanzo a los brazos de Green

Green: Ya vamos no es para tanto, aunque tendremos problemas si Red no lo detiene

Blue: ¿Crees que todo este saliendo bien?

Green: Claro que si, si podemos hacer que Ash sin usar su aura pueda vencer a Alex o algún otro subordinado del Team Prodigy, todo terminara bien.

Blue: ¿Pero no crees que es un poco extremista?- Green no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo a lo lejos en dirección donde se fue Ash- Con que si lo es, eh

Dejando de un lado los planes de los Pokédex Holders, volvamos con Ash para ver su "Batalla final" para por fin llegar a su habitación y ver que es lo que realmente sucedió.

Ash: Bien si no me falla el siguiente debería ser Red- Continuo corriendo hasta llegar al 4 piso donde Red estaba.

Red: Parece ser que los demás no te detuvieron, pero… ¿Cómo pasaste a Blue y a Green?

Ash: A Blue le quite su blusa y a Green se la di.

Red: Bien, pero temo decirte que no puedo dejarte avanzar un paso mas.

Ash: ¿O enserio?, por que no lo intentamos- Entonces Ash empezó a correr hacia Red y cuando estuvo cerca de el Red se hiso a un lado le puso un pie de medio lo tomo del brazo mientras caía y lo lanzo a su posición inicial- ¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO RED, TENGO QUE VER SI MI MADRE ESTA BIEN Y NO ME IMPORTA LLEGAR A LOS GOLPES!

Red: ¿Quieres llegar a los golpes?... pues ven a que esperas.

Ash: ¡Con que asi jugaremos pues por mi esta bien!- Entonces Ash una vez mas empezó a correr hacia Red y este también hacia lo mismo que Ash, pero esta vez ambos venían con la intención de golpearse cuando estuvieron cerca el uno del otro ambos soltaron un golpe y golpearon sus nudillos- Ohhhh quien diría que esto se pondría interesante.

Red no dijo nada solamente tenia su rostro serio, y asi dio comienzo la "Batalla Final", no pareciera que ninguno de los dos fuera a dar una mínima señal de ventaja estaban prácticamente a la par de no ser por que Red es mas rápido y ágil esto ya hubiera estado decidido, ambos chocaban golpes, patadas, codazos, cabezazos, pero ninguno daba una pequeña abertura para que el otro golpeara hasta que de repente dos figuras aparecieron en la escena.

Serena/Yellow: ¡Ash/Red-San detén todo esto!

Ash: ¿Pero que?- Entonces Red aprovecho que estaba descuidado y le dio un golpe en el rostro y lo tiro al suelo, no le importo y se dirigió con Serena- ¿A que te refieres con que detenga todo esto?

Serena: Se que quieres saber que le sucedió a tu mamá pero no hay necesidad de llegar a los golpes- lo decía con una voz dulce que calmo al entrenador y este empezó a soltar lagrimas de su rostro, Serena solo se limito a abrazarlo- ya todo estará bien yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

De lado de Red y Yellow.

Red: ¿A que te refieres con que detenga todo esto?

Yellow: Yo nunca tuve la mas mínima intención de ocultarle la verdad a Ash-Kun conozco los riesgos pero de una u otra manera el tarde o temprano lo sabrá, ahora piensa lo siguiente: "Cuando se entere y nosotros no estemos aquí, ¿Quién lo detendrá?", solo con ellos no seria suficiente.

Red: ¿A que te refieres Yellow?, acaso sabes que sucederá.

Yellow: Solo es una teoría pero… teniendo en cuenta que su aura funciona con sus sentimientos, solo mira lo que paso con Alex cuando le dijo que mataría a su madre el Aura Roja se activo, y hace 5 años mataron a una persona que era muy importante para Ash y esto hiso que se activara su Aura Anaranjada, lo mas probable es que se active.

Red: ¡Justo eso es lo que queremos evitar!

Yellow: Ya no podemos retrasar lo inevitable es mejor que se entere de una vez y pasemos por lo que tengamos que pasar para evitar a toda costa que destruya el mundo una vez mas, además si esta vez lo destruye Arceus nos quitara todo recuerdo sobre Ash-Kun y no es algo que ninguno de nosotros quiera y mucho menos Serena.

Red: ¿Cuándo fue que maduraste tanto?

Yellow: Yo creo que fue cuando llegamos aquí.

Red: ¿Enserio?, yo pienso que asi eres mas hermosa de lo que ya eres- Dijo con una sonrisa, Yellow con el comentario solo se sonrojo- Bueno tienes razón ya no podemos retrasar lo inevitable- Entonces fue con un Ash ya un poco mas calmado- Bien Ash creo que es hora de que sepas que paso, vamos al piso 5 a la habitación 320.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar, cuando llegaron la puerta estaba destrozada, cuando entraron Ash solo abrió sus ojos lo mas grande que pudo y se puso a buscar a su madre por todos lados pero no se encontraba en ningún lado todo lo que pudo encontrar era parte de sus vestimentas.

Ash: Con que mi madre en verdad murió… ¿Dónde esta Alex?

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que el entrenador se lo hubiera tomado tan bien.

Red: Se nos escapo, pero mientras lo buscábamos llegaste tú.

Ash: ¿Con que se les escapo? Y luego hubo una explosión aquí en mi cuarto- De su compartimiento para el Séptimo Pokémon saco una PokeBall y la lanzo cuando se abrió unas flamas azules salieron de ellas cuando se disiparon ahí estaba Lucario.

Lucario: ¿Me llamo amo?

Ash: Ya te eh dicho que solo me llames "Ash" Lucario… como sea necesito que tomes un pedazo de escombro y lo lances en aquella dirección- Ash apuntaba a un bosque cerca el hotel.

Lucario: ¿Con que fin?

Ash: Tú no preguntes y hazlo.

Entonces mientras Lucario tomaba un pedazo de escombro para lanzarlo, Ash preparaba la PokeBall de Aerodactyl.

Serena: ¿Ash?

Luego de que Lucario lanzara el escombro y cayera, un Pokémon salió a toda velocidad con alguien montado en el, el Pokémon era un Dragonite y la persona montada en este era Alex.

Ash: Lo sabia- Entonces lanzo la PokeBall al aire de esta salieron pequeñas piedras que se desintegraron dejando ver a Aerodactyl, se monto sobre su Pokémon- ¡Persigue a ese Dragonite lo mas rápido que puedas!- Entonces Aerodactyl alzo vuelo y comenzó a perseguirlo, Aerodactyl se había hecho mas rápido con el entrenamiento de Ash y rápidamente se situó atrás de el- ¡ALEX PAGARAS POR LO QUE HICISTE!- Entonces el Pokémon se dio vuelta y lanzo un Híper Rayo, pero este no iba dirigido al Pokémon sino a Ash y como estaban muy cerca le fue imposible esquivarlo, el Híper Rayo atravesó a Ash y cayo de su Pokémon.

Serena: ¡ASHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Todos los Pokédex Holders ya estaban en la escena y solo quedaron sorprendidos las Holders femeninas estaban llorando.

Red: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo.

Entonces todos sacaron a su Pokémon volador incluso Serena que tenia un Pidgeot, cuando llegaron con Ash este aun seguía con vida, lo malo es que tenia un hoyo en su estomago.

Ash: Esto no puede acabar asi- De repente Ash se levanto, sus ojos cambiaron de color Café a uno apagado Anaranjado, y su cabello se comenzó a erizar, una aura de color naranja lo empezó a rodear y comenzó a flotar unos centímetros en el aire, la herida que tenia se cerro y un rayo empezó a salir de su pecho- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Empezó a gritar de dolor y de sus ojos lagrimas empezaron a salir.

Serena: ¿Qué sucede?

Yellow: Lo más probable es que su Aura naranja se haya activado.

Serena: ¿Y no podemos hacer nada?

Yellow: No lo se

Entonces paso un tiempo, el cielo cambio de ser un hermoso cielo estrellado a ser uno anaranjado.

Red: No creen que se esta tardando mucho.

Blue: De que te quejas, es mejor, tal vez Ash tampoco quiera destruir el mundo y este haciendo todo lo posible para retrasarlo un poco.

En el cielo un agujero se abrió y de este salió el Pokémon Dios conocido como Arceus comenzó a bajar a donde estaban todos, en la escena ya se encontraban Misty, Dawn, May, Brock y Cilan que al ver la luz anaranjada que venia cerca del hotel todos pensaron rápidamente que Ash tendría problemas y al verlo asi solo se preocuparon y las chicas lloraron un poco, en fin Arceus había llegado con todos los demás.

Arceus: Parece que esta ocurriendo de nuevo…

Serena: Disculpa Arceus, ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para detenerlo?

Arceus: Hay algo que pueden hacer, claramente hay algo que pueden hacer pero con ustedes en su estado actual no podrán hacerlo… lo que necesitan hacer es hablarle solamente decirle lo que venga de su corazón para calmarlo pero ninguno de ustedes tiene consigo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Red: ¿Nosotros tampoco?

Arceus: Ustedes son de otra dimensión si no me equivoco, pero esa dimensión también fue destruida una vez, por nada mas ni nada menos que el jovencito de ahí- Refiriéndose a Ash.

Todos los Pokédex Holders estaban sorprendidos de oír que Ash ya había destruido su dimensión una vez.

Serena: Arceus, ¿Hay alguna manera de que podamos obtener nuestros recuerdos de nuevo?

Arceus: Claro que si no por nada soy el dios de la creación de esta dimensión, les puedo devolver sus recuerdos…

Serena: Entonces por que no lo haces, no vez que Ash esta sufriendo mucho no soporto verlo asi.

Arceus: Por lo que tengo entendido ustedes ya conocen lo que sucedió hace 5 años en la región de Kalos.

Todos: Si ya lo sabemos.

Arceus: Entonces me imagino que saben por que no puedo devolverles sus recuerdos.

Serena: ¿A que te refieres?

Arceus: ¿Ash no les dijo?... bueno supongo que no tengo tiempo que perder, les daré sus recuerdos para que puedan salvar al mundo y a Ash, si ninguno de ustedes quiere olvidar a Ash de nuevo o cualquier cosa que este relacionada con el… tienen que darle palabras que vengan de su corazón, para calmarlo.

Entonces Arceus lanzo una bola de energía al cielo, cuando exploto cada uno de los presentes ahí y en todo el mundo Pokémon comenzó a tener flashbacks uno tras otro, y todos eran sobre el entrenador, unos iban desde como les daba ánimos antes de algún concurso o competencia, y otros mas extremos como Ash lanzándose desde un acantilado para salvarlos o recibiendo un ataque enemigo para protegerlos, cuando los flashbacks terminaron todos y cada uno de los presentes comenzaron a soltar lagrimas por Ash.

Arceus: Bien no tenemos tiempo que perder, Ash esta haciendo todo lo posible para retrasarlo, ¿Quién será el primero?

Cilan: Yo- Asi pues Cilan se acerco con Ash y comenzó a hablar- Ash se que nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar seriamente como amigos solamente hablamos de jefe a empleado, pero si no me hubieras contado sobre que el Team Rocket estaba subiéndonos la renta del local además de el precio de las especias, nuestro establecimiento nunca hubiera salido adelante, tu te fuiste solo a enfrentar al Team Rocket para hacer que nos cobraran lo justo y cuando regresaste usaste tu aura blanca para cambiar todo recuerdo de eso, pero no estoy enojado contigo de hecho me siento muy agradecido, solamente que quisiera que tuviéramos mas tiempo de hablar como amigos- Una voz comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.

Ash: Cilan yo nunca te vi como un jefe, todas y cada una de mis palabras y acciones iban dirigidas a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Entonces Cilan comenzó a soltar lágrimas nuevamente y se fue a su lugar.

Arceus: ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Brock: Yo seré- Al igual que Cilan Brock se acerco con Ash- Se que tuviste tus motivos para no contarme que viajamos por mucho tiempo durante muchas regiones, se que todo este tiempo me estuviste protegiendo y a todos nosotros del Team Prodigy la razón de que no quisieras que ninguna persona te acompañara era para protegerla de esa malvada organización yo… no se como agradecerte que salvaras a mis hermanos pequeños y a mis padres de el ataque del Team Prodigy en Ciudad Pewter, te arriesgaste demasiado por personas que no conocías pero que son muy importantes para mi por eso Ash yo siempre estaré en deuda contigo. (De ahora en adelante mientras estén hablando con Ash pasara lo mismo que con Cilan es decir que Ash les hablara mediante su aura).

Ash: Brock yo siempre te eh visto como mi hermano mayor, si te dejaba viajar conmigo mas tiempo lo mas probable es que el Team Prodigy acabara contigo y con todas las personas importantes para ti.

Asi pues Brock soltó lagrimas y se fue a su lugar.

Arceus: Rápido el siguiente.

Silver: Yo- Al instante la mayoría de los presentes mas específicamente los Pokédex Holders se sorprendieron, ya estando cerca de Ash- Ash… sabes que no soy una persona muy sentimental o de muchas palabras pero, si no hubiera recibido tu ayuda en aquel incidente con mascara de hielo probablemente yo no estaría aquí de pie presenciado como te preparas para destruir el mundo tu siempre estuviste ayudándonos desde las sombras, para hacernos mejorar pues sabias que no estábamos listos para pelear con nuestros enemigos conocías los riegos pero aun asi nos ayudaste, por eso Ash te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Ash: Silver… no se como descubriste todas esas cosas pero estoy feliz de ello.

Crystal: Yo seré la siguiente- Entonces se acerco con Ash que aun soltaba lagrimas de dolor o felicidad- Ash-Sempai tu siempre me apoyaste para que no me rindiera el echo de que yo me encontrara con mi madre justo cuando me estaba dando por vencida no fue mera casualidad tu la llamaste y le contaste lo que paso, y luego nos diste la información de que nuestros compañeros habían sido petrificados y nos hiciste saber la forma de cómo devolverlos a la normalidad, ayudaste en la escuela mientras yo no estaba para que no me preocupara y hasta pagaste las reparaciones, pero dijiste que había sido yo, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda lo mas probable es que yo no hubiera conocido a Gold y no me hubiera enamorado de el asi que Ash muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Ash: Crystal se que te cause muchos problemas, pero si no lo hacia ustedes se darían por vencidos y el mundo hubiera sido una catástrofe, además estoy seguro que el idiota de Gold también te ama solo que no quiere que te enteres y por eso actúa como actúa.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y se fue a su lugar.

Gold: Yo seré el siguiente- Al igual que los demás se acerco con Ash- Ash-Sempai no estoy seguro como hiciste que la carta del Profesor Oak llegara a mi cuando estaba derrumbado pero si no hubiera sabido que soy un criador Pokémon no seria la persona que soy ahora, también se que tu fuiste la persona que nos encontró desmayados a Yellow-Sempai y a mi y nos llevaste con los viejos si no hubiera sido por esa anciana estoy seguro que no hubiera sabido como entrenar a mis Pokémon también nos protegiste en el camino de subida a Red-Sempai y a mi en el Monte Silver, además de enseñarle a Red-Sempai la manera mas efectiva de usar a cada uno de sus Pokémon para que asi me pudiera entrenar de manera correcta por eso y mucho mas te lo agradezco Ash-Sempai- Lo decía mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro.

Ash: Gold chico debes dejar de actuar como actúas mientras actúes asi lastimaras a una persona que estoy seguro que te importa mucho, deberías contarle lo que sientes por ella de una vez por todas, solo que no ahora pues estamos en aprietos.

Gold se retiro de donde estaba Ash y se fue a su lugar.

Yellow: Yo quiero ser la próxima si no les molesta- Asi como los demás se acerco con Ash- Ash-Kun… sabes que soy una persona muy tímida y decir cosas que me avergüencen no es mi estilo pero lo que si se es que cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento mas segura al igual que cuando estoy cerca de Red-San, se que me protegiste muchas veces del Team Prodigy se que por mi culpa destruiste nuestro mundo, ya que hice que te atravesara un Híper Rayo al igual que ahora, solo que aquella vez no nos conocíamos y solo estabas luchando contra el Team Prodigy pero al ver que llegamos nosotros lanzaron el ataque en nuestra dirección y te pusiste en medio los derrotaste lo mas rápido que pudiste y te retiraste fue entonces cuando destruiste el mundo, pero también es gracias a ti que ahora se lo que realmente siento por Red-San y espero que el sienta lo mismo que yo, por eso y muchas cosas mas gracias Ash-Kun.

Ash: Yellow, me sorprende que puedas hablar asi de mi después de que sabes que destruí su mundo eso me alegra mucho pero tienes que tener el cuenta que aunque ustedes no tuvieran la mas mínima idea de quien fuera yo, yo sabia exactamente que ustedes eran los entrenadores mas fuertes de aquella dimensión, sin embargo no son lo suficientemente hábiles es justo por eso que me metí en sus asuntos para que asi supieran a que se enfrentaban y no lo tomaran a la ligera en cada una de las ocasiones.

Yellow al ser la más sentimental del grupo se echo a llorar en cuanto Ash comenzó a hablar pero Gold la llevo a su lugar.

Green: Yo seré el siguiente- Se acerco con Ash- Ash… sabes que al igual que Silver estas cosas no se me dan nada bien sin embargo, has salvado a las personas que mas me importan, a mi hermana, a mi abuelo, y a la persona que me gusta mas que nadie, en cada una de las ocasiones que no sabia que hacer un Pidgey llegaba y me decía exactamente que debía hacer, nunca tome enserio esas notas al principio solo iba por curiosidad pero con el paso del tiempo las notas se iban haciendo mas exactas, asi que comencé a hacerles caso, también me enseñaste que la fuerza o lo bien que entrene a mis Pokémon no lo era todo si no también el gran vinculo que formara con ellos aunque eso lo tuve que aprender a la fuerza al ser derrotado por un pequeño Pidgey cuyo entrenador estaba enmascarado en aquel entonces no sabia como era que un Pidgey podía tener tanta fuerza tanta que pudo derrotar a mi Charizard pero gracias a eso este se hiso mas fuerte, Ash has hecho tantas cosas por todos nosotros que no puedo decirlas todas aquí que no tendría tiempo, asi que solo diré muchas gracias Ash…

Ash: Green yo no tuve nada que ver con tu entrenamiento solo te hice saber que el vinculo que tengas entre tu y tu Pokémon es mas fuerte que cualquier entrenamiento, además Blue siente lo mismo por ti se que ella ya te lo ahh dicho es hora que tu también confieses lo que sientes por ella.

Green solamente sonrió y regreso a su lugar.

Blue rápidamente sin decir nada se acerco con Ash.

Blue: Ash eres un idiota era justamente lo que trataba de decirte cuando te dije que no quería que sufrieras lo mismo que yo y esto es mucho peor de lo que yo hubiera imaginado… Ash tu eres una persona increíble te preocupas por personas que no tienen nada que ver contigo y aun asi haces mas que eso por ellos, se que tu fuiste la persona que le conto al Profesor Oak que yo había sido quien robo su ultimo Pokémon, además tu fuiste quien me dijo que Red estaba en manos de la elite 4 y me contaste con el mas mínimo detalle quien seria la persona indicada para salvarlo, me ayudaste a curar mi miedo a los Pokémon pájaro, has hecho miles de cosas por los demás y por mi, pero el hecho que te lanzaras al vacío para salvar a mi Ditty fue sorprendente aunque saliste muy lastimado Ditty quedo intacto, no se como pude ser una persona tan mala contigo al principio aunque sabia que todo lo que hacías era de verdad y no querías aprovecharte de mi como lo hiso mascara de hielo en mi infancia, me has enseñado muchas cosas, prácticamente tu fuiste la persona que me enseño como robar cosas sin ser descubierta o de cómo evolucionar a los Pokémon con objetos especiales y que algunos necesitaban ser cambiados con otro entrenador aunque esa es la categoría de Silver, por eso y muchas cosas mas te lo agradezco de todo corazón…- Blue al igual que Yellow pues es un poco sentimental asi que comenzó a llorar.

Ash: Blue yo solo te enseñe a como no ser descubierta y el arte de las ilusiones que tu no las usaras antes no te hacia peor ladrona aunque esta mal robar si no es al enemigo, se que tu sientes algo especial por cierto líder de gimnasio y el siente lo mismo que tu por ti, pero debes tener paciencia y no dejarlo de molestar por que entonces sabrá que algo anda mal y se preocupara por ti… aunque pensándolo mejor eso seria mejor.

Blue al escuchar el último comentario solo pudo sonreír y se fue a su lugar.

Red: Bien creo que llego mi turno- Red al igual que sus compañeros se acerco- Bien Ash, se que tenemos nuestras diferencias que tanto tu como yo somos la mismo persona solo que de diferentes dimensiones, nos has ayudado en muchas ocasiones, no soy una persona que tenga mucho que decir sobre la gran persona que eres ya que siempre que nos ayudabas yo me enojaba contigo ya que pensaba que me estaban dejando atrás pero eso no era asi era simplemente que yo no era lo suficientemente valiente para ayudarlos, el simple hecho de que me deprimiera por que a mi Pokémon casi le cortan las alas y de que tu a pesar de que te atravesó un ataque de un Pokémon y aun asi quisieras seguir dice mucho sobre ti, Ash no quiero que destruyas el mundo se que aun tenemos de muchas cosas de que hablar como por ejemplo como fue que derrotamos a Giovani de nuestra dimensión estoy seguro de que tu batalla fue increíble, además quiero que me enseñes que es lo que debo hacer para decirle a Yellow lo que yo realmente siento por ella…

Ash: Red, Red, Red, mi gran amigo Red tu y yo no somos la misma persona ambos tenemos actitudes distintas pero eso es por que yo tengo mas experiencia en el campo de batalla eh visto cosas terribles eso es lo que me hace distinto a ti, pero lo que dices, que yo te debo enseñar cuando en realidad tu eres la persona que me ah hecho ser quien soy, al comienzo de mi viaje cuando destruí el mundo quería dejar este mundo por que no quería recordar nada, asi que me fui al suyo y vi que tenían muchos problemas y me metí donde no me llamaban, pero aun asi me siento feliz de haberlos conocidos a todos ustedes y espero y tengamos la oportunidad de luchar alguna vez…

Red solamente sonrió y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de su rostro y se retiro.

Misty: Yo quiero ser la siguiente…- Rápidamente corrió con Ash y empezó a hablar- Ash eres un tonto me dijiste que tu y yo no teníamos ninguna historia, aunque solo viaje una vez contigo en las Islas Naranjas, pasaron muchas cosas haya, me salvaste de quedarme con una persona que no me iba a respetar aunque dijera que me amaba, y me salvaste del Team Rocket, has hecho muchas cosas por mi, pero la mas importante fue que me dejaste viajar contigo aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, me enamore de ti en muchas ocasiones, me sorprendía cada vez que observaba una batalla tuya y aunque se que ese no era tu mayor potencial y solo jugabas con ellos, era muy impresionante verte como te esforzabas para entrenar o para salvar a un pequeño Lapras, ese viaje por las Islas Naranjas nunca lo olvidare, Ash muchísimas gracias por ser la persona que eres…

Ash: Misty, lamento mucho no haberte contado de Gary pero tu historia es la mas triste de las 4 historias que tengo con ustedes, ese Gary te hiso pensar que en verdad te amaba pero la verdad es que era un mujeriego que no merecía la pena que una chica tan linda como tu se quedara con el eres demasiado buena para el, siempre ten en la mente eso.

Misty solamente se echo a llorar, pero se retiro a su lugar.

El rayo que salía del pecho de Ash era cada vez menos brillante y el cielo estaba tomando de nuevo su aspecto original.

Arceus: Vamos rápido que ya falta poco.

May: Bueno supongo que llego mi turno…- Como todos los demás May se acerco con Ash y comenzó a hablar- Ash, tal parece ser que no me mentías cuando me dijiste que te habían transferido a mi escuela y que éramos los mejores amigos, yo acabo de descubrir que viaje un tiempo contigo por mi región, al igual que a las demás me apoyaste en cada uno de mis ensayos para ser coordinadora, y el verte en un escenario de verdad fue la mejor cosa que me ah pasado en la vida, me salvaste de un chico que se quiso aprovechar de mi cuerpo, también me salvaste del Team Magma cuando me secuestraron, al parecer te cause muchos problemas, lo siento Ash, lamento haber sido una carga para ti…

Ash: Al contrario, tu no fuiste ninguna carga para mi, me ayudaste a mejorar tanto como persona como entrenador pues las presentaciones Pokémon son muy difícil de llevar a cabo pues necesitas tener en cuenta lo que hace cada uno de los movimientos de tus Pokémon y como hacer para que todo quede mas bello…

May al igual que las demás comenzó a soltar lágrimas y se retiro a su lugar.

Dawn: Yo seré la siguiente- como los demás se acerco con Ash- Bien, al final de todo nunca me mentiste, tu te quisiste retirar de ser entrenador, aunque desconozco la razón del por que volviste a tu camino original, me alegra mucho que pudiera ser tu tutora y de que tu pudieras ser mi maestro en las batallas Pokémon, a pesar de todo tu me enseñaste mas de lo que yo te pude haber enseñado, se que soy muy egoísta y me puedo obsesionar muy fácilmente pero aun asi tuviste paciencia en mi persona y perseveraste en mi entrenamiento, aunque no te tratara de la mejor manera en mis entrenamientos tu siempre me dabas tu mejor sonrisa, pero lanzarte en frente de un lanzallamas para salvar a Piplup fue muy excesivo ya que siendo un Pokémon tipo agua no le haría mucho daño, pero seguro que tuviste tus razones, Ash por eso y muchas mas cosas te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón…

Entonces finalmente el rayo de luz que salía del entrenador se disipo y este cayo al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, rápidamente la primera en ir con el fue Serena que lo levanto o comenzó a llorar abrazándolo.

Arceus: Bien parece ser que mi trabajo aquí ah terminado el despertara mañana en la tarde y será decisión de el si quiere que ustedes se queden con sus recuerdos o no.

Al final Arceus alzo vuelo al nuevamente cielo estrellado, abrió un agujero y entro en el para finalmente desaparecer.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente había pasado exactamente un día y el entrenador despertó, Serena que se encontraba cuidando de el rápidamente fue a abrazarlo.

Serena: Ash… finalmente despertaste, temía que no despertaras.

Ash: Pero que dices si solo dormí un día entero, reponer fuerza sin la ayuda de Arceus después de hacer eso no es sencillo- decía tristemente- Serena… Puedes llamar a los demás tengo que decirles algo.

Serena: Si claro Ash pero, ¿Qué es?

Ash: Ya lo sabrás solo llama a los demás.

Entonces Serena se retiro de la habitación y comenzó a llamar a los demás chicos, paso el tiempo y ya todos estaban en la habitación de Ash esperando para saber lo que tenia que decirles.

Ash: Bien veo que están todos aquí… lo que tengo que decirles es la decisión que tome después de verme es todo este caos… yo dejare de ser entrenador Pokémon, lo ultima vez que me verán en batalla será en las finales del torneo del hotel y si es que no pierdo antes.

Todos: ¿!Ehhhhhh¡?

Red: ¿Pero que estas diciendo Ash?

Blue: Acaso no estas frustrado con lo que le hicieron a tu madre, como consideras dejar de ser entrenador después de esto.

Ash: Claro que estoy frustrado, no, mas bien diría que estoy furioso con el Team Prodigy por hacer lo que hicieron pero… temo que si sigo entrenando vuelvan a dañar a una persona que me importa y si eso volviera a suceder no seria capaz de contenerme como lo hice ahora.

Gold: Pero dejar de ser entrenador tan repentinamente, es decir… es lo que te ah hecho lo que eres ahora.

Ash: Precisamente, yo nunca pedí ser lo que soy ahora, yo solo quería recorrer Kalos con la persona que era mas importante para mi, y en el camino lograr ser campeón de Kalos ese era todo mi sueño y ya lo eh cumplido ya no tengo motivos para seguir luchando.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí, este es probablemente el capitulo mas largo que escribiré en todo mi vida como fanfictioner o como carejo se diga, se que los deje con mucha intriga de lo que pasara después, pero tengan en cuenta esto si lo hago asi les podre dar tal ve capítulos mas de lo que tenia planeado aunque puede que me este columpiando también… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ash en verdad dejara de ser entrenador? Descúbranlo en los siguientes episodios.

Sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen y recuerden que las votaciones aun están abiertas, se despide un cansado Andreu320, Hasta otra.


	22. Chapter 22- El Hermoso Resheno

Vemos como Andreu esta hecho bolita en una esquina de su casa, cuando llega un chico de su misma edad, con el cabello azulado, la camisa de color cebrada con un escudo en la parte superior izquierda de la camisa y unos pantalones negros.

Turko: ¿Qué te pasa Andreu? Vamos tenemos que presentar el capitulo- Andreu seguía hecho bolita en el piso.

Andreu: Pero se van a enojar conmigo.

Turko: Que no, vamos yo estaré contigo.

Andreu: ¿Enserio Turko?

Turko: Si anda vamos- Estirándole la mano.

Andreu: Gracias Turko por eso eres mi mejor amigo- Aceptando la mano y poniéndose de pie.

Turko: Y tu el mío, anda presenta el capitulo.

Andreu: Buenas gente, como verán en el titulo el nombre del capitulo es El Hermoso Resheno- Entonces los lectores lo miran con miradas asesinas- Ves te dije que se enojarían.

Turko: Que no anda sigue, sigue.

Andreu: Bueno no es de relleno… mas o menos, es que la semana pasada tuve un bloqueo del escritor tremendo no tenia la mas mínima idea de que podía poner o si quedaría bien, incluso mi ortografía estaba de la patada las palabras como "hecho" las escribía "echo" esa es la razón por la cual ayer no subí capitulo y hasta pensé dejar que alguien lo terminara por mi…

Turko: Pero como Andreu es mas perseverante y testarudo que, que se yo.

Andreu:… le di continuación a lo que había escrito, y me dije los dejo sin capitulo hasta que se me valla el bloqueo o les doy capítulos de relleno pero del bueno, bueno mas o menos no soy nada bueno con la comedia lo mío es mas los momentos serios, obviamente me decidí en no dejarlos sin nada mientras se me va el bloqueo.

Sin mas que añadir los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 22- El Hermoso Resheno

* * *

Ash: Bien veo que todos están aquí… lo que les tengo que decir es la decisión que tome después de verme envuelto en todo este caos… dejare de ser entrenador Pokémon, la ultima vez que me verán luchar será en las finales del torneo si no es que antes pierdo.

Todos: ¡¿Ehhhh?!

Red: ¿Pero que estas diciendo Ash?

Blue: ¿Acaso no estas frustrado por lo que le hicieron a tu madre?, como puedes pensar en dejar de ser entrenador después de esto.

Ash: Claro que estoy frustrado, no más bien diría que estoy furioso, pero si sigo luchando volverán a lastimar a las personas que me importan y si eso vuelve a suceder no seré capaz de contenerme como lo hice esta vez.

Gold: ¿Esta seguro de todo esto Ash-Sempai?

Ash: Claro que si.

Gold: Es que dejar de ser entrenador asi tan repentinamente, es lo que te ah hecho ser quien eres.

Ash: Exactamente Gold, yo no pedí ser quien soy ahora, yo solamente quería recorrer Kalos con la chica que estuvo en mi mente y aun lo esta, y de paso ganar la liga de Kalos y eso ya lo logre ya no tengo motivos para seguir luchando.

Green: ¿Entonces que harás ahora?

Ash: Ahora lo que hare es hacer lo que tuve que haber hecho desde que llegue aquí, relajarme, pero esta vez con Serena.

Green: Ya veo, entonces nosotros nos quedaremos para ver como te va en el torneo, además si Alex se escapo seria bueno buscarlo.

Ash: Esta bien pero tengan en cuenta que las habitaciones de 2 pisos abajo no se pueden usar por el momento.

Green: Si esta bien.

Entonces todos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Ash y Serena.

Serena: ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto Ash?

Ash: Si, completamente seguro, ¿Por que lo dices?

Serena: A mi no me dio esa impresión.

Ash: ¿A que te refieres?

Serena: Pues normalmente cuando se deja de ser algo no lo cuentas simplemente dejar de hacerlo, ¿No es asi?

Ash: Sabia que tu no te lo tragarías… pero por el momento no luchare con nadie que no tenga que ver con el torneo.

Serena: ¿Por que?

Ash: Tengo mis razones.

Serena: ¿Y no me las puedes contar a mi?- Lo decía con una voz dulce, unos ojos como de perrito y apuntando con un dedo hacia ella.

Ash: Oye eso es trampa, te lo enseño Blue no es cierto.

Serena: Es la ventaja de ser una mujer y tener novio.

Ash: Bien ya que, te lo contare.

Entonces Ash le estuvo contando con detalles sus razones para no luchar, (Ustedes tendrán que esperar unos capítulos si no es que en el siguiente)

Serena: Ohhh ya veo.

Ash: Si es solamente por eso.

Serena: Pero lo de tu madre.

Ash: Eso no tengo idea si fue real o no, solo espero que no haya sido real.

Y no muy lejos del hotel, mas específicamente en el bosque cerca del hotel se encontraban dos personas mirando para la habitación de Ash.

Delia: ¿Estas seguro que esto funcionara Alex?

Alex: Claro que si Delia, si el es capaz de derrotarme a mi en una batalla sin usar su aura será perfecto para nuestros planes.

Delia: Pero fingir mi muerte no fue algo… Peligroso.

Alex: Todos conocíamos los riegos pero hasta los Pokédex Holders estuvieron de acuerdo, además ya todo esta bien… y Ash esta llevando el plan al pie de la letra.

Delia: ¿Pero estas seguro que hay un espía entre los amigos de mi hijo?

Alex: Eso es lo que piensa la asociación Pokémon.

Regresando con los demás, ya había pasado unas horas de lo acontecido en la habitación de Ash.

Ash: Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Serena?

Serena: Y si nos recostamos en las sillas como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Ash: Me parece genial, mira hay ahí dos lugares libres- Entonces ambos se dirigieron a las sillas pero de camino un chico de cabello verdoso se puso en su camino- Oye ten cuidado.

?: ¿Tu eres Ash Ketchum verdad?

Ash: Si soy yo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Drew: Mi nombre es Drew…

Pero no alcanzo a decir nada pues fue detenido por cierto azabache.

Ash: Siiii, no me interesa, mira no estoy de humor en estos momentos.

Drew: ¿Y crees que eso me interesa? A lo que yo vine fue para que me dieras a May.

Ash: ¿Y por que debería de hacerlo?

Drew: Por que ella me ama y tu la estas controlando.

Ash: Apoco si- Lo decía mirando para otro lado- Mira allí esta May, ¿Y si le preguntamos?... ¡MAYYYYYYYYYY!- Grito en dirección donde se encontraba May.

May: ¿Me llamaste?

Ash: Si veras, este sujeto dice que lo amas.

May: ¿Quién dice?- Entonces volteo para donde se encontraba Drew y rápidamente se situó detrás de Ash cosa que extraño a Ash y Serena.

Serena: ¿Pasa algo May?

May: Ash, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había un chico que solo se quería aprovechar de mi cuerpo?

Ash: Si, no me digas que es este imbécil.

May: Precisamente.

Drew: Vamos May todo eso fue un pequeño accidente.

May: ¡PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE DICES, PRACTICAMENTE CASI ME VIOLAS Y DICES QUE FUE UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE!

Ash: Espera un momento, ¿Qué te quiso hacer que?- Entonces miro hacia Serena y esta asintio- Bien si eso es verdad, Drew ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Drew: Quiero luchar para demostrar que soy mejor que tu.

Ash: ¿Y tiene que ser una batalla Pokémon?

Drew: Claro que si, ¿De que otra forma podría ser?

Ash: Sabes no basta con derrotarme en una batalla Pokémon para demostrar que eres mejor que yo…- Entonces se puso a pensar un momento- ¿Qué tal una carrera de obstáculos?

Drew: ¿Una carrera de obstáculos?

Ash: Si, veras yo no luchare contra nadie que no sea dentro del torneo, pero si quieres demostrarlo ahora podemos hacer una carrera.

May: ¿Estas seguro de esto Ash?

Ash: Claro que si, no te preocupes… Entonces ¿Qué me dices Drew?

Drew: Me parece bien, ¿Cuáles serán los obstáculos?

Ash: Solo será uno y no puedes usar a tus Pokémon… el obstáculo será aquella montaña- Señalando a una montaña no muy lejos del hotel- El primero en subir será el ganador.

Serena: ¿Pero esa montaña no es muy peligrosa?

Ash: Pues el quería demostrar que es mejor que yo asi que si logra hacerlo será mejor que yo y mucho mejor si no utilizamos Pokémon.

May: Te pregunto de nuevo esto ¿Estas seguro de esto Ash?

Drew: Lo hare, pero si gano May no estará contigo nunca mas.

Ash: Pues me parece bien.

May: ¿Ash?

Ash: Tranquila ¿confías en mi no?

May: Si, pero…

No termino de decir nada por que inmediatamente fue detenida por el Ex-Entrenador

Ash: Pues con eso basta.

Entonces después de un tiempo Ash y Drew estaban a las afueras del hotel con una gran multitud alrededor de ellos… Drew estaba calentando y corriendo en su lugar y muchas otras cosas… mientras que Ash solo estaba hablando con las chicas.

Ash: ¿Qué hacemos después de esto?

May: Que tal si comemos helado.

Y entonces la carrera dio comienzo.

Ash: ¿Helado? Me parece genial que tal si vamos a comer a Kalos.

Serena: ¿A Kalos? No nos tardaríamos todo el día en llegar hasta allá incluso mas tiempo.

Ash: Bueno yo no diría eso, si bien no entreno Pokémon eso no implica que no los pueda usar.

Brock: ¡Oye Ash la carrera dio comienzo hace ya tiempo!

Ash: ¿Qué ya comenzó? *Suspiro* que fastidio- Entonces comenzó a caminar.

Serena: Oye Ash, ¿Por qué no corres?

Ash: No tengo prisa, es mas, ¿Me acompañas? Caminar solo no es muy divertido.

Serena: ¿Yo?

Ash: Si quien mas para acompañarme que mi querida novia.

Serena: Bien- Entonces fue al lado de Ash y lo tomo por el brazo- ¿Pero por que vas tan calmado?

Ash: Ya lo veras… Bien ¿Por qué no me cuentas que hiciste el Kalos estos últimos 6 años?

Serena: ¿Para que? Si lo sabes todo sobre mí.

Ash: Eso no es cierto.

Serena: Mi color favorito.

Ash: Rosa.

Serena: La fecha de mi cumpleaños.

Ash: 23 de junio, vamos eso lo pudo haber sabido cualquiera fue hace unos días.

Serena: Mi mayor miedo.

Ash: Que te abandonen o quedarte sola.

Serena: Mi mayor sueño.

Ash: Ser reina de Kalos.

Serena: Mi edad.

Ash: 16 años.

Serena: El nombre de mi ex.

Ash: El hijo de su fruta madre Calem.

Serena: Que me hace enojar.

Ash: Que a los demás se les olviden las cosas.

Serena: Mi canción favorita.

Ash: Dori Dori.

Serena: Mi primer Pokémon.

Ash: Un Fennekin.

Entonces mientras Serena le preguntaba mas cosas a Ash llegaron a los pies de la montaña y vieron como Drew trataba de subir pero al instante caía.

Serena: ¿Por esto estabas tan tranquilo?

Ash: Exactly, a el le va ser imposible subir esa montaña, ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer- Entonces se acerco a la montaña puso una mano en la pared y la vista del mundo se fue para atrás y de un momento a otro se vio como si fuera una televisión y en un sillón cerca de la tele estaba un sujeto de pelo negro con una camisa manga larga negra que en el brazo izquierdo tenia la marca de la camisa y un pantalón negro con unas zapatillas deportivas.

Andreu: Bien como se tardara un poco en subir que tal si lo adelantamos- Entonces tomo un control de una mesa al lado del sillón y presiono un botón con dos flechas a la derecha y en la tele se vio como Ash subía rápidamente la montaña y cuando llego a la sima- Uhh miren esto ya es interesante.

Entonces la vista volvió a la televisión y todo regreso a la normalidad Ash ya había bajado de la montaña y regresado con los demás en el hotel.

Ash: Uff, Que buen ejercicio- Entonces se dirigió con las chicas- Bien vamos por el helado.

Serena: Como te había dicho anteriormente Kalos esta al otro lado del mundo nos tardaríamos días en llegar.

Ash: ¿Enserio no me conoces?

Serena: No me digas que tienes un Pokémon para ello.

Ash: Claro- Saco una PokeBall de su bolsillo y la lanzo al aire unas ondas psíquicas moradas aparecieron pero rápidamente se dispersaron para dejar ver a un Alakazam.

Serena: ¿Desde cuando tienes a ese Pokémon?

Ash: Lo capture cuando hice mi viaje en Kanto y es uno de mis Pokémon mas fuertes, ¿A que si Alakazam?- Dirigiéndose al Pokémon- Bien vámonos- Tomo a las chicas del brazo- Alakazam vamos a Kalos.

Entonces el Pokémon desapareció señal de que había usado teletransportación… paso otro día en aquel hotel y el torneo estaba cada vez mas cerca, en esta ocasión Ash y Serena fueron al bosque para hacer un picnic.

Nota: Ojo esta parte fue inspirada en Enigma, El Coordinador Pokémon del autor Kamen Rider Predator.

Por la puerta principal del hotel, aparecen dos figuras una muy lastimada y el otro pues preocupado.

?: ¡Ayuda necesitamos ayuda!

May: Si en que… ¿Qué rayos fue lo que le paso?

?: Fue… as- Entonces los ojos del chico se iban cerrando poco a poco.

?: Tranquilízate amigo todo esta bien.

May: Primero que nada, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Entonces otras dos figuras aparecieron en el lugar, eran Misty y Dawn que al ver a los dos chicos rápidamente se preocuparon.

Misty/Dawn: Gary/Paul.

May: Momento ustedes los conocen.

Misty: Lamentablemente si.

Dawn: ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Paul?

Paul: Fue…Ash

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal revelación pues sabían que si amigo era violento pero solo en casos de emergencia fuera de eso era un chico tranquilo.

May: ¿Qué Ash iso que?

Gary: Verán nosotros lo retamos a una batalla Paul lucho primero y gano pero al instante Ash lo ataco como si de un salvaje se tratara.

Dawn: No puede ser cierto…

Entonces paso un tiempo y Ash y Serena regresaron del picnic.

Ash: Ahhh, que día mas tranquilo, ¿Verdad Serena?

Serena: Si después de lo de ayer, no puedo creer que nos llevaste a todas las regiones.

Ash: Perdón es que me emocione.

Al poner un pie dentro del hotel.

Dawn: ASHHHH, COMO PUDISTE- Le dijo gritando.

Ash: Eyyy, tranquila ahora que hice yo.

Misty: COMO PUDISTE DAÑAR A ALGUIEN SOLO POR QUE TE GANO EN UNA BATALLA.

Ash: Whoa, Tranquilas ahora en que me metí- Entonces vio a Gary y a Paul todo lastimado- Paul que fue lo que te sucedió- Pero Paul al ver a Ash rápidamente se iso para atrás- ¿Pero que le paso?

Gary: No te hagas tonto Ketchum.

Ash: Gary amigo cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo esta el viejo Oak?- Le decía dándole un abrazo.

Gary: Bien como ah pasado el tiempo no… Oye no me cambies el tema, como pudiste dañar a Paul solo por que perdiste una batalla.

Misty: Nos debes una explicación Ash.

Ash: Whoa, enserio van a creer esa mentira- Lo decía moviendo su cabeza- Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado van a creer en su mentira como la ves- Le dijo a Serena.

Serena: Ash yo te perdí un momento.

Ash: Serena no me digas que crees esa estupidez.

Serena: Por supuesto que no, solo me preguntaba si no fuiste a coquetear con otra chica.

Ash: Enserio Serena te preguntas eso ahora, sabes que no tengo ojos para otra mas que para ti.

May: Dejen sus cursilerías para después ahora Ash explícanos que fue lo que sucedió.

Ash: ¿Con que cosa?- Lo decía inocentemente.

May: No te hagas tonto y dinos.

Ash: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estuve todo el día con Serena en un picnic cerca del lago la única vez que me separe fue para ir a comprar unas cosas al distrito comercial y ahí no paso nada, solo que unas chicas quisieron ligar conmigo pero obviamente las rechace- La ultima parte mirando a Serena y poniendo sus manos como defensa.

Misty: No será que en ese distrito comercial paso otra cosa.

Ash: Haber en primera por que iba yo a luchar si les dije que dejaba de ser entrenador.

Dawn: Pues tal vez por que te dijeron que le harían algo a Serena.

Ash: Ahí hay una contradicción bastante evidente… en primera si me dijeron que le harían algo a Serena los hubiera golpeados de buenas a primeras sin necesidad de luchar en una batalla.

Dawn: Aun asi eso no cambia el hecho de que pudiste haberlo echo.

Entonces Ash cambia su rostro de enojado a uno mas serio.

Ash: Es lo que piensan todos aquí.

Serena: Yo no.

Ash: Gracias Serena.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio.

Ash: ¡Bien si asi lo quieren la próxima vez que alguien trate de hacerles daño no vengan corriendo conmigo! ¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos sean tan tontas como pare creer en las mentiras de Paul y Gary!- Les grito furioso para al final retirarse.

Paso el tiempo y Paul ya había sido atendido, Red y Yellow bajaron y vieron al chico.

Red: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

May: El idiota de Ash le golpeo.

Yellow: ¿Ash-Kun?

Entonces May les conto lo sucedido.

Yellow: Con que Ash-Kun perdió una batalla- Lo decía con asombro.

Red: Por favor Yellow no me digas que vas a creer esa mentira súper evidente.

Yellow: ¿A que te refieres?

Red: Hay dos cosas que aquí no encajan…- Entonces se puso unos lentes y el fondo se puso como de una película de detectives a blanco y negro- La primera Ash nunca perdería una batalla contra alguien que no fuera del Team Prodigy o alguno de nosotros- Entonces todos cayeron en cuenta pero Red continuo hablando- En segunda Ash nos dijo que ya no es entrenador Pokémon y que no volvería a luchar aparte del torneo, entonces, ¿Por qué iba Ash a luchar fuera del torneo y aparte perder? Esta mas que claro que es una mentira.

Yellow: Ahora entiendo, ¿Pero entonces que fue lo que paso?

Red: Eso es todavía mas fácil mi querida Yellow- Yellow se sonrojo un poco cuando Red le llamo querida- Este chico de aquí- Señalando a Gary- de cabellos parecidos a Green golpeo a este otro chico de acá de cabellos Grisáceos- Señalando a Paul.

Entonces las chicas miraron a Gary y Paul pero sorpresivamente ya no estaban.

May: Bien creo que Ash no mentía.

Red: No puedo creer que fueran tan hipócritas con el.

Yellow: Red…- Le dijo en susurro pero enojada.

Red: Que es la verdad, Ash ah echo mucho por ellas incluso estuvo al borde de la muerte y mando a un chico a otra dimensión para que dejara en paz a Serena y aun asi después de todo eso, creyeron en las mentiras de dos chicos, ¿Por que? Porque creyeron en lo que sus ojos veían.

Yellow: Red…- Le volvió a decir en susurro pero esta vez mas calmada.

May: No, el tiene razón.

Dawn: Creo que deberíamos ir a disculparnos.

Misty: Tú crees.

Entonces las tres salieron de la recepción y fueron en la dirección hacia donde había ido Ash que rápidamente lo encontraron pues estaba recostado con la mirada seria en una silla con Serena a su lado, Serena cuando vio que se acercaban rápidamente cambio su rostro de preocupación a uno de enojo.

Serena: ¿Qué vienen a seguir acusando a Ash de cosas que no hiso?

May: No, venimos a disculparnos con el.

Misty: Si lamentamos mucho el no haber creído en sus palabras.

Dawn: No puedo creer que fuéramos asi con Ash.

Serena: Oíste eso Ash- Le decía a su novio moviéndolo.

Ash: Ehh, ¿Qué paso?- Decía sorprendido de que lo despertaran pues al parecer estaba dormido.

Serena: ¿Ash estabas dormido? Lamento haberte despertado.

Ash: No hay problema- Entonces vio a las chicas y cambio su rostro a uno serio- ¿Ahora de que me van a culpar?

Serena: No, no es nada de eso Ash ellas vienen a disculparse.

Ash: Eso es verdad- Dijo mirando a las chicas las cuales asintieron- Bien solo me queda decir una cosa…- Las chicas estaban nerviosas pues temían que este no aceptara sus disculpas-… ¿Qué cara pusieron Gary y Paul cuando descubrieron su mentira?- Le decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Dawn: No la vimos cuando Red nos dijo ellos ya no estaban.

Ash: Tch, que lastima.

Serena: ¿Pero las perdonas?- Decía Sorprendida

Ash: Ehh, Claro que si, ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

Serena: Pues te culparon de cosas las cuales no habías hecho.

Ash: Serena, si yo dejara de hablarles a las personas solo por que me culparon de cosas las cuales yo no hice ahora mismo tú no estarías conmigo.

Serena: De-de qu-que es-estas ha-habla-hablando Ash- Lo decía con nerviosismo.

Ash: ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

May: ¿A que se refiere Serena?

Dawn: ¿Acaso ibas a terminar con Ash?

Serena: Co-como cre-creen- Seguia con nerviosismo- Entonces Ash comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido hace unos momentos cuando fueron a su picnic- Ash amor- Le dijo poniendo una mano en su boca y con la otra abrazándolo del brazo- Ash estas caliente tienes fiebre- Cuando miro a Ash este estaba todo rojo.

Ash: Bien supongo que será una historia para otro día entonces.

* * *

Turko: Bien ese fue el capitulo de hoy espero y disculpen a mi compañero pero ahora mismo esta corriendo por la casa riendo como un maniaco- Entonces a lo lejos se escucha.

Andreu: ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJA!

Turko: Ya para Andreu que tenemos que despedir.

Andreu: Es que… debiste haber visto sus caras cuando pensaron que dejaría que Delia muriera o cuando dije que Ash dejaría de ser entrenador, enserio yo dejar que Ash deje de ser entrenador, si algo fue lo que me metió al mundo de Pokémon fue Ash yo seria incapaz de dejarlo fuera de su camino.

Turko: Pero tu no viste sus caras.

Andreu:… Eres un aguafiestas.

Turko: Si como sea anda despide.

Andreu: Si, como sea.

Bien que les parecio el Cap enserio pensaron que Delia estaba muerta, no Delia es la mejor madre de todo el mundo (Claro exceptuando por que dejo que su hijo de 10 años se fuera de casa a pasear por el mundo), ¿Qué pasara en el torneo? ¿Por qué Alex estaba con Delia? ¿Por qué Ash estaba con la cara tan Seria? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas?

Turko: ¿Por qué no vas a jugar Pokémon Sacred Gold?

Andreu: Bien tienes razón.

Bien sin mas que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su gran amigo Andreu320 desde aquí un abrazo, Hasta otra.


	23. Chapter 23- El Comienzo Del Torneo

Andreu: Turko, Turko, Turko- Llegaba el autor un poco estresado.

Turko: ¿Qué pasa Andreu?

Andreu: Este capitulo tiene batallas.

Turko: Si se supone que es el comienzo del torneo, ¿Pero por que te pones asi?

Andreu: Soy malísimo para escribir batallas que voy a hacer si a los lectores no les gusta.

Turko: No te preocupes Andreu ya veras que si les gustara por ahora, presenta el capitulo.

Andreu: Bien, bien.

Bienvenidos sean todos los lectores a este nuevo capitulo de Las vacaciones de Ash, wiiiiiii, como sea este capitulo como dije anteriormente contiene batallas y yo soy malísimo escribiendo batallas Pokémon espero y les guste o por lo menos que no lo odien, por que creo que quedo bien pero no se, un saludo a SerenaStarfire, Redp, JorgeLatina y a leaf- Chan (Leaf esta jugando Phoneix Wright asi que deséenle suerte ya va por el Apollo Justice) Bien sin mas que añadir aquí esta el nuevo capitulo recién sacado de Word.

* * *

Capitulo 23- El Comienzo Del Torneo

* * *

Un nuevo día comienza en la Región de Kanto y nos encontramos en una pequeña habitación de un hotel cerca de Ciudad Carmín más específicamente la habitación 471 donde un joven azabache estaba durmiendo con una linda señorita acostada en su pecho.

De un momento a otro el chico despertó y trato de levantarse pero vio como su novia estaba recostada en su pecho y se levanto con la mayor delicadeza para no despertarla, el chico se metió a la ducha y se puso sus ropas de entrenador, que consistía en una gorra roja con blanco, una chaqueta negra con una playera blanca debajo de esta, unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas azules, luego de un tiempo el chico se sentó en una silla cerca de una mesita en su habitación y saco a su inseparable amigo Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pika (Buenos dias)- Decía bostezando.

Ash: Buenos días Pikachu, ¿Dormiste bien?

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu chaaa pika pi (Pues dormir en una PokeBall no es lo mas cómodo del mundo).

Ash: Si lo siento por eso pero sabes que es lo mas seguro para ti ahora, no puedo tenerte fuera todo el tiempo seria peligroso y lo sabes.

Pikachu: Pika pi (Si lo se)… Pika Pikachu chaaaa (¿Y como esta tu noviaaaa?)

Ash: Deja de decirlo asi Pikachu- Se puso un poco rojo por como lo dijo su amigo- Pues mírala esta dormida en la cama.

Pikachu: ¿Pika Pikachu? (¿Duermen juntos?), ¿Pikachu pika? (Y su madre no se enoja)

Ash: Bueno ella lo decidió pues piensa que puedo estar deprimido por lo de mamá, además ella convenció a su madre de que le dejara quedarse conmigo.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pi? (¿Oye ella no es la del campamento?)

Ash: Si, ya te lo había dicho no.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika chu pika? (¿Si ella es del campamento no tendrá a Fennekin consigo?)

Ash: ¿Qué acaso te gusta desde que eres un Pichu?

Pikachu: Pika pi (Claro que no)- Lo decía un poco sonrojado.

Ash: ¿Enserio? ¿Y por que te sonrojas?

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuuu- Le lanza un pequeño Impactrueno.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhh- Grito de dolor y cayo al piso Pikachu rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que iso y fue a despertar a Serena lamiéndole la cara.

Serena: Ajajajaja ya para, ¿Qué sucede Pikachu?- Lo decía aun un poco adormilada.

Pikachu: Pika pi Pikachu (Electrocute a Ash)- Le decía apuntando a Ash.

Serena al ver a Ash en el suelo rápidamente se levanto y lo recostó en la cama.

Serena: Pikachu como se te ocurre electrocutar a Ash- Le decía enojada a la pequeña ratita amarilla.

Pikachu: Pika pika Pikachu pika pi (El no dejaba de molestar cuando le pregunte si tenias contigo a Fennekin)

Serena: No te entendí media palabra sabes.

Ash: Esta bien Serena… Fue mi culpa lo moleste cuando me pregunto si tenias contigo a Fennekin.

Serena: ¿Tú puedes entender a Pikachu?

Ash: Claro luego de viajar 6 años de aquí para acá si no hablaba con alguien me volvería loco, todo el tiempo viajaba solo asi que.

Serena: O ya veo, ¿Pero por que quería saber si tengo a Fennekin conmigo?

Ash: ¿Ya lo olvidaste Serena? Tu y yo obtuvimos nuestros primeros Pokémon del profesor Oak en el campamento, a mi me toco un Pequeño Pichu y a ti una pequeña Fennekin.

Serena: Ohhh ya veo, claro que la tengo conmigo mira aquí esta su PokeBall, sal Fennekin- Entonces abrió la PokeBall y de estas salieron pequeñas llamitas que al instante se fueron para dejar ver a Fennekin- Ves aquí esta- Lo tomo en sus brazos y se acerco con Ash.

Ash: Igual de hermosa que su entrenadora- Le dijo a Fennekin mientras la acariciaba y Fennekin con el comentario de Ash se sonrojo igual que su entrenadora- Pero bueno Fennekin, ¿Me recuerdas?

Fennekin: Fene fene (Claro tu eres el novio de Serena)- Nota: No tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo escribir en idioma Fennekin asi que lo hare un poco parecido a el idioma de Pikachu gracias por su comprensión.

Ash: Bueno si también, ¿Pero de mas atrás unos 6 años?

Serena: ¿Ash también entiendes a Fennekin?

Ash: Sep, puedo entender a la perfección a todos los Pokémon.

Fennekin: ¿fenekin fene kin? (¿6 años atras?)… ¡Fene fene fenikin! (¡No me digas que tu eres el chico del campamento, el que obtuvo a Pichu!)

Ash: Si ese soy yo, ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?- Fennekin salto de los brazos de Serena para aterrizar en las piernas de Ash y comenzar a lamerle la cara- jajajajjaja para ya Fennekin jajaja- Entonces el Pokémon paro y se recostó en las piernas de Ash- ¿Oye Fennekin recuerdas aquel Pichu que obtuve?

Fennekin: Fene fene kin fene (Si como olvidarlo)

Ash: ¿Qué opinas de el como macho?

Fennekin un poco sonrojada: Fene fenekin fene (Pues no lo recuerdo bien pero el poco tiempo que estuve jugando con el me dio a entender que es un gran Pokémon) Nota 2: Para no poner tanto choro solo pondré unos cuantos fene fene o pika pika cuando quieran hablar.

Ash: Oíste eso Pikachu, ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar? Llevas escondido ahí desde que Serena saco a Fennekin.

Fennekin: ¿Fene kin? (¿El esta aquí?)- Lo decía un poco sonrojada.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pi (Calla, no estoy escondido solo estoy buscando algo)

Ash: Ohh ¿Enserio? ¿Y que el que buscas?

Pikachu: Pikachu (La cátsup)

Ash: Esta en el refrigerador no en ese rincón, vamos ven para que veas a tu "Amiguita"

Serena: ¿Por qué pusiste comillas cuando dijiste amiguita?

Ash: Ven te contare un secreto de Pikachu.

Pikachu: ¡Pikachu pika piii! (¡No le cuenteeeeeeeeeeesssss!)- Le gritaba todo rojo

Entonces Ash se acerco a los oídos de Serena para que Fennekin no escuchara y le conto el secreto de Pikachu (Vamos que todos ustedes ya los saben)

Serena: Ohhh con que es eso.

Ash: Sep, solo que Pikachu es un cobarde y no lo quiere admitir.

Pikachu: Pika pika chu (No soy un cobarde solo no lo quiero decir aun)

Ash: Eso Pikachu es lo que conocemos como cobarde.

Serena: Oye Ash, hoy comienza el torneo verdad.

Ash: Ohh es verdad, mmmmm, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a entrenar a mis Pokémon antes del torneo?

Serena: Ohh, enserio seria fantástico.

Entonces ambos se levantaron Ash dejo a Fennekin en la cama y Serena le dijo que esperara ahí, mientras Pikachu se quiso acercar con Ash para ir a entrenar también pero.

Ash: No Pikachu tu no vienes.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pi? (¿Por que?)

Ash: Pikachu tu estas entrenando desde que eres un Pichu tu no necesitas entrenar para un torneo de bajo nivel, ¿Por qué no te quedas con Fennekin en lo que regresamos?

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu (No me digas que todo esto lo tenían planeado tú y Serena)

Ash: Claro que no- Pikachu lanzo un pequeño suspiro- Se nos acaba de ocurrir Bye bye.

Entonces ambos salen de la habitación y Pikachu solo se queda extendido con la pata al aire señalando la puerta, de repente queda en cuenta de su situación y voltea a donde esta Fennekin, esta esta acostada en la cama mirando a Pikachu un poco confundida.

*Entrando a la Pokédex función especial: Traductor Pokémon*

Pikachu: Bueno…

Fennekin: Bueno…

Pikachu: ¿Cómo has estado estos últimos años?

Fennekin: Bien supongo.

Pikachu: Bien…

Fennekin: Si…

Pikachu: /Esto es… MUY INCOMODO tengo que hacer algo/ Oye Fennekin.

Fennekin: ¿Si que pasa Pikachu?

Pikachu: Por que no me cuentas que han hecho tu y Serena estos últimos años, supe de Ash que ahora eres el Pokémon de una candidata a Reina de Kalos.

Fennekin: Bueno si, la verdad no es muy sencillo hacer ese tipo de cosas además de que los Pokémon machos no dejan de molestar.

Pikachu: ¿A que te refieres?

Fennekin: Pues al ser una Pokémon que hace ese tipo de cosas es normal que los machos se alteren por ese tipo de cosas y me quieran como pareja, al igual que a mi entrenadora.

Pikachu: ¿A quien me recuerda?

Fennekin: Y que me dices tu.

Pikachu: Ehh, ¿A que te refieres?

Fennekin: Pues supe de Serena que has participado en concursos Pokémon eh incluso ganaste.

Pikachu: Bueno eso solo fue una vez, cuando estaba con Ash en Hoenn.

Fennekin: ¿Si pero era tu primera vez no?

Pikachu: Bueno si pero fue a Ash a quien se le ocurrió todas las cosas yo solo obedecía.

Fennekin: No sabía que Ash fuera tan bueno para los concursos.

Pikachu: Bueno hubo un tiempo en el cual se quiso dedicar a los concursos, pero eso fue mucho después de lo de Hoenn, en realidad Ash es muy bueno en muchas cosas solo que las oculta.

Fennekin: Se nota que quieres mucho a tu entrenador.

Pikachu: Bueno estoy con el desde que era un Pichu si no lo quisiera no hubiera evolucionado a Pikachu.

Fennekin: Por cierto Pikachu.

Pikachu: Mande.

Fennekin: ¿Por qué no has evolucionado a Raichu? Serena me conto que eres uno de los Pokémon mas fuertes de Ash incluso venciste a un legendario.

Pikachu: Yo… bueno como decirlo no me gustaría ser un Raichu eso es todo.

Fennekin: ¿Por que?

Pikachu: En todo mi viaje eh conocido varios Raichus y ellos al ser una forma evolucionada de mi piensan que son mejores en todo, y yo no quiero convertirme en ello es lo mismo que con mi amigo Bulbasaur el tampoco quiere convertirse en un Pokémon arrogante, los únicos Pokémon que no han tenido cambios en su actitud al evolucionar son los Pokémon de Ash.

Fennekin: ¿Enserio?

Pikachu: A Ash no le gusta la arrogancia asi que cuando el piensa que sus Pokémon se están volviendo arrogantes o se creen el Pokémon mas fuerte el les demuestra que no es asi.

Fennekin: ¿Y como lo hace?

Pikachu: Ash tiene un pequeño Pidgey que nunca quiso evolucionar pero ese pequeño es muy fuerte asi que Ash lo utiliza contra ellos para ganarles asi les demuestra que incluso el Pokémon mas débil los puede derrotar.

Fennekin: Por lo que me cuentas Ash parece ser una muy buena persona.

Pikachu: ¿Que acaso no sabes todo lo que ah hecho Ash desde que llego al hotel?

Fennekin: Bueno me han contado algunas cosas pero la mayoría no.

Pikachu: No se si lo sepas pero la madre de Ash falleció mas bien la mataron.

Fennekin: ¿Enserio? Y como esta el.

Pikachu: Se quiere hacer el fuerte para no preocupar a sus amigos pero yo se que por dentro esta destrozado, el tomar la decisión de dejar de ser entrenador no es la mejor que pudo haber tomado pero se que esta tramando algo.

Fennekin: ¿Ash ya no es entrenador?

Pikachu: No te lo conto Serena… bueno supongo que contarte la situación actual no estaría mal.

Entonces Pikachu se quedo hablando con Fennekin, vamos con Ash y Serena que están entrenando a los Pokémon de Ash para el torneo.

Serena: ¿A que horas comienza el torneo?

Ash: Creo que en una hora mas dará comienzo.

De repente escucharon un grito proveniente del cielo, una fisura se abrió en el cielo, Ash y Serena vieron lo que había dentro de esa fisura y sorpresivamente era un Ash envuelto en una aura oscura y al fondo un agujero con una figura femenina parecida a Serena tirada en un cráter muy lastimada, ambos quedaron sorprendidos de lo que observaban sus ojos pero de un momento a otro la fisura se cerro y todo regreso a la normalidad.

Serena: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Ash: No tengo la más mínima idea, pero supongo que fue una de mis tantas presencias en otra dimensión.

Entonces pasó exactamente una hora y todo estaba listo para dar comienzo al torneo del hotel (El famoso hotel que nunca tuvo nombre), en el campo había 16 jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a ganar pero entre ellos 3 se destacaban pues miraban a cierto azabache de forma no muy amigable, estos jóvenes eran Drew, Paul y Gary.

Drew: ¿Saben que no tenemos la mas mínima oportunidad contra Ash verdad?

Gary: Yo no diría lo mismo, me entere de que no usara a sus Pokémon más fuertes.

Paul: tch, y yo que lo quería humillar derrotando a sus Pokémon mas fuertes.

Gary: Tenemos que tener cuidado de no lastimar a las chicas ya ven como le fue a Calem.

Paul: Calem fue un idiota que quiso confrontar a Ash de forma directa.

Drew: Bueno también tienes razón.

Anunciador: Bien el torneo dará comienzo por favor todos a sus lugares, las reglas de este torneo son las siguientes:

1.- La primera ronda será una batalla de 1 VS 1, las siguientes rondas será de 3 VS 3 y la ultima batalla será de 6 VS 6.

2.- Los cambios en medio de la batalla no están permitidos.

3.- Se permite el uso de Mega Evoluciones.

Eso es todo por favor tomen asientos mientras la computadora forma los combates al azar.

Entonces la primera batalla seria entre Ash y un joven desconocido.

Joven: No se quien seas pero se habla mucho de ti por aquí, no creas por que eres famoso te libraras de la paliza que te daré.

Ash: Si, si, como sea tengo cosas que hacer después de esto asi que date prisa y saca a tu Pokémon, Sal Blaziken- Entonces Ash lanzo una PokeBall al aire de esta salieron flamas que fueron dispersadas por una patada y un golpe, cuando se dispersaron dejaron ver al Pokémon fuego-lucha.

Joven: Con que un Pokémon de fuego, entonces este será perfecto, Sal Poleon- Entonces el joven lanzo una PokeBall al aire de esta salió una chorro de agua que se dirigió al cielo cuando cayo dejo ver al Pokémon Agua-Hierro.

Nota 3: Como la mayoría de juegos de Pokémon que eh jugado son versión inglesa los ataques que ponga los pondré en ingles por que me sale mejor asi, gracias por su comprensión.

Ash: Bien cuando quieras.

Joven: ¿No vas a Mega Evolucionar?

Ash: No para que.

Joven: Me estas subestimando, Poleon Aqua Jet- Entonces el Pokémon se rodeo de agua y salió disparado hacia Blaziken de Ash y antes de que el Pokémon le golpeara- Bien supongo que yo gane.

Ash: Yo no diría lo mismo, Blaziken Mega Kick- Entonces Blaziken corrió en dirección donde venia Empoleon y antes de que le diera dio un pequeño salto, su pierna comenzó a brillar y soltó la patada dándole de lleno en la cabeza al Pokémon de agua- No debes confiarte.

Joven: Poleon estás bien- El Pokémon se levanto al instante pues aunque se haya visto bien el ataque no le hiso mucho daño- Bien ahora Poleon Metal Claw- El Pokémon comenzó a correr hacia su oponente y en el camino sus garras comenzaron a brillar.

Ash: Cometiste un gran error en enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo, Blaziken Sky Uppercut- Entonces el Pokémon de fuego al igual que su oponente comenzó a correr hacia su oponente (Válgame la redundancia), y cuando estuvo lo mas cerca posible esquivo el golpe de su oponente y dio un gran salto llevando su puño iba por enfrente golpeando a Empoleon dejándolo derrotado

Joven: Poleon estas bien, regresa a tu PokeBall- Saco la PokeBall de su Pokémon y lo metio- ¿Por qué un ataque tipo lucha te afecto tanto?

Ash: No sabes nada de tu propio Pokémon, tu Empoleon es tipo Agua-Acero.

Arbitro- El ganador de este encuentro es el concursante 320 y su Blaziken.

Serena: Bien parece que después de todo Ash ganara esto.

Green: Yo no diría lo mismo.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Red: También te diste cuenta Green.

Green: Claro que si.

Serena: Esperen un momento, ¿A que se refieren?

Red: No te desesperes Serena, solo te diré que en el momento que el lo sienta esto terminara.

Después de esa pequeña conversación que dejo confundida a todo mundo incluyendo los lectores, dio comienzo la segunda ronda, las batallas de 3 VS 3, la primera batalla de nuevo seria Ash VS Drew.

Ash: Bien ahora tendrás lo que querías, Drew.

Drew: No creas que te la pondré fácil, Ash.

Arbitro: Bien esta batalla será una batalla de 3 VS 3 el retador que logre derrotar los 3 Pokémon del rival será ganador y pasara a la siguiente ronda… Comiencen.

Ash: Sal Aerodactyl- Entonces lanzo una PokeBall al aire de esta salieron pequeñas piedras que al instante se desintegraron dejando ver al Pokémon Fósil.

Drew: Con que Aerodactyl, Sal Flygon- Drew lanzo una PokeBall al aire de esta salió una pequeña tormenta de arena que al dispersarse se pudo ver al Pokémon dragón- Flygon Dragón Breath- El Pokémon abrió sus fauces de la cual un rayo de color azul salió disparado hacia Aerodactyl.

Ash: Aerodactyl Dragón Rage- al igual que su oponente el Pokémon abrió sus fauces y lanzo un rayo azul pero menos potente que al dar contra el ataque de su oponente este lo partió y siguió su camino hacia Aerodactyl- Bien ahora Air Cutter- El Pokémon comenzó a batir sus alas lo mas rápido que pudo, y de un momento a otro ráfagas de aire comenzaron a salir disparadas de sus alas que cuando chocaron con el rayo este se partió y se dirigieron hacia Flygon a toda velocidad, con la visibilidad reducida por la explosión el que el ataque le diera era inevitable.

Drew: ¿Flygon estas bien?- Decía el coordinador preocupado- Bien ahora utiliza Hyper Beam- Entonces el Pokémon abrió sus fauces de nuevo y de este salió disparado un rayo pero esta vez de color negro.

Ash: Aerodactyl Hyper Beam- Al igual que su oponente abrió sus fauces y salió disparado otro rayo de color negro pero a simple vista más grande, es decir, más fuerte, cuando ambos ataque chocaron el rayo de Aerodactyl gano terreno y golpeo a Flygon dejándolo fuera de combate.

Drew: ¡Flygon!- Entonces Drew regreso a su Pokémon a su PokeBall- Lo hiciste bien amigo date un descanso… Bien ahora sal Gardevoir- Al igual que antes lanzo una PokeBall al aire y de esta salió un campo de fuerza psíquico que al dispersarse se dejo ver al Pokémon psíquico- Gardevoir Psychic- El Pokémon levanto sus manos y sus ojos cambiaron de color a color azul, cuando vio a Aerodactyl este se vio envuelto en la mismo campo de color azul del cual no podía liberarse.

Ash: Aerodactyl cálmate y usa Stone Edge- El Pokémon dejo de moverse bruscamente como le habían ordenado abrió sus alas cerro sus ojos y debajo del Pokémon Gardevoir un agujero se abrió y varias rocas la golpearon haciendo que el efecto psíquico dejara de funcionar- Bien Aerodactyl Fly- Aerodactyl abrió sus alas de nuevo pero esta vez las cerro de golpe y se elevo a una gran altura para dejarse caer en picada contra su enemigo.

Drew: Perfecto, ahora Gardevoir Psybeam- Entonces al Pokémon le brillaron los ojos de nuevo junto sus manos y de estas salieron odas psíquicas que se dirigían hacia Aerodactyl que caía en picada- Bien Gardevoir ahora Psychic para potenciar el ataque- El Pokémon una vez mas comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad y los rayos psíquicos brillaron con mas intensidad y se hicieron mas grandes que cuando le dieron a su objetivo este cayo derrotado.

Ash: Bien hecho Aerodactyl regresa- Tomo la PokeBall de Aerodactyl y lo regreso a su PokeBall- Bien amigo date un descanso, sal Blastoise- Al igual que antes lanzo una PokeBall al aire y de esta salió una esfera de agua que al disiparse apareció Blastoise- Bien Blastoise es hora de que demuestres de que estas hecho.

Drew: Gardevoir usa Thunder- El Pokémon extendió sus brazos una corriente eléctrica la comenzó a rodear y la lanzo hacia Blastoise.

Ash: Blastoise usa Double Team y rodéalo- Entonces el Pokémon se partió en varios clones esquivando el ataque tipo eléctrico y comenzó a correr directo hacia Gardevoir y la rodeo- Ahora utiliza Return (No se si sepan como es este ataque en español pero si alguien lo sabe bien y si no pues una pequeña explicación este ataque daña dependiendo del cariño que el Pokémon le tenga a su entrenador) – Las copias de Blastoise fueron cerrando el circulo donde tenían encerrada a Gardevoir y al final todas las copias golpearon al Pokémon dejándolo fuera de combate- Bien hecho Blastoise- El Pokémon regreso corriendo con su entrenador para que este pues le felicitara dándole caricias- Bien hecho Blastoise- Le dijo una segunda vez y el Pokémon no podía estar mas feliz.

Drew: Ese Pokémon te quiere mucho eh.

Ash: Bueno es de mi equipo original creo que es comprensible.

Serena: ¿Equipo original?

Red: Ash tiene bastantes Pokémon asi que los dividió en equipos donde algunos Pokémon se repiten y en todos pues esta Pikachu ese Blastoise fue de los primeros que obtuvo y le tiene bastante cariño a Ash.

Serena: ¿Y cual es su equipo original?

Red: Según se es Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax y Rhydon bueno ahora es un Rhypherior.

Serena: ¿Ese es su equipo más fuerte?

Red: Serena si Ash usara a sus Pokémon mas fuertes en un equipo nadie en el mundo tendría una oportunidad contra el, ni si quiera Alex.

Serena: ¿Y por que no usa a sus Pokémon mas fuertes?

Red: Supongo que a esa pregunta no tengo respuesta.

Volviendo a la batalla.

Drew: Sal Shiftry- Al igual que ocasiones anteriores lanzo una PokeBall al aire de esta salió un pequeño tornado de hojas que al dispersarse se pudo observar al Pokémon Hierba-Siniestro.

Arbitro: Esperen, me acaban de informar una nueva regla- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pues nadie se esperaba una nueva regla en este punto del torneo- La nueva regla según los organizadores es:

4.- En caso de que al oponente le quede un solo Pokémon ambos entrenadores dejaran de dar ordenes a sus Pokémon y pelearan de forma independiente, antes de comenzar el combate pueden hablar con sus Pokémon para decirles las debilidades del oponente.

Eso es lo que dice la nueva regla.

Ash: Bueno supongo que esta será sencilla, ven Blastoise

Serena: Bueno supongo que Ash ganara esta batalla.

Red: Bueno hubiera ganado igualmente pero ese Blastoise no esta entrenado para luchar independientemente.

Serena: ¿Como?

Red: Ash solo entreno para luchar independientemente a el equipo que siempre usa, y ese Blastoise no siempre lo usa.

Serena: Pero igual le puede dar órdenes.

Red: ¿Como?

Serena: Ash me explico esta mañana que aunque no habla con sus Pokémon para darles ordenes, el le puede hablar con su aura, acaso no recuerdas aquella fatídica noche cuando todos estuvimos al punto de la muerte.

Red: Bueno en cierto modo no había pensado en ello.

Drew: Bien Shiftry eso es lo que harás de acuerdo- El Pokémon asintio y volteo a ver a Ash que le esta haciendo caricias a su Pokémon lo cual molesto un poco al coordinador pues no se estaba tomando serio esta batalla- Creo que deberías dejar de hacerle caricias a tu Pokémon y darle mas ordenes no crees.

Ash: No creo que haga falta- Le contesto mientras seguía dándolo caricias a su Pokémon.

Arbitro: Los Pokémon al centro por favor- Ambos Pokémon se dirigieron al centro del campo de batalla- Bien si Blastoise gana el concursante 320 será el ganador de este encuentro pero si pierde aun tiene otro Pokémon asi que continuaremos, ahora preparados- Ambos Pokémon dieron un salto hacia atrás y asintieron- Bien ahora… Comiencen.

Ambos Pokémon corrieron hacia su oponente, Blastoise había alzado su puño y lo llevaba elevado mientras de parte de Shiftry sus hojas empezaron a brillar igualmente, entonces ambos Pokémon cuando estuvieron cerca soltaron el golpe y ambos se golpearon y su cara, pero Blastoise aun tenia sus cañones asi que tomo a Shiftry de los brazos y sujeto fuerte apunto sus cañones hacia su oponente y lanzo Hydro Canon hacia este, cuando el agua salió de sus cañones Blastoise soltó al Pokémon que con tan poca distancia no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo lanzo lejos, pero este reacciono rápido y comenzó a cargar energía solar señal de que este utilizaría Solar Beam, Blastoise vio las intenciones de su oponente y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia este pero no llego a tiempo el Solar Beam salió disparado pero antes de que el ataque chocara contra Blastoise ente entro en su caparazón y comenzó a dar vueltas para desviar el ataque lo cual funciono dejando sorprendido a mas de uno, entonces cuando salió de su caparazón este continuo corriendo hacia su oponente y su puño tomo un color Rojo señal de que utilizaría Brick Break, Shiftry reacciono rápido y lanzo Vine Whip para tratar de parar a su oponente pero la fuerza era muy distinta, Blastoise con su mano libre utilizo Slash para cortar las lianas y continuar su camino, cuando Blastoise estaba mas cerca de Shiftry este dio un salto pero no fue impedimento para que Blastoise lo golpeara pues apunto sus cañones hacia abajo y lanzo agua para impulsarse, Cierta Pokédex Holder femenina se sorprendió, cuando Blastoise estuvo cerca de Shiftry el cual estaba indefenso en el aire soltó el golpe y lo lanzo hacia abajo y luego por arte de magia de parte de la gravedad Blastoise comenzó a caer pero este se metió en su caparazón cayendo encima de Shiftry, cuando Blastoise se levanto Shiftry estaba debilitado.

Arbitro: Shiftry ya no puede continuar el ganador de esta batalla es el concursante 320.

Ash: Bien hecho chico estuviste genial, ahora por que no tomas un pequeño descanso- Entonces metió a Blastoise a su PokeBall y se retiro del campo.

* * *

Turko: ¿Por qué la nueva regla?

Andreu: Porque cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte no me quise complicar la existencia en las batallas y como asi las escribo un poco mejor pues decidí ponerlas asi.

Turko: ¿Y cuales son los Pokémon mas fuertes de Ash?

Andreu: Eso se los dejo a los lectores que ellos digan los que quieran igual nunca lo va usar.

Turko: ¿Y que fue eso de que cuando lo sienta todo esto acabara?

Andreu: Es una sorpresa para la ultima batalla.

Turko: ¿Cuáles serán los Pokémon de Gary y Paul?

Andreu: Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas tengo que despedir el episodio.

Turko: Bien.

Final de este episodio no tuve la mas mínima idea de cómo acabarlo asi que lo termine a secas supongo que no necesito auto formularme preguntas por que Turko ya las iso todas.

Turko: Perdón.

Parece que ya nadie esta votando asi que supongo que el próximo Fic será el de "Escuela nueva, Vida nueva" cual suponer lo mas probable es que ese es el que haga tiene 3 votos mientras que la secuela tiene 1 o dos no recuerdo y el ultimo pues nadie le presto atención.

Bien sin mas que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide el Vaquero mas rápido del Oeste Andreu320, Desde aquí un abrazo, Hasta otra.

Turko: ¿Qué fue eso del vaquero mas rápido del oeste?

Andreu: Uste no pregunte.


	24. Chapter 24- El Principio del fin

Vemos a un Andreu sentado frente a su laptop en una silla giratoria cuando termina de escribir y se da la vuelta.

Andreu: Ahhhh.

Turko: Paso algo Andreu.

Andreu: Si, si paso algo.

Turko: ¿El que paso?

Andreu: Que me acabo de dar cuenta que odio escribir batallas.

Turko: Pero son necesarias.

Andreu: Si lo sé- Entonces estiro todo su cuerpo- Lo bueno es que después de esto ya es el último capítulo, y comenzare a escribir Escuela nueva, Vida nueva y esa casi no tendrá batallas… Espero.

Turko: ¿Esperas?

Andreu: Oh nada.

Turko: Bien presenta el cap.

Andreu: Si si.

Bien chicos y chicas estoy aquí con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, les tengo una noticia no muy buena, esta semana tuve un maldito bloqueo con esta historia, me la pasaba media hora enfrente de la lap esperando a que las ideas me vinieran a la cabeza y esto fue lo mejor creo que pude hacer si no es de calidad pues lo siento mucho pero con esta historia todas las ideas se me están acabando, también el 14 de febrero la semana que viene lo más probable es que actualice esta historia y suba otras dos, por qué dos pues tengo pensado escribir algo para san Valentín además de que un amigo me pidió que subiera su historia, bien sin más que añadir los dejo con el penúltimo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

* * *

Capítulo 24- El Principio del Fin

* * *

Después de la batalla de Ash contra Drew las demás batallas pasaron normalmente sin ningún problema alguno, en las gradas la gente estaba muy emocionada por las batallas que los entrenadores daban mientras cierto grupo no les importaba en lo mas mínimo las demás batallas.

Red: Oye Green, lo notaste ¿Verdad?

Green: Claro que si, ahora se que esta pasando realmente.

Serena: Eh ¿A que se refieren?

Green: Serena, ¿Ash ah estado bien desde la muerte de su madre?

Serena: Pues si no pasa nada raro, aunque…

Green: Si que pasa.

Serena: Algunas veces en las noches el se levanta y sale de la habitación no tengo la mas mínima idea de adónde va o que hace.

Green: ¿Tu que opinas Red?

Red: No se.

Serena: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Green: ¿Cuánto tiempo sale?

Serena: Unos minutos solamente.

Green: ¿Y no notas nada extraño en el cuando regresa?

Serena: ¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo que?

Green: Ya sabes señales de que ah estado llorando o cosas asi.

Serena: No el solo regresa y se mete en la cama.

Green: ¿Y nunca le has preguntado lo que hace?

Serena: Bueno si una vez le pregunte, la primera vez que salió me pareció extraño asi que le pregunte.

Green: ¿Y que te respondió?

Serena: Nada solamente cambio el tema.

Red: Con que cambio el tema, bien hecho Ash.

Serena: ¿Qué sucede aquí? Tengo el derecho a saberlo.

Red: No te preocupes Serena no pasara nada, lo sabrás todo en su momento.

Anunciador: ¡Bien la tercera ronda dará comienzo concursantes por favor a sus lugares! ¡La primera batalla se llevara a cabo entre el concursante 320 y el concursante 216!

Paul: Supongo que mi primer plan no funciono, las chicas aun te quieren.

Pero Ash tenia la cabeza cabizbaja y no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ash: ¿Perdón dijiste algo?

Paul: Solo para que lo sepas yo te derrotare en esta batalla.

Ash: Eh si como tú digas, sal Donphan- Entonces solamente abrió su PokeBall para dejar salir a Donphan.

Paul: Con que un tipo Tierra, pues este estará bien, sal Gallade- Entonces Paul lanzo su PokeBall al aire de esta salieron un campo psíquico que fue cortado y al dispersarse se pudo ver al Pokémon psíquico-lucha- Gallade Pyscho Cut.

Ash: Donphan esquívalo utilizando Dig- Entonces el Pokémon obedeció y antes de que Gallade llegara Donphan cavo un aguejero y entro en el.

Paul: Ten cuidado Gallade puede salir por cualquier lado- Entonces el Pokémon cerro sus ojos para concentrarse.

Ash: Ahora Donphan sal y utiliza Horn Attack- El Pokémon salió de bajo tierra y aunque Gallade esquivo el primer ataque el segundo le dio de lleno empujándolo unos metros atrás- Supongo que es hora de terminar con este primer encuentro.

Paul: Lo mismo digo, Gallade usa Psycho Cut- Gallade obedeció y con las navajas de sus manos lanzo un corte que iba dirigido al Pokémon de Ash- Ahora utiliza Psybeam para aumentar su poder y al mismo tiempo Psychic para aumentar el poder de Psybeam- Entonces Gallade lanzo ondas psíquicas que iban hacia el corte que anteriormente había lanzado y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se volvieron azules señal de que estaba utilizando Psychic, de pronto las ondas psíquicas aumentaron de tamaño y dieron al corte psíquico que también creció- Haber como te sales de esta si el golpe no da a tu Pokémon te dañara a ti.

Ash: *Suspiro* Donphan utiliza Dig para esquivar eso luego escabúllete por debajo sal por detrás de Gallade utiliza Horn Attack y por ultimo Return- Donphan entro bajo tierra esquivando el ataque pero lo mas sorprendente es que el ataque aun seguía moviéndose hacia donde estaba el azabache que solamente movió parte de su cuerpo dejando pasar a el gran Psycho Cut que Paul había creado- No estoy de humor para tus tonterías sabes, Donphan ahora- El Pokémon salió de la tierra golpeo a Gallade retrocedió unos metros, luego lo golpeo con sus colmillos y volvió a retroceder y por ultimo lo golpeo con el cuerpo entero para finalmente caer derrotado (No se como describir el ataque Return)

Paul: Mph, Regresa Gallade.

En las gradas todos los amigos del azabache estaban comentando del raro comportamiento de su querido amigo pues aunque gano no lucho como debería.

Serena: ¿Qué le habrá pasado? No vi sus ganas de luchar en esta batalla.

Red: Tal vez lo descubrió.

Green: ¿Tú lo crees Red?

Red: Tal vez es la única explicación de que este asi, pero no reacciono como esperaba.

Serena: ¿Qué descubrió?

Red: Te dije anteriormente que lo sabrás todo cuando llegue el tiempo por ahora solo limítate a ver los combates.

De vuelta a el campo.

Paul: Sal Electrivire- Al igual que antes lanzo su PokeBall al aire cuando esta se abrió chispas salieron de esta que al disiparse dejaron ver al Pokémon eléctrico- Electrivire terminemos esto de un golpe utiliza Ice Punch- El Pokémon comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo mientras que en su mano empezó a salir hielo y su puño estaba de color blanco.

Ash: Donphan tienes ventaja de tipo pero no te confíes, utiliza Rollout para contrarrestar su ataque – Donphan al igual que su oponente comenzó a correr pero este pues se hiso bolita y estaba rondando en dirección a su enemigo.

Paul: Electrivire salta sobre el y utiliza Ice Punch con una mano y con la otra utiliza Karate Chop- Electrivire salto lo mas alto que pudo para caer sobre Donphan con el Ice Punch de frente lo cual freno a Donphan pero el ataque del Pokémon eléctrico no terminaba ahí pues con el otro puño lo golpeo lo que provoco que saliera disparado unos metros atrás.

Ash: Sabia que contigo no debía confiarme pero esto aún no termina Donphan Earthquake- El Pokémon levanto una de sus patas cuando esta toco el suelo un gran temblor se sintió en todo en lugar pero piedras iban dirigidas hacia Electrivire el Pokémon oponente, cuando las ondas llegaron con el Pokémon paso algo que nadie esperaba este salto esquivando el ataque a lo que Ash solamente sonrío- Donphan Hyper Beam- Donphan abrió sus fauces y de esta salió un gran rayo negro que estaba dirigido hacia el Pokémon que estaba indefenso en el aire.

Paul: Electrivire utiliza Volt Tackle mientras caes y recibe el ataque- Electrivire mientras caía una aura anaranjada lo cubría, mientras el ataque de Donphan se acercaba cada vez más Electrivire ganaba velocidad lo que era bueno pues podría recibir el ataque recibiendo daños mínimos y así sucedió el Pokémon recibió el ataque cubierto con el aura anaranjada y cuando aterrizo apenas y tenía daños- Bien Electrivire ahora tiene que esperar para recargar aprovechemos la oportunidad y utiliza Swift y a la vez corre detrás de esta y utiliza Ice Punch- El Pokémon movió su cola mientras daba un giro y de esta salieron estrellas que estaban dirigidas a Donphan pero casi al instante Electrivire comenzó a correr mientras su puño derecho se volvía de un color blanco cuando las estrellas chocaron contra Donphan, Electrivire llego y lo golpeo con su puño haciendo que este desapareciera ganándose la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Ash: Lamento decirte que ese no era mi Pokémon era su sustituto mi verdadero Pokémon esta atrás de ti y te va a derrotar- Donphan salió de la tierra golpeado a Electrivire para después levantar una pierna y dejarla caer creando una onda expansiva en la tierra que iba dirigida a Electrivire que al estar a tan poca distancia no lo pudo esquivar y cayó derrotado.

Arbitro: El Pokémon del retador 216 ya no puede continuar el ganador de este encuentro es Donphan, ahora el retador 216 solo tiene un Pokémon lo que significa que ya no podrán dar órdenes a sus Pokémon.

Paul: No es ningún problema, sal Rhyperior, bien Rhyperior esta vez no te daré ordenes así que pelearas tu solo contra ese Donphan ya está cansado así que tienes ventaja.

Ash: Bien Donphan ahora es la ronda de no ordenes así que pelearas por tu cuenta, sé que estás cansado pero después de esto te prometo mucha comida aunque te derroten ya venciste a dos de sus Pokémon eso ya es mucho trata de derrotarlo pero no te sobrepases.

Arbitro: Bien ambos Pokémon al centro del campo- Entonces ambos Pokémon se dirigieron al centro de campo- A la cuenta de tres este duelo sin ordenes dará comienzo preparados- Ambos Pokémon asintieron- Bien 1…2…- Ambos Pokémon dieron un salto hacia atrás- 3… ¡GO!

Tanto Donphan como Rhyperior comenzaron a correr hacia su oponente Donphan sabía que los ataques físicos no funcionarían y estaba la posibilidad de que Rhyperior conociera ataques tipo agua los cuales no le beneficiarían, cuando ambos Pokémon estuvieron cerca Donphan paro en seco se dio la vuelta y lanzo arena a los ojos de Rhyperior dejándolo aturdido un momento entonces Donphan aprovecho esto y se lanzó contra el con sus colmillos de frente, cuando lo golpeo lo lanzo al aire donde estaría indefenso pero espero a que cayera como estaba muy dañado comenzó a girar y cuando Rhyperior estuvo a punto de caer Donphan se lanzó contra el (El ataque es Flail cualquier parecido con un ataque del señor Ruby es mera coincidencia), y aunque el ataque le dio era un ataque físico y no causo mucho daño sobre su oponente, Rhyperior por fin pudo limpiar sus ojos y no perdió tiempo pues en el instante el que vio a su oponente este comenzó a correr hacia el con el puño en el aire y de este salió humo blanco mientras que el puño tomaba un color más blanco, cuando estuvo cerca de su oponente este cavo un agujero y entro bajo tierra, pero Rhyperior no termino ahí pues levanto una de sus patas y cuando cayó ondas expansivas salieron en todas direcciones, al final el ataque saco a Donphan de bajo la tierra y cuando se quiso poner de pie este cayó derrotado.

Ash: Regresa Donphan- Tomo la PokeBall de Donphan- Lo hiciste genial ahora tómate un descanso más tarde te daré la comida prometida, Bien sal Serperior- Al igual que antes solo abrió su PokeBall para que su Pokémon saliera- Serperior en esta batalla no te daré ordenes así que debes ingeniártelas para poder derrotar a tu oponente, pero no te confíes solo porque tienes ventaja de tipo.

Arbitro: Ambos Pokémon al centro del campo- Entonces ambos Pokémon fueron al centro del campo para dar comienzo al enfrentamiento- Bien ambos Pokémon están listos a la cuenta de tres este duelo sin ordenes dará comienzo- Ambos Pokémon asintieron- Bien a la cuenta de 3…2…- Ambos Pokémon dieron un salto hacia atrás- 1…GO.

Al instante ambos Pokémon corrieron hacia donde su oponente se encontraban de parte de Serperior su cola comenzó a brillar, y de parte de Rhyperior su puño comenzó a tomar un color blanco y sacaba humo igual blanco, cuando ambos Pokémon estuvieron cerca se golpearon mutuamente ambos retrocedieron varios metros, pero Rhyperior junto sus manos y de estas unas piedras gigantes casi del tamaño o más grandes que un Geodude y las lanzaba hacia Serperior la cual las esquivaba muy fácilmente mientras se acercaba a su oponente el cual lanzaba las piedras con más frecuencia y más rápido, cuando Serperior estuvo a su par lo enredo y lo lanzo hacia arriba donde estaría indefenso, entonces unos látigos salieron del costado de Serperior y comenzaron a golpear a Rhyperior en el aire, cuando Rhyperior cayo estaba muy lastimado pero aun podía seguir con el encuentro, así que de nuevo comenzó a tirarle piedras a Serperior al igual que antes comenzó a acercarse a Rhyperior lo cual este esperaba cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible tomo a Serperior y lo lanzo al aire para seguir lanzado piedras, Serperior por su lado las esquivaba muy fácilmente pues su cuerpo le permitía hacer esto, cuando estuvo a centímetros de Rhyperior antes de caer lo beso lo cual dejo a Rhyperior enamorado y no quería atacar a su oponente lo cual Serperior aprovecho, lanzo un pequeño grito y del suelo unas ramas gigantes salieron y se dirigían hacia Rhyperior en cual no se movía, al final lo golpearon y cayo debilitado.

Arbitro: Rhyperior ya no puede continuar el ganador es el concursante 320.

Ash: Vaya parece que gane ahora si me disculpas Paul me tengo que retirar.

Y lo dicho hecho Ash se retiró del lugar pero se fue cabizbajo escondiendo su cara con su gorra pero con una sonrisa lo cual dejo preocupada a Serena y decidió ir a verlo, luego de un rato de buscar Serena encontró a Ash sentado en unas bancas no muy lejos de hotel pero si muy escondidas.

Serena: Con que aquí es a donde ibas después de cada batalla.

Ash: Si, es muy tranquilo por aquí me ayuda a pensar.

Serena: ¿Oye Ash?

Ash: Dime.

Serena: ¿Estas bien?

Ash al escuchar esas palabras bajo su cabeza y escondió su cara con si gorra.

Ash: Claro que estoy bien- Dijo de forma lenta.

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Ash: Claro, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

Serena: Pues las primeras batallas parecía que las disfrutabas y luego cuando luchaste contra Paul entraste de una manera muy fría y no peleaste como normalmente lo harías.

Ash: Ohhhh.

Serena: Por eso pienso que algo te sucede sé que no estás bien y yo siendo tu novia tengo derecho a saberlo.

Ash: Es gracioso sabes.

Serena: ¿El que es gracioso?

Ash: Hace 6 años antes de que destruyera el mundo, después de ganar mi batalla contra el Alto mando, antes de la batalla contra la campeona, me dijiste exactamente las mismas palabras, en aquel entonces efectivamente me pasaba algo y nunca te lo llegue a decir pero esas son las mismas palabras que me dijiste en aquel entonces nunca las olvide porque fueron las ultimas que escuche antes de que sucediera la tragedia.

Serena: ¿Y qué te pasaba en aquel entonces?

Ash: Tuve una visión.

Serena: ¿Una visión? ¿Qué clase de visión?

Ash: Una visión del futuro, pude ver antes que nadie el fin del mundo, el mundo que yo destruí, en aquel entonces estaba muy asustado por lo que podía pasar y al final mis temores se hicieron realidad.

Serena: Entonces ahora también tuviste otra visión.

Ash: No, descubrí cierto secreto de cierta chica- Le decía a Serena mirándola fijamente.

Serena: ¿U-un Se-secreto?- Decía Serena muy intranquila.

Ash: ¿Por qué estás tan intranquila Serena? No me dirás que tú también tienes un secreto que me estés ocultando.

Serena: ¿Acaso no descubriste mi secreto?

Ash: ¿Acaso tienes alguno?, no, el secreto que descubrí fue uno de Misty.

Serena: ¿Qué clase de secreto?

Anunciador: Concursante 320 y 23 por favor presentarse al campo de batalla dará comienzo la final.

Ash: Bien parece que llego la hora.

Serena: Espera dime el secreto de Misty.

Ash: No te preocupes Serena, después de esto lo sabrás, todos lo sabrán- Lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

En el campo ya estaban Ash y Gary el otro finalista (¿Más predecible se puede ser? yo digo que no)

Gary: Vaya, vaya, quien diría que me tocaría luchar contra el mismísimo Ash Ketchum, el famoso entrenador que recorrió las 6 regiones consiguiendo las medallas pero que nunca participo en una liga, ¿Me podrías decir el porqué de ello?

Ash seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja y cubría su rostro con su gorra.

Ash: No es de tu incumbencia.

Arbitro: Esta es la batalla final del torneo del hotel (El cual nunca tuvo nombre) la batalla será de 6 VS 6 ganara aquel que logre derrotar a todos los Pokémon del oponente.

Ash: Bien terminemos esto rápido, Sal Aerodactyl- Igual que en las batallas anteriores solamente abrió su PokeBall para que saliera el Pokémon.

Gary: ¿Dónde está el entusiasmo que te caracteriza?

Ash: ¿Entusiasmo? Creo que te confundes de persona.

Gary: Como sea esto será sencillo, Sal Blastoise- Entonces lanzo la PokeBall al aire y de esta salió una esfera de agua que al dispersarse dejo ver al Pokémon.

Ash: Vaya conque tienes un Blastoise, Como sea, Aerodactyl alza vuelo y utiliza AcientPower- Entonces el Pokémon se alzó con sus alas y en medio del aire unas rocas enormes aparecieron encima del Pokémon fósil que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia su oponente, de repente el Poke-Phone de Ash comenzó a sonar- Uy esperen, Aerodactyl continua con la batalla mientras atiendo esto- El Pokémon asintió.

Gary: ¡No te tomaras esto enserio!- Le grito enojado.

Ash: Lo siento es importante- Entonces contesto, pero la batalla aún continuaba y todos se sorprendían de como Aerodactyl manejaba la situación sin que le dieran ordenes- Hola.

Policía: ¿Disculpe es usted el Señor Ash Ketchum?

Ash: Si al habla, ¿Qué desea?

Policía: ¿Es usted el hijo de la Señora Delia Ketchum?

Al escuchar el nombre se preocupó.

Ash: Si soy yo, paso algo.

Policía: Lamento informarle esto pero el cuerpo de su madre fue encontrado esta mañana, lamento su perdida señor eso era todo.

Ash estaba destrozado por dentro ¿Era verdad que su madre había muerto? ¿Había quedado solo en este mundo? Ahora tenía dos preocupaciones el Secreto de Misty y la supuesta muerte de su madre, pero todo esto lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo…

No mentira continuemos desde este punto.

Ash: Muchas gracias por la información.

Policía: No tiene que darlas señor, una vez más lamento su perdida.

Pikachu que estaba en el hombro de Ash en estos momentos vio la cara de su entrenador y pudo ver que una pequeña lagrima cayo de su rostro, ahora estaba cabizbajo completamente con su rostro ocultado bajo su gorra y una cara muy triste, pero algo hiso que este quitara el rostro que tenía y subiera la vista, era que su Pokémon había caído derrotado.

Ash: Vaya, lo siento Aerodactyl, regresa- Entonces tomo la PokeBall y metió a su Pokémon- Bien Pikachu supongo que sí quiero terminar esto rápido tendrás que encargarte de los 6 Pokémon de Gary, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Pikachu: Pika pi pika Pikachu (Claro que puedo) Pika pi Pikachu pika pi? (¿Pero que fue esa llamada?)

Ash: No te preocupes por ello ahora, ahora solo quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible- Entonces volteo a ver al árbitro y le hiso una señal para que se acercara.

Arbitro: ¿Pasa algo?

Ash: Quisiera hacer una petición- Entonces le conto lo que tenía planeado dejado sorprendido a la autoridad.

Arbitro: ¿Esta seguro señor?- Ash solamente asintió- Ya veo entonces déjeme hablarlo con los jefes.

Entonces la autoridad se retiró hacia donde se encontraban los jueces y les conto la propuesta de Ash, los jueces eran amantes de las batallas así que al oír el plan del chico no dudaron en aceptar.

Luego el árbitro regreso a su lugar.

Arbitro: A petición del concursante 320, desde este momento esta batalla es una batalla Hándicap (Por si no sabes que es hándicap es una batalla injusta es decir una persona contra dos o contra tres) el concursante 320 solamente utilizara un Pokémon.

Gary: Me estas tomando el pelo- Volteo con Ash y este solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Turko: Vaya, que momento menos oportuno para terminar.

Andreu: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si ponía la batalla aquí el próximo sería lo más corto que habré escrito.

Turko: Como sea esta vez no tengo comentarios, despide el cap.

Etto… espero y no se molesten por el final del cap pero como dije si pongo la batalla el último cap me quedaría recorto, una noticia salvaje aparece:

Como dije el objetivo del ultimo capitulo será la despedida, la final del torneo y la revelación del secreto de Misty, a simple vista parece más mucho pero no lo es va ser súper corto se los aseguro, espero y me disculpen por ello.

Tengo pensado hacer algo el mismo día que suba el ultimo cap, pero no de san Valentín… bueno también, lo que hare es que actualizare esta historia pero doble, es decir subiré dos cap, pero ese cap que seguirá después del último es como cosas de Andreu y Turko despidiendo el fic hablando sobre él y cosas así, ¿Por qué hare eso? Si será una paliza estar escribiendo tres cosas al mismo tiempo, ese es el porque no subo varias historias al mismo tiempo, el caso será una paliza pero es como algo especial ya la semana que viene termino el fic el último cap será un poco corto, y también lo de Andreu y Turko, Pues eso es algo reciente lo puse como hace 2 caps creo.

Bien sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su gran amigo andreu320 montado en un cochicornio volador con alas doradas y que escupe helado, Hasta otra


	25. Chapter 25- El Fin de Las Vacaciones

Turko: Vamos Andreu apresúrate y ponte el smoking lo más rápido que puedas que hoy es un día mucho muy especial.

Andreu: Pero no me gustan los smokings son muy no se formales, no van conmigo.

Turko: No me interesa vamos es el último capítulo no pierdes nada poniéndotelo.

Andreu: Esta bien, está bien- Entonces se metió a su habitación y tardo un tiempo en salir cuando salió tenia puesto un smoking de color negro y una corbata azul- Feliz y contento.

Turko: Si, ahora presenta el Capítulo final.

Andreu: Si, sí.

Por fin llego el día amigos míos donde Andreu320 termino su primer Fanfic este dia quedara grabado en los libros de historia, recuerden mis palabras esto es el comienzo de un autor como soy yo.

Turko: Vamos no exageres que no eres tan bueno, apenas y este es tu primer fic.

Andreu: Shhh, caya Turko déjame echarme flores.

Turko: Nada de eso y preséntalo como presentarías cualquier otro.

Andreu: … Aguafiestas.

Hola como están todos, llego el día donde este fic dará fin, verán antes de dejarlos con el capítulo porque no es que tenga muchas cosas que decirles aquí, solo les diré una cosa no sé si recuerden que el el capítulo anterior mencione que haría una cosa de Andreu y Turko despidiendo el Fic y esas cosas, pues no es que me haya dado flojera el hacerlo es solo que leyendo comentarios del capitulo anterior me dio la impresión de que tienen dudas acerca del Fic, asi que hare lo siguiente, ustedes dejen sus dudas, preguntas relacionadas con el fic o con cualquier cosa que este relacionada con Pokémon y la semana que viene hare lo que Andreu y Turko las respondan así se despejan las dudas.

Sin mas que añadir, nos vemos abajo, los dejo con el ULTIMO CAPITULO disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capítulo 25- El Final De Las Vacaciones.

* * *

Arbitro: Por petición del concursante 320 desde este momento esta batalla será una batalla Hándicap, mientras que el concursante 320 solo utilizara a un Pokémon el concursante 23 utilizara a sus 6 Pokémon.

Gary: Me estas tomando el pelo- Volteo con Ash y solo sonrió- Bueno que comience.

Ash: No seas desesperado Gary espera a que el árbitro termine de hablar.

Arbitro: Pikachu al ser el último Pokémon del retador 320 las demás batallas serán de no ordenes, si están todos de acuerdo, por favor demos comienzo.

Gary: Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, ¿Verdad?

Ash tenía su cara escondida bajo su gorra pero Gary podía ver una sonrisa.

Arbitro: Ambos Pokémon el centro del campo por favor- Entonces ambos Pokémon fueron al centro del campo- Bien esta batalla Hándicap, sin ordenes está a punto de comenzar, Pokémon están listos- Ambos Pokémon asintieron- Bien entonces esto dará comienzo en 3…2…- Blastoise dio un salto hacia atrás mientras que Pikachu se quedó parado-…1… GO.

Blastoise comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Pikachu el cual estaba parado en dos patas mirando a Ash con cara de preocupación, mientras Blastoise corría su puño tomo un color blanco y cuando estuvo lo más cerca de Pikachu soltó el golpe y levanto una gran cortina de humo.

Gary: Valla parece que gane- Pero Ash seguía sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- ¿Pasa algo?

Cuando la cortina de humo se levantó todos quedaron sorprendidos pues la escena era Blastoise con el puño detenido por la cola de Pikachu.

Gary: ¿Pero cómo?

Entonces en la cola de Pikachu una bola eléctrica comenzó a crecer cada vez más y Blastoise por alguna razón no podía retroceder, en el momento en el cual la bola era lo suficientemente grande Pikachu solo movió su cola y la bola se trasladó al cuerpo de Blastoise el cual fue electrocutado y cayo debilitado.

Luego de lo que sucedió en el campo y de que Blastoise quedara debilitado con un simple ataque todo el mundo estaba en silencio incluso los Pokedex Holders que conocían toda la fuerza de Pikachu estaban sorprendidos.

Arbitro: El-el ganador de este enfrentamiento es Pikachu, concursante 23 por favor su siguiente Pokémon.

Gary aún seguía en shock de como una pequeña ratita amarilla había podido detener un golpe de un gran Pokémon como lo era Blastoise uno de sus mejores Pokémon

Gary: Blastoise regresa- Tomo la PokeBall de Blastoise y lo regreso a su PokeBall- Hiciste un gran trabajo ahora tomate un descanso, Sal Umbreon- Entonces lanzo una PokeBall al aire y de esta un aura negra salió, al dispersarse el Pokémon Umbreon se pudo ver.

Red: Oye serena, ¿Por qué no sacas a Fennekin?

Serena: ¿Para qué?

Yellow: ¿Se supone que ella y Pikachu vienen del mismo lugar no es así? Entonces lo más probable es que a ella le guste ver como Pikachu derrota a los 5 Pokémon restantes de Gary-kun.

Serena: Bueno tienes razón- Tomo la PokeBall de Fennekin, la saco y la puso en sus piernas- Hola, Fennekin, ¿Te gustaría ver como Pikachu derrota a 5 Pokémon sin que le den órdenes?- Fennekin estaba confundida así que solo volteo su cabeza- Veras este hotel tiene un torneo y Ash consiguió llegar a la final pero por alguna razón Ash pidió que la batalla fuera con desventaja, Ash solo usara a un Pokémon en este caso Pikachu, y este torneo tiene una regla que dice que en el momento que alguno de los dos entrenadores se queden con un Pokémon se convertirá en una batalla sin ordenes, hace un momento Pikachu derroto a un gran Blastoise con un solo ataque- Fennekin estaba sorprendida- Hay esta Pikachu, ¿Por qué no lo animas? Seguro que se pone feliz.

Fennekin: ¡Fene fenekin! (¡Tú puedes Pikachu!)- Le grito a su "Amigo".

Pikachu solo volteo a ver de dónde había venido el grito y entre toda la multitud y Pokémon hembra que lo estaban viendo con ojos de amor, pudo divisar a Fennekin en las piernas de Serena.

Ash: Vamos Pikachu tienes el apoyo de una linda Fennekin no puedes perder ahora.

Pikachu solo volteo con Fennekin y levanto su "Pulgar" (No sé si tenga no recuerdo) y todas las Pokémon hembras pues se alborotaron, pero Fennekin solo volteo hacia abajo.

Arbitro: Bien la segunda batalla de este enfrentamiento está a punto de comenzar ambos Pokémon por favor al centro del campo- Ambos Pokémon se dirigieron al centro de campo.

Umbreon: Breon um Umbreon (Parece que eres un hueso duro de roer)

Pikachu solo se le quedo mirando.

Umbreon: Ummbreon um um Breon (Pero hasta aquí llegaste ese entrenador de pacotilla no sabe en lo que se metió)

Pikachu reacciono a eso y cambio el rostro de seriedad que tenía a uno llena de furia.

Arbitro: …3… Go.

Antes de que Umbreon pudiera retroceder para planificar su plan recibió un gran puñetazo en su rostro, Umbreon volteo sorprendido a donde estaba Pikachu su puño sacaba chispas y estaba parado en dos patas.

Pikachu: ¡PIKA PIKACHU PI! (¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE BURLES DE ASH!)

Entonces antes de que Umbreon pudiera reaccionar su cola tomo un color blanco y la lanzo contra el suelo lo cual funciono como palanca y elevo a Umbreon en el aire donde estaría indefenso, Pikachu dio un gran salto el cual fue lo suficiente para alcanzar a Umbreon su cola una vez más tomo un color blanco y esta vez sí le dio a Umbreon para ser más específicos en su estómago lo cual provoco que cayera a una gran velocidad y se estrellara en el suelo, pero ahí no terminaba todo pues Pikachu aún seguía en el aire y estaba cayendo, de un momento a otro Pikachu dio una vuelta y un aura anaranjada lo cubrió mientras caía Umbreon aún estaba lastimado y no pudo moverse recibió el ataque de Pikachu completo lo cual levanto una gran cortina de humo que al dispersarse un gran agujero estaba en el suelo y Umbreon derrotado en él.

Ash: Creo que no debes confiarte con Pikachu, te recuerdo que él es mi primer Pokémon.

Gary: Vaya parece que no es hora de ser confiados, regresa Umbreon- Entonces tomo la PokeBall de Umbreon y lo regreso- Hiciste un gran trabajo descansa, Sal Nidoqueen- Al igual que en ocasiones anteriores lanzo una PokeBall al aire y de esta una corona morada apareció al dispersarse, se pudo ver al Pokémon- Nidoqueen está la tendrás que librar tu sola, tienes ventaja de tipo pero no te confíes.

Serena: Tu que dices Fennekin lo lograra derrotar Pikachu- Fennekin solo miraba a Pikachu el cual tenía una cara de seriedad pero con una sonrisa- Pues parece que sí.

Arbitro: Ambos Pokémon al centro del campo- Igual que antes ambos Pokémon estaban en el centro del campo- Bien el tercer round de esta batalla dará comienzo, en 3…2…-Entonces Nidoqueen dio un salto hacia atrás y Pikachu esta vez hiso lo mismo-…1…GO.

A las últimas palabras del árbitro Nidoqueen cavo un agujero y se metió bajo tierra lo cual no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Pikachu, Pikachu estaba parado en su lugar con los ojos cerrados y todo el lugar estaba en silencio, entonces se escuchó un sonido por debajo de Pikachu y este inmediatamente dio un salto hacia adelante lo cual provoco que esquivara el ataque de su oponente, Pikachu rápidamente aprovecho y se dirigió a su oponente con su cola de color blanco por delante lo cual logro que Nidoqueen retrocediera un poco, entonces Pikachu comenzó a correr hacia Nidoqueen y mientras corría un rastro de color blanco estaba detrás de el Nidoqueen por intuición quiso detener a Pikachu con un ataque pero le fue inútil pues Pikachu era muy rápido para Nidoqueen, cuando Pikachu estaba cerca de su oponente dio un salto y dio de lleno en el pecho de Nidoqueen lo cual hiso que retrocediera un poco pero el ataque de Pikachu no terminaba ahí pues su cola una vez más había tomado un color blanco se apoyó en las piernas de Nidoqueen las cuales estaban dobladas, dio un salto y mientras caía su cola lanzo estrellas las cuales se dirigían a su oponente, al impactar contra Nidoqueen esta se quedó aturdida por un momento y al abrir sus ojos lo único que pudo ver era Pikachu o más bien la cola de Pikachu a centímetros de su cabeza, al momento de que la cola de Pikachu impactara contra la cabeza de Nidoqueen esta cayo pero no debilitada, entonces se quiso levantar pero cayo finalmente derrotada.

Todo el público estaba muy animado con esa demostración de poder de parte de un pequeño Pokémon.

Serena: Parece que Pikachu es muy fuerte verdad.

Yellow: Bueno si derroto al Pika de Red-san, el Pichu de Gold-san y a mi chuchu a la vez supongo que es muy fuerte.

Serena: ¿Y por qué peleo contra esos dos Pikachu y un Pichu?

Yellow: Red-san quería comprobar que tan fuerte eran los Pokémon de Ash-kun y al ver que el solo derroto a varios Pokémon del Team Rocket decidió que fuera una pelea de 3 contra 1 aunque a Red-san no le hacía mucha ilusión que digamos.

Serena: ¿Disculpa Yellow?

Yellow: Si que sucede.

Serena: Se supone que Red es tu novio ¿No? Entonces porque le sigues agregando prefijos.

Red que estaba cerca de ahí y Yellow se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras novio.

Yellow: Red-san no-no es-es mi no-no-novio.

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Blue: Pero los dos se aman, solo que ambos son muy tímidos para confesarse, no como yo con mi greeny verdad.

Green: Podrías hacerte para un lado por favor me estas asfixiando.

Blue: Ahh, no seas frio Green, si cuando Ash te dio mi blusa estabas muy rojo.

Entonces Green se puso un poco rojo… pero de furia.

Green: Todo hombre e incluso una mujer se pondría rojo si hubiera visto lo que yo vi.

Blue: Pero te gusto.

Green: Hpmh.

Blue: Lo sabía.

De regreso al campo.

Gary: Bueno supongo que incluso un Pokémon que es efectivo contra Pikachu no le hiso daño.

Ash: Te lo dije necesito terminar esto rápido.

Gary: Si como sea, ese pequeño es muy fuerte me pregunto cómo lo entrenaste, como sea estoy seguro que este Pokémon si derrotara a ese pequeño, sal Arcanine- Entonces lanzo una PokeBall al aire de estas unas llamas salieron al dispersarse el Pokémon Arcanine se pudo divisar.

Arbitro: Bien ambos Pokémon al centro del campo- Al igual que todas las veces anteriores los Pokémon se fueron al centro del campo- el 4 round de esta batalla dará comienzo en 3…2- Entonces Arcanine dio un salto hacia atrás-…1…GO

Al instante Arcanine corrió hacia Pikachu con una velocidad increíble que era casi imposible ver hacia donde iba lo cual hiso que golpeara a Pikachu, Arcanine había sido el primer Pokémon de Gary en golpear a Pikachu en todo el encuentro, Pikachu cuando cayó al suelo sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia Arcanine a una velocidad incluso mayor que la de Arcanine lo cual hiso que Pikachu golpeara a Arcanine con su cabeza, Pikachu logro hacer retroceder a Arcanine pero ahí no terminaba su ataque, las mequillas de Pikachu comenzaron a sacar chispas, dio un gran grito y un rayo salió de Pikachu el cual iba dirigido a Arcanine que por instinto lanzo un gran Flamethrower que choco contra el Thunder de Pikachu, el choque provoco que una cortina de humo se alzara, pero eso no fue impedimento para Pikachu pues comenzó a correr dentro de la cortina al otro lado estaba Arcanine lanzando llamas por su hocico pero ninguna daba contra Pikachu, mientras Pikachu corría hacia donde las llamas venían, mientras que su cola había tomado un color blanco de nuevo pero esta vez tenía una gran bola de electricidad en esta, al llegar contra el origen de las llamas Pikachu golpeo a Arcanine de sorpresa pues este no se lo esperaba la cola de Pikachu estaba cubierta por una bola de electricidad así que la bola se trasladó al cuerpo de Arcanine lo cual electrocuto su cuerpo entero y cayo debilitado.

Ash: Solo te quedan dos Pokémon Gary y estas muy lejos de cansar a mi Pikachu.

Gary: Yo no estaría tan seguro, Regresa Arcanine- Tomo la PokeBall de Arcanine y lo introdujo en esta- Pikachu tiene 4 batallas seguidas estas seguro de que no está cansado.

Ash: Estas subestimando a Pikachu, este pequeño puede hacer eso y mucho mas sin soltar una gota de sudor.

Gary: Bueno basta de charlas, Sal Gengar- Entonces tomo la PokeBall la lanzo al aire de esta unas sombras hicieron presencia al irse el Pokémon Gengar estaba ahí.

Arbitro: Ambos Pokémon al centro del campo- Al igual que la veces anteriores los Pokémon se dirigieron al centro del campo- El 5 round de esta batalla dará comienzo en 3…2- Entonces Gengar dio un gran salto hacia atrás-…1…GO.

Al instante Gengar creo una gran bola negra y la lanzo hacia Pikachu que todo lo que hiso fue saltar su cola tomo un color blanco de nuevo y golpeo la bola por arriba lo que hiso que se impulsara hacia arriba y superar altura donde se encontraba Gengar, luego sus mejillas comenzaron a sacar chispas, dio un gran grito y un gran Thunder salió de Pikachu pero Gengar logro esquivar el ataque pero estaba descuidado y un segundo Thunder impacto contra este que cayó al suelo, pero aún no estaba derrotado así que comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba a punto de caer Pikachu para aprovechar el tiempo de aturdimiento al momento de aterrizar, y dicho y hecho al momento de que Pikachu toco el suelo un momento estuvo aturdido y recibió un gran puñetazo de parte de Gengar para luego lanzarle unas hondas que hicieron que Pikachu se durmiera, Pikachu al estar dormido era vulnerable a los ataques como Nightmare o Dream Eater y así fue Gengar comenzó a utilizar Dream Eater para dañar a Pikachu y curarse al mismo tiempo Pikachu se estaba retorciendo literalmente por el dolor.

Serena: ¿Qué piensa Gary acaso quiere matar a Pikachu?- Fennekin estaba viendo la desgarradora escena con unos ojos de terror- ¿Qué acaso Ash no piensa hacer nada al respecto?- Ash estaba parado con la mirada abajo y su cabello cubría sus ojos.

Red: No te preocupes por esto Serena.

Serena: Como quieres que no me preocupe, ¿Qué acaso no ves lo que sucede aquí?

Red: Ahhm, Ok que no lo sabes.

Serena: ¿Qué cosa?

Yellow: Pikachu solo está actuando.

Serena: ¿Cómo?

Yellow: La mayoría de los Pokémon de Ash-kun son inmunes a confundirse o a dormirse por el gran esfuerzo físico que ponen en su entrenamiento que no es solo físico sino que también es mental.

Serena: Sigo sin entender.

Green: Tú solo mira y te darás cuenta.

Pikachu estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose del dolor mientras que Gengar se acercaba cada vez más lo que Gengar no veía era que las mejillas de Pikachu una vez más sacaban chispas y una gran nube negra estaba encima de ellos dos, cuando Gengar estuvo lo más cerca que pudo de Pikachu un gran rayo cayó sobre los dos Pikachu se levantó pero Gengar estaba en el suelo debilitado.

Gary: ¿Pero cómo?, da igual, Regresa Gengar- Entonces tomo la PokeBall de Gengar y lo regreso- No tengo idea de cómo tu Pikachu le dio la vuelta a todo esto pero no me rendiré jamás no seré como tú el fracasado de Pueblo Paleta que viajo por el mundo recolectando medallas pero nunca participo en una liga, yo seré el orgullo de Pueblo Paleta una vez que te derrote.

Ash: ¿Así que piensas que mi viaje fue solo para recoger medallas? HMPH.

Gary: ¿Qué sucede?

Ash: Sucede que me retiro de este torneo, ¡SEÑOR ARBITRO ME RINDO!- Todo el mundo en las gradas estaba sorprendido el chico que lucho con un solo Pokémon y derroto a 5 ¿Se rendía?- Gary tu serás declarado ganador del torneo pero te recuerdo que nunca lograras ser el mejor o el orgullo de Pueblo Paleta con lo que eres actualmente, Vamos Pikachu- Pikachu corrió con Ash y se montó en su hombro, para luego retirarse.

Gary: ¿Qué pretendes Ketchum?

Paso un tiempo desde que el torneo dio final, cuando le estaban dando el trofeo a Gary todo el mundo estaba abucheándolo pues no se lo merecía todos sabían que el verdadero ganador era Ash pero este decidió rendirse las reglas se cumplieron y Gary fue declarado ganador, Ash había desaparecido y todos sus amigos lo estaban buscándolo para saber la razón de su renuncia.

Serena y Fennekin los estaban buscando con una cara de preocupación, pues desde que recibió la llamada Ash actuó muy raro, más de lo normal, todos conocían bien a Ash y sabían que él no se comporta así, Serena corría de un lado para otro, no estaba en la Colina Reflejo ni en el lago donde solía entrenar, pero mientras regresaba al hotel vio una figura en la azotea de esta, rápidamente corrió hacia la azotea, cuando llego Ash estaba de sentado en el suelo tomando sus rodillas y estaba sollozando una escena que desgarro a Serena.

Serena: ¿Ash?

Ash levanto su mirada, la escena puso más triste y preocupada a Serena pues Ash no tenía una cara de tristeza sino más bien una cara de miedo, ¿Ash tenía miedo? ¿Pero miedo de que?

Ash: Lo siento.

Serena: ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Ash: No quise que ustedes se preocuparan por mí, pero necesitaba estar solo un tiempo.

Serena: Paso algo.

Ash: Hoy en la mañana…- Los ojos de Ash comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y volvió a meter su cabeza sobre sus rodillas-… Encontraron el cuerpo de mi madre.

Serena había escuchado bien el cuerpo de la madre de Ash la persona que el mas quería había sido encontrada y muerta, Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto así que hiso lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue con Ash y le dio un abrazo.

Serena: Lo siento mucho Ash.

Ash al sentir los brazos y la calidez de su cuerpo y palabras comenzó a llorar aún más pues le recordó a su madre.

Serena: Ya, ya, no pasa nada yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

Paso un tiempo Ash seguía llorando mientras que Serena lo abrazaba, Ash dejo de llorar y sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados.

Ash: Muchas gracias Serena.

Serena: Te contuviste demasiado, estuviste sacando tu furia en la batalla pero de una manera no muy sana.

Ash: Si lo sé, en verdad lo sie…- Pero no termino de decir nada pues Serena lo había tomado del cuello y le había plantado un beso en sus labios, al separarse Ash estaba más que rojo y sorprendido- Ehh…esto…yo.

Serena: No necesitas disculparte yo siempre estaré contigo, el que me preocupe por ti es cosa de todos los días, cada vez que despierto temo que tú no estés a mi lado para darme los buenos días y que te hayas marchado a otra de tus peligrosas aventuras.

Ash: Supongo que para que eso no suceda te tendré que entrenar, porque no me quiero separar de ti en ningún momento.

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Ash: Si, pero todo a su tiempo por el momento lamento pedirte esto pero puedes decirles a todos que vengan aquí, necesito hablar con todos ellos.

Serena: ¿Qué les dirás?

Ash: Algo que me ha sacado de quicio desde que comenzó el torneo.

Serena: Esta bien yo los traigo sin problemas.

Paso un tiempo Serena comenzó a llamar y a buscar a los demás para que subieran a la azotea pues Ash tenía que hablarles de algo mucho muy importante, a cabo de un rato ya todos estaban en la azotea y por todos digo todos, estaban: Brock, Cilan, Misty, May, Dawn y todos los Pokedex Holders hasta Johto.

Serena: Parece que ya están todos Ash.

Ash: Ahh ok, bien primero que nada lamento haber desaparecido así como así, pero necesitaba estar solo un momento.

Gold: No pasa nada Ash-Sempai todos te apoyaremos.

Ash: Gracias Gold, bueno ahora es tiempo de hablar seriamente- Ash cambio su cara a una semi-feliz a una cara completamente seria tanta que casi daba miedo- Supongo que ya todos saben quién es el Team Prodigy, si no es así es una organización malvada como el Team Rocket, lo que busca esta organización es apoderarse de las dimensiones alternas para poder viajar entre una y otra sin ningún problema lo que no saben es que forzar una grieta dimensional es muy peligroso y podría terminar con la vida como la conocemos… y entre ustedes ahí un traidor y merece ser castigado por prestarse para realizar tal obra.

May: ¿Pero qué dices Ash?

Dawn: Es imposible que alguno de nosotros sea un miembro del Team Prodigy, digo ese tipo casi te mata, como sería posible que alguno de nosotros quisiera verte muerto, ¿Verdad Serena?- Serena al haber pasado mucho tiempo con Ash había conseguido alguna de sus habilidades para poner caras, Serena estaba con una mirada seria mirando a las demás- Tienes que estar bromeando.

Misty: Esto es una estupidez, yo me largo.

Ash: ¿Qué sucede Misty? Si no eres culpable no tienes nada que temer ¿cierto?- Entonces Misty se volteo-… ohh espera eso no es verdad que tú eres el traidor es verdad como lo puede olvidar- Entonces golpeo su cabeza con su mano.

Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos excepto como ya sabemos algunos miembros de los Pokedex Holders.

Brock: ¿Cómo que Misty es una espía del Team Prodigy? Digo ella puede ser un poco agresiva pero no es mala.

Cilan: No la conozco bien pero puedo decir que su sabor no es de maldad.

May: ¿Debes estar bromeando Ash?

Dawn: Como es posible que Misty sea un miembro de tal organización.

Ash: Ohh, pero si es verdad, o me equivoco mi querida Misty.

Misty: Claro que te equivocas como puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de unirme a tal organización es ridículo.

May: Lo ves Ash ella dice que no es la espía.

Ash: Y en qué momento dije que ella era parte del Team Prodigy, yo solo les explique que era y que uno de ustedes era un traidor pero nunca dije que perteneciera al Team Prodigy.

Misty estaba sorprendida había caído redonda en la trampa de Ash (No soy muy bueno poniendo trampas por escrito).

Ash: Ahora si me disculpas Misty podrías explicarme que estabas haciendo hablando con Tsumi.

Serena: ¿Y quién es Tsumi?

Ash: Ohhh nadie en especial.

Red al escuchar el nombre de Tsumi, había recordado ciertos acontecimientos y estallo de furia.

Red: ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO ES NADIE EN ESPECIAL!

Yellow: Tranquilo Red-san.

Red: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME DESPUES DE QUE ASH DIJIERA SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!

Ash: Gracias por presentar a Tsumi Red.

Red: ¿Ehh?

Ash: No era mi intención decir semejante cosa y me disculpo por ello, soy consciente de todo lo que ella te hiso a Yellow y a ti, pero tenía que dejar en claro que es una persona despreciable, en pocas palabras es una de las sub-líderes del Team Prodigy- Entonces miro a Misty- Entonces Misty me dirás que hacías hablando con Tsumi o quieres que lo deduzca yo mismo.

Misty ya no tenía salida le era inútil mentir o hacerse la falsa.

Misty: Primero que nada quiero saber cómo lo descubriste.

Ash: ¡Eso es lo más gracioso mi querida Misty! Lo descubrí de casualidad mientras me dirigía al campo de batalla te escuche hablando por teléfono y mencionaste el nombre de Tsumi así que me dio curiosidad y me quede escuchando, lo más sorprendente es que yo aún creía en ti hasta que mencionaste unas palabras y una persona.

Serena: ¿Y que fue?

Ash: Las palabras de Misty fueron: "Ya termine con Delia Ketchum"

Serena: ¡Co-co-con tu ma-ma-madre!

Ash: Misty te daré un ultima oportunidad, dime que no le hiciste nada a mi madre, dime que aquella explosión no fue cosa tuya.

Misty: ¡AJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Misty comenzó a reír como loca mientras que los demás la miraban de una forma no muy amigable, Ash, Serena y los Pokedex Holders la miraban de forma seria- YA NO TIENE CASO OCULTARLO, SI, ASI ES FUI YO MATE A TU MADRE Y QUE HARAS AL RESPECTO DESPERDICIO DE ENTRENADOR, CUANDO NOS AVISATE QUE DEJARIAS DE SER ENTRENADOR ERA EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO PARA ATACAR PERO AL PARECER LOS IDIOTAS FALLARON.

Ash: Ya veo así que tú fuiste la causante, oye Green.

Green: ¿Qué sucede?

Ash: ¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto para callar a Misty?

Green: Claro que puedes, pero recuerda que necesitamos a los miembros vivos.

Ash: Tch, tienes suerte Misty, por el momento solo te tomaremos presa- Entonces sus ojos se cerraron, con sus manos comenzó a hacer algo extraño y de repente Misty cayo dormida.

May: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ash: Nada solo la dormí.

Dawn: ¿Y que pasara ahora?

Ash: Nada, solamente tendré que disfrutar lo poco que quedan de mis vacaciones.

Serena: ¿Y que harás después de esto?

Ash: ¿No te lo dije? Te entrenare para que puedas acompañarme, tengo entendido que solo cuentas con 3 Pokémon o me equivoco.

Serena: Pues tengo a Fennekin, Eevee y mi Pidgeot.

Ash: Pues tendremos que hacer que captures más, pero eso después de las vacaciones.

Gold: ¿Ash-sempai?

Ash: ¿Qué sucede Gold?

Gold: Me puede explicar, ¿Por qué renuncio al torneo?

Serena: No creo que sea algo de lo que Ash quisiera hablar Gold.

Gold: Ohh ya veo.

Ash: No, está bien les contare… supongo que todos están conscientes que en mitad del torneo descubrí la verdadera identidad de Misty, después de eso yo no me sentía con ganas de luchar, saber que una de mis amigas era un miembro de esa organización, no tenía mi mente tranquila, y para terminar una llamada de la policía diciendo que encontraron el cuerpo de mi madre… la locura dentro de mi hubiera salido, si no me retiraba hubiera sido capaz de incluso matar a el ultimo Pokémon de Gary, pero ahora después de pasar por tantas aventuras, esta es la primera vez que tengo tanto miedo.

Red: ¿Miedo?

Ash: Si, no sé de qué tengo miedo, pero tengo miedo.

May: Ya verás que todo saldrá bien nos tienes a nosotros para lo que necesites, además tienes varios amigos alrededor del mundo siempre puedes contar con ellos.

Ash: No en todos, no puedo confiar en Serenity.

Serena: ¿Quién es Serenity?

Ash: ahhh es verdad que tú todavía no lo sabes- Entonces le conto a Serena sobre Serenity- Y ella es Serenity.

Serena: Entonces saliste con ella solo porque tenía un gran parecido conmigo.

Ash: Si eso fue todo… pero ya basta quiero descansar me voy a mi habitación, Green te encargo a Misty.

Blue: ¡YO ME HARE CARGO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Ash: Vamos Blue ni que Green se fuera a enamorar de otra persona que no fueras tú.

Green: ¡ASHHH!

Y así el torneo dio su finalización… pasaron los días pero Ash no quería salir de su habitación y tampoco dejaba pasar a nadie que no fuera Serena, tenía a Pikachu que siempre que entraba alguien que no fuera Serena lanzaba un pequeño rayo a un costado para asustarlos.

Serena: Supongo que Ash está más deprimido de lo que aparentaba.

Crystal: Bueno por mi está bien que Gold trate de entrar a la habitación de Ash- Entonces una vez más se escuchó el grito de Gold afueras de la habitación de Ash- Ahh música para mis oídos.

Serena: ¿Pero a ti te gusta Gold no es verdad?

Crystal se sonrojo cuando casi descubren su secreto.

Crystal: Ehh no ese chico no es para nada mi tipo.

Serena: ¿Enserio? Yo creo que harían una linda pareja.

Gold: Verdad que si- Apareció Gold por detrás de Crystal abrazándola por el hombro.

Entonces por fuera se escuchó una explosión.

Gold: ¿Qué fue eso?

Crystal: Una explosión y viene por fuera del hotel, Serena protege a Ash que no salga.

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Crystal: Porque si son el Team Prodigy lo más probable es que quieran terminar con la vida de Ash.

Serena: Esta bien.

Gold y Crystal salieron corriendo hacia afuera para encontrarse con la persona o personas causantes de la explosión, cuando llegaron a fuera la escena no la podían creer, 5 de los 7 Pokedex Holders habían sido derrotados, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue y Silver estaban tirados en el suelo y muy dañados.

Gold: ¿Pero quién causo esto?

?: Esos seriamos nosotros, mi querido Criador.

Gold: ¿Quién dijo eso?- Entonces Gold volteo para ver a 4 personas todas con el uniforme del Team Prodigy- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

?: Nosotros somos 4 de los soldados más fuertes del Team Prodigy, mi nombre es Ralph.

?: Supongo que con el nombre de Ralph será suficiente el de los demás no necesitas conocerlos.

Ralph: Eso no es justo, Serenity.

Gold: ¿Serenity? ¿Espera tú eras la ex de Ash-Sempai?

Serenity: ¿Acaso mi corazón Ash está por aquí?- Decía mirando a todos lados con unos corazones en sus ojos.

Crystal: Lamento decirte que él no está aquí.

Gold: Pero que dices Crys si él está en la habitación 471-Entonces Crystal golpeo su cara con su mano- ¿Pasa algo?

Crystal: Gold ¿Conoces la palabra "silencio"?

Gold: Si cualquiera la conoce.

Crystal: Pues deberías de aplicarla de vez en cuando.

Serenity: Espera tú quieres que yo no vea a mi Ashyto.

Gold: ¿Ashyto?

Serenity: Si, el es mi corazón y si ustedes lo están ocultando supongo que tendre que acabar con ustedes primero, Arcanine Fire Blast- De la nada un gran kanji de fuego iba directo hacia Gold y Crystal que al estar tan cerca no tenían tiempo de reaccionar.

?: Pikachu Thunder y Charizard protege a Gold y Crystal- Un gran rayo salió de la nada y golpeo el gran kanji de fuego mientras que un Charizard apareció y cubrió a Gold y Crystal.

Serenity: ¿Un Pikachu que puede detener el Fire Blast de mi Arcanine y un Charizard que se preocupa por los demás? No me digas que es- Entonces volteo detrás de ella estaba Ash con la mirada cubierta por su gorra- ¡Ashyto!- Comenzó a correr hacia donde Ash pero antes de que llegara recibió un golpe de otra persona.

Serena: ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRLE AHYTO A MI ASH?!

Serenity: ¿Tu Ash? Creo que te confundes de condimento señorita, este chico de aquí- Señalando a Ash- Es mi Ashyto.

Serena: Ash, ¿Quién es esta y por qué te llama Ahsyto?

Ash: Como hubiera querido que ustedes dos nunca se conocieran *Suspiro* ella es Serenity mi ex-novia.

Serenity: ¿Cómo que ex si tú nunca terminaste conmigo solo me dijiste que necesitabas un tiempo?

Ash: Ohh, lo siento error mío EJEM- Aclaro su garganta un poco- Serenity lamento decirte esto pero mi relación contigo ha terminado.

Serenity: Ohhh Ash, eres tan frio conmigo, pero así te amo.

Ash: Pero yo no ahora me puedes explicar porque tienes puesto un uniforme del Team Prodigy.

Serenity: Si te soy sincera- Se acercó un poco hacia Ash, cosa que molesto a Serena- Soy una espía de la asociación Pokémon, tenemos que descubrir como realizan las cosas el Team Prodigy para poder tirarlas abajo.

Ash: Supongo que has cambiado o todavía vez a los Pokémon como herramientas de batalla.

Serenity: Claro que no, mis lindos Pokémon no pueden ser solamente herramientas es un insulto.

Ash: Bien siendo del Team Prodigy supongo que sabes que tengo pedirte que te retires sin causar ningún problema.

Serenity: Pero que dices, si todos en el Team Prodigy sabemos que ya no eres entrenador, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ash: Darte las gracias- Decía con una sonrisa cosa que sonrojo a Serenity.

Serenity: ¿Las gracias?

Ash: Si porque gracias a ti- Entonces de las hierbas salió un Arcanine todo lastimado, Serenity al verlo corrió a su lado-… Encontré una nueva determinación para luchar y esa es proteger a todas las personas que amo y tu siendo parte del equipo que me quito a la persona que más amaba tendré que sacar mi furia contra todos ustedes 4.

Serenity: Por favor, crees que con solo dos Pokémon puedes derrotar a 24 Pokémon juntos.

Ash: Tendré que intentarlo, pero no quiero luchar cerca del hotel, sería un problema que le volviera a suceder algo así que vamos al bosque, Serena te encargo a los chicos.

Entonces Ash y los demás miembros del Team Prodigy se metieron al bosque para tener su enfrentamiento final (Por motivos de flojera extrema no pondré las batallas) La batalla parecía no tener fin pues tenían horas luchando en ese bosque mientras que Ash no tenía ningún problema luchando contra los 24 Pokémon a la vez, por otro lado el Team Prodigy era el que más tenia problema pues Flamethrowers y Thunders venían de todos lados y les era casi imposible esquivarlos… al final solo quedaron dos personajes en pie uno era Ash y el otro era Serenity esta estaba muy cansada mientras que Ash seguía como si nada hubiera pasado al igual que sus Pokémon.

Serenity: ¿Estas usando tu aura?

Ash: No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, todo lo que hice fue quitarles el Limit Breaker a mis Pokémon.

Serenity: ¿Limit Breaker? ¿Qué es eso? Es la primera vez que lo escucho.

Ash: Es algo que yo con mi aura les puse a mis Pokémon para que se pudieran contener lo suficiente para que al ser removido todo su potencial pudiera ser usado, cada vez que se los pongo es para que el entrenamiento sea más efectivo, ahora no tienes una mínima oportunidad contra mis Pokémon, ¿Por qué mejor no te retiras?

Serenity: Supongo que por el momento es lo mejor, pero recuerda mis palabras la próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan fácil contigo.

Ash: Por favor abstente de usar la palabra "Fácil" mientras pones esa cara además de esas oraciones.

Al final Serenity termino por retirarse y dejar a Ash solo en el bosque.

Ash: Supongo que es hora de volver al hotel, para despedirnos y continuar con nuestro viaje, lo hicieron genial chicos tómense un descanso- Entonces saco la PokeBall de Charizard y lo guardo mientras que Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash, paso un tiempo y Ash regreso al hotel donde fue recibido por Serena.

Serena: Hola Ash ¿Cómo te fue?

Ash: No tengo ganas de hablar sobre ello, por el momento ¿Cómo están los chicos?

Serena: Ya están bien según la enfermera no era nada grave.

Ash: Ya veo, ¿Serena?

Serena: Sucede algo.

Ash: Si exactamente sucede algo, yo no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que el Team Prodigy esta libre, así que mañana por la mañana yo mandare a los Pokedex Holders a su dimensión y yo iré con ellos.

Serena: ¿Y por qué tienes que ir con ellos?

Ash: En su dimensión es donde se encuentra el líder del Team Prodigy, junto con los Pokedex Holders entrenare para algún día invadir la sede juntos y destruirla.

Serena: Yo iré contigo.

Ash: Serena, Grace me mataría si te llevo a algo tan peligroso.

Serena: No me interesa ella tendrá que comprender.

Ash: Serena…

Serena: No Ash, yo iré contigo a cualquier costo, no me imagino una mañana o un día donde no te pueda ver, estuv años son verte y antes de eso estuve 10 años enserio crees que separarme de ti será algo bueno, yo no podría vivir sabiendo que podrías no regresar, yo entrenare junto con ustedes y me volveré más fuerte para que no tengas que cuidar de mi todo el tiempo, pero por favor Ash déjame ir contigo.

Ash: Es por esto que nunca me conseguí novia, ya te lo dije es muy peligroso, más yo no te detendré si ese es tu deseo al igual que tu yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti, pero todavía tienes que convencer a Grace de que te deje venir conmigo.

Serena: Eso es lo más sencillo.

Entonces paso un día y el amanecer estaba siendo presenciado por Ash.

Ash: ¿Quién diría que al final de todo esto, tendría que entrenar a la persona que estuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo? Toda esta experiencia fue la mejor que pude tener las personas que volví a conocer, que me ayudaron en los problemas y mis amigos que nunca me abandonaron, siento de algún modo mi madre sabía que todo esto iba a pasar y por eso me trajo hasta aquí, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si no venía hasta aquí… bueno supongo que estaría entrenando como loco buscando el paradero del casco para regresar memoria, todo mi viaje todo lo que hice fue buscar ese maldito casco y pensar que Arceus les devolvió la memoria a todo mundo… sin duda alguna- Comenzó a caminar hacia el la entrada del hotel donde estaba todo mundo esperándolo- Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones que nunca más tendré…

* * *

Andreu: Bueno quien diría me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba.

Turko: ¿Pues qué pensabas? La mitad del cap es la batalla contra Gary.

Andreu: Si ahora imagínate que no lo pongo aquí y lo hubiera puesto en el otro.

Turko: Pues hubieran sido 4,000 y algo palabras.

Andreu: Ya ves.

Bueno amigos míos aquí da fin este fic que me dio un gran placer escribir, si les soy sincero yo no tenía planeado nada de esto si releen los primeros capítulos se darán cuenta de que todo fue evolucionado, yo no tengo la habilidad de poder pensar para después poder escribir yo escribo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, si me pusiera a pensarlo tal vez no hubiera quedado como quedo e incluso habría acabado hace como 10 capítulos.

Bien sin más que añadir excepto que lean mi one-shot de san Valentín, Se despide su amigosho, Andreu320, Nos vemos la próxima Semana con Escuela nueva, Vida Nueva, que el principio del one-shot será algo parecido, Y por esta historia colorín colorado, Hasta otra


	26. Chapter 26 (Extra)

Andreu: Ahhh regresar a esta historia que tanto me gusto escribir se siente muy bien.

Turko: ¿Y que me dices de Escuela Nueva?

Andreu: También me gusta escribirlo pero nada se compara al ver que tu primer fic fue tan bien recibido por los lectores tal vez no fue a la altura de otras grandes historias de la página, pero por lo menos yo me divertí escribiéndolo y volver a él me trae un poco de nostalgia.

Aquí con ustedes los episodios extra de "Las Vacaciones de Ash", Ash vuelve a pueblo paleta para cumplir con la última voluntad de su madre y no se rendirá hasta que esa última voluntad sea cumplida, sin más los dejo con el primero de los capítulos extra.

Capítulo 26 (Extra)- El Pueblo de los Recuerdos

Nos encontramos en un hotel en cierta parte de Kanto, ese pequeño hotel ha vivido cosas que ningún otro hotel jamás haya vivido (Y nunca tuvo nombre), un ataque del equipo Prodigy, un gran torneo del cual su campeón no estaba conforme con su victoria y demás cosas.

Ash Ketchum un entrenador de pueblo paleta que tiene el poder del aura y que gracias a el destruyo el mundo en un pasado y estuvo a punto de hacerlo una segunda vez pero fue detenido por los sentimientos de sus amigos, cada vez tuvo un significado muy grande para nuestro entrenador, la primera vez que paso esto acaba de ganar la liga Kalos y había cumplido la promesa que había hecho con su actual novia pero más joven Serena todo era felicidad entonces, ¿qué le llevo a destruir el mundo?, poco después de que le entregaran el trofeo que le acreditaba como ganador de la liga de Kalos vio a su novia y a el amigo de la infancia de su novia salir del estadio y adentrarse al bosque le pareció extraño así que los siguió pero él no esperaba ver lo que vio Serena y Calem besándose delante de él, Serena al instante en el que vio a Ash se separó de Calem golpeándole en el abdomen separándole de él y correr delante de Ash para explicarle lo que sucedía pero Ash no estaba prestando atención para el solamente estaba Serena hablando delante de el pero no escuchaba lo que decía, entonces sucedió Calem saco a su Scyther y con una de sus guadañas atravesó el cuerpo de Serena, esto hizo que al entrenador lo rodeara una extraña aura de color Roja que atrapo al mundo y causo su destrucción pero gracias a Arceus el mundo regresa pero nadie recordaba al entrenador de pueblo paleta excepto su madre, la segunda ocasión en la que estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo fue cuando durante sus vacaciones un miembro del Team Prodigy tomo la vida de su madre o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Ahora nos encontramos con el entrenador en su lugar de origen Pueblo Paleta.

— / _No puedo creer que este aquí después de tanto tiempo_ /-Eran los pensamientos de Ash, luego suspiro con pesadez mientras daba una última vuelta al pueblo- ¿Quién diría que ellos aceptarían esto?- Le decía animadamente a su pequeño Pikachu en su hombro que también era su inseparable amigo con el cual ha vivido aventuras increíbles.

*Flashback*

En la parte trasera del hotel estaban todos los amigos de Ash, estaban ahí para despedirlo, estaba delante de todos pues se suponía que él debía abrir la puerta dimensional y que los Pokedex Holders acompañados por Ash y Serena regresaran a su dimensión a entrenar para derrotar al Team Prodigy de una vez por todas, Ash volteo con sus amigos y los miraba de una manera un tanto extraña.

— Chicos- llamo la atención de todos los presentes- ¿Podemos posponer esto un par de días?- Todos menos Serena estaban sorprendidos por la petición de Ash.

— ¿Por qué quisieras hacer eso?- Pregunto un Red un tanto extrañado.

— Verán quiero hacer unas cosas en Pueblo Paleta y como regresar de su dimensión para acá es un poco más difícil quisiera hacerlas antes de partir- Entonces todos comprendieron lo que Ash quería hacer.

— Pues nos quedaremos un poco más de tiempo por aquí tu ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer tomate tu tiempo- Silver a pesar de ser un poco frio comprendía lo que significaba perder a uno de tus seres queridos y más verlos partir en frente de tus ojos y no poder hacer nada.

Ash no dijo nada más y saco a su Alakazam en un instante desaparecieron dejando atrás a todos sus amigos, cosa que extraño a más de uno pues se había ido solo sin su novia que desde el momento que decidieron ser novio nadie lograba separarlos.

*Fin del Flashback*

Ese mismo día después de que se fue todo mundo estaba un poco confundido con lo que había pasado y todo mundo estaba en silencio hasta que cierta persona decidió abrir la boca.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con él?- La expresión de May era una entre curiosidad y ganas de que hubiera pasado algo entre los 2- ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes?

— No pasó nada entre nosotros, pero simplemente él me dijo que quería ir solo- Serena se volteo con los Pokedex Holders más bien miraba a Red y este la miraba a ella con curiosidad- Disculpa que te pida esto Red pero… ¿podrías ayudarme a entrenar en lo que Ash regresa?- La petición tomo por desprevenido a Red que no supo cómo reaccionar así que solo dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido mientras gritaba: ¡¿QUEEEE?! Para luego mirar a Yellow que lo miraba confundida.

— ¿Por qué me pides esto Serena?- Pregunto un Red ya más calmado.

— Quiero serle de ayuda a Ash mientras estemos peleando contra el Team Prodigy en su dimensión así que quiero darle una pequeña sorpresita después de que regrese.

Los Pokedex Holders estaban sorprendidos pero Red no sabía cómo entrenar a una chica que en su vida había visto luchar pero aun así decidió aceptar y así comenzó el pequeño entrenamiento de Red y Yellow que de alguna manera termino metida en el asunto por culpa de Blue junto con Serena

Regresemos con el azabache tan querido y odiado por multitudes en el mundo, ahora mismo estaba dando una vuelta por su pueblo mirando con detalla cada centímetro de el con nostalgia él había recorrido cada centímetro del pueblo con su querida madre el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, en su recorrido llego a un pequeño parque no muy lejos de su casa y se quedó mirando ese pequeño columpio en el fondo del parque recordando como su madre solía jugar con él en ese lugar cuando era pequeño.

Estaba un poco triste y feliz recordando cada momento especial del parque hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tu eres Ash Ketchum verdad?- Entonces el miro atrás de él había una chica castaña con los ojos verdes- ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?- Su tono de voz le era muy conocido al chico pero no podía recordar donde la había escuchado su apariencia era muy parecida a la da Blue así que no dudaba que su actitud también fuera la misma, pero él no la conocía o eso pensaba el así que como con las demás personas puso una cara seria y volvió a ser como era antes de que sus vacaciones comenzaran.

— Por lo que veo conoces mi nombre pero yo no conozco el suyo- Decía mientras cruzaba los brazos y la miraba a los ojos- / _¿Dónde vi yo esos ojos antes?_ /- Era lo que el chico estaba pensando y lo estaba sacando de quicio no poder recordarlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ashy-boy ?- Ash al escuchar el sobrenombre que su rival le había puesto en un pasado supo que esa chica solamente traería problemas, muy pocos conocían ese apodo así que ella ya lo conocía de antes pero aun así no podía reconocer a la chica- Eres muy malo Ash, ya no recuerdas a tu mejor amiga de la infancia la gran Leaf Oak.

Entonces a Ash se le vino a la mente varios recuerdos de golpe, una chica con un gorro blanco con una franja roja en medio lo cual hacia que pareciera una PokeBall llorando delante de su rival.

Ash no quiso decir nada y simplemente se alejó dejando sola a Leaf no quería que nadie lo molestara mientras estaba en su pueblo unos días para descansar, pero Leaf no tenía esos planes para Ash ya que se abalanzo encima y ambos cayeron al piso Leaf encima de Ash.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Leaf? Déjame ir- Ash luchaba con mínimas fuerzas para liberarse de la chica que tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba, pero no podía hacer nada así que al final se rindió y ceso el jaloneo- Bien me tienes, ¿Qué quieres?- Ash rogaba en lo más dentro de sí que no pidiera ayuda para algo.

— ¿Cómo que, qué hago? Tú te estabas yendo dejando a una linda señorita que te está hablando sola y me preguntas que, que hago- Él ya estaba resignado no podía descansar de una Blue para meterse con una Leaf- Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amigo de la infancia o es que acaso no se pude- Lo último lo decía con un tono seductor pero Ash ni se inmutaba ante eso pues si podía resistirse a Blue que era la campeona en eso con Leaf no sería un gran problema.

— Leaf, ¿Podrías quitarte de encima y dejar que me levante? De lo contrario tendré que pedirle a Pikachu que te quite a la fuerza- Decía mientras apuntaba a Pikachu que había caído del hombro de su entrenador cuando Leaf se tiro encima de Ash y no parecía estar de muy buen humor cosa que asusto un poco a Leaf y rápidamente se quitó de encima pero Ash se quedó en el suelo mirando el cielo de su pueblo natal.

— ¿Paso algo Ash?- La voz de Leaf saco a Ash de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar a Leaf que a simple vista parecía estar curiosa por la extraña actitud de su amigo de la infancia pues ella lo recordaba como un chico enérgico y que ante todo no se rendía, pero el Ash de ahora parecía estar derrumbado simplemente lo sabía después de todo ella lo conocía de hace años pero después de que se fue a Kalos ella no estaba en contacto con Ash solo sabía de el por los rumores de un entrenador que viajaba por todos las regiones desafiando gimnasios pero no participaba en las ligas- Pareces preocupado, ¿Acaso tienes hambre? Cuando eras pequeño solías comer demasiado.

— Si tan solo supieras que el menor de mis problemas ahora es que tengo hambre- Lo dijo en susurro pues no quería preocuparla, entonces se dio cuenta de la posición donde se encontraba y rápidamente se levantó con la cara un poco sonrojada y se volteo evitando mirar a los ojos a Leaf- Sabes Leaf si vas a usar falda procura no acercarte tanto a un chico que esta tirado en el suelo- Leaf comprendió rápidamente lo que le quería decir y está también se sonrojo bastante pues según lo que había entendido él había visto sus bragas- Bueno como sea, fue agradable verte de nuevo Leaf pero tengo que irme estoy un poco ocupado con unas cosas en casa- Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash y este se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar a su hogar- Hasta luego Leaf.

— Espera, ¿vas a tu casa?- Ash solamente asintió afirmando- Entonces voy contigo tengo tiempo que no veo a la Señora Ketchum quiero saludarla- Ash cuando escucho aquel nombre no pudo más que voltear a ver a Leaf con una mirada triste cosa que preocupo a Leaf pues no esperaba ese tipo de reacción- ¿estás bien Ash?

— Mi madre murió hace unos días- Leaf no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿en verdad la señora Ketchum había muerto?- Estoy aquí para hacer una tumba en su honor atrás de mi casa puedes venir si quieres- Trato de sonreírle a Leaf pero simplemente no podía soportar siquiera escuchar el nombre de su madre pues eso lo ponía muy mal, entones unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro y este rápidamente se dio la vuelta para que Leaf no lo viera- Lo siento Leaf- Fue lo último que dijo para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia su casa.

Leaf sabía que Ash estaba muy mal por dentro y que necesitaba a un amigo que pudiera apoyarlo así que decidió seguirle después de todo Ash le había dicho que podía acompañarle… un tiempo de viaje después ya estaban delante de la residencia Ketchum, Ash parecía estar devastado pero no quería decirlo o mostrarlo pues él no era de esa manera y Leaf lo comprendía o trataba de hacerlo por el bien de Ash.

Ambos entraron en la casa Leaf estaba sorprendida de cómo se veía por dentro pues en las pocas ocasiones que se encontraba con Delia era en el mercado o ella visitaba a su madre, pero lo que más le sorprendió era la cantidad de trofeos y medallas que adornaban una pequeña vitrina, ninguno era un trofeo de campeón regional pero aun así era sorprendente, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ash ya estaba en la parte trasera de su casa mirando a todos lados con cierta tristeza, ella estaba decidida en hacer sentir mejor a su amigo así que también salió junto con él.

— ¿Estás bien?- La pregunta de Leaf saco a Ash de sus pensamientos e hizo que la mirara fijamente entonces Ash ya no pudo sopórtalo y comenzó a llorar no muy fuerte solo eran las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo y decía que era su culpa, Leaf no sabía porque decía tan cosa pero estaba segura de que él estaba equivocado- No creo que haya sido culpa tuya Ash.

— Tu no estabas ahí Leaf, yo… yo no pude protegerla estaba tan absorto en mi pequeños problemas que no pude cuidarla estaba seguro que los malditos del Team Prodigy harían algo para vengarse de todas las veces que los he molestado pero no hice nada en lugar de estar atento a mi alrededor solo me centre en una cosa y por culpa de eso ella murió, murió por mi culpa…

Leaf no sabía que decir era verdad que ella no había estado en el lugar donde Delia falleció tampoco sabía quién era el Team Prodigy pero supuso que era una organización criminal como el Team Rocket o incluso peor por lo que Ash le contaba, Pikachu trataba de calmar a su amigo dándole palmadas en la espalda entonces de la nada comenzaron a sentir un pequeño temblor, Leaf no sabía que estaba pasando pero Ash sabía perfectamente, él había pasado de estar arrodillado a acostarse en el suelo ya más calmado mirando el cielo.

— Y tenían que venir justo ahora- Decía Ash lo cual logro confundir más a Leaf que miro a Ash con curiosidad- Sera mejor que te alejes un poco Leaf esto no lo vas a disfrutar mucho.

A la lejanía un gran bulto negro se podía observar y Leaf no podía reconocer que era lo que venía hasta que estuvieron más cerca y se dio cuenta de que no era un quién era un quienes y muchos quienes, eran los Pokémon de Ash que habían sentido el dolor de su amigo y ahora se dirigían con él para tratar de ayudarlo algunos venían corriendo otros venían volando y otros venían brincando de felicidad quería suponer Ash.

Entonces cada uno de los Pokémon brincaron la cerca que los dividía, la primera el llegar con Ash era una Meganium y salto sobre Ash y este la recibió contento pero entonces los demás Pokémon llegaron y se abalanzaron sobre el Pikachu se comenzó a preocupar pues antes ninguno supondría un problema para el pero ahora eran demasiados y algunos eran muy pesados.

— Chicos ya quítense por favor- Decía Ash divertido hacía tiempo que no recibía el cariño de sus Pokémon, al principio era bueno pues trataban de hacerlo sentir mejor pero un tiempo pasado Ash ya se comenzaba a irritar- Chicos ya basta- Dijo ahora un poco más molesto pero sus Pokémon no paraban- ¡DIJE BASTA!- Grito liberando un poco de su aura lo cual sorprendió a más de uno y la más sorprendida era Meganium pues sabia como se ponía Ash cuando se enojaba pero nunca se había enojado con ellos por lo tanto unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos lo cual Ash vio rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo para que se calmara un poco- Yo lo siento Meganium perdón pero no estoy de humor para me aplasten, yo les tengo que decir algo chicos.

Entonces todos los Pokémon formaron un gran circulo alrededor de él, mientras Leaf se sentó al lado de Ash lo cual altero un poco a Meganium pero a Ash no parecía molestarle no tenía mente para pensar en las cosas y sus consecuencias pero si Serena se enteraba tendría un pequeñito problema como aquella vez en la picnic del bosque cerca del hotel, todos los Pokémon parecían preocupados por su entrenador los que ya estaban enterados le daban ánimos a su entrenador pero este seguía con la mirada pegada al suelo así se quedó un tiempo hasta que de repente se levantó aun mirando al suelo para entonces mirar al cielo, un cielo que había sido testigo de muchos avances como entrenador y horas de juego con su madre pero ahora ya no estaba y eso lo ponía triste.

— Chicos…- Todos lo miraron más preocupados que antes pues una lagrima caía de sus ojos- Durante mis vacaciones a las cuales fui con mi madre hubo un suceso en el cual mi madre falleció- Todos reaccionaron de manera distinta, unos solamente miraron al suelo con una pequeña lagrima en los ojos en el caso de Heracross, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape y Greninja, otros no pudieron controlar su llanto en el caso de Snorlax, los Pokémon voladores, Venusaur, Blastoise y Butterfree, los demás simplemente no podían salir del asombro pues no esperaban esa clase de noticia todos le tenían cariño a la Señora Delia muchas veces los visitaba en el rancho del Profesor Oak, pero todos trataban de darle ánimos a su entrenador, cuando Ash los miro estaba un poco sorprendido que incluso los Pokémon más fuertes y que casi nunca mostraban sus sentimientos también estuvieran tristes- Pero…- Entonces todos lo volvieron a mirar curiosos algunos aun llorando- ¿Qué les parece hacer algo para recordarla?- Todos miraron aún más confundidos- Haremos un altar en su honor, pero no solo eso, me he enterado que la mayoría de los Pokémon salvajes de la zona se están quedando o más bien los han sacado de su hogar la mayoría por otros Pokémon salvajes más fuertes o por otras razones que desconozco, así que el mismo altar funcionara como hogar a esos Pokémon salvajes por lo tanto será un poco grande y en el centro del mismo estará un altar más pequeño ese será el altar en honor a mi madre- Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa lo cual sorprendió a todos sus Pokémon, se sorprendieron más por el acto que su entrenador quería hacer a que tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Me parece una gran idea chico- Una voz saco a todos de su pequeño trace y todos miraron de donde venía la voz y parado frente a la puerta trasera de su hogar estaba el Profesor Oak una persona muy importante en la vida de Ash- Siempre pensando en el bienestar de los Pokémon primero que el tuyo me alegra ver que aun después de haber viajado tanto y haber pasado por tantas cosas, sigues siendo el mismo chico con un gran corazón- Ash miro al profesor asombrado y corrió con él para abrazarlo al verlo recordaba muchas cosas que paso por su vida- Lamento mucho la perdida de tu madre chico- Ash tenía su mirada pegada en el hombro del profesor.

— Bueno no puedo quedarme deprimido toda la vida, ya llore demasiado por hoy y no creo que a mi madre le guste eso- Se separó del profesor y miro a todos sus Pokémon que lo miraban a él con caras tristes- Bien chicos mañana comenzaremos con las obras así que por hoy pueden descansar yo también necesito descanso me quedare unos días por aquí- Todos sus Pokémon por alguna razón se contagiaron de la sonrisa de su entrenador y cada uno de ellos dio un pequeño grito en su respectivo idioma.

Este sería el comienzo de una nueva aventura en la cual nadie saldría lastimado o eso pensaba Ash pues hacer una construcción no es tan fácil como él pensaba pero aun así no se rendiría por más tiempo que le llevara cumpliría con el último deseo de su madre, se lo había dicho un día antes de morir en la noche antes de dormir, cuando le conto sobre los problemas que los Pokémon cerca de su pueblo y que quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlos y justamente Ash se encargaría de ello.

Turko: Espero no hagas nada con Leaf y Ash.

Andreu: ¿Quién sabe? Uno nunca puede decir realmente que tengo en mi cabeza.

Turko: Conociéndote no creo que todo esto sea tan pacifico como debería ser.

Andreu: Neh esta vez sí será todo tranquilito.

Sin nada más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide el gran espía internacional de la ONU, Andreu320, Hasta otra.


	27. Chapter 27

Andreu: No no no no no, esto está muy mal- Decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con la mano en su cabeza

Turko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Andreu: A este paso los extras se me van a ir de la mano y terminare con otra temporada… aunque tal vez pueda usar esto para la secuela… bueno ya no pasa nada.

Turko: Si tú lo dices.

Bien gente bonita vuelvo con el segundo de… no sé cuántos extras, y como el nombre del capítulo dice solamente se tratara de Ash explicando cosas que no explique durante el fic en general pues no lo tenía bien pensado, también tomen en cuenta que todo lo que Ash diga no es nada de lo que él puede hacer con su Aura pero si es lo que más hace.

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 27 (Extra)- Aura Explicaciones

Oak estaba tan ocupado escuchando lo que Ash estaba diciendo que no presto atención a que su nieta le estaba hablando, no fue hasta que se acercó bastante y casi le gritaba en la cara que Oak la vio.

— Ohhh, Leaf ¿Qué haces aquí?- Leaf parecía estar un poco molesta por el hecho de que su propio abuelo no la había visto en cuanto llego.

— Bueno pues siendo amiga de la infancia de Ash estoy aquí para ayudarle- Ash que no estaba muy lejos del lugar se volteo un poco confundido y miro a Leaf, Leaf se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a explicar- Si te voy a ayudar, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer y además yo también quiero hacer algo por la Señora Ketchum, no hable mucho con ella pero siempre supe que era alguien de fiar y que si tendría algún problema ella me ayudaría sin oponerse.

— Bueno si quieres ayudar no tengo problemas con ello- Ash dejo de mirar a Leaf para mirar a Oak- Por cierto profesor ¿Cómo esta Gary?- Oak se extrañó pues según tenía entendido Gary había ido al hotel donde Ash se estaba hospedando.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas chico?- Entonces Ash comenzó a contarle el cómo había dejado que el ganara el torneo al terminar Oak y Leaf parecían estar sorprendidos por lo fuerte que se había vuelto Ash- ¿Enserio venciste a Gary solo con Pikachu?- Ash solamente asintió afirmativamente,

— Aunque en teoría yo perdí pues me retire del torneo pero son detalles quien les toma importancia- Ash no parecía importarle el tema pero entonces otra figura apareció en el lugar.

— Pues a mí me importa mucho ese pequeño detalle Ash- La voz provenía detrás del profesor Oak el cual del susto dio un pequeño salto hacia adelante, la persona que había hablado tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme ganar de semejante manera?- La pregunta quedo en el aire pues Ash estaba concentrado en otras cosas y no le prestó atención al chico que había llegado a su hogar y había espantado a Oak- ¡Ash te estoy hablando maldita sea!

Ash se volteo dejando a sus Pokémon jugando con una pequeña Eevee que había llegado de la nada a su patio, al voltear miro a Gary parado en la entrada del patio de su casa (donde había una cucaracha y le echaron flish flish ), a simple vista era obvio que estaba molesto pero Ash no le tomo importancia a eso.

— ¡Gary! Amigo ¿Cómo va todo?- Ash no parecía interesado en la cara molesta de Gary y simplemente se acercó a abrazarlo para luego susurrarle algo lo cual sorprendió al chico castaño- Bueno supongo que se está haciendo un poco tarde y aun no hago la cena- Ash comenzó a caminar al interior de su casa pero Oak lo detuvo.

— Vamos chico te invitamos a cenar no creo que estés de ánimos para cocinar, además llamamos a ese chico Clemont para que viniera- Al decir aquel nombre a Ash le brillaron los ojos y como no si fue junto con el que realizo su primer viaje, con la excusa de que en unos años más seria el líder de gimnasio de su ciudad y quería salir a entrenar pero luego le confesó que había visto una pequeña batalla que había tenido con un hombre mayor y le encanto el modo en el que el luchaba a pesar de ser un novato y quería seguir su avance de cerca, pero después del incidente Ash no supo nada más de él, tenía años sin verlo.

— ¿Enserio Clemont vendrá?- Leaf al ver a Ash tan emocionado como cuando era niño le dio un poco de nostalgia y luego tuvo un recuerdo el cual hizo que se sonrojara- Bien entonces ¡vamos a comer!- Ash salió delante de todos mientras sus Pokémon lo seguían de cerca y los otros 3 humanos venían detrás de ellos, Oak aún estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de Pokémon que Ash tenía y Gary aun pensaba en lo que Ash le había susurrado mientras volteaba a todos lados, entonces escucho una voz en su cabeza- No mires a todos lados idiota- La voz era de Ash cuando volteo a verlo este lo miraba con una cara seria.

La casa de Oak no estaba tan lejos de la de Ash así que llegaron rápido, Ash junto con sus Pokémon se fueron al patio para hacer quien sabe que cosas, mientras Oak y Leaf hacían la cena Gary estaba en la mesa de la cocina todos ellos hablaban sobre el chico que veían por la ventana jugando con sus Pokémon.

— Me sorprende los cambios tan drásticos que Ash puede tener- Leaf parecía sorprendida- ¿No será bipolar?

— No creo que sea bipolar, lo hace a propósito para confundir, hizo lo mismo en el torneo del hotel primero parecía muy triste, luego sus ánimos subieron y luego se enojó, es una especie de estrategia que creo con los años creo que me dijo una vez, pero parece que se le fue de las manos.

— Dejando de lado los cambios drásticos de Ash, aun después de mucho tiempo me sigue sorprendiendo la cantidad de Pokémon que tiene y cada uno de ellos tiene historia no son simples Pokémon salvajes- Y Oak no mentía cada vez que Ash capturaba un Pokémon el regresaba uno de su equipo para según el entrarlo y que no se quedara atrás pero él sabía que era por otra cosa pero Ash nunca quiso hablar pareciera que le incomodaba ese tipo de temas.

Por la ventana se podía ver a Ash congelado para luego ser descongelado y quemado por Charizard y luego electrocutado por Pikachu por pisarle la cola por accidente y luego caer al suelo.

— Abuelo, ¿Qué es el Aura?- a Oak le tomo desprevenido la pregunta pues no esperaba la pregunta.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Gary?

— Un tipo en el hotel, nos dijo a mí y a Paul otro rival de Ash que él tenía el poder del aura y que si no lo derrotábamos acabaría con el mundo como hace unos años, pero yo solo escuche derrótenlo si no quieren morir, luego Paul me explico el resto, pero ambos nos quedamos con la duda de que era el poder del aura.

Oak parecía sorprendido después de muchos años de conocer a Ash y guardar su secreto alguien había ido a decirlo libremente, el lado bueno es que si le explicaba solo lo básico él se quedaría sin más dudas.

— Veras hijo, el Aura es un poder muy antiguo y que era otorgado a personas especiales desde su nacimientos, aunque originalmente el Aura se pensaba que solo se daba con los Pokémon como Lucario y su pre evolución, en una época muy antigua se dieron casos en los cuales humanos usaban el mismo poder que el Pokémon usaba y este aumentaba si un Pokémon portador del Aura estaba con él, aunque actualmente solo se conoce que Lucario tiene Aura, puede darse el caso de que Zoroark y su pre evolución también tengan una especie distinta de Aura al igual que el Pokémon Genético Mewtwo, no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuales son los Pokémon que tienen esos poderes simplemente los portadores humanos del Aura son capaces de identificarlos pero ninguno de ellos ha querido colaborar con los científicos, estos portadores del Aura son llamados Guardianes Aurales y son capaces de hacer cosas que nadie jamás ha visto así como la Sincro Evolución que puede darse si la voluntad del Pokémon como el entrenador es la misma aunque es muy raro que esto pase incluso entre los Guardianes Aurales.

Despues de la no muy larga pero si informativa explicación del profesor Oak, Ash entro a la casa y el lugar se llenó con una especia de aura extraña no fue hasta que Ash se sentó en la silla delante de Gary y comenzó a hablar que todo mundo se sorprendió más.

— En total existen 4 tipos de Auras querido Gary- Entonces Ash levanto su mano a la altura de su cara y esta comenzó a tomar un tono blanquezco- El Aura Blanca la más básica de todas pero una de las más importantes pues le permite al Guardián Aural curarse a sí mismo o a sus Pokémon y si tienes más experiencia puedes crear una barrera que sirve para protegerte de ataques y al mismo tiempo cura a todo aquel que este dentro suele ser muy útil para las batallas a gran escala y también sirve para hablar telepáticamente con las personas bueno con todas puedes hacer lo mismo la única variante es el número de personas que te pueden escuchar con esta el límite es de una sola persona, también puede generar campos donde el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo normal e incluso puedo borrar una parte de tu memoria y poner lo que se me antoje en remplazo- La mano de Ash comenzó a tomar otro tono pero esta vez de color Rojo- La Aura Roja de la Furia esta aura suele ser muy efectiva cuando tu corazón está lleno de furia es sus funciones son muy limitadas pues si no estás furioso no servirá de nada, pero si la usas cuando estar furioso un gran poder te será otorgado a ti y a tus Pokémon sus heridas sanaran momentáneamente aunque tiene la desventaja la cual es: si dejas de sentir furia el aura desaparecerá y tu caerás desmayado esta no sirve siquiera para hablar telepáticamente pues simplemente es para las batallas en lo personal no me gusta usarla a menos que este en problemas lo cual pasa muy a menudo pero uso más la blanca para esos casos, si tienes más experiencia con esta puedes generar una barrera que cualquier golpe que reciba será regresado a tu oponente con el doble de fuerza y resulta imposible esquivarlo pues te seguirá hasta golpear a su objetivo pues va dirigido con tu propia furia, tienes que tener un gran poder mental para poder usarlo no es nada fácil muchas veces me he desmayado usándola- La mano de Ash volvió a cambiar de color esta vez un Aura que ya todos conocían, tomo un color azul- La Aura Azul la tradicional y la que casi todo el mundo conoce pues es usada por el Pokémon Lucario, esta es muy útil pues eleva el poder de tus Pokémon casi 5 veces su poder máximo lo cual es súper útil para las batallas peligrosas tiene muchísimos usos, puedes generar bolas de Aura es el ataque llamado Esfera Aural la cual si tienes un poco experiencia puedes hacer que siga a un objetivo, que explote al impactar o que se divida en varias partes dependiendo de la experiencia que tengas y golpear a varios oponentes yo lo máximo que he logrado que se divida es en 5 partes he escuchado de un Guardián Aural que logro partirla en 100 partes distintas y acabo con un ejército el solo aunque mi meta no es esa, la barrera que genera este Aura cura completamente a todo el que este dentro aunque supone una gran carga mental para el Guardián Aural suele ser muy complicado si no tienes la suficiente voluntad para ello, esta aura te permite hasta un máximo de 10 personas para comunicarte telepáticamente lo cual es muy útil en batallas a gran escala y con varias personas, en lo personal no me gusta usar mucho este aura pues normalmente peleo yo solo así que el Aura blanca me sirve más- La mano de Ash se llenó de varios colores que peleaban entre si y entonces un brillo lleno el lugar para cuando miraron la mano de Ash esta brillaba en un hermoso color morado- Y por último el Aura más fuerte de todas y de la que menos tengo conocimiento el Aura Morada todo lo que se de este Aura es que se activa fusionando las 3 Auras anteriormente mencionadas, pero funciona muy bien si quieres pelar contra un ejército pues puedes comunicarte con 25 personas aproximadamente y puedes generar una Esfera Aural muy potente- Entonces la mano de Ash regreso a la normalidad, el lugar parecía un sepulcro pues nadie hablaba pero sí que estaban sorprendidos de lo que Ash podía hacer- Lo más hermoso que tiene el Aura es que te permite crear candados en la fuerza de tus Pokémon y cuando los abres sacan todo el poder acumulado en este cada Aura tiene una capacidad más fuerte que la anterior y también puedes leer mentes, dependiendo del Aura el rango es más grande cada uno de ellos te da un poco más fuerza aunque resulta muy incómodo pues si lo haces después de eso sueles desmayarte por el gran esfuerzo mental, es por eso que todos los Guardianes Aurales necesitamos entrenarnos tanto Mental y Físicamente lo último es por la desventaja que tiene las Auras es que todo el daño que tus Pokémon tengan también es dado a ti lo cual es una tremenda molestia aunque de esa manera puedes entender mejor a tus Pokémon, luego está el tema de la Sincro Evolución y sus efectos pero primero: ¿Qué es la Sincro Evolución? La Sincro Evolución es una especia distinta de evolución no es como la Mega Evolución pero la manera de activarse es un muy parecida, la Mega Evolución para activarse es necesario que el entrenador y el Pokémon tengan un gran lazo y que ambos confíen en ambos mientras que la Sincro Evolución en necesario que el entrenador y el Pokémon tengan una gran voluntad y que esa voluntad sea la misma, de lo contrario tanto Pokémon como entrenador sufrirán un gran daño mental y aunque se dice que es muy difícil la verdad no lo es tanto pues aunque tiene el termino Evolución en su nombre y esta palabra se usa para describir un cambio drástico en alguna cosa la Sincro evolución simplemente hace que el Pokémon tome la apariencia de su entrador o bueno una parte de ella, por ejemplo si Charizard hace la Sincro Evolución sus orejas cambiarían de color y su llama seria de color distinto no sabría decirte bien como luciría pues nunca me he sincronizado con Charizard, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el Aura y por si te lo preguntas no la puedes aprender pues como dijo el profesor Oak el Aura es dada a personas especiales desde su nacimiento pero normalmente la persona no se da cuenta de que tiene ese poder hasta alrededor de los 11 años, yo me di cuenta que tenía el poder del Aura pocos meses antes de cumplir los 11 y créeme como yo lo descubrí no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Ash dejo de hablar y comenzó a examinar las expresiones de la gente a su alrededor, Leaf parecía muy sorprendida por lo que le había contado, Gary miraba hacia la nada como si estuviera estudiando las palabras de Ash y Oak simplemente tenía su mano en su cara.

— Todo este tiempo estuve guardando tu secreto de mis propios nietos y ahora llegas tú y les dices cosas que incluso yo desconocía…- Oak parecía molesto pero luego de pensar unos segundos lanzo un suspiro pesado- Pero al menos me ayudaste con mi investigación sobre el Aura aunque aún me faltan los Pokémon que tienen ese poder.

— Aunque aún hay algo que no entiendo- La voz de Gary hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver este aun miraba a lo lejos de la ventana- El tipo dijo que hace años tu destruiste el mundo, ¿Eso es verdad?

Ahora todos miraban a Ash y este tenía un aspecto un poco sombrío pues su sonrisa había desaparecido, miraba al suelo y su gorra y cabello tapaban sus ojos, pero luego al voltear hacia arriba no parecía tener expresión alguna simplemente miraba a Gary con sus ojos color café.

— Pues sí, hace años yo destruí el mundo con el Aura Roja, pero Arceus volvió a hacer el mundo pero esta vez como si yo no existiera nadie tenía algún recuerdo sobre mí con excepción de mi madre, incluso estuve a punto de destruirlo una segunda vez, pero gracias a todos los sentimientos de mis amigos logre calmarme y Arceus les devolvió la memoria a todos.

— La cena esta lista- Leaf hablo haciendo que todos la miraran a ella y Ash simplemente recupero su sonrisa al ver la comida, Leaf sirvió los platos y todos comenzaron a comer.

Gary aun parecía preocupado por alguna razón cosa que a la vez preocupo a Leaf pues al ver a su primo de esa manera no era normal, el solía ser arrogante y nunca pensaba de manera negativa pero esta vez al verlo tan preocupado pues solo quedaba ver a Ash que comía alegremente pero de una manera muy calmada lo cual volvió a preocupar a Leaf pues recordaba que Ash solía comer hasta atragantarse y muy rápido, ellos sabían algo que Leaf no sabía y eso le hacía sentir mal pues es como si la sacaran del grupo, no se le hacía justo que no le dijeran lo que estaban pensando, pero eso lo arreglaría después primero hablaría con Ash pues era el más calmado y si no lograba sacar nada de Ash pues hablaría con Gary aunque sería muy complicado sacarle información a Gary.

Cuando Ash termino de comer les dio las gracias por la comida y dejo a Pikachu con el resto de sus Pokémon pues estuvieron jugando mucho rato y luego quedaron dormido cosa que le pareció muy tierna, mientras caminaba para casa el seguía pensado en cosas.

— / _¿Qué habrá sido esa presencia?_ /- Es el principal pensamiento que Ash tenía en la cabeza- Bueno si es algo malo o no él o ella solo o sola se dejara ver así que solo tengo que esperar además con todos mis Pokémon aquí no creo que logre hacer algo, además…- Entonces saco una PokeBall de su cinturón su único Pokémon que no quiso salir de ella y quedarse junto a el- Si las cosas se complicaran pelearía junto con él y listo…

Andreu: Ves a lo que me refiero todo estaba bien hasta que se me ocurrió lo de la presencia extraña… bien ya se lo que hare, terminando Escuela Nueva, Vida Nueva hare la maldita Secuela de este fic luego pensare en todo pero ya lo decidí SECUELA CONFIRMED.

Turko: Vamos tranquilízate Andreu tampoco es para que te pongas así no tomes decisiones apresuradas.

Andreu: Bien haremos algo… Tu lector, si tu cosa preciosa, no la cosa horrible del lado no, la cosa preciosa que está leyendo esto, tengo algo que decirte, ¿Te gustaría que al terminar mi otro fic hiciera la Secuela de este mismo fic? Si es así por favor te lo pido ponlo en los comentarios si la mayoría dice que si lo hare, porque yo tengo ganas de hacer la secuela pero no sé si a ustedes les gustaría una secuela tan rápido, por favor en los comentarios dime tu opinión de esta decisión.

Bien sin más que decir, Reviews se agradeces, Se despide el mejor capturador de Pokémon legendarios, Andreu320, Hasta otra


End file.
